Te Daria Todo
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: Una Pequeña Dama diferente, ella hara la diferencia entre una Utopía y la vida real, ¿Seiya y Serena podran ser felices en ese nuevo futuro?, todo depende de una boda y lo que decidan en ella, recien actualizada
1. Chapter 1

Te Daría Todo

**Te Daría Todo, Porque Tu Robaste Mi Corazón**

Pues aquí mi regalo de cumple al querido Seiya, primero quiero explicar que esto iba a ser un songfic de un solo capitulo como es normal, pero no pude contenerme y seguir escribiendo al final termino en una mini historia de dos capítulos, basado en dos canciones diferentes, la primera Te Daría Todo canción escrita por Dulce Maria de RBD, el primer día que la escuche basto para hacerla songfic (uy que modesta), espero que les guste mucho, el segundo capitulo esta en proceso, sobre todo por que voy a esperar sus reviews para ver que opinan y tomar cualquier sugerencia, así que espero sus reviews.

Gracias a Marina mi carcelera y Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya y yo estamos organizándote una buena fiesta jajaja, también gracias a mi "Cuñadita" la chivis… gracias a las dos que están al pendiente de mi cabecita loca y que apoyaron para hacer este minific.

**Te Daría Todo**

-Para Yaten…

-No para ti…

-No para Yaten…

-Que es para ti…

-¿Por qué?

-Para ti… -_una ligera sonrisa se asoma_- ah lo siento pensé que seguiríamos con la misma discusión…

-¿De quien es? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa observando la caja_-

-Es un regalo… de mi parte… -_respondió desvaneciéndose la sonrisa_- pero no lo vayas a abrir hasta que estés en tu planeta…

-Gracias… gracias por todo Mina… -_dijo finalizando dispuesto a irse_-

-¡Seiya! –_Grito para detenerlo_- yo… tengo una duda… y quisiera hacerte una pregunta…

-Si claro… dime… -_volteo a verla_-

-¿Por qué vuelves? –_Pregunto con ternura en su voz_-

-A que viene eso… -_murmuro_-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Seiya –_su voz se vuelve enérgica_- tu quieres a Serena vienes la ves y te vas, pero ahora… todo cambiara… tu… -_su voz por fin se quebró lo que tanto quería evitar_- a mi también me duele…

-Mina… -_dijo suavemente_- eres la única que sabe que cada año estoy aquí… y la razón la sabes perfectamente, _-suspira_- yo no solo quiero a Serena… yo la amo y tan solo con verla soy feliz… aunque… -_baja la mirada_- esta será la ultima vez, pero estoy seguro que cuando cierre mis ojos la podré ver en mis recuerdos…

-Después de estos años sigues siendo el mismo… -_dijo románticamente_- pero ¿y ahora quien me dará las flores que le entregaba a Serena cada vez que la vea?

-Tu lo harás… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- aunque ya no vuelva se que tu las llevaras en mi nombre aunque ella nunca sepa de quien son realmente…

-¿Entonces no volverás? –_pregunto triste_-

-No, ya no… no podría soportar verla… -_un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando_-

-Seiya… la verdad es que tengo otra pregunta… -_dijo Mina un poco divertida para hacerlo sonreír-_

-Ya lo sabia Mina… -_dijo una ligera sonrisa_-

-¿Por qué en esta fecha? –_pregunto viéndolo directo a los ojos, esa pregunta lo sorprendió un poco-_

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta… -_comento suspirando_-

-Seré medio despistada, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que siempre en este día es cuando vienes y eso es muy curioso… -_dijo Mina dedicándole un guiño_-

-Este día… -_no muy convencido respondió_- este día… es mi cumpleaños…

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica con tristeza_-

-Así es Mina… hoy es mi cumpleaños… -_una suave sonrisa atraviesa sus labios_- y verla es mi regalo…

-Yo, no sabia… -_dijo confundida_-

-No te preocupes Mina… muy pocas personas lo saben… -_respondió el chico_- creo que ha llegado el momento de partir…

-Muy bien… -_con una enorme sonrisa_- espero que te guste mi regalo… es muy especial, créeme…

-Ay Mina, siempre con tus locuras… -_dijo con cierto temor_- en fin gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo…

_Sin esperar respuesta emprendió su viaje de regreso a su planeta, la chica rubia ya no era tan chica, ahora era casi una mujer ha excepción de que seguía comportándose como una niña, y la relación con su amiga Serena era la prueba de ello, después de algún tiempo de que se fueron los Three Lights y la Princesa, Seiya regreso, pero no quería intervenir mas en la vida de su bombón, solo que Mina lo había convencido de que hablara con ella aunque fuera una ultima vez, esa conversación cambio varias cosas, cosas que solo Mina sabia y que pronto Seiya también las conocería._

_Flash back_

-Te tengo una sorpresa… -_dijo emocionada la rubia jalando a su amiga_-

-Ya Mina, ¿de que se trata? –_Pregunto un poco confundida por la actitud de la chica_-

-Anda camina y no preguntes… -_camina lo mas rápido que podía_-

-Pero… ¿y las chicas? –_Volvió a cuestionarla sin entender nada_-

-Serena… -_se detiene en seco y la voltea a ver fijamente_- prométeme que este será nuestro secreto… nadie debe enterarse… ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? –_la mira extrañada_-

-Cuando lleguemos lo entenderás todo… -_respondió la chica_- ¿lo prometes?

-Esta bien… -_no pudo terminar de responder cuando sintió que era jalada nuevamente, las dos corrían a prisa, hasta llegar al edificio que Serena reconoció como el hogar de Mina_-

-Ya llegamos… -_dijo cansada Mina_- vas a entrar a mi departamento y ahí me vas a esperar, ahora vuelvo… es que se me olvido comprar unas cosas… -_todo lo dijo rápido y sin darle tiempo a Serena de preguntar nada, simplemente se limito a abrir la puerta e irse_-

-Ah… -_suspiro al entrar al departamento oscuro_- Mina esta loquita…

-Bombón… -_se escucho un murmullo entre la oscuridad del departamento, esta palabra dejo fría a la chica a penas iba a encender la luz_-

-¿Seiya… eres… tú? –_Pregunto con nerviosismo_-

-Si bombón soy yo… -_respondió para luego encender la luz para darse cuenta de que ambos tenían lagrimas en los ojos contenidas de alegría_- sigues siendo la misma bombón…

-Seiya… -_murmuro la joven_- yo… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_pregunto emocionada_-

-Vine porque quería verte… _-respondió el chico con una sonrisa_-

-¿Te vas a quedar? –_Pregunto ilusionada, a lo que el chico negó con un movimiento de cabeza_- ah ya veo… -_baja la cabeza_- pensé que tu…

-No puedo bombón… tengo que volver a mi planeta… -_respondió el chico triste_- solo estaré aquí por un día… y me alegra que estés bien…

-Si estoy bien… -_respondió sin verlo, dejándose caer en el suelo_- ¡no la verdad no lo estoy, yo…!

-Bombón… -_corrió rápidamente a abrazarla_- ¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo sentía como lloraba desconsolada_- tranquila… -_murmuro al oído, acariciaba delicadamente su cabello_- todo estará bien… tienes que ser feliz… feliz con Darien…

-Seiya… -_se despega de su pecho para verlo a los ojos_- yo no…

-Tu… eres importante para mi… -_acaricia su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas_- quiero que seas muy feliz y vivas tu vida por favor…

-Si… lo haré… _-sonríe sutilmente_-

-Bien bombón… -_se levanta y la ayuda a ponerse en pie_- Mina preparo una rica cena, así que vamos a arriesgarnos… ¿te parece? –_Pregunto con una sonrisa_-

-Si… -_respondió sonriente_- al menos hoy quiero ser normal… -_pensó tomando la mano de Seiya y así los dos se dirigieron al comedor- _

_Fin flash back_

-Quien lo hubiera pensado… --_dijo la chica observando como la estrella se perdía en el firmamento_- que por un día Serena fue feliz de nuevo, la vi sonreír como hace mucho no la veía, y después de eso no lo volvió ha hacer… ah… -_suspira_- espero que no sea demasiado tarde y sobre todo espero que lo vea a tiempo…

TDT

-¿Cómo esta todo en la tierra? –_Pregunto Yaten en cuanto vio llegar a su "hermano_"-

-Bien… -_respondió un poco cansado_- ah por cierto Mina te manda muchos saludos, besos y abrazos…

-Ah y eso a mí que… -_respondió cruzándose de brazos_-

-Toma… -_extendió la mano_- te manda una foto de ella y un disco para que escuches y veas que hizo su sueño realidad…

-Gracias… -_los tomo sin darle importancia pero muy discretamente se alejo para dirigirse a su habitación_-

-Este enano no cambia… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_- ah Taiki también para ti traigo algo… toma, es una foto del grupo…

-Gracias… -_observa la fotografía donde se encuentran las 5 chicas y sonríe_- esta muy linda…

-¿Quién? –_pregunto curioso_-

-La foto… -_respondió rápido fingiendo molestia_-

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación… -_dijo con una sonrisa alejándose hacia el área de dormitorios_-

_Por fin entraba a su habitación, todo estaba en penumbras, solo la luz de los jardines entraba por la ventana, dejo la caja en el buró mas próximo y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba cansado, no tanto física si no emocionalmente, cerró los ojos y recordó a su bombón mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la había visto, pero había algo diferente en ella, seguía sonriendo, pero su mirada había cambiado, había algo en ella que no le gustaba y tenia un mal presentimiento._

_Flash back_

-¿A dónde va? –_pregunto confuso_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro la rubia_- hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Después… -_interrumpió para seguir caminando y escondiéndose en la siguiente esquina_-

-No lo estas haciendo nada fácil… -_murmuro Mina siguiendo al chico_-

-¿Y ahora a quien espera? –_Pregunto al sentir a la chica ya a su lado_-

-Escúchame por favor… -_dijo tomando su mano_- tengo que hablar contigo…

-¿De que? –_se sentó cerca de la ventana para poder verla_-

-Se va a casar… -_dijo sin más ni más_-

-Ah ya comprendo… -_murmuro desviando la mirada, no le causo sorpresa, pues tarde o temprano lo harían_- ¿Cuándo?

-Dentro de unos días… -_respondió triste_- talvez si tu…

-Nada Mina… -_interrumpio con una ligera sonrisa_- esta con quien la merece y a quien tanto ama…

-Eres un tonto… -_dijo enojada cruzandose de brazos y volteándose_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿De verdad soy un tonto? –_se pregunto a si mismo abriendo los ojos_- en fin es hora de ver el regalo que me dio Mina… -_se levanta y se acerca hasta tomar la caja, lentamente y con cuidado la desenvuelve, cuando por fin la abre se sorprende, dentro se encuentra dvd con su nombre y una carta, toma la hoja y la comienza a leer_-

TDT

_Seiya: _

_Disculpa lo fría que soy al escribirte esta carta, pero si no lo hago así no podré decirte todo lo que pienso de tu cobardía, así es, lo que estas leyendo, eres un cobarde, se cuanto amas a Serena y aun así no haces nada por estar a su lado, pero no nada mas eres tu, también ella es una cobarde, me han decepcionado mucho los dos, espero que cuando veas el video comprendas todo lo que siempre te he dicho y lo que te estoy escribiendo, si la Amas vuelve por ella y que no les importe nada mas…¿entendido? (espero que si porque estoy muy enojada sobre todo contigo) _

_Bien pasado mi momento de molestia me despido de ti, y piénsalo ¿si?_

_Te quiero y siempre contaras conmigo… Mina_

_p.d. ¿Qué esperas para ver el video? (ah todo te lo tengo que estar escribiendo)_

TDT

-Pero… -_dijo desconcertado al terminar de leer la carta_- que carácter el de Mina… -_toma el disco y lo coloca dispuesto a verlo_- veamos cual es la nueva locura de Mina… -_suspira y pone play_-

TDT

-Muy bien Seiya pon atención a lo que estas a punto de ver… -_decía la chica grabándose a si misma_- esto será un secreto entre tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?, ay que tonta soy como espero que me contestes… -_soltó una carcajada_- espero que mi plan funcione y si no por lo menos veras a Serena y la escucharas… -_se escucha el timbre_- ah ya llego… que nervios… ufff –_respira profundamente y sonríe, Seiya solo se quedo sorprendido de ver que era el departamento de Mina, y parecía como si la cámara estuviera escondida, se podía escuchar como la chica caminaba hasta abrir la puerta_- hola Serena pasa…

-Gracias… -_dijo la joven abrazando a su amiga_- que sorpresa que me invitaras a comer, por lo general soy yo quien te invita…

-Ay Serena eres mala conmigo… -_respondió haciendo un puchero_-

-No para nada, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho… -_dijo la chica con una sonrisa_- ¿y bien de que querías que habláramos?

-Ah… -_suspiro y tomo valor y fuerza_- de Seiya…

-No Mina, sabes que de él no puedo hablar… -_dijo negando con la cabeza_-

-¿Por qué? -_pregunto con inocencia-_ yo nunca te he preguntado por él…

-Pero sabes que me duele… -_dijo con la voz llorosa_-

-No, yo no se nada… dime… -_dijo la chica_- pero siéntate aquí, -_la toma de los brazos y la sienta de forma que queda frente a la cámara-_ y cuéntame lo que sientes por él… dilo como si estuviera frente a ti…

-Mina… -_murmuro Serena_- no puedo…

-Si puedes… eres valiente… -_dijo la chica_-

-Estas loquita… -_dijo con una ligera sonrisa_-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo bombón… -_dijo Seiya igual con una suave sonrisa_-

-Anda Serena, ¿que le dirías a Seiya si lo tuvieras frente a ti…? _-incitaba la chica_-

_En tu silencio oigo mi voz_

_Pidiendo a gritos amor_

_Maldito miedo que al igual que a ti me ataba la razón_

_Gustosa te daría mi amor, la vida entera_

_Gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir a tu lado_

-Seiya, ¿recuerdas aquella noche lluviosa en que me pedías reemplazarlo? –_Preguntaba con una triste sonrisa_- ¿recuerdas esa tarde en el camerino?, ¿recuerdas lo callados que quedamos al final?, yo insistía en hablar porque no quería escuchar a mi corazón, no quería escuchar a mi voz interior, tenia miedo de escucharme en voz alta pidiéndote que me llevaras contigo, pero… -_agacha la mirada_- también tenia miedo de lo que las chicas dijeran, de lo que Darien pensara… como tu mismo dijiste, "ojala te hubiera conocido antes", no sabemos que es lo que hubiera pasado, sin dudarlo te habría dado completamente mi amor, y sin duda alguna también mi vida, para demostrarte que por ti y junto a ti moriría… -_suspira_- pero no fue posible…

_Te daría todo si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir_

_Te daría todo si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo_

No fue posible porque tu te ibas y yo me quedaría… sola… -_continua hablando triste_- sí yo llegaba a decirte lo que sentía o se lo decía a las demás ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, de cualquier modo tu te hubieras ido… -_sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas_- porque tu tienes una obligación en tu planeta, con tu Princesa… ¿pero y yo?, ¿y tu corazón?, ¿y mi alma?, que hay de mi, que hay de ti… fuiste tan tonto que no te diste cuenta de mi sentir, de mi sufrir, yo quería seguir viviendo en ese sueño, olvidarme por completo de "mi futuro", olvidarme en tu mirada que aun la recuerdo, ¿recuerdas la mía?, y cuando regrese a la escuela me dolió demasiado darme cuenta de tu ya no estarías, y me sigue doliendo caminar por las mismas calles en que pasee contigo porque las vuelvo a recorrer pero ahora estoy simplemente sola, sola y mis recuerdos… -_agacha la mirada_-

_Sueño a tu lado todo es tranquilidad_

_Pero de pronto llega esa oscuridad que me despierta_

_Y ensombrece mi mundo_

_Gustosa te daría mi amor la vida entera_

_Gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir a tu lado_

La ultima vez que te vi, -_una sonrisa acompaña a un suspiro_- estar junto a ti y vivir ese día tan irreal que ahora parece haber sido un sueño pero el mas maravilloso que pude tener… y ese sueño me dio un poco de paz, de tranquilidad, de ilusión, pero que cruel el despertar y darme cuenta de mi triste realidad, esa realidad de la cual tantas veces quise escapar, esa realidad que un principio me parecía la mas hermosa, el sueño rosa de cualquier chica, pero después de ti… después de conocer tu amor, ya nada fue igual, ahora todo me parece tan triste, tan frió, extraño tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu arrogancia… -_sonríe_- tu manera de molestarme, ahora todo es oscuridad en mi vida…

_Te daría todo si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir_

_Te daría todo si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo_

No pienses que soy cobarde… -_se limpia delicadamente las mejillas_- no en realidad si lo soy, porque tuve dos oportunidades, porque sabiendo lo que tu sentías y lo que yo sentía te deje partir la primera vez, fingiendo una gran sonrisa, fingiendo un amor que ya no sentía, fingiendo que yo estaría bien, y la segunda fue peor, pero… ¿Cómo estar bien?, ¿Cómo vivir sin alma?, así es Seiya tu te llevaste mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida entera, frente a los demás sigo tratando de ser la misma chica tonta y despistada, pero en la soledad de mi habitación soy solo un zombi que actúa por inercia, que difícil es fingir todos los días, que difícil es vivir sin ti… -_las lagrimas nuevamente recorren sus mejillas_- si al menos viéramos el mismo cielo, respiráramos el mismo aire, seria un consuelo para mi, pero no, me cuesta aceptar que ya no volverás, que no volveré a ver esos hermosos ojos… que no volveré a escuchar esa dulce palabra… "bombón"

_Guardo un rayo de esperanza_

_En el corazón que se revela a la razón_

_Y cuando gano mis latidos_

_Y este amor infinito me inunda de ti_

_Me inunda de ti_

Soporto vivir esta vida que en realidad no es mía porque se que así lo querías y así lo quieres… -_se tapa la cara y llora en silencio_- pero no puedo mas… las ilusiones, las esperanzas se han ido, me han abandonado, si tan solo hubiera una ultima oportunidad de que me salir buscarte y encontrarte solo para decirte que mi corazón te pertenece, que mi corazón te ha elegido a ti Seiya Kou como su dueño, que el sentimiento se impuso a la razón y que esta no es mas que una palabra que se interpone entre nosotros, -_se quita las manos de la cara y suspira_- te diría que este amor por ti me hace seguir viviendo…

_Te daría todo si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir_

_Te daría todo si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo_

_Te daría todo_

Pero ahora todo eso es imposible, porque ya no estas aquí, no volverás y porque finalmente me he dado cuenta de una sola cosa y eso es que el miedo es mi dueño, la cobardía mi carta de presentación y la frustración mi vida diaria ellos nunca me abandonan… -_cierra los ojos y deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas mas_- ¿y tu?, tu si lo hiciste y te comienzas a alejar y el miedo me vuelve a invadir hasta los huesos, ya sin vida, sin alma ¿Qué soy?, ¿Quién soy?, una ultima oportunidad es lo que pido, y entonces te diría ¡Te Amo! –_Lo dice en voz alta y con una sonrisa_- y te regalo todo lo que soy y lo que seré… pero… –_ahora vuelve el semblante triste_- se que eso no pasara, por eso hoy solo digo… Te Daría Todo… Seiya…

TDT

-Serena… -_murmuro Mina, queriendo consolarla_-

-Quiero estar sola… -_entre lagrimas rápidamente se levanta y sale del departamento_-

-Seiya… -_es Mina quien ahora aparece a cuadro_- ves que mi amiga es una gran actriz, supo engañar al verdadero amor de su vida… por el bien de los dos… -_se queda pensando un momento y luego continua_- ah ¿por el bien de los dos bah?, ¿crees que esto esta bien?, yo lo dudo mucho, se que pelee por tener un futuro donde ella esta feliz pero ahora que quien sabe si llegue a cumplirse, pero lo que mas me importa en este momento es el corazón de Seiya, así que ¿Qué estas esperando?, vuelve a buscarla y si no se quiere ir contigo ¡Secuéstrala! –_Grito para luego calmarse_- tienes mi permiso… -_sonríe_- bye…

TDT

_Al terminar de ver el video Seiya no supo si reír o llorar de felicidad o de tristeza, pero tampoco sabía que alguien más había visto ese video._

-También tienes mi permiso… -_dijo una voz desde la puerta_-

-Princesa… -_se sorprendió de verla ahí parada_- yo…

-Nada Seiya… -_poniendo énfasis en su nombre_- Mina tiene razón nada de esto esta bien, así que regresa y se feliz con ella…

-¿De verdad? –_Pregunto ilusionado y con una gran sonrisa_-

-Así es… -_finalizo la Princesa haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pudiera salir_-

-Gracias Princesa… -_camino hasta la puerta y situarse frente a Kakyu, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo-_

-Ya pueden salir chicos… -_dijo con una sonrisa pues sabia que Yaten y Taiki estaban escondidos escuchando todo-_ ustedes también regresen y sean felices…

-Gracias… -_dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo corrieron siguiendo a su "hermano"-_

-Sean felices mis queridas estrellas… -_dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa_-

TDT

-Seiya, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? –_pregunto al abrir su puerta y verlos parados un tanto agitados_-

-Eres… muy… mala… -_dijo Seiya con la respiración entrecortada_-

-¿Por qué? –_Se voltea y se dirige a la sala_-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo eso? –_Pregunto sentándose ya un poco mas calmado_- claro como buena reina del drama tenías que esperar hasta el último minuto…

-Ah ya no me regañes… -_hizo un ligero puchero_- ¿y bien que piensas hacer?

-No lo se… -_dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de cansancio_-

-Viajaste tanto para no saber que hacer… -_dijo Mina en burla_- eso si es demasiado…

-¿Cuándo es la boda? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-En una semana… -_respondió Mina triste_- a mitad de semana las chicas y yo tendremos una comida para celebrar… -_sonríe de manera triste_- ellas ni siquiera se imaginan todo lo que Serena dijo…

-¿En donde será esa comida? –_pregunto Yaten cansado de ser ignorado_-

-Aquí… -_respondió Mina_-

-Ese día veré a bombón… -_comento Seiya haciendo que los chicos y Mina voltearan a verlo con sorpresa y confusión_- si no vean así, Mina tú te encargaras de llevar a las chicas a otro lugar y así Serena llegara aquí sola…

-Ah ya entendí… -_dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa-_


	2. TAXI

**TAXI**

Bien antes que nada debo ofrecer una disculpa a todas las lectoras que comenzaron a leer este mini songfic, la verdad es que si me siento mal porque paso demasiado tiempo que no escribí la continuación, pero ahora van a saber porque… esto estaba planeado para que fueran solo dos capítulos basados en dos canciones, pero al final gracias a mi compañera de escritura Marina Acero la idea fue creciendo y creciendo y lo que quedo me a gustado mucho y estoy segura que a ustedes también les gustara, en fin, ¿Cómo se llama este capitulo?, TAXI ¿Por qué razón?, bueno pues porque ahora ya no son solo dos capítulos, serán mas y el titulo de este surgió de una canción de un grupo coreano llamado DBSK cantada en japonés, si pueden escúchenla es hermosa y es mi favorita, mejor canción acorde a este capitulo no podía encontrar, por favor no se enojen ya casi terminamos de escribir esta historia, así que esperamos que nos acompañen, no se decepcionaran, la estamos haciendo con mucho cariño…

Bueno ahora si que disfruten este capitulo y cualquier duda o comentario sera bien recibido, gracias todas por esperar tanto tiempo… recuerden escuchen TAXI de preferencia cuando lean XD

Al principio la encontraran en japonés al intermedio del capitulo esta en español disfruten.

**TAXI**

karametayubi wo hodokutabi

sono nukumori wo nigirikaeshita

kimi ni aeru to omou tabi

boku ni kokoro wa irudorareteku

tawai no naideikotomo

futari de ireba omoi de ni dekiru no ni

kimi no koemo sono hosoi katamo

sono hitomi mo boku no mono jyanai

donna ni soba ni ite mo

kimi no mirai ko wa sanai kagiri

kono omoi wo kanaeru koto wa dekinaiyo

hitotoki no yume itai hodo suki nano

yoru ga owatteku

aenai toki wo umeru youni

kirameku machi no hodou wo aruku

hajimete te ni fureta toki

odoketa kimi no egao ga yomi ga eru

dakishimetai dakishimetai

dakede kimi wa boku no mono jyanai

ibitsuna kokoro ga ima

dakishimetai dakishimechyai kenai

afureruhodo tokeruhodo motometeirunoni

takushii wo tomete yakusoku mo kawasazu

kimi wa te wo furu

kimi no koemo sono hosuikatamo

sono hitomimo boku no mono jyanai

donna ni sobani itemo

kimi no mirai kowa sanai kagiri

kono omoi wo kanaeru kotowa dekinaiyo

hito toki no yume itaihodo sukinano

yoru ga owatteku

Conforme habían pasado las horas la paciencia y las muestras de felicidad se iban acabando poco a poco, la casa comenzó a sentirse sofocante, quizá demasiadas personas, pero era lógico, todas estaban felices del gran acontecimiento, por fin la niña llorona se convertiría en la esposa del gran Darien Chiba, quizá años atrás hubiera estado feliz pero ahora, ahora solo actuaba por inercia, si quería a Darien, pero ya no como en un principio, todo lo ocurrido en su vida la habían hecho madurar al grado de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, pero en fin... estaba haciendo todo lo que esperaban de ella y nadie se había tomado la molestia de ver que había algo mas en sus ojos, tristeza y lagrimas ocultas, las mismas que en ese momento comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, la casa comenzaba a dar vueltas, la respiración le faltaba. Escapar... -Fue el único pensamiento que atravesó su mente en ese momento, sin darse cuenta había salido de su casa corriendo sin rumbo fijo, estaba segura que nadie notaria su ausencia, así había sido desde que los preparativos de su boda comenzaron, todos parecían mas emocionados que la misma novia, todos menos ella, algo hacia falta en su cuerpo- mi corazón... -Murmuro al recordar como el día que supo que él había vuelto su corazón volvió a latir como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, solo que en eso había quedado un simple comentario por parte de ¿sus amigas?- ¿donde estas? -corría visitando alguno de los lugares que mas le recordaba a él pero nada, quizá había vuelto a su planeta y eso era algo que le daba aun mas temor, haberlo tenido tan cerca y no haber podido verlo, el ultimo lugar- quizá no estas, pero... al menos quiero estar mas cerca de las estrellas aquí... -con los ojos completamente inundado en lagrimas comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para llegar a ese lugar especial-

Tenia un par de días que él y sus hermanos habían llegado y un día antes su princesa para presenciar tan esperado acontecimiento por muchos, en un inicio a sus hermanos les dio mucha tristeza, ya que para ellos y su princesa los sentimientos de su hermano no eran un secreto, pero él suplico quedarse a pesar de que no había podido verla el día que lo tenia planeado, no importaba, quería verla aunque fuera una ultima vez, escuchar su voz, sin embargo no pudo acercarse a ella ni siquiera cuando lo planeo y tuvo que conformarse con verla de lejos, lleno de tristeza se encontraba en aquel lugar, uno de los últimos lugares donde había estado con ella, donde él había confesado parte de su sentir, el cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor no había luna, pero las estrellas resplandecían como nunca, las observaba con tristeza, sintiendo la fresca brisa jugando con su larga coleta que aun conservaba.

-Bombón… -murmuro con tristeza y nostalgia-

Estaba cansada, las escaleras de aquella escuela nunca se le habían hecho tan largas y pesadas, por fin pisaba el ultimo escalón pensaba que la puerta estaría cerrada pero grande fue su sorpresa al empujarla y que esta se abriera- ¿Un ladrón? -pensó volteando hacia abajo, quizá y había sido una mala idea ir estando vacía su antigua escuela pero no podía evitarlo, poco a poco abrió la puerta, lo primero que sintió fue la brisa que removió un poco su cabello, respiro profundamente por si tenia que salir nuevamente corriendo sobre todo al ver la figura de un hombre muy cerca de la orilla, estuvo tentada a regresar por donde había llegado, pero su corazón nuevamente volvió a latir con tal fuerza que lo confundió con miedo- no… no eso... -Una fuerza ajena a ella la hizo seguir caminando y tener un miedo al querer pronunciar el nombre de...- ¿Se... Seiya? -se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ese hombre-

Presiono la reja con su mano, sus rasgos habían madurado aun mas a través de los años, sonrió ligeramente cerrando sus ojos- Incluso el aire me hace escuchar tu hermosa voz... que hermosa melodía para mis oídos... bombón...

Las lágrimas corrían a través de sus mejillas al confirmar que efectivamente era él, sin dudarlo se acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda pero aun con el temor de que aquello solo fuera un sueño- Seiya... eres tú...

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentir el abrazo observó las finas manos de la chica que lo abrazaba- Bombón, ¿pero… que? -murmuraba aun en shock atinando tan solo a subir sus manos y colocarla sobre las de ella-

-Eres tu, eres tu... no es un sueño... justo cuando mas te necesitaba... -murmuro cerrando los ojos dejando escapar ahora lagrimas de felicidad, y sus brazos lo abrazaban mas fuertemente-

-Si... soy yo -aun sorprendido dio lentamente la vuelta para poder verla- bombón... mi dulce bombón

-No eres un sueño... estas aquí... -sonrió al ver por fin aquella mirada tal cual la recordaba-

-Y tu estas aquí... pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí bombón? -la abrazo con fuerza al ver sus ojos, sus rasgos al igual que los de él habían madurado con el tiempo, pero aun seguía conservando cierto aire de inocencia de aquella Serena que conoció en su momento-

-No se yo... -murmuro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, pensaba en como poder decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía en ese momento o si debía decirlo- tenia deseos de verte...

-Como... ¿como supiste que estaba aquí?, bombón... yo... -tenia tantas cosas que decirle, había pensado muchas veces como seria su reencuentro con ella, pero ahora todo eso se había borrado estaba ahí y se sentía como un completo idiota-

-No lo sabía... solo corrí... corrí como nunca... buscándote... -decía en un suave murmullo mientras lo soltaba solo un poco- deseaba verte antes de... -bajo la mirada con pena quizá pero mas bien con tristeza-

-Antes de casarte... -termino su frase con igual o mayor tristeza en su corazón- yo también deseaba verte por última vez...

-No sabía si vendrías... -murmuro aun sin atreverse a verlo a la cara- desde aquel día en que te fuiste no volvimos a saber de ustedes...

-Lo se... logramos reconstruir nuestro planeta... es sumamente hermoso... espero algún día puedas verlo... me alegra ver que sigues siendo igual de hermosa… yo...

-Me encantaría conocer tu hogar... -dijo mostrando una sutil sonrisa por fin atreviéndose a verlo- Seiya yo... nada ha sido igual desde que te fuiste...

-Bombón... se que mañana será el gran día que siempre haz soñado... tu mayor deseo se hará realidad... y quizás yo debiera estar feliz por ello, pero no es así... bombón... yo... -desvió su mirada de ella ocultando su tristeza-

-Mi mayor deseo se hizo realidad... -suavemente coloco la mano en su mejilla haciendo que volteara a verla- esta noche...

-Bombón... -fijo su mirada en ella- yo... te amo... siempre te he amado y jamás dejare de amarte... aun cuando no estés a mi lado... aun cuando alguien mas estés a su lado siempre estarás en mi corazón...

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente, cuando tiempo había imaginado escuchar esas palabras y ahora no era un producto de su mente, realmente Seiya estaba diciéndole abiertamente lo que sentía por ella, era simplemente perfecto- ¿Y si... yo... te dijera lo mismo? -pregunto al abrir los ojos y sonreírle-

Sonrió ligeramente- Se que mis palabras, y mis sentimientos hacia ti son imprudentes... bombón... si tu me dijeras lo mismo seria el hombre mas feliz... tan solo por un instante me sentiría tan pleno, tan lleno... perdóname por amarte tanto, trate de olvidarte, pero no pude, me enamore de ti como un loco y ahora que te tengo frente a mi... no puedo reprimir mas este sentimiento... siento que voy a explotar...

-Tenia tantas cosas que decirte... lo había pensando una y otra vez... fui tan tonta pensando que lo que sentía hacia ti era solo amistad... -acaricio ligeramente su mejilla- fue tarde cuando descubrí lo que sentía... quizá es tarde decírtelo ahora, pero tenerte aquí frente a mi... me hace fuerte y me hace decir que te amo... al menos por hoy quiero decirte que Serena Tsukino te ama... solo a ti...

-Serena… bombón... yo... -fijo su mirada en la de ella, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos- de verdad... ¿me amas bombón?

Asintió sonriéndole- Si... no se si es bueno o malo que precisamente hoy te lo dijera, pero simplemente ya no puedo mas...

-Yo tampoco... ahora que esta aquí... ahora que se que tu también me amas... no puedo dejarte ir... te amo -la abrazo con fuerza acercando su rostro al de ella, buscando sentir por primera vez la calidez de sus labios-

-Te amo... -murmuro lista para recibir sus labios por primera vez, lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo que realmente parecía un sueño que tenia miedo despertar y no verlo frente a ella, pero su calido aliento le hizo ver que aquello era real-

Cerro sus ojos al sentir cerca su aliento abrazándola aun mas acercando a su cuerpo rozo lentamente sus labios, sintiendo algo poderoso invadía su ser, su corazón latía con rapidez aun sin poder creer que ella estaba ahí a su lado, y menos sin creer que por fin probaba sus labios por primera vez, al menos fuera de sus sueños.

Después de mucho tiempo su corazón volvía a latir con tal rapidez que pensó que estallaría en cualquier momento, era normal, por fin sentía los labios del hombre que amaba, uno del cual se enamoro sin darse cuenta, uno al cual no había tenido que aprender a amar, lentamente llevo las manos rodeando su cuello, realmente no recordaba que fuera tan alto o quizá nunca había tenido la necesidad de subir para tocar sus labios, al menos no como lo hacia en ese momento, besarlo era realmente una experiencia única.

La aprisiono mas entre sus brazos sin dejar de besar sus labios lentamente aspirando su perfume perdiéndose por completo en aquella sensación que ella despertaba en él, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin pensar en nada mas que no fuera ella, acaricio suavemente su espalda temeroso, profundizo un poco mas el beso no quería que se alejara de él, se sentía tan feliz y al mismo tempo tan temeroso.

Sintió por primera vez algo que jamás había sentido, algo como una perdida de conciencia, sentía como si el mundo pudiese terminar al día siguiente y no importaría, no después de confesar sus sentimientos y probar sus besos, jugó un poco mas con sus labios antes de poder hablar- Esto no es un sueño... ¿verdad? -murmuro subiendo y atrayendo un poco más su cuerpo-

-No… no es un sueño... quiero creer que esto no es un sueño... que por fin puedo tenerte entre mis brazos... bombón... -la abrazo aun mas acercándola hacia él-

Seiya... -murmuro al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en sentir su calor, el mismo que una vez comparo pero que ahora era único- fui tan cobarde, quizá lo sigo siendo pero hoy no me importa nada, nada mas que tu...

-Bombón... yo... no se si esto es o no un sueño... pero quiero sentirte dentro de mi... te amo... mi bombón mi dulce bombón... te he amado siempre...

-En mis sueños, siempre has estado tu... el cielo estrellado a sido mi único confidente, debiste volver antes... cumplir tu amenaza, no solo sentirme en tu corazón... sino sentirme completamente... -separo su rostro observando sus ojos- secuestrarme... -murmuro a su oído después-

-Lo desee tantas veces... quise hacerlo, pero mis hermanos me lo impedían... solo en mis sueños era libre para estar contigo, escuchar tu voz... soñaba que estabas a mi lado... que te secuestraba... -se acerco a su oído besándolo suavemente-

-¿Y si lo hicieras? -Suspiro al sentir sus labios besándola, no lo podía evitar cada cosa que hacía o decía la hacia sentir mas viva que nunca cada vez-

-Puedo secuestrarte... podríamos huir juntos... -la abrazo mas besando su cuello aspirando su aroma- te amo mi dulce bombón

-Seiya... -aquella idea le gustaba tanto o mas que sentir sus labios recorriendo su piel, algo que jamás se hubiera permitido con su prometido- te amo... ¿a donde escaparíamos?

-A donde sea que solo estemos tu y yo... donde podamos ser felices a la estrella mas lejana -separo su rostro de ella para observar sus ojos- donde sea que pueda amarte... que pueda demostrarte mis sentimientos día a día sin limitaciones...

-Hoy no hay limitaciones... -dijo sonrojándose al decirlo- ni tampoco seria un secuestro si voy por mi propia decisión...

-Bombón... -la observo sonrojado sin atreverse a continuar- en verdad no eres un sueño... el cielo luce mas hermoso que de costumbre pero es gracias a que tu lo iluminas con tu belleza y esplendor

Sonrió algo apenada pues hacia largo tiempo que no recibía tales frases de amor- Si fuera un sueño no podrías sentir esto... -volvió a rodear su cuello y esta vez fue ella quien lo atrajo a su cuerpo tomando entre sus labios los de Seiya, no tenia idea de como haría de ese día en adelante para vivir sin ellos-

-Serena -murmuro entregándose a sus labios, sintiendo su aroma su sabor embriagándose de ella, profundizo mas el beso, abrazándola aun mas buscando sentir su piel entre sus manos, deseando sentirla por completo, a su lado- te amo -acercándola mas hacia él sintiendo su frágil figura entre sus brazos-

-Y yo a ti... -murmuro entre sus labios, se estremeció al sentir sus manos acariciándola buscando sentirla, ella por su parte busco mas su calor, quizá estaba loca por pensar en algo mas en un momento así, pero realmente lo estaba, loca de amor por él, así sus manos acariciaron con profundidad su cuello y bajaron por su espalda pegándolo mas a ella-

-Bombón -murmuro entre sus labios buscando más su piel-

-Te amo... -murmuro separándose un poco de sus labios tomando su rostro entre sus manos perdiéndose por un instante en su mirada- Seiya... y... quiero... entregarme a ti... -sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir-

-¿De… de verdad? -sonrojado la observo un tanto nervioso- ¿de verdad quieres? -trago un poco de saliva observándola fijamente-

Sonrió ligeramente al verlo así, era la primera vez que ella le ganaba en algo- Pero quizá tú no… el Seiya Kou de antes era más... impulsivo...

Sonrió tomándola entre sus brazos besándola profundamente- Espero no te arrepientas después bombón, poro que yo jamás me arrepentiré -beso sus labios aun mas, mientras sus manos comenzaban a subir su blusa-

Dejo por un momento que la besara dejándose amar como muchas noches lo había soñado- ¿Crees que me arrepentiré amándote como te amo? -pregunto al separarse para que terminara de desprenderla de su blusa-

-Espero que no -sonrió ligeramente observando su delicado cuerpo- eres hermosa…

Se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa pero feliz, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía de esa forma y que mejor que fuera al que ella amaba- Jamás me arrepentiré... -tomo la mano de Seiya llevándola a su cintura ya cuando la dejo ahí llevo sus manos al primer botón de la camisa- de estar con el hombre mas guapo del universo...

Sonrió acariciando su cintura- Mi bombón tu piel es tan suave y tersa... -volvió a acercarse a sus labios besándolos suavemente, sintiendo un tanto nervioso y torpe-

Correspondió brevemente a sus labios, la verdad es que cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa por todo pero ya no quería seguir pensando quería perderse en las sensaciones que Seiya le producía, por fin había podido terminar de desabotonar la camisa, nunca se le había hecho tan complicado quitar un botón pero en ese momento fue lo mas difícil que pudo hacer- Seiya... te amo... te amo tanto... -murmuro rozando sus labios tentada a tocar por fin su piel-

La abrazo aun mas acariciando su espalda por completo, hasta llegar al borde de su sostén el cuál busco desabrocharlo y sus besos aumentaban aun mas su intensidad- Te amo serena te amo mi bombón -murmuraba entre beso y beso-

-Te amo... -por fin se animo a tocar su piel sobre todo al sentir esos besos que poco a poco hacían que perdiera la razón, su piel se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo mejor formado de lo que hubiera imaginado, y dejo escapar un sutil suspiro al sentirse libre de una prenda mas pero sobre todo de sentir la calidez de sus manos-

-Bombón te amo -murmuro, tomando el abrigo que hace unos instantes lo cubría para colocarlo sobre el suelo para posteriormente recostarla lentamente-

-Y yo a ti... no sabes cuanto te amo Seiya... -lo observo tiernamente al recostarse mientras recorría sus brazos en una sutil caricia-

-Mi bombón... en verdad... ¿esto es una realidad? -sonrió con ternura acercando su rostro hacia sus labios-

-Si, pero si fuera un sueño entonces desearía no despertar jamás... -lo tomo suavemente de los brazos para hacer que se recostara un poco más en ella mientras sus labios al hablar rozaron los de él-

-Yo tampoco... desearía despertar... -cerro sus ojos rozando más sus labios-

-Hagamos de esta noche... un sueño eterno... -suspiro acariciando lentamente su cuerpo, algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado hacer- por favor...

Seiya asintió con la mirada besando con profundidad acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo algo que jamás había creído que pudiese ser posible.

Sonrió ligeramente antes de corresponder a sus labios como él se lo pedía en ese beso, sentir su piel suave y calida la hizo desear mas, mucho mas y asegurarse de que no habría nadie mas perfecto para ella que él, su sabor, su tacto, su calor todo era justo lo que necesitaba en esa noche.

Mientras la besaba sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía a cada tacto con su piel, y al igual que ella comenzaba a desear mas, se sentía dentro de un paraíso un hermoso sueño... algo inimaginable, especial jamás pensó que podría sentirse tan lleno y tan pleno como comenzaba a sentirse en ese momento.

Aquella sensación de estremecimiento la asusto un poco, ¿que era eso que comenzaba a sentir?, era algo que le decía que ya no bastaba solo con sus caricias y sus besos- Seiya... -murmuro entre sus labios- ¿puedes... ser paciente conmigo?, yo nunca... -al decir aquello sintió como ese calor ahora subía por su cuerpo hasta sentirlo en su cara-

Abrió sus ojos separándose un poco de ella- A decir... verdad bombón... yo tampoco... -se sonrojo- yo... este... me detendré ahora mismo... perdóname... yo... -comenzó a tartamudear un tanto nervioso y torpe-

-Shh... -coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios- no digas que te detendrás... eso es lo que menos quiero... -lentamente comenzó a pasar la mano por su cuerpo mientras que con la otra acaricio su mejilla- Seiya... es verdad cuando te dije que quiero entregarme a ti... aquí... bajo las estrellas como mudos testigos... tengo miedo no te lo puede negar, pero realmente quiero sentirte...

-Bombón... yo también te deseo tanto... sentirme uno solo contigo... pero tengo miedo que solo sea un sueño...

-Y si fuera un sueño... ¿no quisieras hacer en el todo lo que deseas? -pregunto bajando la mano por su rostro hasta su pecho colocándola donde sentía el mayor palpitar de su corazón- dime que dice tu corazón... ¿sea sueño o realidad que es lo que quieres?

-Dice que te ama... -acarició su rostro- que le gusta ver tu hermosa sonrisa, desea unirse a tu corazón... porque mi corazón es solo tuyo… y de nadie mas

-Seiya... eres mejor de lo que recordaba... -Suspiro cerrando los ojos al sentir una suave brisa- mi corazón también es tuyo... mi alma... y quiero que mi cuerpo también lo sea...

Recordó el video sonrió abrazándola con fuerza volviendo a besar sus labios- No pensé que tus labios fueran tan dulces

-Tampoco pensé que los tuyos fueran tan... embriagantes... -murmuro entre sus labios volviendo a acariciar su cuerpo llevando las manos a su espalda la cual recorrió detenidamente como si quisiera grabarse cada centímetro de ella-

Sus manos comenzaron una vez más a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud disfrutando cada instante, cada centímetro de ella.

Lentamente llevo sus caricias hacia su cintura la cual recorrió hasta que llego a la hebilla del cinturón, no estaba segura de lo que hacia pero presentía que eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Se sonrojo al sentir sus caricias un poco dudoso bajo mas sus manos acariciando sus piernas encima de la falda.

En medio de aquel beso dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir un poco mas de su piel así como de esas caricias que comenzaban ha hacerla olvidar todo y enfocarse solo en él y nada mas.

-Bombón -susurro mientras el beso se volvía aun mas intenso y lleno de amor, comenzó a subir su falda buscando sentir la suavidad de su piel

Por un instante contuvo la respiración, no sabía que podía llegar a sentirse tan bien con sus besos o sus caricias, pero de algo si comenzaba a estar segura, la decisión de entregarse a él era la correcta, su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba ante él, por fin había terminado de deshacerse del cinturón y ahora jugaba con el broche del pantalón o quizás eran los nervios que no la dejaban continuar-

Lentamente subió sus caricias hacia su parte intima se sentía nervioso, y algo torpe pero sin duda deseaba sentirla, sus sentidos le pedían mas, comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su prenda intima suavemente.

Gimió al sentir sus caricias y por un momento dejo de sentir sus labios para enfocarse en sentir sus manos, su cuerpo reacciono al estremecerse por completo, cada instante que pasaba mas deseaba continuar con esa nueva experiencia.

Con suavidad comenzó a retirar su prenda buscando su calor, ya no pensó mas dejo que su calor lo invadiera por completo.

-Te amo Seiya... -murmuro en un suspiro dejando que él la comenzara a reconocer, sus manos tan perfectas la recorrían como si supieran que es lo que debían hacer, y ella no quería quedarse atrás, dejo de jugar con el broche para por fin comenzar a quitarle el pantalón.

-Te amo Serena... te amo mi bombón -sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo por completo-

-Si Seiya... tu bombón... -murmuro tocando en un roce su parte intima-

Cerró sus ojos al sentir su caricia sintiendo una explosión en su interior- Mi bombón

-Mi estrella... -murmuro acercándose a su oído besando suavemente la piel de su cuello bajando un poco mas sus manos llevándose consigo el pantalón que comenzaba a sentir estorboso.

Se movió un poco para ayudarla- Te amo -susurro en su oído besándola-

Sonrió al sentir un ligero cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, por fin termino de quitarle el pantalón y pudo sentir lo que era el efecto de sus cuerpos en él, se sonrojo, no podía evitarlo, nadie le había dicho que aquello que estaba ocurriendo podría llegar a ser tan seductor y a la vez lleno de amor.

Sonrió observándola con ternura recostando su cuerpo sobre el de ella- Te amo mas de lo que te imaginas mi bombón

No sabía que hacer o que decir, se sentía nerviosa pero quería continuar, sobre todo al escuchar cuanto la amaba, talvez igual o mas de lo que ella lo amaba a él, pero el hecho de escucharlo y sentirlo la estaba llevando a otro mundo- Seiya... mi Seiya... te amo...

-Mi bombón te amo -volvió a besar sus labios mientras se acomodaba para poder sentir su calor por completo no podía aguantar mas tiempo sin sentirla, por fin sus deseos y su amor podía transmitírselo como tanto había anhelado y soñado-

Entre sus labios dejo escapar un gemido al sentir lo cerca que estaba de ser completamente de él, los nervios crecieron mas, su respiración se había hecho mas profunda por todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenia en ese instante.

-Te amo -murmuro en medio del beso comenzando a introducirse en su interior, gimiendo al poder sentirla-

No pudo evitar oprimir fuertemente su espalda al sentirlo, de momento su cuerpo se tenso, lo deseaba pero aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella, tanto que un sutil gemido escapo al separarse de sus labios.

Apoyo sus manos sobre el piso mientras su cuerpo se aprisionaba mas de ella, sin evitar soltar un gemido lleno de placer por fin comenzaba a sentirla era algo completamente nuevo, algo que jamás habría imaginado ni en sus mas ocultos sueños.

-Seiya... -murmuro empujando un poco su cuerpo hacia el de él echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, sentirlo era mucho mejor que solo sentir sus besos y caricias-

-Serena -murmuro su nombre en medio de gemidos de placer con una mano acaricio su cintura y su cuerpo mientras con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo- te amo

Abrió los ojos sonriéndole, tomo su rostro y lentamente beso su barbilla y la comisura de sus labios- Tan perfecto... -dijo antes de volver a gemir al sentirlo cada vez más-

-Tan hermosa -gimió más introduciéndose por completo en ella, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo sin duda una experiencia que jamás olvidaría-

Había estado a punto de tomar sus labios entre los suyos cuando sintió por completo su cuerpo entregándose a él, sus manos se volvieron a enterrar en su espalda - Te... amo...

-Y yo a ti te amo mi dulce bombón -se apoyo con mas fuerza sintiendo una enorme explosión respirando dificultosamente- te amo

Ya no pudo responder al sentir una descarga de energía única y un calor recorrerla por completo, se había entregado al hombre que amaba y había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Lentamente respirando aun con dificultad recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón cerro sus ojos- Te amare por toda la eternidad

Aun respiraba agitadamente pero sus manos acariciaban con suavidad y lentitud su amplia espalda- Seiya... mi único amor...

-Mi Serena, mi bombón... no sabes que feliz me siento... -subió su rostro besando suavemente sus labios- te amo...

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? -pregunto observándolo con tranquilidad-

-No te has dado cuenta... que cada año he estado presente... solo un día... no puedo vivir sin verte... pero... -su expresión cambio radicalmente-

FLASH BACK

Desde el día que habían llegado los días se le hacían demasiado lentos, contaba cada segundo para poder verla al fin, sus hermanos se encontraban igual de inquietos que él, no habían podido salir del departamento para no ser vistos y delatados antes de tiempo, Seiya se encontraba observando por la ventana la gente pasar, sintiendo una gran ansiedad de verla recordando cada una de las palabras que había escuchado y visto en el video.

-Mañana será el día... no te dejare ir mi dulce bombón...

Ante la mirada decidida de su inseparable compañera toco el timbre de la casa donde se encontraban los que a su parecer eran unos intrusos que destruirían la tranquilidad de su princesa.

Mina que se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Donde están? -pregunto en cuanto abrieron la puerta, la observo detenidamente molesta de saber que ella los había estado ocultando-

-Haruka... Michiru -lo observo sorprendida-

Michiru suspiro con algo de decepción- ¿Por qué los ocultaste Mina?

-Porque quiero ver sonreír a mi amiga... quiero verla feliz... y Seiya es el único que puede hacerla feliz...

-Así que si están aquí... -entro a la casa buscando con la mirada- tienen que irse inmediatamente

-¿Por que no pueden verlo?, ¿de verdad quieren que Serena sea infeliz?, no quiero un futuro donde ella no sonría…

Seiya había escuchado la voz molesta que reconoció inmediatamente y como caballero que era no permitiría que Mina fuera la que hablara en su lugar-Estamos aquí... -murmuro saliendo de una de las habitaciones-

-Mina... por favor no intervengas... -pidió Michiru tranquilamente al ver lo exaltada que se ponía, volteo al escuchar cierta voz conocida-

-Pero no por mucho tiempo... -dijo Haruka en cuanto lo vio mostrando su expresión más molesta-

-Tanto tiempo sin verlas... –Dijo tranquilamente avanzando hacia ellas-

Sonrió irónica volteando a ver a Mina y a los acompañantes de ese chico que no terminaba de agradarle- Déjennos a solas con él...

Seiya asintió con la mirada a sus hermanos y amiga acercándose a la sala.

Observo por un momento como se marchaban dejando solos a Michiru, Seiya y ella- ¿Que hacen aquí? -pregunto volviendo la vista a él-

-He venido por bombón… la amo...

-No tienes ningún derecho... -dijo molesta intentando acercarse a él cosa que fue impedida por su compañera-

-Lo que queremos decir es que Serena no puede corresponder a ese amor... -dijo Michiru tratando de relajar el ambiente- ella además de ser la princesa de la Luna se convertirá en alguien sumamente importante... así que no puedes intervenir

-Dime ¿en que se convertirá?, ¿de que futuro hablan?, no es la primera vez que escucho esa frase... responde... ¿por que crees que ella no pueda corresponderme... si no ama a Darien?

-Bien yo te lo diré... -dijo Haruka observándolo ya no con tanta molestia- se supone que nadie excepto nosotras debemos saber del futuro, pero ya que insistes te lo diré... ella se convertirá en la Neo Reina Serenity y tu no tienes cabida en ese futuro...

-¿Neo… Reina? -pregunto en shock si saber que decir- pero... entonces ¿por eso se casara?

-Te digo todo esto para que entiendas las responsabilidades que Serena tiene...

-No es solo por eso... -suspiro Michiru- hay cosas que no entenderías...

-Y menos podré hacerlo si no me las dicen... aun si es por un futuro... no se me hace algo justo para ella...

-Hay una pequeña que depende de esa boda... una niña... hija de Darien y Serena... -dijo tranquilamente Haruka mientras se sentaba en el sofá mas amplio de la sala- por ella y por el futuro del planeta es que tiene que casarse... ¿comprendes Kou?

-Una... niña... -la observo sorprendido- entonces... ese es el motivo... -sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, llenos de tristeza y frustración-

-No era nuestra intención contarte todo esto, solo queremos que entiendas que no puedes intervenir en su futuro... -dijo Michiru tratando de comprender como se sentiría Seiya en ese momento- si la amas como dices no le hagas difícil toda esta situación...

Seiya al escucharla presionó su puño asintiendo- Me marchare después de la boda... puedo al menos... ¿estar presente y verla por ultima vez?

-Prométeme que no harás nada... -dijo Haruka seria observándolo fijamente-

-Lo... lo... prometo... -dijo derramando un par de lagrimas sintiendo como su corazón se hacia pedazos, pues saber que era amado y no poder luchar lo frustraba-

-Solo por cuestiones diplomáticas Kou... -se puso de pie tomando el brazo de Michiru- tu princesa esta invitada así que puedes asistir... no importa como, no te acerques a Serena... ¿entendido?

-Si... –respondió esperando que se marcharan y lo dejaran solo con su tristeza-

-Eso espero... -murmuro con frialdad saliendo de ese lugar en compañía de Michiru que tal parecía no estaba de acuerdo en nada de lo dicho en ese momento-

Respiro profundo derrumbándose sobre el suelo sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar en silencio- Bombón...

FIN FLASH BACK

Cada vez que sueltas nuestras entrelazadas manos

Trato de aferrarme a su calidez

Cada vez que pienso que podré encontrarte

Mi corazón se tiñe de una hermosa sombra

Incluso las cosas mas comunes...

Se vuelven recuerdos cuando estamos juntos

Incluso tu voz, tus frágiles hombros

Aunque tus ojos no sean míos

No importa cuanto tiempo este a tu lado

Mis sentimientos no se volverán realidad

A menos que destruya tu futuro

En un momento de mi sueño

Te amo tanto al grado que lastima

Pero la noche esta terminando

Camino por las brillantes calles

Tratando de olvidar los momentos

En que no nos encontramos

Tu juguetona sonrisa

Después de que entrelazamos nuestras

Manos la primera vez

Se mantiene viva en mis recuerdos

-¿Pero…? -separo su rostro para observar su semblante al sentir que su voz cambiaba-

-Mañana me marchare... y no volveré... me alegra haberte conocido... nunca voy a olvidarte... no pensé que esto podría ocurrir entre nosotros... no se si estuvo bien o mal...me habría encantado secuestrarte... tal como lo tenia planeado...

De pronto sintió que el aire le faltaba pero no como hace un instante, sino que ahora el vació que había sentido hasta ese día de nueva cuenta se hacia presente- ¿Irte?, ¿como puedes irte después de lo que paso?

-Tengo que hacerlo... prometí que me marcharía después de la boda... se que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti... se que sufres... y yo no entendía por que debías casarte con alguien a quien en definitiva ya no amas... esto es tan doloroso para mi al igual que para ti -se siento para poder observarla- pero se cuales son tus razones... y yo... -sin pretenderlo presiona su puño golpeando el piso sintiéndose un vez mas frustrado y triste, al igual que ella sentía ese vació e impotencia por no poder luchar-

-¿Tu también? -pregunto decepcionada cubriéndose un poco con su blusa mientras sentía como un par de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

-Si no supiera que algo mas que un simple reino esta en juego... ¿crees que no lucharía?, ¿crees que no haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance por ser feliz a tu lado?, bombón... es el futuro de una niña lo que esta en juego... y yo no tengo la sangre fría para impedirlo... y seguro tu tampoco -se acerco tomando su rostro- Haruka me lo contó todo... en verdad quería secuestrarte e interrumpir esa boda... ese fue el motivo principal de mi estancia... aun así... ahora comprendo tus palabras... cuando me rechazaste... bombón...

-No, no comprendes nada... yo antes hubiera estado dispuesta a casarme porque sabía que jamás volvería a verte, pero hoy... hoy me hice la mujer mas feliz del mundo entre tus brazos y ahora simplemente te quieres marchar... me quieres abandonar... -murmuro observándolo, sin saber que hacer-

Se levanto tomando sus pantalones- Entonces dime... ¿que harás?, ¿cambiaras todo eso por mi?, yo no pensaba que esto pudiera suceder... estoy consiente de tus sentimientos y sufrimiento... Mina me lo hizo saber... por eso volví... por ti... pero dime... ¿que puedo hacer?, ¿como puedo soportar que te cases con otro, si te amo con toda mi alma?, ¿crees que esto es fácil para mi? -derramo un par de lágrimas con impotencia-

-¿Y crees que ahora será fácil para mi después de lo que paso? -pregunto al buscar su ropa- sino pensabas quedarte a mi lado no me hubieras correspondido ninguna de mis caricias... jamás me hubieras besado... fuiste egoísta... no pensaste en el dolor que sentiría al escuchar que te marchabas...

-Si no pretendías que esto pasara... ¿por que me lo pediste?, ¿por que saliste a buscarme?, deberías estar en tu casa preparando todo para tu día soñado... y no aquí conmigo... yo no te pedí que vinieras...-la observo con molestia- no deseo otra cosa que estar a tu lado... pero entonces... ¿no significa nada para ti esa niña que tendrás en un futuro?, responde...

Bajo la mirada apenada de sus propios pensamientos- Pero esa niña... fue producto de un amor que ahora ya no existe... -murmuro con tristeza- ¿aun así debo concebirla?

-Respóndetelo tu misma... -la observo fijamente- sin pensar en Darien... ¿que tan importante fue para ti esa niña?, cuando te pedí que me dejaras reemplazarlo en este sitio... tu respuesta fue no… ¿fue por el amor que sentías hacia el… o por ella?, responde... ¿que tan especial fue para esa niña? -su semblante lucia frío y severo, su corazón sentía una sensación extraña al pensar en esa niña-

-Fue muy especial... pensar que tendría una hija, pero... ahora no me siento capaz... -murmuro con tristeza- ¿por qué tenia que conocerte?, ¿por qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti?, no lo entiendes todo lo que pensaba y sentía cambio... ¿como se que ese futuro no cambio ya?

-Entiendo... significa que ella ya no significa nada para ti...

-No se... no se... la quiero porque en futuro será mi hija, pero te amo... me entregue a ti... -se acerco a él observándolo fijamente- dime entonces ¿como podré aceptar los besos y caricias de Darien después de estar contigo?

La observo fijamente- Yo no podré vivir sin ti... bombón... pero te conozco... y se que si esa pequeña no nace sufrirás por su ausencia... aun si la persona con quien la concebirás no es la persona que amas... aun pese a todo... demonios... –suspiro desesperado- quiero hacer lo correcto... no conozco a esa niña... tendría que ser egoísta y secuestrarte... tendría que hacerlo... pero algo me lo impide... y no se que es...

-Quizá ahora la egoísta soy yo... pero no quisiera que me dejaras... no después de escuchar que me amas, de sentir que es así... -acaricio su mejilla suavemente- se que esa niña debería ser lo mas importante pero ahora... yo... no se...

Sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza- No puedo soportarlo... te amo... te amo... jamás lo olvides... se que esto es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mi... pero si me quedo... no voy a soportarlo... y seguro terminare haciendo una locura... quizás no debí haber regresado... lo siento...

-No Seiya... no quiero que te arrepientas de nada... yo tampoco me arrepentiré de lo que paso, te amo... te amo como jamás imagine que lo haría...

-Yo no sabia... nada de ese futuro... yo no sabia que una vida estaba en juego y quizás lo estén muchas mas... se que serás la soberana de este planeta... y no se que pueda suceder... si no asumieras ese papel... también se que todos cuentan contigo... que es una carga muy pesada para ti... que sin duda me gustaría compartir contigo... jamás me voy a arrepentir de amarte como te amo... jamás me voy a arrepentir de esto que paso entre nosotros... piensa bien lo que vas a hacer... se que es demasiado... y jamás había pensado en todo lo que esta en juego... bombón... estoy atrapado... quiero llevarte conmigo... quiero ser feliz a tu lado... pero ¿se puede ser feliz aun a costa de los demás?

-No... -murmuro con tristeza- pero... ¿por qué tenemos que pensar en los demás?, no lo he hecho ya durante mucho tiempo... deje que te fueras por pensar en todos los demás, pero ellos... ¿han pensando en mi?

-Mina ha pensado en ti -sonrió ligeramente- siempre lo ha hecho... Serena... tu esencia principal es esa... siempre estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por los demás... a luchar por el bien de todos... o dime... ¿por que razón has luchado todo este tiempo?, ¿por que te convertiste en Sailor Moon?

-No quiero pensar en eso... porque ser una Sailor no es tan sencillo menos cuando sé que tengo un futuro ya establecido...

-¿Y por que si lo sabes... seguiste luchando?

Se quedo un momento en silencio meditando las palabras que debía decir- Por el bien de los demás... -murmuro separándose de él- entiendo... gracias por darme tu amor Seiya...

Quiso tomar su mano pero se abstuvo cerrando su puño con fuerza- Te amare siempre mi bombón... eres muy fuerte como para soportar todo esto... ojalá no hubiera nada de por medio... ojalá y hubiéramos sido personas normales con una vida común... admito que yo vine a este planeta buscando a mi princesa... yo también luche por todos... por no ver el caos y la oscuridad... admito que al inicio poco nos importaba este planeta... pero cuando te conocí... le tome un gran cariño... porque es donde verdaderamente pude ser feliz como nunca antes lo había sido...

-Seiya, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare... pero por el bien de todos callare esto... gracias por hacerme la decisión mas fácil... no lo olvides, siempre te amare... -se acerco tomando su rostro- ¿podrías... besarme por ultima vez?

Quiero abrazarte...quiero abrazarte fuertemente

Sin embargo no eres mía

Y eso lastima mi corazón

Quiero abrazarte pero no puedo abrazarte

Tanto te quiero que esto se esta desbordando

Se esta derramando

Sin ser capaz de detener el taxi

Y hacerte una promesa

Mientras agitas tus manos

Con lágrimas en sus ojos asintió abrazándola y besando sus labios por última vez, era un beso dulce pero al mismo tiempo amargo.

Quiso profundizar aquel beso pero sabía que si lo hacia no podría dejarlo, lentamente se separo de sus labios- Te amo... no lo olvides...

-Y yo a ti... te amare por siempre... si vuelvo a nacer... espero poder encontrarte en mi siguiente vida...

-Yo también, espero encontrarte... -bajo la mirada para evitar que viera sus lagrimas- te amo... -después de decirlo corrió hacia la puerta de salida cerrándola, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Bombón... -lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a brotar, descontroladamente, mientras ella se marchaba, ahora en definitiva no tenia esperanza alguna volvió su mirada hacia la luna, lucia opaca, el cielo se nublaba y por alguna extraña razón la lluvia comenzó, se dejo caer, esperando que la lluvia pudiera llevar su sentir, aunque eso era imposible aquel vació, soledad y tristeza lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida- te amo...

En cuanto estuvo afuera del edificio se detuvo, subió la mirada observando hacia aquella azotea donde sabía había dejado la vida misma, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empapar su rostro de por si húmedo por las lagrimas- Te amo Seiya... -murmuro al observar que Seiya la veía desde el barandal, solo subió la mano agitándola suavemente despidiéndose, desvió la mirada e hizo la parada a un Taxi que iba pasando, lo mejor era marcharse de ese lugar lo antes posible sino corría el riesgo de arrepentirse y volver a su lado, cuando llego al frente de su casa observo las luces apagadas, era cierto nadie había notado su ausencia, por fin entro y camino como autómata hacia su habitación apenas cerro la puerta cuidadosamente se desplomo sobre su cama llorando, llorando como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia-

Incluso tu voz, incluso tus frágiles hombros

Aunque tus ojos no sean míos

No importa cuanto tiempo este a tu lado

Mis sentimientos no se volverán realidad

A menos que destruya tu futuro

En un momento de mi sueño

Te amo tanto al grado que lastima

Pero la noche esta terminando

Por fin estaba frente a la iglesia donde se casaría, no entendía en que momento fue que todo sucedió, la noche que había pasado con Seiya parecía un sueño sobre todo al ver a todos sus invitados de los cuales no creía conocer ni a la mitad- Llego la hora... -pensó al bajar del auto siendo ayudada por su padre, sonrió ligeramente solo para él- quizá si te hubieras opuesto un poco mas... -se dijo a si misma con algo de ironía pues no importaban las palabras de su padre- solo el futuro... -murmuro solo para ella-

-Luces hermosa hija... no puedo creer que este día haya llegado si tan solo ayer te tenia entre mis brazos -la abrazaba haciendo pucheros-

-Gracias papá... -trato de sonreír, después de todo él no sabía sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos, para él solo era una chica a punto de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños- te quiero mucho... ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Claro hija y yo a ti, eres mi pequeña te amamos -sonrío colocando su brazo-

-Siempre seré tu pequeña Serena... -murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar su brazo, respiro profundamente dibujando en su rostro la mejor de las sonrisas fingidas que pudo ella imaginar-

Sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la iglesia, había muchas personas, mientras Darien esperaba paciente en el altar dedicándole una calida sonrisa a la que seria su esposa.

Conforme caminaba hacia el altar sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, pero tenia que continuar, por Darien, sus amigas y el futuro por el que habían luchado arduamente pero sobre todo por Rini, su pequeña hija a la cuál sabía amaría por sobre todas las cosas incluso por sobre el amor que sentía hacia Seiya.

Al fondo de la iglesia parado detrás de uno de los pilares se encontraba Seiya observando, su mirada era triste y melancólica al igual que la de sus hermanos y Mina- "Bombón..."

-Esto lo hago por ustedes mis amigas... -volteo observando a cada una de las chicas que parecía no notaban en absoluto la tristeza en sus ojos, no así la rubia con la que compartía algo mas que cierto parecido, compartía un secreto-

Mina en cuanto la vio comenzó a llorar en silencio, sentía tanto dolor por no poder ver una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, la sonrisa que imaginaba vería cuando llegara ese día tan anhelado por todas- Serena...

Cerro los ojos asintiendo y de inmediato sonrió, quizá no como hubiera querido pero en señal de agradecimiento ya que al menos había una que sabía la verdad, continuo su camino cada vez estaba mas cerca de Darien y tenía que continuar con esa sonrisa que a cada paso le costaba mas fingir.

Darien sonrió con ternura al tenerla frente a el- Serena... luces hermosa...

-Gracias... -bajo la mirada, después de todo no podía verlo a los ojos, una noche antes se había entregado a otro hombre y en realidad Darien no se merecía ese engaño- Darien yo...

-Te ves nerviosa es norma princesa -tomo su mano con delicadeza, depositando un beso sobre esta, conduciéndola hacia el altar después de que su padre se alejara-

Dejo que tomara su mano- Princesa... siempre princesa... será que alguna vez me llegaste a conocer como Serena... que diferente sería si quien estuviera a mi lado fuera... Seiya... -pensó con tristeza observando de reojo a Darien-

Le sonrió con dulzura y aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba, dando inicio a la ceremonia, al fondo Seiya la observaba, no había podido apartar su mirada de ella, acto que no había pasado desapercibido por varios de los presentes principalmente quienes sabían de sus sentimientos.

-Si tan solo pudiera gritar, gritar que amo a otra persona... ser valiente y aceptar que mi futuro cambio... pero no... Darien no se merece eso... -Escuchaba como la ceremonia había comenzado pero no prestaba mayor atención mas que la necesaria para corresponder de vez en cuando a las miradas de Darien con una disfrazada sonrisa-

En Seiya sus ojos se reflejaban lagrimas le costaba mucho traba contenerlas, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, sabia que tenia un destino, pero cual era el destino de él, la ceremonia avanzaba con mucha lentitud era una tortura no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría soportarlo.

Serena trataba de sonreír, aparentar una felicidad que no sentía, pero estaba resignada a ese matrimonio, toda su vida se reducía a ese momento, mantenía los ojos cerrados negándose a ver la verdad pero los tuvo que abrir al escuchar el nombre de Darien y como él oprimió un poco su mano para llamar su atención- ¿En verdad podré aceptarte como mi esposo? -se pregunto volteando a verlo-

Seiya ya no soportaba mas, presiono sus puños gritando- BASTAAAA NO PUEDE SER ASI... BASTA

Aquel grito llamo su atención, sintió como si de pronto la hubieran hipnotizado, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de aceptar a un hombre al cual no amaba- Seiya... -murmuro observando hacia donde provenía su voz-

Seiya comenzó a caminar por el pasillo central aun ante la mirada asesina de Haruka y las miradas sorprendida de todos- Lo siento... se que prometí no interferir... pero mi corazón no se resigna a perder... esto es mucho mas fuerte que yo, o cualquier futuro... simplemente no puedo... no lo puedo resistir -lloraba mientras caminaba hacia ella-

-Seiya... -No supo en que momento fue que se soltó de Darien, la sonrisa que antes era fingida ahora era real, no podía evitarlo lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo-

-Bombón... te amo... perdóname... no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti... no puedo resistirlo... se que al hacer esto pongo mucho en riesgo... pero... lo único que se es que te amo con toda mi alma

Sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez de felicidad- Y yo te amo Seiya... -dejo caer el ramo de hermosas rosas blancas, ya nada importaba si él había dado ese gran paso- con todo el corazón...

Seiya la abrazo besándola ante la sorpresa de todos, la cargo saliendo de la iglesia-

-Te amo Seiya... te amo... -Decía feliz al ver que había hecho lo que prometió antes, secuestrarla-

-Y yo a ti te amo mi dulce bombón -sonrió con calidez alejándose con ella-

-Te amo... te amo... -murmuraba con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Entro en su habitación al no recibir respuesta alguna- Serena hija... -sonrió al ver su sonrisa- ya es tarde

-No... -murmuro volteándose- nunca es tarde...

-Serena hija -se sentó aun lado moviéndola- despierta no puedo creer que ni siquiera en este día tan especial para ti te levantes temprano

Abrió los ojos, por fortuna se encontraba dando la espalda a su querida madre- No… fue... un sueño... -murmuro al comenzar a darse cuenta de donde estaba-

-Hija... despierta... no queda mucho tiempo

Sonrió a Ikuko mientras se volteaba- ¿De verdad tengo que levantarme?

Serena... hija que pregunta es esa... por fin llego el día que tanto habías soñado, vamos tus amigas esperan para arreglarte

Sonrió cubriéndose con las cobijas- Lo se mamá... solamente me bañare ¿esta bien?

-No tardes hija -beso su mejilla con ternura dejándola a solas-

-No mamá... no tardare... -continuo con la sonrisa hasta que Ikuko salio de la habitación- todo fue un sueño... Seiya... ¿por qué? -cerro los ojos recordando lo que había vivido la noche anterior, la ultima noche como Serena Tsukino en brazos de Seiya Kou- en unas horas cambiare... seré para mis amigas la futura Neo Reina Serenity... no tengo opción... lo haré por ti Rini... por mi hija... -Se puso de pie y se fue directo al baño, por suerte su madre no había notado su semblante triste, sus ojos un poco hinchados de llorar y de batallar tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin pensar en mas solo continuo en automático, fingir se había vuelto lo de cada día y así sería por lo visto hasta el final de su vida-

Continuara…

SyS

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno chicas esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, la verdad la cosa se pondrá buena mas adelante, así que por favor no nos abandonen, y disculpen una vez mas por haber tardado tanto en volver a publicar, pero la verdad con el trabajo ya no se puede :P pero aun así aquí estamos, por cierto ojalá puedan leer nuestro nuevo fic "**Tu, El Amor y Yo**" será corto y ese ya lo tenemos terminado pero tal parece que nos están castigando por tardar tanto en actualizar los demás porque casi no hemos tenido respuestas de ustedes nuestras queridas lectoras, en verdad lo hicimos con mucho cariño y lo terminamos pronto en señal de disculpa por lo tardado de todo lo demás…

Bueno chicas pues nos leemos pronto cuídense y gracias por seguirnos leyendo a pesar del tiempo…

**Marina Acero y Marie Winchester Kou Efron**


	3. Tell Me Goodbye

CAPITULO 3

Tell Me Goodbye

Letting you go… (please somebody…)

Letting you go… (please somebody…)

No I got this, yeah

Still thinking about this thing a lot

You got me shaken up

(Please tell me there's a way)

And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round

(Please tell me there's a way)

Don't wanna take a fall

It's best to break it up

It's gonna be better for you, move oon on

(Please tell me there's a way)

Uh huh we break it break it

Or thought we make it make it

And now we cover it up

Girl I swear kimi no koto wo ichibyou demo

Kanashimasenai yakusoku

Mamoru tame ni wa mo moukoreshika

Erabu michi wa nai kara

Baby aishita bun dake kizutsuketeshimau

And I've got nothing, nothing to say

Uhuuuh~~

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Dakishimeta te wo

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Hanasou

Boku wo wasureru koto ni jiyuu ni naru nara Baby

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Girl you know kimi ga egao wo naku shitaku hodo

Boku wa jibun mo semeru yo

Nego semeru kotoba mo hikari sae mo

Nanimokamo miushinau

Baby kono kuchibiru ga hanareta shunkanni

I'll never find better, better than youuuu uuuu~~

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Dakishimeta te wo

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Hanasou

Soba ni iru koto dake ga yasashisa janai to Baby

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

And it's so, so

Sad it just ain't happening

Wish it could be better

Sorry to be scrapping

But I just can't let ya

Shouldn't be less than happy

I said look at me

I couldn't live with myself seeing you lacking

The things you deserve

Baby you was a part?

Must believe that it hurts

That lead this world

I feel the aching through my body

It just takes a bigger part of me

To be let you go

I wish that weren't so…

Kimi no koe setsunaku fade away… away-ay-ay-ay

Kaze ni kakikesareteyuku stay… stay-ay-ay-ay

Kore ijou wa I can't take it, sono namida don't cry for me

Kimi no tame never look back again-a-a-a-ain

Ohh

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Dakishimeta te wo

Ohh

Tell me goodbye, oh, tell me goodbye

Hanasou

Soba ni iru koto dake ga yasashisa janai to Baby

Tell me goodbye, tell me goodbye

Tell me goodbye

_Por fin estaba frente a la iglesia donde se casaría, no entendía en qué momento fue que todo sucedió, la noche que había pasado con Seiya parecía un sueño sobre todo al ver a todos sus invitados de los cuales no creía conocer ni a la mitad_- Llego la hora... -_pensó al bajar del auto siendo ayudada por su padre, sonrió ligeramente solo para él_- quizá si te hubieras opuesto un poco mas... -_se dijo a sí misma con algo de ironía pues no importaban las palabras de su padre_- solo el futuro... -_murmuro solo para ella_-

-Luces hermosa hija... no puedo creer que este día haya llegado si tan solo ayer te tenia entre mis brazos -_la abrazaba haciendo pucheros_-

-Gracias papá... -_trato de sonreír, después de todo él no sabía sobre sus verdaderos pensamientos, para él solo era una chica a punto de casarse con el hombre de sus sueños_- te quiero mucho... ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Claro hija y yo a ti, eres mi pequeña te amamos -_sonrío colocando su brazo_-

-Siempre seré tu pequeña Serena... -_murmuro dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego tomar su brazo, respiro profundamente dibujando en su rostro la mejor de las sonrisas fingidas que pudo ella imaginar_-

_Sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la iglesia, había muchas personas, mientras Darien esperaba paciente en el altar dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la que sería su esposa._

_Conforme caminaba hacia el altar sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, pero tenía que continuar, por Darien, sus amigas y el futuro por el que habían luchado arduamente pero sobre todo por Rini, su pequeña hija a la cuál sabía amaría por sobre todas las cosas incluso por sobre el amor que sentía hacia Seiya._

_Al fondo de la iglesia parado detrás de uno de los pilares se encontraba Seiya observando, su mirada era triste y melancólica al igual que la de sus hermanos y Mina_- "Bombón..."

-Esto lo hago por ustedes mis amigas... -_volteo observando a cada una de las chicas que parecía no notaban en absoluto la tristeza en sus ojos, no así la rubia con la que compartía algo más que cierto parecido, compartía un secreto_-

_Mina en cuanto la vio comenzó a llorar en silencio, sentía tanto dolor por no poder ver una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, la sonrisa que imaginaba vería cuando llegara ese día tan anhelado por todas_- Serena...

_Cerró los ojos asintiendo y de inmediato sonrió, quizá no como hubiera querido pero en señal de agradecimiento ya que al menos había una que sabía la verdad, continuo su camino cada vez estaba más cerca de Darien y tenía que continuar con esa sonrisa que a cada paso le costaba más fingir._

_Darien sonrió con ternura al tenerla frente a él_- Serena... luces hermosa...

-Gracias... -_bajo la mirada, después de todo no podía verlo a los ojos, una noche antes se había entregado a otro hombre y en realidad Darien no se merecía ese engaño_- Darien yo...

-Te ves nerviosa es norma princesa -_tomo su mano con delicadeza, depositando un beso sobre esta, conduciéndola hacia el altar después de que su padre se alejara_-

_Dejo que tomara su mano_- Princesa... siempre princesa... será que alguna vez me llegaste a conocer como Serena... que diferente sería si quien estuviera a mi lado fuera... Seiya... -_pensó con tristeza observando de reojo a Darien_-

_Le sonrió con dulzura y aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba, dando inicio a la ceremonia, al fondo Seiya la observaba, no había podido apartar su mirada de ella, acto que no había pasado desapercibido por varios de los presentes principalmente quienes sabían de sus sentimientos._

-Si tan solo pudiera gritar, gritar que amo a otra persona... ser valiente y aceptar que mi futuro cambio... pero no... Darien no se merece eso... -_Escuchaba como la ceremonia había comenzado pero no prestaba mayor atención más que la necesaria para corresponder de vez en cuando a las miradas de Darien con una disfrazada sonrisa_-

_En Seiya sus ojos se reflejaban lagrimas le costaba mucho traba contenerlas, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, sabía que tenía un destino, pero cuál era el destino de él, la ceremonia avanzaba con mucha lentitud era una tortura no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo._

_Serena trataba de sonreír, aparentar una felicidad que no sentía, pero estaba resignada a ese matrimonio, toda su vida se reducía a ese momento, mantenía los ojos cerrados negándose a ver la verdad pero los tuvo que abrir al escuchar el nombre de Darien y como él oprimió un poco su mano para llamar su atención_- ¿En verdad podré aceptarte como mi esposo? -_se pregunto volteando a verlo_-

_Seiya al fondo no podía dejar de observarla, aquella tortura cada vez se hacía más fuerte presiono su puño con fuerza hasta que su mano comenzó a sangrar, acto que no paso desapercibido por quienes le rodeaban principalmente por Haruka que no había apartado la mirada de él_- Adios... mi amada bombón... -_sin hacer ruido alguno dio media vuelta no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, salió de la iglesia, alejándose lentamente-_

_Volteo hacia la gente, la mayoría desconocidos, otras personas importantes para su vida pero no, no los buscaba a ellos sino a alguien especial, alguien que llegara e impidiera esa locura de casarse con un hombre que no amaba, todo había sido como en sueño, entonces ¿por qué no había escuchado el grito de Seiya impidiendo esa boda_- ¿Donde estas Seiya? -_pensó esperando verlo en algún lugar dentro de la iglesia_-

_Mina lloraba mientras negaba con su cabeza_- Esto... es tan triste... -_pensaba mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro_-

_Yaten que estaba a su lado tomo su mano oprimiéndola haciéndole saber que comprendía sus lágrimas._

_Volteo a verlo tratando de sonreír pero eso era imposible tan solo oculto su rostro entre su pecho para evitar que sus amigas se dieran cuenta._

-Él cumplió su palabra... -_murmuro Michiru con tristeza_-

-Es lo mínimo que esperaba... -_murmuro fríamente volteando a ver a Serena_-

_Bajo la mirada con tristeza al darse cuenta que nadie llegaría para impedir esas palabras_- Acepto... -_murmuro conteniendo las ganas de llorar-_

_Con molestia Michiru se levanto saliendo de la iglesia al tiempo que los declaraban marido y mujer._

_Darien le sonrió con ternura antes de unir sus labios a los de ella._

_No podía en ese instante permitir que Darien tocara sus labios por lo desvió un poco el rostro para hacer que ese beso quedara en su mejilla._

_Darien se separo sorprendido ante su reacción, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, con delicadeza tomo su mano para salir con su ahora esposa del altar._

_A partir de ese momento sería la futura soberana junto con Darien de ese hermoso planeta, en un futuro tendrían una hermosa hija, ella y el bienestar de la gente eran el mejor aliciente para continuar con esa farsa, una donde decía amar a Darien._

_Aquel día transcurrió entre felicitaciones para la pareja, en un mundo perfecto y lleno de tranquilidad, hasta el momento que fundaron Tokio de Cristal…_

Dejarte ir…

(Por favor alguien…)

Dejarte ir…

(Por favor alguien…)

No… tengo esto… Si

Sigo pensando mucho sobre esto

Me tienes temblando

(Por favor dime que hay una manera)

Y tengo mi cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas vueltas vueltas

(por favor dime que hay una manera)

No quiero cometer un error

Es mejor terminar

Será mejor para ti seguir adelante

(Por favor dime que hay una manera)

Uh huh hemos terminado terminado

O creimos que lo hicimos

y ahora lo cubrimos

Chica, te juro que no lo quiero ni siquiera por un segundo

Por cualquier dolor que te di

Con el fin de protegerte

No hay otra manera

Nena nuestro propio amor nos trae dolor

No tengo nada, nada que decir

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Esas manos que me abrazaban

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Parecen que estar dejándome ir

Si te olvidas de mi tendrás libertad nena

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Chica… sabes que perdiste tu sonrisa

Yo tendré la culpa

Despierto llorando estas palabras y ni siquiera la luz

Voy a apartar la vista de los demás

Nena… tus labios se alejan en este momento

Nunca encontraré a nadie mejor… mejor que tu

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Esas manos que me abrazaban

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Parecen que estar dejándome ir

Solo estando a mi lado… no es amable nena

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Y es tan… tan

Dije que no está sucediendo

Deseo que pueda ser mejor

Lo siento por discutir

Pero solo no puedo dejarte

Para ser menos que feliz

Dije "mírame"

No podía vivir conmigo viendo cómo te debilitas

Las cosas que mereces

Nena… ¿fuiste una parte?

Debería creer que dolió

Eso lidera este mundo

Siento que la molestia en mi cuerpo

Se lleva una gran parte de mí

Por dejarte ir

Me gustaría que no fuera así

Tu voz dolida se desvanece lejos, lejos…

Borrada completamente por el viento, quédate, quédate…

Todas estas cosas… no lo soporto… esas lágrimas… no llores por mí

Por nuestro bien nunca volveré a mirar atrás

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Esas manos que me abrazaban

Dime adiós, dime adiós

Parecen que estar dejándome ir

Solo estando a mi lado… no es amable nena

Dime adiós, dime adiós

_Los años pasaron y jamás se volvió a saber del grandioso Seiya Kou, cierta tarde, en los jardines la Reina caminaba conversando con su fiel amiga, el semblante de ambas era demasiado triste por alguna razón._

-Hoy las rosas lucen mucho más hermosas... -_dijo observando las rojizas flores deteniéndose frente a ellas tocándolas apenas con la yema de los dedos_- ¿no te parece?

-Si... son hermosas -_murmuro con una débil sonrisa_-

-Venus... -_murmuro pensativa sin dejar de observar las rosas_- ¿qué hubiera pasado si jamás hubiera renunciado a él?

-De no haber renunciado... seguro su alteza seria más feliz... y no tendría ese semblante de melancolía...

_Sin percatarse ninguna de las dos de una joven princesa de largo cabello rosado se encontraba del otro lado de los rosales descansando como era su costumbre recostada sobre el césped, abrió sus ojos al escuchar las voces._

_Sonrió ligeramente volteando a verla_- ¿Y crees que las demás sailors me lo hubieran perdonado?

-Mmm seguramente no -_sonrió un con picardía-_ al menos no de momento... quizás después lo habrían entendido... sé que ellas deseaban este futuro... y yo también... pero...

-Venus... -_negó sutilmente tomando su mano-_ Mina... mi mejor amiga... hay algo que quizá debas saber...

-Serena... -_fijo su mirada en ella con los ojos llorosos_- que cosa... dime... sabes que puedes contar con la grandiosa Venus -_sonrió tratando de alegrarla, con los años ella también había cambiado, al igual que Seiya Yaten y Taiki se habían marchado, por lo que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos_-

-¿Nunca te has preguntado porque un día antes del aniversario de mi matrimonio con Darien me gusta ver las rosas rojas? -_pregunto volteando a verlas sin soltar a su amiga_-

-Siempre... y sé que guardas melancolía en ese día... y por eso jamás te he dejado sola... menos en estos días... pero dime ¿porque?

_Rini se sentó para poder escuchar con mayor claridad, al igual que Venus se hacia la misma pregunta, aunque a diferencia ella solo se ocultaba sufriendo en silencio, había tantas preguntas que tenía que hacer y no comprendía que había cambiado tanto, de niña no se daba cuenta... pero ahora todo era diferente._

_Respiro profundamente antes de responder_- La noche antes de la boda yo... le confesé lo que sentía y él también me dijo que me amaba... -_sonrió con tristeza al recordar ese momento_- a partir de esa noche he guardado un secreto…

-Lo se... -_murmuro con tristeza_- sé lo que sucedió esa noche... nada se me escapa... ¿recuerdas?, soy la diosa del amor...

-¿De quién hablan?, ¿a quién se refieren? -_pensaba la princesa mientras seguía escuchando_-

-Lo se... pero quizá lo que no sabes es que yo... -_suspiro observando que no hubiera nadie cerca_- me entregue a él... al hombre que siempre he amado... fue una sola vez y no he podido olvidar absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido esa noche...

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Hubieras sido una tonta si no lo hubieras hecho... yo tampoco habría dejado escapar esa oportunidad

-No fue solo por no dejar escapar una oportunidad así... fue porque en verdad lo amaba y lo sigo amando... y no puedo evitar recordarlo... -_sonrió ligeramente-_

-Mamá… pero yo... creí que amabas a Darien... cuando fui al pasado tu lo amabas... que sucedió de quien hablas... no entiendo...

-Serena... -_la abrazo con fuerza-_ se que tan importante es y será para ti… y sé que nadie lo entendería... aunque sabes algo... -_se queda un poco pensativa_- desde hace años he notado que Sailor Urano... no es la misma... quizás...

-Quizá... -_murmuro con tristeza_- se siente culpable de esto que estamos viviendo todas... fue ella, ella quien le prohibió que me amara como quizá lo he necesitado desde ese día...

_Desvía su mirada con tristeza-_ Me pregunto cuales serán sus pensamientos... siempre ha sido muy reservada... pero también… ¿me pregunto si tu le guardas algún rencor?

_Se separo de ella acercándose a una de las bancas que eran muy similares a las que había en su adolescencia y se sentó delicadamente en ella_- Debo confesar que en un principio si... le tenía rencor pero no entendía la verdadera razón de su actuar... -_respiro profundamente observando el cielo azul-_ pero después de un tiempo lo pude entender... lo hizo por el bien de todos nosotros, en especial por el futuro y por mi hija...

-Si... yo también... lo entiendo... y él también lo entendió... cuando se lo dijo... aunque fue demasiado doloroso... pues hasta ese día él tenía la decisión de llevarte con él y ser feliz...

-Pero ahora sé que todo hubiera sido como siempre debió ser... -_sonrió ligeramente_- no puedo decir que mi vida ha sido mala... Endimion bueno Darien... siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y creo hasta cierto punto que quizá sabe o intuye lo ocurrió con él...

-Eso es seguro... pero... me pregunto si lo sabe... porque jamás ha dicho nada... sé que él te quiere... y sé que tu siempre has representado su única familia... pero ahora ¿me pregunto si en verdad llego a amarte tanto como tu alguna vez lo hiciste?

-Supongo que si, en verdad ha sido el matrimonio perfecto... pero... no sé que haría si se enterara de mi mayor secreto... -_tomo la mano de su amiga haciendo que se sentara junto a ella_-

_Rini sutilmente avanzo para poder escuchar mejor, aquellas palabras eran reveladoras era cierto se querían pero ahora que lo pensaba Darien pocas veces se mostraba cariñosa o galante con su madre... ni siquiera en el tiempo que viajo al pasado._

-¿Que secreto amiga mía? -_sentándose junto a ella_- que podría ser peor si duermen separados... aunque a la vista de todos se llevan bien, y aparentan felicidad...

-Aparentamos una felicidad casi nula... sé que aun me quiere y yo trato, no, en realidad lo aprecio y por eso me duele lo que he tenido que ocultar... -_respiro profundamente observando con atención a su amiga_- dime Mina... no te parece raro que la pequeña dama sea tan distinta a como somos Darien y yo...

-Mmmm ahora que lo pienso si... físicamente es igual a ti... pero su carácter no es nada parecido al tuyo y mucho menos al de Darien... -_observo el cielo un tanto pensativa_-

_Ante aquellas palabras Rini abrió mas los ojos, ya que ella también se hacia esa pregunta era un tanto impulsiva pero sabía cuando debía guardar prudencia y ese era uno de esos momentos._

-Durante muchos años he callado esto... por temor, por estar resignada... no lo sé aun, pero cuando vi a mi pequeña supe la verdad... esa niña... -_cerro los ojos recordando la imagen del verdadero amor de su vida_- la pequeña dama es... producto del amor...

-¿Qué? -_volteo a verla sorprendida_- ¿la pequeña dama es hija de él? -_abrió los ojos enormes ante la sorpresa-_

_Asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_- Si... no es hija de Darien... pero… ¿que podía hacer?, jamás volvimos a saber de él...

-Pero... que... -_la misma sorpresa que experimentaba Mina la experimentaba ahora ella- _mi padre no es... pero... entonces... -_miro el suelo presionando sus puños al darse cuenta de toda esa verdad sus ojos reflejaban coraje, tristeza, sorpresa, si alguien la viera en aquel instante identificaría esa mirada inmediatamente_-

-Cumplió su promesa se marcho después de la boda... Haruka se lo hizo prometer... qué tristeza... pensar en que ustedes pudieron ser muy felices... y que el futuro de la pequeña dama no estaba en peligro... aunque pienso que posiblemente habría sido una grata sorpresa para todas... y un gran dolor para Darien...

-Pero creo que ese gran dolor se ha acumulado a través de los años... -_dijo limpiándose cuidadosamente las lagrimas que amenazaban por deslizarse por sus mejillas_- se que Darien no lo merece, pero creo que Rini debería saber la verdad... aunque creo que no tendría caso... jamás conocerá a su verdadero padre...

-¿Quien... quien es mi padre? -_pensaba con desesperación, esperaba que al menos el estuviera cerca, pero saber que no volvieron a saber de esa persona la hacía sentirse mal y vacía, quería mucho al que veía como padre, pero nunca había despertado en ella algún sentimiento paternal, debía admitir que jamás lo había visto como un padre, él se molestaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre, ahora entendía la razón... él no era su verdadero padre, tensó aun mas sus músculos_- voy a averiguar de quien se trata... o juro que dejo de llamarme Rini

-Espero que donde estén... estén bien... y espero que hayan podido encontrar la felicidad... a mi también me gustaría saber de ellos pero eso es imposible ¿verdad? -_volteo a ver a su amiga con una triste sonrisa_- guardare tu secreto amiga mía... cuenta conmigo

-Gracias Mina... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ al menos me siento un poco más tranquila, no es fácil guardar un secreto así por años... porque amo a la pequeña dama, pero hubiera deseado que las dos fuéramos felices a lado de él... -_sonrió nostálgica observando nuevamente hacia el cielo-_ quisiera creer que en otra vida podremos ser felices juntos... encontrarlo y amarlo como me fue prohibido en esta vida...

-Es injusto... el precio que pagamos por este futuro fue demasiado alto... yo no luche por un futuro donde tú no fueras feliz... yo quiero verte sonreír como cuando te conocí... eras una niña muy despistada y al igual que yo pésima en la escuela... pero siempre me hacías reír con tus ocurrencias... eras llorona pero de un buen corazón... siempre sacrificándote por las demás... si no te hubiera conocido... seguramente seguiría triste y sola como en aquellos días...

-No hay vuelta atrás Mina... todo fue por el bien de la gente... mi felicidad ya no importa... lo lamento también por ustedes... mis queridas amigas... -_sonrió tratando de confortarla_-

-Yo también... quiero ver a esa Serena que conocí en el pasado... no podía creer que fuera mi madre... porque su carácter era muy distinto... ahora entiendo porque fue el cambio... perdió su sonrisa el día que perdió a mi… padre... -_lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba, no podía odiar a su madre, la amaba más que a su propia vida, tampoco a Darien que le había dado su cariño, de no haber conocido la verdadera esencia de su madre cuando viajo al pasado no lo entendería como ahora lo entendía, con prudencia se alejo del lugar entre los arbustos_- buscare a mi padre juro que lo encontrare... seguro algo encontrare en la habitación de mi madre,

-Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo y ser yo quien interrumpa esa boda -_murmuro Mina abrazándola_-

_Rini al alejarse de los jardines, caminaba muy pensativa, aun llena de sorpresa ante aquel descubrimiento, quizás debía sentirse decepcionada, sentía dolor en su interior, pero no sentía decepción_- ¿Quien será mi verdadero padre... a quien se referirán... conociendo a mi madre... seguro guarda algún detalle que me puede conducir hasta él -_al llegar a los pasillos, se oculto de los guardias_- será mas difícil de lo que pensé... -_observo hacia una de las ventanas sonriendo ligeramente_- debo ser precavida -_sonríe saltando por la ventana escalando los muros, saltando hacia el balcón de la habitación que pertenecía a su madre, la puerta estaba abierta, respiro profundamente, antes de entrar, observo la habitación, acercándose a los cajones, comenzando a abrirlos, buscaba algún detalle, pero no encontraba nada que le ayudara a saber quién era su padre, continuaba su búsqueda por toda la habitación ya había revisado cada rincón, finalmente se acerco hacia la cama, sentándose- _esto es desesperante... no sé ni lo que estoy buscando... -_se recostó un poco con las manos en la nuca observando el techo_- ¿donde más puedo buscar? -_volvió a sentarse, observo sobre el buro un pequeño llavero en forma de un solo de color rosado, con cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos_- este oso siempre me ha gustado mucho... siempre lo tiene cerca de ella... me pregunto... quien se lo habrá dado... es casi seguro que pa... Darien no fue -_acariciaba al pequeño oso observándolo detenidamente_-

-No sabía que la pequeña dama fuera tan hábil para escalar muros y saltar balcones... sobre todo usando ese lindo vestido... -_dijo la voz algo áspera ocultándose tras la puerta que había quedado entre abierta_-

_Al escuchar la voz volteo de inmediata un tanto asustada ocultando el pequeño oso_- ¿Quién está ahí? -_se levanto de la cama un tanto a la defensiva_-

-La pregunta la debería hacer yo... Princesa no debería estar hurgando en la habitación de su madre... ¿qué es lo que busca? -_pregunto deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta_-

-Uranus no deberías asustar así a la pequeña dama... -_dijo la bella chica de cabello azul-_

-Neptuno... Uranus... yo... -_presiono sus puños observándolas fijamente-_

-Vamos princesa... la hora de sus lecciones se acerca... ¿no querrá llegar tarde? -_se acerco a ella para escoltarla_-

_La observo fijamente_- Uranus... ¿sabes cómo obtuvo mi mama este pequeño oso? -_lo extendió en su mano esperando poder obtener una respuesta_- ¿por qué es tan especial para mi madre?

_Se detuvo observando un instante aquel objeto_- Debe ser algún regalo del Rey Endimion... -_dijo indiferente-_

-Es tarde princesa... ya deben estar esperándola... -_dijo Neptuno tratando de cambiar de tema_-

-Este no es ningún regalo del Rey... él jamás le daría algo como esto... respondan... ¿por qué es tan especial?

_Neptuno observo como su compañera no sabía que decir, en realidad ninguna de las dos_- No es tan especial como piensa princesa... además en realidad no sabemos qué significado tiene para la Reina...

-Seguro que lo es... porque siempre lo tiene cerca de ella... _-lo observo fijamente, como si sintiera que ese osito encerraba algo mas_- en toda esta habitación no hay un detalle tan sencillo como este... -_sonrió ligeramente_- Uranus... Neptuno... respóndanme algo con sinceridad...

_Las dos sailors observaron a la Princesa, pocas veces la habían visto tan apasionada en ciertos temas y tal parecía que no se detendría hasta saciar su curiosidad._

-¿Existió en la vida de Serena Tsukino alguien mas además de Darien chiba?

_Neptuno volteo inmediatamente a ver a su compañera que al parecer tenia la misma interrogante ¿cómo sabía sobre la existencia de alguien más en la vida de su antigua princesa?-_ ¿Alguien?, pequeña dama... eso es algo imposible, la Reina es totalmente devota al Rey...

-No mientan... quiero saber quien se llevo la sonrisa de mi madre... quien se llevo su corazón... respondan… -_levanto un poco la voz con los ojos llorosos observándolas fijamente_-

_Uranus observo aquella mirada, ese carácter-_ Definitivamente eres el vivo retrato de tu madre... pero hay cosas que jamás se deben saber... y eso mi pequeña dama es una de esas tantas cosas... -_se acerco tratando de acariciar su hermoso cabello_-

_Se aparto de ella, antes de que se acercara_- Ya no soy una niña... deja de tratarme así Sailor Uranus... deja de tratarme como siempre has tratado a mi madre... ¿y dime quien?

-Sera mejor que se lo digas... -_dijo Neptuno dándoles la espalda para salir de la habitación y vigilar que nadie llegara_-

_En cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse camino hacia el ventanal desde donde podía ver como la Reina platicaba tranquilamente con Sailor Venus, con la única que parecía que la comprendía totalmente_- Hubo alguien... una persona que no merecía estar cerca de nuestra princesa... -_murmuro_-

-¿Y por qué no? -_frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba_- dime quien es ese alguien...

-Un intruso... solo eso debería bastarte... -_dijo volteando a verla_- un intruso que no tenía cabida en la vida de la princesa...

_Comenzó a derramar lágrimas_- ¿Por qué dice que no la tenía... por qué dices que no la merecía?, ¿a caso era una mala persona?

-No… sé que no era una mala persona... pero él simplemente no tenía nada que hacer interponiéndose en la tranquila vida de... nuestra princesa...

-Quiero saber su nombre... quiero saber mas... y no aceptare un no por respuesta... sé que fuiste tú quien lo alejo de mi madre... permitiendo que con él se llevara su sonrisa... -_se acerco a ella presionando sus puños observándola con determinación_-

-No sé de lo que estás hablando... yo solo hice lo necesario para salvar por lo que habíamos luchado... por un futuro tranquilo... y por su estabilidad y la tuya... -_dijo defendiéndose incapaz de enfrentar los reclamos de una princesa que apreciaba_-

-¿Aun a costa de la felicidad de mi madre?, ¿sabes por qué ella y el rey duermen en habitaciones separadas?, entiendo tus motivos... -_presiono sus puños_- pero ahora es justo que me digas toda la verdad... acerca de mi verdadero padre... -_comenzó a llorar dejándose caer de rodillas-_

-¿Qué? -_pregunto incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar-_ ¿tu... verdadero padre? -_la observo incapaz de reaccionar, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿en qué momento fue que se entero de tal cosa?-_

-Dímelo... quien es... -_continuaba llorando, soltando aquellas lagrimas que había contenido desde hacía un rato combinadas con la frustración que habitaba en su corazón desde que habría regresado del pasado_- responde...

-No puede ser... -_comenzó a caminar por la habitación_- no puede ser posible... no puedes ser hija de Seiya Kou... -_dijo confundida pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de escuchar-_

-¿Seiya Kou? -_levanto su mirada observándola_- ¿ese es su nombre?, dime, ¿sabes donde esta?

-No... -_se detuvo frente a ella tomándola de los brazos para hacer que se pusiera de pie_- nadie debe enterarse de esto... tu seguirás siendo hija del Rey Endimion... maldición en que estaba pensando Serena...

-Estaba pensando en el amor... -_la miro fijamente_- prometo guardar el secreto y tu también deberás guardarlo... mi madre no sabe que lo se... la escuche conversando con Venus... y sé que esto jamás se lo había dicho a nadie hasta hoy... pero me tendrás que ayudar a buscarlo... es lo mínimo que puedes hacer...

-¿Buscarlo? -_la soltó aun mas confundida_- no entiendo a que te refieres... ¿aun no entiendes que fue lo mejor que pude hacer?

-Si buscarlo... y si hubieras sabido que Darien no era mi padre... ¿qué habrías echo Uranus?

-Nada... -_murmuro bajando la mirada_- ¿no entiendes que todo lo que hice fue por tener un futuro tranquilo?

-¿Aun a costa de la felicidad de alguien?, dime... te habrías arriesgado igual aun a sabiendas que la princesa que por mucho tiempo has protegido seria infeliz... porque desde que tengo memoria... solamente la vi feliz cuando fui al pasado... era ingenua y despistada y muy llorona... es cierto que no podía creer que ella fuera mi madre... porque de esa Serena no queda nada...

-Solamente maduro... -_dijo evadiendo su mirada, ahora lo entendía aquella mirada era la de él- _no lo entiendes... él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, jamás supo luchar por ella... solamente era un intruso...

-¿A eso le llamas madurar? -_señalo a su madre sentada en los jardines_- maduro quizás... pero ¿esa es la Serena que querías ver?, Haruka... -_se acerco llorando_- se que luchaste por este futuro... pero ella no es feliz... y yo tampoco... todos viven en paz y tranquilidad... pero no hay felicidad... tu tampoco eres feliz...

-Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... -_dijo aun sin atreverse a verla_- aun si lo encontraras... no creo que quiera interferir ahora...

_La observo fijamente-_ Quiero saber quién es... quiero saber porque mi madre lo amo y lo sigue amando tanto... por favor... ayúdame a encontrarlo... no le diré nada... pero por favor... ayúdame... eres la única que puede hacerlo... lo sé muy bien -_se acerco tomando sus manos_-

-¿Que es lo que piensas hacer si lo encuentras? -_pregunto con tristez_a-

-Solo quiero conocerlo... porque no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre en el pasado... por favor... -_la observo suplicante, mientras derramaba lágrimas_-

-¿Piensas decirle que eres... su hija? -_pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en espera de la respuesta_-

-No... Si se lo dijera seguro le provocaría más dolor... pero quiero conocerlo... sé que mi físico es como el de mi madre... pero mi carácter... y mi forma de ser... no es de Darien obviamente... ni de nadie que pertenezca a la familia... Uranus... por favor... tienes que ayudarme…

-Lo hare... pero no sé si esto sea lo más correcto... en realidad ahora ya no sé qué es lo correcto y que no...

-Ya has luchado por un futuro... lleno de paz... ya lo tienes... ahora lucha por devolverle un poco de felicidad a mi madre... en el pasado luchaban… lo hacían por este futuro... pero también lo hacían por ser felices... luchaban por el amor y la justicia... ¿lo has olvidado?

_Sonrió ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que su fiel compañera entrara_- ¿Crees que puedas averiguar dónde se encuentra Seiya Kou?

_La observo sorprendida, por su respuesta, sonriendo ligeramente unos instantes después asintiendo con la mirada_- Se donde esta...

X-X

_Rini camino detrás de ellas aun con los ojos llorosos, pero con un sentimiento lleno de esperanza en su corazón sintiéndose agradecida con aquellas sailors._

_Apenas si habían aceptado la idea de la pequeña Dama las tres partieron hacia un rumbo que era desconocido para la más joven, aun no estaban del todo convencidas las dos sailors, pero no tenían más opción que ayudarla, algo en lo que habían tenido que ponerse de acuerdo era en que ellas dos no participarían pues no tenían idea de cómo Seiya tomara su presencia así que esperarían a prudente distancia, por fin había llegado al planeta que era su destino, muy hermoso a su parecer.  
_

-¿Dónde estamos? -_pregunto desconcertada la joven era un hermoso campo verde con arboles alrededor y por fortuna ninguna persona cerca_-

-El planeta de las flores kimonku... no tenía idea que este planeta fuera tan hermoso... -_murmuro Neptun observando el lugar_-

-Lograron reconstruirlo... –_murmuro Uranus con seriedad pero con cierta admiración_-

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? -_volvió a preguntar al no comprender la importancia que tenía ese lugar para ellas_- ¿qué tiene que ver con mi padre? -_observo a su alrededor sonriendo ligeramente pues era un lugar que le inspiraba tranquilidad_-

-Todo... él habita aquí... –Dijo tranquilamente Neptun-

-Su lucha siempre fue por este planeta... de no haberse destruido... jamás habría intervenido en la vida de la princesa... -_murmuro con cierto rencor encerrando toda la admiración que sentía_-

-Este... ¿es su hogar? -_volteo a verlas sorprendida de que en verdad la estuvieran ayudando_- ¿y donde esta, quien es?, llévenme con él...

_Neptun observo su espejo, mientras Uranus tomo su mano señalando a lo lejos_- No hace falta buscar... pequeña dama... él se encuentra haya

_Aquella emoción que sentía se transformo en nervios_- Cómo... ¿cómo lo reconoceré? -_pregunto observando hacia donde Uranus le decía_-

-Princesa... –dulcemente Neptun contesto- estoy segura que su corazón le dirá quien es... pero es necesario que no se acerque con esa vestimenta...

-¿Cómo? -_bajo la mirada observando aquel vestido_- entonces ¿qué debo hacer?, estoy demasiado nerviosa como para poder pensar claramente...

_Uranus se acerco a ella_- ¿Acaso no tienes la pluma de transformación que pertenecía a tu madre?

_Al verse descubierta sonrió_- Pensé que nadie sabía... -_saco el objeto tomándolo entre ambas manos_- ¿cómo lo supieron?

-Si no supiéramos algo tan básico de nuestra pequeña dama... seriamos indignas de ser sus protectoras –Neptun sonrió ligeramente-

_Sonrió para después observar hacia donde su verdadero padre estaría, tomando con fuerza la pluma entre sus manos-_ Por favor conviérteme en un habitante mas de este planeta... -_Cerro los ojos dejando escapar una luz que la envolvió, para ella era mucho mas fácil la transformación no en baldé había practicado cientos de veces_-

-Luce fantástica... sin duda pasaras desapercibida… -Dijo Neptun al ver al hermosa chica con su largo cabello rosado sujeto en una coleta y un traje que era muy similar al que usaban las Starlights solo que este un poco mas cubierto-

-Esperaremos aquí... por favor no vayas a cometer alguna locura... ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado al estar aquí...

_Bajo la mirada observando su atuendo, quizá algo descubierto a su parecer pero sin duda la hacía lucir hermosa, su cabello había cambiado ligeramente pero aun así conservaba el largo y rosado que la caracterizaba_- Bien... estoy lista... y no sé a qué tipo de locuras te refieres... yo solo quiero conocer a mi padre... -_dijo segura de sí misma comenzando a caminar aunque por dentro los nervios no la dejaban tranquila y aumentaban a cada peso que la acercaba al lugar donde se oían gritos de_- ¿entrenamiento?

-¡Con más fuerza… Yory… Reiko impulsa mas tus movimientos… tienes la fuerza pero te falta la certeza...!

Siguió caminando entre sus estudiantes- Jason, se mas preciso en tus ataques... no temas a la espada

_Aquello era realmente interesante, no podía dejar de ver los tres grupos que practicaban, eran instruidos por 3 hombres a su parecer guapos_- Pero... ¿quién es mi padre? -_se pregunto al no prestar atención en ninguno en particular hasta que fijo la vista en uno de ellos, piel blanca, cabello negro y una voz impresionante_-

_La princesa del planeta paseaba por el lugar respirando un poco de aire-_ Chicos no se esfuercen demasiado

_Los tres líderes voltearon inclinándose ante ella_- Buen día princesa...

_La princesa les dedico una gentil sonrisa y siguió su camino hacia los jardines_- Los veré más tarde en la cena

-Muy bien continuemos el entrenamiento, que esperan, para continuar -_volvió la mirada hacia sus alumnos, su mirada era seria con un dejo de tristeza, su semblante era más estricto, atrás habían quedado los días en que ese sonreía de forma infantil y egocéntricamente_-

-¿Princesa? -_Pregunto observando a la hermosa mujer que caminaba como si flotara en el aire algo muy parecido a como era su madre_- es hermosa... -_se acerco mas con cierta prudencia pues si algo había aprendido es que no es bueno interrumpir un entrenamiento aunque en realidad moría de ganas por acercarse mas, sobre todo a aquel hombre que la había impresionado_-

_Continuaba dando instrucciones fijo su mirada en ella_- ¿Tu eres nueva recluta?

_Observo a todos lados-_ ¿Yo? -_pregunto inocentemente al darse cuenta que no había nadie más cerca de ella_- Yo... bueno yo... ah... no… si... ¿yo?

-Acércate... -_los chicos que entrenaban se detuvieron para abrir paso a la joven_-

-De verdad que soy una tonta... es obvio que iban a notarme y ahora que digo... -_pensaba mientras se acercaba lentamente aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba_- de verdad que impone... -_murmuro para ella_-

-Seguro es tu primera vez en un campo de entrenamiento, debes relajarte... la disciplina es uno de los puntos más importantes para un guerrero... aunque estamos en tiempo de paz... no debemos bajar la guardia -_toma una espada acercándose a ella, para entregársela_- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_Aquel instante también había llamado la atención de los otros grupos acercándose interesados._

-Rin... -_se detuvo de decir su nombre, quizá a pesar de todo podrían reconocer su nombre ya que no era muy común pero que nombre podría usar sin ser descubierta, no tenía en mente ninguno_-

-¿Rin, ese es tu nombre?, muy bien Rin... bienvenida al grupo... espero no vuelvas a llegar tarde... -_le dio la espada_- Jason... entrenaras con ella... continúen... -_suspiro subiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, como si buscar poder ver el resplandor de la luna, era un hermoso atardecer y algunas estrellas comenzaban a brillar, pero el sol seguía brillando en todo su esplendor_-

-Ah espera un momento... -_camino deteniéndose frente a él_- yo no vine a entrenar... lo he hecho durante muchos años... así que no… gracias... -_dijo muy digna devolviéndole con cuidado la espada pero aquella mirada que siempre le decían se parecía a la de su madre-_

_Volvió su mirada hacia ella_- ¿Ah no y entonces? -_frunció el ceño, no era un buen día para él, quizás nunca lo eran, pero ese día en especial-_ vistes como recluta estas en los campos de entrenamiento... dime si no vienes a entrenar... ¿a qué has venido pequeña?

-Bueno yo... -_se quedo callada observando su mirada, había algo en él que la hacía querer seguir escuchando su voz-_ yo... quería conocer... lamento haber interrumpido, pero... podría... ¿contarme como reconstruyeron su planeta?, he escuchado muchas cosas pero no se cuales sean ciertas... -_dijo ocultando aquella mentira_-

X-X

Entre los arboles Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptun observaban la escena, lucían un tanto preocupadas pero igual sorprendidas por el cambio tan radical que veían en aquel chico que ahora era todo un hombre.

X-X

-Sino viniste a entrenar será mejor que te marches... -_dijo el atractivo chico de hermosos ojos verdes acercándose a ellos- _nos estas interrumpiendo...

_Suspiro-_ De acuerdo... volveremos a contarles la historia... ¿Yaten... Taiki que opinan?

-Si por favor, queremos escucharla… -_Dijo el joven que Rini reconoció como Jason_-

Si cuéntenos otra vez la historia de la princesa de la luna, y su pelea contra el caos –_sonrió la joven Yory con emoción, aquéllas palabras ensombrecieron un poco el semblante de uno de los tres líderes, pero contar aquellas historias era lo único que hacía que él se sintiera tan cercano a ella-_

-No veo anda de malo en contarles historias... Yaten ¿Qué opinas? -_murmuro Taiki observando a los chicos que se emocionaban_-

-La princesa de la luna... -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa_- mi madre... -_pensó con cierta tristeza_-

-Como quieran... –_Yaten se encogió ligeramente de hombros alejándose unos pasos_- no deberías hacerlo Seiya... al menos no hoy...

_Rini había volteado a ver al par de hombres sonriendo, quizá ellos habían conocido a su madre_- ¿Seiya? -la sonrisa se había borrado haciendo que volteara a ver a quien tenía frente a ella observándolo con detenimiento y emoción- ¿papá?

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno aquí esta una vez más otro capítulo, sin así es… Rini es hija de Seiya Kou… wow que sorpresa, y ahora ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?, sobre todo cuando Serena, perdón la Neo Reina Serenity se dé cuenta de que su secreto ha sido descubierto… ahhh que emoción, espero que les este gustan tanto como a nosotras escribir la historia, por lo pronto las dejamos con las respuestas a los reviews, ah antes de que se me olvide la canción bueno espero que les haya gustado la letra, si pueden escucharla mejor es realmente linda, el grupo es **Big Bang** y la canción se llama **Tell Me Goodbye**, ahora si es todo :P

_**Aly:**_ Hola, hola, pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no te preocupes no dejare olvidada esta historia, al contrario, créeme que la imaginación se desbordo demasiado :p ojala te guste el rumbo que tomara, y si yo también estoy triste por Seiya ahora tal parece que todo termino, falta ver que pasara más adelante, y sobre Blue Moon si la voy a continuar solo un poco de paciencia, estoy en proceso de trama. Saludos y besitos.

_**Antitos Kou Leto:**_ Hola, pues sorpresa, aquí seguimos con este fic adelante, será un poco más largo de lo que tenia pensando pero con una historia que en lo particular me gusto mucho al igual que a Marina y también te agradecemos tus comentarios sobre Bendita Vida, la verdad nos está costando más de lo que pensábamos pero no la dejaremos tarde pero seguro publicaremos los siguientes capítulos, sobre esta historia, no sé qué te pareció hasta donde vamos ahorita, ¿te esperabas que Rini fuera hija de Seiya?, espero que nos dejes tu opinión, saludos y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y en particular por tu amistad.

_**Selene-silk**__**:**_ hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala este también te haya gustado, los escribimos con mucho cariño, esperamos tu review para saber si hicimos bien la tarea o no :p cuídate y saludos.

_**SEREYA1**__**:**_ Auch eso de Seiya dolió, pero es cierto, creo que ahí le gano mas su lado de hombre, no lo justifico, porque tienes razón, de entrada no debió aceptar nada de ella si tenía pensando irse, pero bueno ya ni modo y el resultado fue Rini, ahora sí que a ver como lo toma Seiya, pues su carácter ha cambiado, pero también creo que si la trato de esa forma fue para que pudiera volver a tomar su camino, el mismo que estaba a punto de despreciar, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferente y ahora estarían juntos, asi que tal vez ahora tengan esa oportunidad, quien sabe, ojala que este capítulo te haya gustado y esperes lo que seguirá en esta trama, saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

_**Angel:**_ hola, muchas gracias por tu review, aquí continuaremos con esta historia, ojala nos sigas acompañando.

Bueno pues hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarnos un mensajito y a aquellas que un no lo hacen no sean malitas, nos gustaría saber que opinan ya sean comentarios a favor o en contra, todos son importantes para nosotras, por lo pronto las dejamos, abracitos y besitos.

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	4. Y No Puedo Olvidarte

**Capitulo 4**

**Y No P****uedo Olvidarte**

En el silencio de mi habitación

Aún siento el murmullo de tu voz,

Lastimándome con un dulce adiós,

Dejándome vacío el corazón.

Casi no duermo, ya he vuelto a fumar

Cada recuerdo es una lágrima

No sé cómo hacer, para estar de pie

Siempre me digo que es la última vez

Y vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti

No soy nada sin ti.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes,

Si el último beso, me robaste el aliento.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre,

Si el último abrazo, aún me pierdo despacio.

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no encuentro aún algún antídoto,

Para entender que todo terminó.

Intento salir de la soledad,

Darle al destino una oportunidad.

Más vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti.

No soy nada sin ti.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te veo en todas partes,

Si el último beso, me robaste el aliento.

Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre,

Si el último abrazo, aún me pierdo despacio.

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

No sé cómo,

No sé cuándo,

Olvidarte,

Me hace daño.

No sé cómo,

No sé cuándo,

Olvidarte,

Me hace daño.

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

Si cuéntenos otra vez la historia de la princesa de la luna, y su pelea contra el caos –_sonrió la joven Yory con emoción, aquéllas palabras ensombrecieron un poco el semblante de uno de los tres líderes, pero contar aquellas historias era lo único que hacía que él se sintiera tan cercano a ella-_

-No veo anda de malo en contarles historias... Yaten ¿Qué opinas? -_murmuro Taiki observando a los chicos que se emocionaban_-

-La princesa de la luna... -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa_- mi madre... -_pensó con cierta tristeza_-

-Como quieran... –_Yaten se encogió ligeramente de hombros alejándose unos pasos_- no deberías hacerlo Seiya... al menos no hoy...

_Rini había volteado a ver al par de hombres sonriendo, quizá ellos habían conocido a su madre_- ¿Seiya? -la sonrisa se había borrado haciendo que volteara a ver a quien tenía frente a ella observándolo con detenimiento y emoción- ¿papá?

-Lo se... -_murmuro con cierta tristeza, volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo_-

-Les propongo algo mejor... -_dijo Yaten acercándose a su compañero_- ¿qué tal un duele entre tú y yo?

-¿Qué?, no estás loco... ¿qué pretendes ahora Yaten?

-Que les mostremos a estos jóvenes como es un combate... además nos haría mucho bien…

-¿Estas bromeando?, si debemos enseñarle pero no debemos darles malos ejemplos -_trataba de encontrar una salida retrocediendo unos pasos ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano_-

-No son malos ejemplos... al contrario... -_dijo observándolo fijamente_-

_Había permanecido callada, simplemente no podía pensar o decir algo, solo lo observaba, el hombre a quien su madre seguía amando y que en realidad era su padre estaba frente a ella, se imaginaba que era un hombre valiente pero en ese instante algo estaba mal._

-Yaten... ya sabes cuál es el resultado... creí que ya te habías dado por vencido... en verdad no estoy de humor para un combate...

-¿Dado por vencido?, estas bromeado... -_dijo ofendido_-

-Si no quiere no debería insistir_... -dijo con voz seria y firme la jovencita que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada pero algo la hacía tratar de ayudarlo, quizá la necesidad de hablar con él, a solas_-

-Profesor... por favor... jamás nos han dejado ver un combate entre ustedes… -_Dijo Jason-_

-Si nosotras también queremos ver –_comento Reiko mientras los chicos sonreían entusiasmados_-

_Seiya los observo con una ligera sonrisa apenada rascando su cabeza_- Ya les había dicho que ya habrá momento para eso... yo...

-¿Profesor? -_murmuro cerrando los ojos, quizá demasiadas emociones o demasiada gente, su vista se nublo solo alcanzo a ver como su mano se dirigía a él como si quisiera sostenerse_-

_Seiya la sostuvo con delicadeza_- ¿Te sientes bien? -_al sostenerla una energía diferente invadió su cuerpo, observándola con detenimiento_- "Que sensación tan extraña..."

-Yo... me siento mareada... -_murmuro tratando de abrir los ojos_-

-Sera mejor que la lleves a la enfermería... -_dijo Yaten preocupado_- pero que niña tan delicada...

_Seiya lo observo frunciendo el ceño_- Aceptare el duelo... no permitiré que te refieras así a esta pequeña, ahora regreso -_la cargo entre sus brazos, aun sentía aquella extraña sensación la observo con detenimiento, al momento que su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, por primera vez un combate le parecía una gran idea para tratar de sacar todas aquellas emociones que en ese día tan especial y mas con la presencia de esa joven se incrementaban_-

-No por favor... -_murmuro sonriendo ligeramente, era la primera vez que realmente se sentía protegida_-

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -_le sonrió al ver que reaccionaba-_ alguien traiga un poco de agua y comida... seguramente no has comido... te vez un tanto pálida... comerás algo y si te sigues sintiendo mal me dices y yo mismo te llevare a la enfermería ¿de acuerdo?

X-X

_A lo lejos eran observados por el par de guardianas_- Michiru... no creo que deba acercarse demasiado hacia él... -_había estado dispuesta a hacer acto de presencia en el momento que vio que la pequeña se desmayaba, ambas se habían acercado un poco mas y observaban todo desde el árbol más cercano de ese modo podían observar y escuchar a la perfección sin ser notadas_-

X-X

-Por favor... no me dejes sola... -_murmuro y sin pensarlo se aferro a sus brazos como alguna vez lo había hecho con Darien, en una de las tantas ocasiones en que se quedaba dormida y la llevaba a su habitación, era su etapa de monstruos en la oscuridad_- por favor...

-De acuerdo no te dejare, pero tienes que comer... y para tu deleite aceptare el duelo... -_le sonríe con dulzura_- peleare en tu nombre -_por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de protegerla, de ver su sonrisa y seguir escuchando su voz, era algo demasiado extraño, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, sin lograr entender el motivo, no se había sentido con tantos ánimos desde hacía casi 20 años_-

_No dijo nada, solo lo observo con atención, en ese momento entendió porque su madre se había enamorado de él, demasiadas cualidades para ser verdad._

X-X

_Michiru tomo el brazo de su compañera negando con la cabeza_- Prometimos no intervenir...

X-X

-Está bien... solo... no pierdas... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_-

-Entonces -_la soltó con delicadeza_- no perderé... -_le sonrió, colocándose de pie, caminando unos pasos hacia su hermano mientras desenvainaba su espada, sonriendo con un brillo especial y alegría, que no entendía porque_- ¿estás listo?

_Yaten sonrió sacando el también la espada_- Desde hace mucho... -_dijo colocándose en guardia_-

_Los chicos que eran discípulos de Seiya se sentaron junto a ella muy emocionados mientras del otro lado se agrupaban los discípulos de Yaten, algunos comenzaban a hacer apuestas muy sonrientes, el grupo de Taiki se ubico en medio de ambos grupos, Taiki suspiro acercándose_- Seré el réferi... chicos no hagan trampa... recuerden que es un duelo de entrenamiento

_Seiya se coloco a la defensiva observando fijamente a Yaten, al escuchar la voz de Taiki, le dirigió una fugaz mirada con una sonrisa_.

-Ya mejor quítate... -_dijo Yaten acercándose dando el primer golpe_-

_Seiya bloqueo el ataque de Yaten_- Opino igual... no querrás salir herido -_empujo con su espada contra atacando_-

_Yaten sonrió recorriéndose tan solo para tomar impulso e intentar con un nuevo golpe-_ La ironía ha vuelto a ti hermano...

-De que estás hablando hermano -_dio un salto esquivando su golpe con gran destreza cayendo detrás de él atacándolo-_

-Ahora si eres tu Seiya... -_dijo sonriente dejándose caer en el piso rodando para alejarse de él e incorporarse de nuevo colocando la espada frente a él_- pero creo que estas un poco oxidado...

-¿Oxidado?, ya veremos quién esta oxidado -_sonrió atacándolo_- jamás has logrado vencerme y hoy no será la primera vez

-Ya veremos... -_dijo esquivando y devolviendo uno a uno los golpes_-

_Con rapidez y agilidad bloqueo cada uno de ellos, retrocediendo solo un poco para poder girar y apuntar directamente hacia él, con un codazo en su espalda, sin bajara la retaguardia._

X-X

-Su técnica es impresionando... ha mejorado muchísimo... -_murmuraba Haruka observando el combate, bastante impresionada para ser unas de las sailors mas fuertes, jamás creyó que vería tan habilidad y menos con espadas_- su habilidad es mucho mejor que la del rey... e incluso es mejor que la mía...

-¿Notaste el cambio en sus ojos? -_murmuro sin dejar de observar, sentada en la rama del árbol_-

X-X

_Los golpes de ambos chicos eran muy certeros cada uno era bastante hábil, y sin duda no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente, Seiya se sentía feliz, y peleaba con todo, tal como solía hacerlo al cantar tiempo atrás dando todo de sí, Yaten que lo podía sentir en cada movimiento aumentaba su entusiasmo peleando al mismo nivel que él, aquel semblante no paso desapercibido por nadie, todos comenzaban a sentirse emocionado con ese combate, gritando el nombre de su favorito, ambos ya habían comenzado a sudar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía el ánimo de ceder._

-Jason te apuesto 5 chocolates a que Seiya ganara… -_Dijo Reiko emocionada_-

-Hay no eso es trampa... ya sabes que él ganara el combate... no hay nadie que pueda compararse con su destreza y agilidad... quiero ser como él cuando crezca... _-observo entusiasmado el chico-_

-Es un combate muy emocionante... no pensé que pudiera verlo alguna vez... había escuchado rumores de que de vez en cuando ellos dos se batían, pero siempre en privado, que emocionante… -_dijo Yori-_

_Rini había estado totalmente perdida en aquel combate, era extraordinario ver algo así, sobre todo sabiendo quien era él en su vida, pero algo había cambiado, se veía tan fuerte y decidido, aquella mirada triste ya no estaba, cuando escucho los comentarios de los alumnos de Seiya sonrió, se sentía orgullosa y por primera vez no era por Darien sino por su papá._

-Que alegría volver a verte así... tan entusiasmado... -_dijo Yaten ya un poco cansado pero aun sin bajar la guardia_-

_Un leve sonrojo asomo sus mejillas, sin bajar la guardia_- Tenía mucho tiempo... que no disfrutaba tanto de un combate... como hoy... _-respiraba cansado aun con la espada en alto_-

_Aprovecho aquel momento para tratar de ganar, solo había una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla, dio una vuelta dispuesto a dejar su espada a centímetros de su cuello solo para darle a entender que él había ganado._

_Sonrió saltando sujetándose de la rama de un árbol cayendo sobre el filo de su espada_- Jajajaja esa técnica jamás te ha funcionado -_brinco hacia delante de él acertando un golpe que paso rozando su mejilla sin hacerle daño salvo cortar algunos cabellos de su hermano_- creo que gane

_Asintió con una sonrisa_- Acepto mi derrota, solo porque hace tiempo que no te veía tan entusiasmado

_Todos guardaron silencio al ver aquella técnica un poco extraña quizás, pero impresionado de tal destreza para evadirlo y contraatacar, ante la reacción de Yaten todos comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso las guardianas que observaban en lo alto del árbol._

-Claro... yo nunca pierdo -_sonrió colocando su pose triunfadora y egocéntrica que acostumbraba-_

_No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, solo hasta que sintió el sabor salado de sus lagrimas, era todo y más de lo que pudo imaginar, se puso de pie aplaudiendo fuertemente._

-Bueno chicos... espero que este combate les haya servido de ejemplo... para perfeccionar sus técnicas, por el día de hoy es todo -_suspiro un poco cansado por el combate_- vayan a sus casas se hace tarde -_volvió a mirar hacia el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer un poco más el sol ya se había ocultado por completo para dar paso a la noche-_

_Yaten se acerco dándole un codazo-_ Tu admiradora no ha dejado de verte... creo que sigues siendo atractivo... -_murmuro con algo de ironía y una sonrisa_-

-¿De qué hablas?, yo siempre eh sido muy atractivo e irresistible y claro mucho más guapo que tu -_sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello despeinandolo_-

-¿Es que nunca van a dejar de pelear?

-Ya basta... -dijo empujándolo- mejor ve a ver a tu admiradora...

_Algunos chicos ya comenzaban a marcharse siguiendo la indicación otros aun sonreían, observando expectantes.  
_

-Es la primera vez que veo al profesor Seiya sonreír de esa manera... –_Dijo Yory contenta a Rin_-

-De acuerdo... ¿me pueden disculpar con la princesa?, no tengo mucha hambre para cenar -_sonrió alejándose de sus hermanos, para acercarse a las dos chicas que aun quedaban_- Yory... debes ir a casa tu madre debe estar esperándote, anda que se hace tarde, y mañana el entrenamiento será aun más pesado...

-Si profesor -_sonrió, corriendo hacía sus compañeros que no iban caminando muy lejos-_

-Eso... eso fue... increíble... -_dijo aun asombrada de tal demostración_- felicidades...

-Y tu pequeña... ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿dónde vives?, te llevare a casa -_le sonrió apenado-_ este... gracias... te dije que no perdería... esta victoria es para ti...

-Gracias... es un gran honor... -_lo observaba detenidamente, ahora comenzaba a entender de donde había sacado ella ese carácter_- me disculpo por los inconvenientes que le cause...

-Ningún inconveniente -le sonrió- ¿te gusto la comida?

-Ah... la verdad es que... no pude comer ni un solo bocado... verlo en ese combate fue algo fuera de serie... jamás había visto tal destreza...

_Miro a espaldas de ella y en efecto la comida seguía ahí, intacta_- Entiendo... pero no dejare que te vayas sin haber comido... te llevare a un lugar secreto y cocinare algo para los dos y después te llevare a casa ¿entendido?

-¿A casa?, eh... bueno en realidad está un poco lejos... no te preocupes sé cómo llegar... -_cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de que había dicho una tontería_- claro es obvio que se llegar a mi casa...

_La observo detenidamente-_ ¿No tendrás problemas en casa por llegar tarde? -_la observo preocupado_-

-No… está bien... pero... me había prometido una comida... ¿recuerda? -_pregunto con una sonrisa_-

_Correspondió la sonrisa-_ De acuerdo vamos, ¿puedes caminar?

-Si... -_sonrió feliz-_ gracias por preocuparse...

-Bueno vamos es por aquí -_sonrió comenzando a caminar, hacia uno de los senderos del bosque- _no está muy lejos de aquí...

-Podría... -_comenzó dudosa aquella pregunta_- ¿podría contarme la historia, su historia?

-¿Mi historia? -_volteo a verla_- ¿te refieres a la historia de la batalla contra el caos?

-Ah si... claro... la historia contra el caos... -_murmuro evadiendo su mirada_-

_Suspiro un poco volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo-_ Desde luego... te la contare... como bien sabes... todos en el planeta estamos agradecidos con la princesa de la luna... gracias a ella es que estamos aquí... y este planeta luce hermoso...

-¿La princesa de la luna? -_pregunto fingiendo no saber a quien se refería_- ¿quién es ella?

_Volteo a verla_- Todos conocen de esa batalla lo que deben conocer... pero veo que tu no conoces esa historia, ¿acaso has vivido en otro sitio?

-Eh... bueno... es que yo... la verdad ese tipo de historias me aburren...aburrían... -_corrigió inmediatamente-_ pero ahora quiero saber...

-Ya entiendo, a decir verdad la historia también me aburre mucho -_murmuro con una sonrisa_- de acuerdo te contare... la princesa de la luna en aquel entonces Sailor Moon era una persona formidable, con un corazón puro... y resplandeciente... llena de bondad y amor... siempre luchando por proteger a sus seres queridos...

_Lo observaba de reojo mientras caminaban, hablar de ella a pesar de esa triste sonrisa encerraba algo mas_- ¿Aun existe?

-Si... es la gobernante del planeta tierra... -_murmuro con tristeza_- la Neo Reina Serenity...

-La forma en que lo dice no es la misma de hace un momento... -_suspiro con tristeza_- como si le doliera decir esas palabras

_Niega con una sonrisa, mientras seguía caminando_- Te seguiré contando... llegamos a la tierra después de que Sailor Galaxia destruyo nuestro planeta... nuestra princesa se refugió en la tierra, su energía nos guio a los 3 y para poder buscarla y transmitirle nuestros mensajes, cantábamos... éramos muy famosos

-¿Cantantes?, wow eso no lo sabía... -_dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa_-

-Claro, te regalare un disco de aquel tiempo -_le sonrió con ternura_- como éramos muy jóvenes ingresamos a la preparatoria, ahí conocimos a las Sailor Scouts... aunque en aquel entonces no lo sabíamos... no nos importaba lo que pudiera pasar con su planeta... tan solo queríamos encontrar a nuestra princesa

-Eso suena muy egoísta... no pensar en un planeta con gente que valía la pena salvar... -_dijo un tanto seria_- un planeta hermoso...

-Si era un planeta hermoso y lleno de vida... y buenos sentimientos... hasta ese entonces jamás había conocido algo así... ellas nos enseñaron a amar su planeta... y valorar la vida este donde este... aunque debo decirte que hay dos guerreras que jamás me aceptaron... y seguro que aun me desprecian... -_sonrió al recordar aquellos días_- las más fuertes y valerosas, buscaban proteger a su princesa... igual que nosotros buscábamos a la nuestra con desesperación...

-Dos guerreras... ¿quienes... eran? -_pregunto fingiendo indiferencia aunque ya sabía de quienes hablaba_-

_Sonrió llegando a un pequeño lago con una cabaña cercana-_ Hemos llegado,

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptiun... siempre aparecían en el momento menos propicio y sin embargo en el momento que debían hacerlo... aunque jamás lo admitían... querían a esa niña...

_Observo por un instante el lago, aquella tranquilidad que reflejaba el agua la hacía sentirse en paz_- ¿Las odias? -_pregunto apenas en un murmullo_-

-No… no las odio, no tengo razón para odiarlas... simplemente hicieron lo que debían hacer... -_murmuro con tristeza abriendo la puerta_- espero te agrade el lugar... es pequeño pero es muy acogedor...

-Si gracias... -_entro observando apenas aquel lugar, en realidad su pensamiento y atención estaban en su respuesta, pues ella en un principio sintió odiarlas, sobre todo por el dolor que le habían causado a su madre, a él pero ahora también a ella-_ supongo que te refieres a protegerla...

-Si... protegerla... a su manera siempre la protegieron incluso de mi... que debo decirte que lo mismo hicieron mis hermanos -_suspira_- me pregunto ¿como estarán?, siéntate cocinare algo delicioso espero que te guste

-Gracias... -_tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaba cercana a la cocina, en realidad quería seguir escuchando su voz, seguir viéndolo_- realmente tenía un buen gusto... -_murmuro con una sutil sonrisa sin dejar de verlo_-

-¿Dijiste algo? -_volteo a verla, mientras sacaba lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar, tenía un poco de desorden-_ disculpa el desorden -_sonrió nervioso_-

-Ah no... no te preocupes... está bien... -_dijo algo nerviosa desviando la mirada observando un poco el lugar, era educada y sabía que husmear no era bien visto pero si quizá era un poco desordenado_- ¿vives con alguien?, quiero decir... ¿estas... casado?

-¿Casado?, no... -_comenzó a cocinar_- y aquí vivo solo, vengo a este sitio cada vez que necesito pensar y pasar un momento en soledad... aunque a la princesa no le gusta mucho que este solo, tu sabes se preocupa mucho por todos los habitantes del planeta

-Si supongo... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ como gobernante de un planeta debe preocuparse por el bienestar de su pueblo y tratar de brindarle siempre una mejor vida... sobre todo se preocupa por aquellos que estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por ella... la bondad ante todo...-_dijo orgullosa recordando una de las tantas frases que su madre le decía cuando aún era una niña_-

-Si... sabes... eso es algo que ella y la princesa de la luna tienen en común... ambas son muy bondadosas, y siempre están dispuestas a sacrificarse por los que aman... la princesa Kakyu guarda un gran cariño y estima hacia la princesa de la luna... -_saco un par de platos y vasos-_ espero te guste la comida fue algo que aprendí a hacer mientras viví en la tierra

-Mmm si me gusta comer de todo... -_sonrió observando que a pesar de estar preparando la comida ese semblante no cambiaba, no sabía bien si le gustaba o no recordar a la princesa de la luna_- aparte de aprender a cocinar... ¿que mas aprendiste?

-Mmm -_se queda un tanto pensativo_- la verdad no me había hecho esa pregunta quizás aprendí a esquivar a las alocadas fans

_Sonrió observándolo_- Imagino que tuviste muchísimas fans... ¿eras tan atractivo como lo eres ahora?

-Muchísimas más que eso claro está -_sonrió con pose de modelo_- soy guapo e irresistible... ninguna chica podía resistirse ante mi... salvo ella... -_sirvió en los platos un poco de ensalada de surimi con arroz- _espero que te guste si no dime y con gusto preparare otra cosa -_sonrió con nerviosismo mientras sacaba agua del refrigerador, y servía en los vasos_-

-Así está bien gracias... -_observo como aquellas dos palabras habían cambiado un poco su ánimo_- yo creo que estoy preguntando demasiadas cosas... a veces suelo ser un poco entrometida, mi madre me lo ha dicho pero estoy segura que ella era igual que yo... solo que más divertida y despistada... -_dijo prestando atención a sus reacciones_-

_La observo unos instantes escuchándola_- La descripción que me das pareciera que describes a la princesa de la luna... cuando la conocí ella no sabía quién era yo... la verdad me impresiono mucho desde la primera vez que la vi -_cerro sus ojos con tristeza_- espero no estarte aburriendo

-¿Aburrirme para nada?, al contrario, me da la impresión que eres un hombre que ha sufrido, se ve en tu mirada... pero no entiendo porque... eres apuesto, fuerte... y muy interesante...

_Se sentó frente a ella_- ¿Te parece?

-Si... estoy segura que la mujer que tiene tu corazón es la más afortunada del universo entero... -_sonrió aunque por dentro sentía ganas de llorar al recordar a su madre siempre triste y nostálgica con esa mirada que encerraba mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar, justo como la mirada que tenia Seiya en ese momento_-

-La mujer que tiene mi corazón... -_murmuro con tristeza recordándola_- es a quien amare siempre... yo... no sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto... -_murmuro desviando su mirada con tristeza sintiendo el vacio con el que había aprendido a vivir_-

_Estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie y abrazarlo, decirle quien era ella en realidad pero aun no estaba segura de lo que quería o debía hacer_- Te agradezco la confianza... apenas soy una desconocida pero ¿sabes?, dicen que es bueno a veces contar lo que te lastima a personas que no conoces, porque entonces no te juzgaran... -_dijo tomando un cubierto y comenzando a comer pues sabía que aunque era fuerte sus sentimientos terminarían traicionándola_-

-¿Tu no me juzgarías por haberme enamorado de quien no debía? -_subió su mirada hacia ella, con un destello de esperanza_-

_Apenas si había probado un poco de la comida que él había preparado cuando escucho su pregunta, no podía evitarlo subió la mirada y sonrió_- No tendría porque juzgar... yo creía en el amor eterno de esos que traspasan la barrera del tiempo y del espacio, pero hace poco me di cuenta que eso es solo un cuento de hadas, suena muy hermoso pero es solamente fantasía... -_dejo el cubierto en el plato sonriendo y sin dejar de verlo_- yo creía que mi madre era feliz con mi padre, que era un amor así, pero no es verdad, ella se enamoro profundamente de otro hombre uno que no estaba en su destino, pero... ¿se puede mandar en el corazón?, tu y mi madre eligieron enamorarse no por una imposición sino por decisión propia...

_Parpadeo_- Tu... eres... -_la observo en shock_- eres... ¿la hija de la Neo Reina?, pero... como... que... -_abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa sorprendido sin saber que decir, ante el descubrimiento_-

_Se quedo callada, se había descubierto y esa jamás había sido su intención, pero quizá no todo estaba perdido por lo que comenzó a reír a carcajadas-_ ¿Yo hija de una reina?, pero que tonterías estás diciendo... una princesa jamás vestiría como yo... -_dijo aun carcajeándose ocultando su nerviosismo_-

_La observo fijamente-_ Pero si una princesa que busca algo... ahora entiendo... tu madre la persona que describes y la princesa de la luna son la misma persona... -_sonrió ligeramente_- vaya como no me di cuenta antes... creo que este no es el trato digno de una princesa... pero como hoy no conocí a una princesa... si no a una linda joven llena de curiosidad... te seguiré tratando como tal

_Dejo de reír y nuevamente se puso seria poniéndose de pie_- No, no soy una princesa... ya te lo dije... no sé en qué momento llegaste a creer que yo sería hija de esa Neo Reina...

_Suspiro con una sonrisa_- Vamos admítelo, tu sola te descubriste... y ahora no me harás cambiar de opinión... además... aunque luces muy linda con ese atuendo... algo en ti me recuerda mucho a bombón...

-No lo hice... yo solo te confiaba lo que me pasaba... pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea hija de esa mujer... -_dijo seria_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- De acuerdo... será como tu digas -_bebió un poco de agua_- de todas formas no es a la Neo Reina a la que yo amo...

_Se volvió a sentar curiosa, quizá se había equivocado-_ ¿Entonces a quien amas?

A una chica muy alegre y despistada... que me cautivo con su dulzura e inocencia, bastante infantil pero fuerte cuando debía serlo -_se levanto encendiendo el radio, haciendo sonar el cd que ya estaba dentro_- espero no te moleste un poco de música

_Negó observándolo_- Esta bien... -_suspiro tomando un poco de agua después_- sí aun crees que soy hija de la Neo Reina... ¿por qué crees que vendría a buscar a alguien que nada tiene que ver con mi presente?

-Esa sería una pregunta muy interesante... quizás porque escuchaste alguna canción mía y has venido por un autógrafo -_dijo un tanto bromista, se sentía algo extraño, su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, y su nerviosismo aumentaba, comenzando a decir incoherencias_-

-No… eso sería algo ilógico... -_sonrió ligeramente_- piénsalo... la hija de la mujer que amaste se presenta ante ti... ¿por qué razón?, no, eso simplemente no tiene coherencia... además dime... ¿no te dolería ver a la hija de la princesa de la luna y de otro hombre frente a ti?

_Cerro sus ojos caminando hacia una de las ventanas observando el pequeño lago_- Ya te dije... que la mujer que amo no es la princesa de la luna... la mujer que amo no se llama Serenity... se llama Serena Tsukino... y si estás aquí seguramente debes querer golpearme, asesinarme, mutilarme, por haberme puesto en su camino -_voltea a verla_- si es lo que deseas puedes hacerlo... seguro debes odiarme...

_Sonrió negando en un movimiento sutil de su cabeza_- ¿Por qué debería odiar a un hombre que apenas conozco?

-Mmm no lo se... ¿por la misma razón que otras me despreciaron en su momento?, y si no me odias... entonces... dime ¿cómo supiste de mi y por qué estás aquí?, juro que no me he vuelto a cercar a la tierra desde el día de la boda... -_se puso a la defensiva hablando más de la cuenta, con un gesto infantil levantando su mano_- no hay motivo para que me queras asesinar... ¿o sí?

_Sonrió divertida de ver su actitud, la misma que en ocasiones había empleado a la hora de entrar a la cocina en búsqueda de unas galletas y era descubierta por alguna de las Sailor o incluso por su propia madre_- No tengo ningún motivo en particular... bueno en realidad si... quería conocer a la princesa y las personas que fueran capaces de reconstruir este planeta... ¿realmente amaste a Serena Tsukino?

-Si... aun la sigo amando... ella es la dueña de mi corazón y de todo mi ser... me enamore sin darme cuenta... y es algo de lo cual jamás voy a arrepentirme... y que jamás olvidare... y no pienso negarlo ahora... aunque seas su hija... ahora si... yo ya te dije mis sentimientos y mi secreto... nadie en este planeta salvo la princesa y mis hermanos saben de este sentimiento... ahora dime... ¿cuáles son los tuyos?

_Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos volviendo a su vestimenta de princesa_- Esta soy yo... Rini, la princesa de Tokio de Cristal... hija de la Neo Reina Serenity...

_La observo detenidamente_- Un gusto conocerla... -_se acerco a ella sin inclinarse_- eres igual a ella... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ perdonaras mi descortesía, pero no suelo ser muy caballeroso... y por lo que veo no te gustan mucho las formalidades... me alegra ver que eres una joven muy hermosa y llena de fuerza e ímpetu...

_Sonrió ligeramente haciendo una reverencia que aunque no le gustaran las formalidades con él tenía que serlo, después de todo era la primera vez que veía a su padre_- Es un placer conocer al famoso Seiya Kou...

-Si yo no mi incline o hice la respectiva reverencia tu tampoco debes hacerlo... pero dime como supiste o más bien que sabes de mi encantadora dama -_se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones-_

-Sé que te robaste el corazón de mi madre... y jamás fue devuelto... -_murmuro con la solemnidad que como princesa debía tener-_

-Mmm si así como ella robo el mío así que estamos a mano -_llevo sus manos a la nuca recostándose sobre el sillón mirando el techo_- espero no vengas a pedírmelo por que no pienso devolverlo...

-Si ahora eres tan valiente como para decir que no lo devolverás... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué no te quedaste con ella? -_dio un par de pasos hacia donde él estaba recostado_-

-No soy un príncipe... mucho menos el soberano de la tierra... solo soy un guerrero... -_se sentó observándola_- no podía quedarme aunque ese era mi mayor deseo... -_suspiro recogiendo un cd que acababa de caer al suelo_-

-¿Entonces no te importo lo que sucedería con ella después? -_pregunto sin dejar de verlo_-

-Siempre me ha importado... siempre... pero no podía quedarme... porque eso habría afectado tu existencia y el hermoso futuro que existe ahora... por el cual todas han luchado... por eso Haruka me obligo a marcharme... porque ella ya tenía un destino y yo no estaba dentro de el... -_desvió su mirada_- en este disco se encuentra la única imagen que conservo de ella... no entiendo aun porque estas aquí... pero me agradas...

-En este día has alegrado mi corazón, ahora sé que el sacrificio valió la pena...

-Y yo si... yo si estaba en su destino... entonces, ¿no deberías culparme por alejarte de ella?, si hubieras intervenido mi existencia nunca hubiera estado en peligro, no quiero ser parte de un sacrificio como el que hicieron tu y mi madre...

_Suspiro profundamente-_ Ella te quiere y te ama con todo su corazón... el futuro me habría valido un reverendo cacahuate... y habría continuado... pero no podría labra mi felicidad a costa de los demás y más de un ser inocente como tu... hasta ese día yo no sabía que ella ya tenía un futuro predestinado... y que había tenido un pasado y ese pasado y futuro al igual que su presente no estaba a mi lado... si no a lado del soberano de la tierra... al cual odie muchas veces... mas cuando veía que ella derramaba lagrimas por él... y yo no podía hacer nada...

-¿Y si su felicidad no fuera él?

-¿Cómo? –_Pregunto al no entender que la hija de Darien dijera esas cosas_-

-Mucho pasado y mucho futuro... pero... ¿y el amor?

-Creo que al final para todos fue lo menos importante... perdóname pequeña princesa... pero si hay una persona que puedo odiar es a tu padre... por no saberla hacer feliz... por ser quien es... es tu padre lo se... pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento... sabes... –_la observo con una sutil sonrisa_- me habría gustado ser tu padre...

-¿Por qué? -_se acerco a él, tenía ganas de llorar, gritarle que efectivamente él era su padre, pero no podía, al menos no por el momento_- ¿por qué te hubiera gustado ser mi padre?

-Porque eres una hermosa jovencita... eres educada, amable... y es la primera vez que me siento así de extraño... -_volvió a mirarla_- y sobre todo porque eres hija de la mujer que amo... si fueras mi hija o si lo hubieses sido... jamás me habría marchado... -_suspira con tristeza_- pero la realidad es que él es tu padre... y todas ellas lucharon por el futuro que tienes ahora... inclusive él... si me hubiera quedado... y luchado por ese amor como lo deseaba... tu no estarías aquí ahora... y esto completamente seguro que ella se hubiera odiado siempre... por que se que te ama, y sé que tan importante eres para ella...

-¿Entonces tu no deberías odiarme?, odiarme por haber arruinado lo que pudo haber sido una linda historia de amor, si ella jamás me hubiera conocido entonces podría haber sido feliz a tu lado... hubiera luchado por permanecer contigo... la culpa la tengo yo... -_dijo molesta por todo lo que estaba relacionado con el futuro que alguna vez le fue mostrado a Serena y sus amigas cuando aun eran muy jóvenes_-

-No... no te odio jamás te odiaría pequeña... yo no tenía idea de todo lo que ellas ya sabían... yo no tenía idea de que ellas luchaban por ese futuro... al contrario tu deberías odiarme a mi... por haber robado el corazón de tu madre... y aunque quiera devolvértelo... no puedo... porque... es lo único que me alienta... es mi fuerza vital... si te lo devolviera no me quedaría nada... y esta soledad sería insoportable... no quiero que sufras por ello... -_se acerco a ella con los ojos llorosos_- porque entonces yo también sufriría...

-Pero ahora comprendo porque mi madre sufre... su mirada es triste, dulce conmigo, pero triste al fin... observa con nostalgia el cielo estrellado... suspira cuando cree que nadie la ve... sonríe cuando sostiene esto... -_le mostro el pequeño oso_- entre sus manos... deja escapar una sola lagrima cuando escucha tu canción... ¿crees que es el tipo de felicidad que ella imaginaba?, ¿crees que es la Reina que una vez conoció al descubrir su futuro?

_Tomo el pequeño oso sonriendo ligeramente_- Aun lo conserva... sabes no sé si será la Reina que conoció o no… no sé si en ese futuro que les fue mostrado me habría conocido entonces... a diferencia de todas ellas yo desconocía ese futuro... no es felicidad... pero él me las pagara -_presiono el osito_- prometió hacerla feliz... y obviamente… no lo hizo... claro jamás lo hizo... de lo contrario nunca la hubiera dejado sola... -_comenzó a balbucear dando vueltas, presionando su puño, al saber todo aquello_- que tonto creí que al menos sería feliz... pues su sueño siempre fue casarse con él...

-Tal parece que lo cambio por uno donde la felicidad estaba a tu lado... -_murmuro desviando la mirada ocultando las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos_- donde casarse contigo era lo que más deseaba...

-Y mi sueño habría sido estar a su lado... y tener una cita como en aquella ocasión... -_observo el pequeño oso_-

-Podrías... decirme como hubiera sido una segunda cita con mi madre... perdón con Serena Tsukino... -_dijo en un murmullo sentándose en el sofá-_

_Volteo sonriendo_- Una cita contra su voluntad... como aquella vez, teníamos un día libre y yo decidí que quería pasarlo a su lado, una segunda cita, seguro se la habría pedido igual, la verdad... es que no importa que hubiéramos hecho… quizás ir a los videojuegos, al parque de diversiones, caminar, comer helado... nada de eso importa... lo único que habría importado hubiese sido su compañía... reírnos y divertirnos... porque ese día hicimos todo lo que se puede hacer en una cita mmm aunque no recuerdo si fuimos al cine, creo que no… porque fuimos a bailar…

_Sonrió ligeramente, pues su madre era tan seria en ese momento y lo que ella recordaba del pasado estaba segura que jamás había tenido una cita como tal con Darien, pero eso ya no importaba_- ¿Qué harías si la volvieras a ver?

_Volteo sonrojado_- Yo... la verdad no lo se... si volviera a verla... quizás cumpliría mi palabra... aunque seguro si lo hiciera no saldría vivo de ahí

-¿Cumplir tu palabra? -_pregunto confundida_- ¿a qué te refieres?

-En el último concierto... le dije que pensaba secuestrarla... y unos días antes de su boda pretendía hacerlo... pero lo demás ya conoces la historia... pequeña... ¿ella sabe que estas aquí?, por eso no me tienen permitido visitar la tierra -_sonrió ligeramente_- si lo hiciera quien sabe que locuras podría cometer -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-No… no sabe que estoy aquí... -_se puso de pie acercándose a él_- ¿y si yo te invitara a la tierra?, aunque me arriesgue a que cometas locuras...

_Sonríe ligeramente_- ¿Estarías de acuerdo con mis locuras?, mira que no se que pueda hacer... por cierto... las guerreras Mercury y Venus ¿como están?

_Bajo la mirada con tristeza-_ Igual que mi madre... _-suspiro_- la tristeza de las tres creo que es por mi culpa...

-No, es mi culpa... porque mis hermanos pudieron haberse quedado... ellos no estaban amarrados como ella y yo... ellos si tenían una posibilidad... pero decidieron compartir mi sufrimiento... y por eso volvimos a nuestro planeta aun cuando la princesa nos había otorgado libertad... ¿podríamos remediarlo?, me siento culpable... y muy triste ellos no debían cargar con mi sentir...

_Sonrió con tristeza aun con la mirada baja_- ¿Cómo se podría remediar algo así?

_Suspiro con tristeza_- Invitándolos también, quizás se alegren de volver a verlas... al menos claro... que ellas no quieran verlos...

-Claro... todos estarán invitados... -_sonrió con alegría pero aun mostrándose preocupada_- pero... dime... ¿qué clase de locuras podrías hacer?

-Las que tu madre me permita hacer -_le guiño un ojo-_ a decir verdad no tengo idea... aun no entiendo porque haces esto... quizás en lugar estar conmigo pudieses estar con tu padre aconsejándole para enamorarla, conquistarla y hacerla feliz... y sin embargo estas aquí conmigo induciéndome a cometer una locura...

-Tengo mis motivos... -_dijo evadiendo su mirada_- y creo que mi madre en un principio no te dejara cometer locuras...

-Me imagino... pero me conformare con volver a verla... quizás mi corazón se alegre... la situación es un tanto difícil, siendo quien es ella, pero te lo agradeceré infinitamente... por cierto... -_saco de un cajón una pequeña fotografía_- debes devolverle ese osito, y no sé si sea o no prudente que le entregues esto -_le extendió la fotografía, estaban juntos el día de su primer y única cita y él lucia el oso sobre su playera_-

_Sonrió observando la fotografía, la única que sabía tendría de sus padres juntos, con la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba de su madre y la mirada de su padre que ahora sabía jamás olvidaría_- Gracias... se la daré... -_subió la mirada observándolo_- se que no entenderás porque hago esto, pero sabes... me gustaría saber porque se enamoro de ti... es... solo curiosidad...

-La respuesta es más que obvia, porque soy completamente irresistible -_sonrió un tanto bromista_- sabes... yo no supe de sus sentimientos hasta que Mina la hizo confesar y lo grabo para mi, antes de eso no sabia... con exactitud que ella me amaba... como yo a ella, después de que regrese a mi planeta cada año en mi cumpleaños iba tan solo para verla... ese era mi mejor regalo

-Imagino que Venus... digo Mina quiso ayudar a mi madre... -_sonrió ligeramente_- no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado ser capaz de ayudarla también... no me gusta verla así... pero dime en serio... ¿como la enamoraste?, ¿cómo fue que te robaste su corazón?

-Ya te lo dije soy irresistible... no sé cómo fue que ella se enamoro de mi... o en qué momento... o por que se enamoro... la verdad es que no sé como explicártelo... ¿Por qué… dejas no que ella te lo responda?

_Se volteo dándole la espalda caminando hacia la ventana desde donde pudo ver a sus dos guardianas, sabía que ya era la hora de marcharse antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia-_ Quizá algún día lo sabré... -_volteo a verlo con una sonrisa_- solo una última pregunta... ¿qué es lo que piensas de mi?

-Eres demasiado preguntona ¿sabes? -_murmuro con una sonrisa_- espero vuelvas a visitarme... es agradable tener tu compañía... y por alguna extraña razón... hoy en especial no me sentí tan solo... gracias por hacer este día especial...

_Respiro profundamente para después sonreír-_ Supongo que el hecho de ser hija del hombre que ahora odias no deja una buena impresión de mi... está bien, no te preocupes... tampoco era como para que me quisieras de un momento a otro... -_murmuro conteniendo las ganas de llorar_- es hora de que me vaya, gracias por la comida y por la platica... fue bueno saber que mi madre alguna vez fue feliz... gracias... -_se acerco deteniéndose frente a él despidiéndose con una reverencia-_

Le sonrió abrazándola fuertemente- No tiene nada que ver que seas hija o no de él... eres una joven muy linda... y por alguna extraña razón sentí que te quería desde el momento que supe que existirías... no me preguntes por que... y hoy desde que te vi algo me invadió... es una sensación extraña y me agrada... regresa pronto cocinare algo más rico para ti...

_En cuanto se sintió protegida por los cálidos brazos protectores de su padre derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, ese abrazo era la confirmación de ese lazo invisible que los unía, ahora estaba segura que él era su padre no solo por cuestiones biológicas sino por el corazón... él la amaba aun antes de conocerla_- Gracias... -_había estado a punto de decirle "papá" pero sabía que no podía, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente como había tenido ganas de hacerlo desde el momento que supo que él era su padre_-

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche a dormir?, es muy tarde y me imagino que han sido muchas emociones para ti... en un solo día -_murmuraba sin querer soltarla, algo le decía que no debía y tampoco quería dejarla ir_- por favor...

-Me encantaría... pero no sé si deba... -_murmuro limpiándose las lagrimas antes de que él pudiera notarlas_-

-No debías estar aquí y lo estas... así que no veo porque no debas quedarte... por cierto... ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí? -_se agacho para quedar a su altura y limpiar sus ojos_- tienes la misma estatura que bombón -_sonrió ligeramente_-

_Sonrió tratando de sonreír_- Bombón... -_murmuro_- que lindo sobre nombre le diste a mi madre... -_respiro profundamente_- no vine sola...

-Bueno haz pasar a tus acompañantes... imagino que usaron mucha energía... seguro también tendrán hambre...

_Coloco las manos al frente de su vestido, estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo tomaría la presencia de dos de sus quizá rivales_- ¿Estás seguro?

-Desde luego... yo sé perfectamente lo cansados que son estos viajes... anda hazlas pasar, pasaran la noche aquí, y mañana que recobren su energía podrán regresar

-De acuerdo... -_se encogió ligeramente de hombros comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta_- pero... -_volteo a verlo-_ prométeme que no cambiaras de opinión y las trataras bien...

-Lo prometo... no puedo ser descortés con la persona que te ayudo a este lugar

-Gracias... _-sonrió feliz, al salir camino hacia una parte que estaba poco iluminada_-

_Ambas sailors se acercaron al verla salir, Haruka habría querido escuchar, pero Michiru se lo negó_- ¿Listo pequeña dama?

-Bueno... en realidad... él me pidió que me quedara esta noche... bueno que nos quedáramos... -_dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa_-

-Debes estar bromeado… -_Dijo Haruka incrédula-_

-Considero que es buena idea... –_Respondió Michiru con una sutil sonrisa_- después de todo...con la poca energía que tenemos no creo que podamos emprender hoy el viaje

-Me ha prometido que las tratara bien... por favor... quiero quedarme un poco mas con él... -_dijo suplicante_-

-¿Le dijiste la verdad? –_Pregunto Haruka la observo fijamente entre preocupada y seria_-

-No... -_bajo la mirada con tristeza_- se que no debo aunque muero por decírselo... quiero que sea feliz al igual que mi madre... pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin que sufran, él al saber que soy su hija y mi madre al saber su secreto descubierto...

_Michiru se acerco a ella_- Se que es una situación difícil...

-Tienes demasiada madurez para tu edad... –_Dijo Haruka observándola con cierta tristeza_- debo felicitarte y presentar mis respecto ante usted alteza... obedeceré tus indicaciones desde hoy...

_Sonrió y sin dudarlo se acerco abrazándolas-_ Gracias... sé que mi padre las recibirá...

_Ambas chicas asienten con la mirada comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña._

-Ah... este... ya volví... -_dijo entrando dudosa a la cabaña_- ellas... son mis acompañantes... -_cautelosa dejo que pasaran las dos sailor esperando la reacción de su padre_-

_Seiya, se acerco a la puerta, fijando su mirada en ellas-_ Ustedes... –_murmuro un tanto asombrado_-

-Buenas noches... -_saludo la Sailor más seria-_

-Tanto tiempo... -_sonrió ligeramente Michiru_-

-Lo mismo digo -_respondiendo la sonrisa_- pasen están en su casa

_Al ver que las había recibido bien sonrió entrando feliz corrió hacia Seiya, no podía evitarlo se sentía como hace mucho no lo estaba_- Gracias... -_sin dudarlo lo abrazo pues esa era una prueba de que no era un hombre rencoroso_-

_Sonrió a la pequeña, correspondiendo a su abrazo_- Pónganse cómodas...

-Muchas gracias -_entro en la pequeña cabaña desapareciendo su transformación, sentándose sobre uno de los sillones_- este lugar es muy acogedor

_Uranus permaneció en su apariencia de Sailor y camino hasta quedarse de pie justo detrás de su inseparable compañera, solo observando como la princesa de pronto se había vuelto cariñosa con el que a su parecer era un desconocido aun_-

-Verdad que si... –_Rini sonrió sentándose frente a ella_- por eso me pareció una buena idea quedarnos... además... -_sin querer un bostezo impidió que continuara hablando_- disculpen... estoy un poco cansada...

-Pueden usar la recamara para descansar... seguro fue un viaje muy cansado, si gustas puedes ponerte cómoda -_mostrándole la puerta de su habitación_-

-Pero... ¿y tú? -pregunto preocupada-

-No te preocupes por mí el sillón es bastante cómodo, anda ve

-Bueno está bien... _-se puso de pie y se acerco a él_- gracias... -_dudo un poco pero al final termino dándole un beso en la mejilla- _buenas noches... -_sonrió y antes de que él dijera algo volteo hacia Michiru_- ¿podrías acompañarme por favor?

_Asintió con una sonrisa levantándose, caminando hacia la habitación_- Si iré contigo estoy agotada

_Por su parte Uranos pudo entender con la mirada de la princesa que le pedía que se quedara, aunque en realidad se sentía incomoda, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Seiya por última vez y no en muy buenos términos_.

_Las observo entrar en la habitación_- ¿Quieres comer o beber algo? -_se sentía aun más nervioso y extraño que de costumbre_-

-Agua está bien... gracias... -_dijo muy seria sin dejar de observar la puerta por la que habían entrado_-

-De acuerdo -_se alejo hacia la cocina, regresando con dos vasos de agua_- aquí tienes

_Volteo a verlo y de inmediato desvió la mirada después de tomar el vaso_- Gracias... supongo que debe ser extraño para ti que estemos aquí...

-A decir verdad si... este día ha sido demasiado extraño... ¿gustas dar un paseo?

-Supongo que será lo más conveniente... conociendo a la princesa de seguro está escuchando tras la puerta... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa observando hacia la habitación_-

_Soltó una ligera carcajada_- Vamos... -_dejo el vaso ya vacio sobre la mesita y camino hacia la puerta_-

_Hizo lo mismo al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa siguiéndolo_- Veo que no te ha ido tan mal... -_dijo al ya estar afuera_-

-A que te refieres -_murmuro mientras caminaba hacia el lago_-

-Bueno... pues reconstruyeron su planeta y ahora como todo un profesor... tienes una vida tranquila... -_dijo seria caminando a su lado_-

-Si... bastante tranquila... el planeta cada día es más hermoso... y hemos tenido paz por mucho tiempo pero aun así no debemos bajar la guardia...

-Si comprendo... estamos igual en la tierra... -_volteo de reojo a verlo al haber mencionado un lugar que quizá no debió- _nunca sabemos que enemigo pueda aparecer...

_Suspiro con cierta melancolía-_ ¿Por qué han venido?

-Por la princesa... se entero de su existencia y quería conocerlos... -_dijo tranquilamente pues en cierta forma era la verdad-_

-Seguro debe ser muy convincente como para que tú hayas accedido a traerla -_sonrió ligeramente tomando una piedrita arrojándola al lago_-

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Como no tienes una idea... es mucho más persistente que su madre...

-Si eso veo... además es demasiado curiosa y preguntona -_dijo en una pequeña carcajada_- no creí que algo así pudiera suceder...

-Tampoco nosotras... -_suspiro un poco triste-_ Seiya... creo que... te debo una disculpa... -_dijo observando el lago_-

-¿Qué? -_volteo sumamente sorprendido_- ¿te sientes bien, no estás enferma? -_coloco su mano sobre su frente_-

_Dio un paso hacia atrás_- No creo que nuestra presencia aquí sea causa de una enfermedad...

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Yo creí que si... después de todo sé que nunca fui de tu agrado

-Supongo que ahora debes entenderlo... lo que hice fue por el futuro de la tierra... de la princesa... _-dijo con seriedad_-

-Si... lo se...

-Y por lo mismo debes entender ahora el motivo de mi disculpa... -_bajo la mirada con tristeza-_ prometimos que lucharíamos por la felicidad de nuestra princesa... y fallamos...

-¿No es feliz verdad? -_murmuro con tristeza_-

-No… pero es que... -_sonrió con algo de ironía_- es absurdo querer culparte de la infelicidad de nuestra princesa... yo lo hice pero no porque la hubieras dejado sino porque te cruzaste en su vida... cuando conocimos el futuro de la tierra ella se veía diferente, quizá porque en ese futuro jamás te conoció... y eso se convirtió en mi utopía... un mundo perfecto...

-¿Y en verdad en ese futuro ella lucia feliz? -_pregunto un tanto temeroso, sabía que habían conocido su futuro, pero no que clase de futuro_-

-En realidad ella lucia como siempre quisimos que fuera... una verdadera heredera del poder del cristal de plata... tal vez en ese momento jamás nos fijamos en que realmente fuera feliz... solo... entendimos que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por su pequeña hija...

-Aun a costa de ella misma... -_observo el lago con tristeza_- debes sentirte orgullosa de ella... porque es una gran Reina... al menos es lo que nuestra princesa nos ha dicho... me gustaría volver a ver su cálida sonrisa...

-Quizá tú seas el único capaz de hacer que sonría al menos una vez mas de esa forma... -_dijo con sinceridad_-

-La pequeña Rini dijo lo mismo... pensé que me odiaría...

-Sería incapaz de odiar a una persona y mucho menos a alguien que es tan importante para su madre... no es una chica rencorosa... y supongo que lo que más desea es ver sonreír a su madre como lo hizo alguna vez

-Es idéntica a ella... es muy dulce y jovial... me alegra que exista...

_Al escuchar no pudo evitar sonreír-_ Seiya... en verdad… ¿te alegra su existencia?

-Si... mucho... -_sonrió con ternura_- cuando me hablaste de ella aquella tarde... supe que no debía interferir mas... no sé por que...

-Aquella tarde... -_suspiro con tristeza-_ te dije que te alejaras de ella, pero no me hiciste caso... ¿verdad?

-Claro que te hice caso... pero... ella me encontró... -_se sonrojo al percibir que sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos-_

-Dime... ¿ella te dijo que te amaba?

-Si... me lo dijo... ella quería renunciar a su futuro... pero yo no la deje... pude haberla secuestrado... y quizás ahora seriamos felices... pero si ella no hubiera nacido... se habría odiado por siempre porque ella no es egoísta... y Rini es parte de ella

_Se quedo callada un instante, pensando en la manera de confirmar lo que la princesa había escuchado, que él era su padre, aunque eso fuera un poco difícil sin entrometerse en su vida íntima_- Si, ella no es egoísta... por eso al final termino casándose... pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos?

_Se sonrojo_- Este... creo que no debiéramos tocar ese tema -_nervioso se puso de pie alejándose con cautela-_

-¿Hicieron el amor? -_pregunto observándolo, se había sentido rara de hacer ese tipo de pregunta pero para ella era algo importante para tratar de entender la seguridad de las palabras de Rini-_

-Si... pero por favor no vayas a matarme... fue el único momento que nada importo... que quisimos olvidarlo todo... ella se entrego a mí y yo a ella...

-_a unos pasos frente a ella volvió su mirada hacia el cielo ocultando la tristeza de su mirada_- te juro que desde la boda no he vuelto a acercarme...

-Comprendo... -_suspiro, camino hasta detenerse detrás de él-_ disculpa lo directo de mi pregunta... solo que era algo que necesitaba saber...

-Desde luego... me alegra mucho más que cualquier cosa... debe ser porque es su hija que siento tan extraño... mi corazón no ha dejado de latir con fuerza desde que vi a esa pequeña, Haruka... ¿por qué ahora?

-Quería terminar de comprender la mirada triste de Serena el día de la boda... y porque... -_guardo silencio pues lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo concerniente solo a la vida privada de Serena y Darien_-

-¿Y por qué? -_volteo a verla esperando que terminara_-

-Su vida de casados... -_dijo meditando un poco las palabras que debía usar en ese momento_- no comenzó como debió haber sido... Serena nos confeso que entre ella y Darien no había pasado nada hasta días después y yo... no entendía si se suponía que se amaban...

_Bajo su mirada con tristeza-_ Tal parece que arruine su felicidad sin darme cuenta... -_bajo su mirada con los ojos lloroso tan solo presionando su puño_- daría lo que fuera por verla feliz...

-Te llevaste su corazón... -_murmuro ahora llorosa, era la primera vez que se mostraba débil_- su felicidad... tú eras su felicidad no supe verlo...

-Con ella se quedo mi corazón... porque jamás podre amar a otra mujer que no sea ella... siento haberme interpuesto entre ella y su destino... yo no me enamore de una princesa ni de la guerrera... me enamore de Serena Tsukino... con sus defectos y virtudes... con su fortaleza, con sus malas calificaciones... lo siento... no pude evitarlo...

_Sonrió con tristeza derramando un par de lagrimas-_ Es verdad... más allá de ser una princesa siempre fue Serena... la dulce niña despistada... tierna, inocente... ingenua... mala en los estudios... como pude olvidar algo tan importante como es... una amiga...

-Haruka... -_se acerco lentamente hacia ella_- se que de todas las sailors... tu eres de las que más se preocupaba por ella... por eso siempre estabas al pendiente de ella...

-Sí, llegue a quererla tanto que la lastime... no la deje que buscara su felicidad, no deje que viviera... la obligamos a vivir solo por el futuro... no le permitimos explorar el mundo... vivir un amor nuevo y genuino como el que tu le brindabas...

-Eso ya paso... nada de lo que podamos decir ahora podrá regresar el tiempo... y evitarlo... hiciste lo que creíste era correcto... luchas por lo mismo que todas luchábamos y yo no supe entenderlo... y aunque lo hubiera entendido... no cambiaria lo que paso entre ella y yo por nada del mundo... porque ni volviendo a nacer podría olvidarla...

-Perdóname Seiya... te aleje de la mujer que amas, la lastime... y... por mi culpa han vivido en infelicidad... en tristeza... la única cosa que podría alegrarlos es imposible que la puedan disfrutar...

_Desvió su mirada con tristeza_- Comprendo... aun no puedo secuestrarla... -_se dejo caer sobre el césped mirando el estrellado cielo_-

-Puedes... -_sonrió ligeramente limpiándose las lagrimas_- si eso es lo que quieres...

-¿Me dejarías secuestrarla? -_giro su mirada hacia ella sorprendido_-

-Devolverle un poco de felicidad a mi Reina seria lo primero que haría... si estás dispuesto a luchar por ella... sé que contaras con el apoyo de Sailor Venus y Neptune...

-Y con el tuyo y el de Rini -_se levanto con una sonrisa_-

-Si... con mi apoyo y sobre todo con el de mi linda princesa Rini... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- aunque no te aseguro que cuentes con el apoyo de la misma Serena... tendrás que secuestrarla literalmente...

-Sí cuento con ustedes nada me preocupara más que ella... quizás no salga vivo siendo quien es... pero no me daré por vencido

-Entonces prepare tu llegada... -_dijo extendiendo la mano_- todo tiene que salir bien...

_Asiente con una sonrisa estrechando su mano_- Por bombón...

-Hablare con Rini y con Michiru... será mejor que descanses, trata de dormir aunque dudo que puedas después de lo que acabamos de platicar...

-Lo dudo mucho... -_volviendo a recostarse sobre el césped_- me quedare un poco mas aquí... ve a descansar... -_Sonrió sintiendo un nuevo latir en su corazón lleno de esperanza, observando las estrellas con una alegría indescriptible en sus ojos desean poder verla-_

-Tu también... trata de descansar... -_dijo como despedida comenzando a caminar hacia la cabaña, paso directamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraban el par de chicas_- ¿todavía no se duermen?

-No tengo sueño... –_Dijo Rini-_

-Si tienes sueño... pero estás ansiosa -_sonrió Michiru sentada sobre la cama a un lado de Rini la cual ya estaba cobijada_-

-Tenemos que descansar... -_dijo sentándose en la cama dándoles la espalda-_ y planear como reunir a Seiya y Serena... en el palacio...

-¿Qué? –_Rini abrió sus ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba_-

-¿Hablas de reunirlos? -sonrió ligeramente Michiru- no será cosa fácil... pero... no imposible

-Quiero comprobar que solo él es capaz de darle felicidad a nuestra Reina...

-Haruka… -_murmuro Rini con lágrimas en sus ojos la abrazo colgándose de su cuello_- gracias…

-No será una tarea fácil princesa... -_dijo con una sonrisa Haruka_- tendríamos que planear la manera de que pueda entrar al castillo...

-¿Y por qué no mejor en los jardines, en el laberinto?, es difícil que alguien más se acerque...

-Si podría ser un buen lugar... -_se soltó suavemente de la princesa y camino hacia la pequeña ventana-_ ojala pudiéramos confiar que ella lo aceptara...

_Michiru se levanto acercándose a su compañera_- Si lo acepto una vez... aun cuando creía mar a Darien... y aun sobre nuestra oposición... dudo mucho que lo rechace ahora...

-Ojala se pudiera cambiar todo esto... y no cometer los mismos errores...

-Ojala esa boda nunca se hubiera realizado –_murmuro Michiru con tristeza colocando su mano sobre su hombro_-

-Lo se... -_suspiro con tristeza_- me siento tan culpable de la tristeza de ambos...

-Entonces luchemos por que ahora sean felices... aun si debemos combatir contra el mismo Rey... o contra el mundo entero... ella ya ha cumplido... considero que es hora que obtenga una recompensa su felicidad

-Chicas –_Rini se levanto acercándose detrás de ellas con los ojos llorosos_- deseo ver a Serena tonta... la verdadera esencia de mi madre... quiero ver esa calidez y brillo en sus ojos y él es el único que puede miren -_les extendió la fotografía para que la vieran_- jamás la había visto sonreír así...y este osito si es especial porque él se lo dio -_lloraba con alegría, al saber por fin lo que ese pequeño oso significaba_-

_Haruka cerró los ojos después de ver la fotografía_- Es verdad... solo ha sonreído tan natural con él...

-El rey le ha dado siempre objetos de gran valor y para ella no hay nada que sea tan especial como este osito... ni siquiera su caja de música se compara con el –_Dijo Michiru tomando el oso entre sus manos observándolo_- pase lo que pase ellos dos deben por fin ser felices... aun si nosotras debemos intervenir para que suceda... -_suspiro tomando la mano de la princesa_- considero que lo más importante ahora es ver como haremos para que ellos se reúnan sin peligro alguno -_mientras la conducía hacia la cama, seguidas de Haruka, ella asintió secando sus lagrimas, sentándose las tres sobre la cama, comenzaron a platicar buscando la forma de poderlos reunir, finalmente ya muy entrada la noche, entre la preocupación y emoción que representaba su nueva misión las 3 se quedaron profundamente dormidas_-

Continuara…

X-X

Bueno pues hasta aquí con este capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, y así es chavas ya viene el reencuentro de nuestra pareja favorita, ¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos al verse?, mmm y sobre todo que pasara con Darien, no creo que las cosas se vayan a resolver tan pronto ¿o sí?, ah por cierto ¿Qué les pareció Rini ahora que está con su verdadero padre?, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando en lo que sigue, van a ser pocos capítulos así que aquí las esperamos, ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:

**Lili:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto tanto el capitulo como la canción, como viste ya viene el reencuentro de nuestra pareja consentida así que espero nos sigas acompañando en los próximos capítulos.

**Michiru Kou:** Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy lindas todas, sobre la hija de Seiya así es, pobre sin saber que Rini es su pequeña a ver cómo reacciona cuando se entere de esa verdad, y Darien bueno a ver que hace cuando vea a Seiya llegar y en compañía de Rini, así espero que nos sigas acompañando en esta historia, gracias.

**SEREYA1****:** Bueno como viste definitivamente si le encontró el parecido a su bombón, era de esperarse, son igualitas, pero lo que no supo es la verdad, así que pronto lo sabrá, espero nos siguas acompañando en esta historia, gracias por leernos.

**Sin Nombre:** Ah en serio me gustaría agradecerte, saber al menos como puedo decirte, pero bueno es tu decisión jajaja de cualquier manera gracias por dejarnos un comentario, en lo personal gracias por lo que escribes, no creo que sea tan buena como mencionas pero el esfuerzo se hace, en serio muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero nos sigamos leyendo aquí en próximos capítulos :D

**Antitos Kou Leto****:** Lamentamos haberte hecho llorar, pero bueno quiere decir que hicimos bien nuestro trabajo a la hora de escribir, sobre Haruka bueno también a ella le dolió haber hecho eso, pero obviamente cree que estaba protegiendo todo por lo que habían luchado así que pues desde su posición está haciendo lo correcto, en fin lo bueno es que ahora Rini ya sabe quién es su padre y ya hablo con él, ahora lo que viene es el reencuentro a ver qué tal les va después de tantos años sin verse, obviamente el amor ahí sigue, solo que ¿será tan fácil para Serena?, bueno esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en los siguientes capítulos.

**SandraS:** Hola, sigo escribiendo, solo que tardo un poco por cuestiones personales pero no dejare ningún inconclusa aunque me tarde un poquito, muchas gracias por tu comentario créeme que en ocasiones hay personas que me bajan la moral al suelo y me hacen creer que ya no puedo escribir, pero aunque tarde lo hare y seguiré aquí al menos el tiempo que me quieran seguir soportando, sobre Rini la verdad si, digo soy sincera la chiquilla siempre me cayó mal porque siento que vino literalmente a "atar" a sus padres para ese futuro, pero ¿y si estaba equivocada?, ahora llevamos a este fic lo que pudo pasar en verdad o lo que quisimos que pasara… muchas gracias de nuevo por tus hermosas palabras me da gusto saber que te han ayudado mis ideas locas o nuestras dependiendo :D gracias por apoyarme así.

**Newmoon:** bienvenida a este loco mundo de los fics, muchas gracias por leer cada fic que llevo, y al contrario gracias a ti que me hace querer seguir escribiendo y escribiendo, y no creas yo también sueño y me ilusiono con cada historia que me imagino, así que bueno espero soñemos juntas por más tiempo, asi que ojala te sigan gustando los demás capítulos, cuídate, y saluditos.

**Wendykou:** Hola, gracias por leer, vaya que pasaste muchas emociones en un solo momento, pues aquí estuvo un capítulo más, ahora dime que te pareció, como ves en el próximo va por el fin el reencuentro de Seiya y Serena, a ver como salen las cosas, así que espero nos sigas acompañando como hasta ahora, cuídate y saludos.

**china lop32****:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, aquí continuaremos con este fic y con los demás, a "Amanecer" solo le falta un capitulo pero aun no está listo, así que ni modo a esperar un poco más, así que esperamos poder seguir con tu apoyo, gracias.

**viviana Quiroga:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto esta historia, como vez aquí seguimos, procurare ya no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí con las respuestas a los reviews, esperamos que les haya gustado tanto este capítulo como a nosotras, ahora si no se pierdan lo que sigue porque es el ya tan esperando reencuentro de Serena y Seiya, los años han pasado, ¿Qué sucederá ahora que se vuelvan a ver?, y Seiya ¿descubrirá que Rini es su hija?, uh muchas preguntas así que esperamos que nos acompañen en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

P.d. Canción Y no Puedo Olvidarte de RBD


	5. Ves

**Capitulo 5**

**Ves**

Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
cuando digo tu nombre

Sé que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí  
esto no termino tu me miras así como ayer  
tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
ves que lo nuestro es eterno

Yo te puedo amar,  
déjate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas  
y no regresas nunca más  
Que aun te puedo llenar  
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón

Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
que no importa lo que haya pasado  
no importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado

Yo te puedo amar,  
déjate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
que tu ausencia es dolor  
que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas  
y no regresas nunca más  
Que aun te puedo llenar  
con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón...en tu corazón.

Por la mañana la primera en salir fue la princesa, había soñado demasiadas cosas, en como seria el reencuentro entre sus padres- Mis padres... qué lindo se escucha, pensar que hace mucho tiempo que no usaba esa palabra... -camino lentamente hacia donde se había quedado dormido Seiya, lo observo con atención, parecía sonreír- seguro está soñando con mi madre... -por fin había llegado hasta donde él estaba y se hinco a su lado- te prometo papá que todo saldrá bien... que podrás ser feliz a lado de mi madre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de haberte robado la felicidad... -pensó con tristeza observando el semblante tranquilo de Seiya-

Mientras dormía pulícidamente, rehusándose a despertar de ese hermoso sueño, se puso de lado tapando su rostro del sol con su brazo- Bombón... hace calor... -murmuro entre sueños-

Sonrió ante el dulce sobre nombre que le daba a su madre- Falta poco para que te reúnas con ella... -estuvo tentada a hablarle pero quería seguir observando aquel rostro de felicidad y guardarlo en su memoria-

Quería seguir durmiendo, soñando con su bombón, volvió a moverse quedando boca arriba extendiendo sus brazos sobre el césped, el sol comenzó a lastimarle ocasionando que abriera lentamente sus ojos, sin percatarse de la presencia de Rini, observo el cielo aun adormilado- Un sueño mas... y vuelvo a mi realidad donde tú ya no estas... juraría que Haruka y Michiru estuvieron aquí... ¿habrá sido un sueño?, seguro que si por que Haruka nunca me trataría como lo hizo -sonrió ligeramente colocando su brazo sobre su rostro- creo que me estoy volviendo loco

-Buenos días... -saludo dulce con una sonrisa observándolo- y no, no estás loco...

Sacudió su cabeza sentándose con rapidez volviendo su mirada hacia ella- Entonces no fue un sueño -sonrió observándola- lo siento volví a quedarme dormido sobre el césped -la observa sonrojado y apenado- ¿descansaste?

-Si gracias... fuiste muy amable al dejar que nos quedáramos... -se puso de pie- pero creo que ha llegado la hora de marcharnos...

-Tan... tan pronto auchs -se deja caer de nuevo sobe el césped- me maree

-¿Estás bien? -se volvió a hincar preocupada-

-Si… -abrió sus ojos observándola- creo que me levante muy rápido

-No me pudo ir sino estas bien... -dijo observándolo fijamente- pero tengo que hacerlo...

-Espero que regreses pronto... me agrado su compañía

Se puso de pie y observo hacia la cabaña donde ya se encontraban esperando sus dos guardianas- No, no puedo dejarte... quieres ver a mi madre, ven con nosotras de una vez... -dijo en un impulso volteando a verlo- por favor...

Volvió a levantarse con rapidez, sorprendido- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿podre verla? -la tomo por los hombros ilusionado y emocionado ante la idea-

-Si... has esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verla... así que creo que ha llegado el momento... -dijo observándolo con seriedad pero con la esperanza de que todo fuera como ella lo había soñado-

-Entonces vamos que estamos esperando -al levantarse lucia desaliñado y despeinado por completo-

-Ah pero... no creo que quieras verla en esas condiciones... -sonrió ligeramente-

Se observo a si mismo apenado, salió corriendo hacia la cabaña directo al baño.

Sonrió por un momento pero al instante que se quedaron solas volvió a ponerse seria- Si ya sé que esto no estaba en los planes, pero... ya no soporto la inquietud de saber que pasara...

-Ya vi de donde salió lo impulsivo –Dijo Haruka y se acerco con una sonrisa, mas al ver la forma tan graciosa en que Seiya había entrado a la cabaña- de todas formas tarde o temprano el tendría que presentarse...

-Mejor que sea ahora... esperemos que todo salga bien… -continuo Michiru que ya había tomado un baño y vuelto a su forma de Sailor-

Respiro profundamente- Gracias... pensé que se molestarían... -sonrió- pero me gusta que me apoyen, ahora solo quiero ver de nueva cuenta la sonrisa de mi madre...

-Nosotras también lo ansiamos –Michiru respiro profundamente, minutos después salió Seiya, vestido con un elegante traje de color rojo, el mismo que solía usar cuando habitaba la tierra-

Rini estaba completamente asombrada de verlo así, tan diferente pero conservando ese aire dulce y atractivo- Wow... te ves muy bien... comienzo a entender porque se enamoro de ti...

-¿Es el mismo traje que solías usar cierto? –Preguntó Haruka observándolo-

Seiya se acerco colocándose su saco a la espalda- Si... pensé que no me quedaría, pero si -sonrió apenado-

Rini no pudo evitar soltar una sutil risa- Ah lo siento... pero... ¿lo has conservado todos estos años?

-Este, si... bueno... -la observo sonrojado-

-Creo que... te sienta muy bien... -sonrió ligeramente tomándolo de la mano- vamos seguro mi madre estará feliz de verte...

Asiente con una sonrisa- Vamos... ya deje una nota por si vienen a buscarme, estoy listo para partir

-Bien... vamos... -sonrió a sus guardianas- estamos listos...

Neptium saco su espejo tomándose los 4 de las manos, siento transportados en ese instante con ayuda del espejo y la energía de los 4.

En cuanto abrió los ojos observo el lugar donde estaban- En mejor lugar no pudimos haber llegado... -sonrió observando a Seiya- este es el jardín favorito de mi madre...

Observo el lugar asombrado- Vaya que este lugar a cambado mucho... no sé si es mi imaginación... pero ¿no era este el parque numero 10?

-Lo que era el parque numero 10… lo recuerdo... -movió sutilmente la cabeza- bueno mi madre suele venir aquí y pasar horas caminando por aquel laberinto, creo que sabe todos los trucos... yo siempre me pierdo... creo que deberás esperarla ahí, nosotras nos encargaremos de que nadie la siga... ¿estás listo

Sonríe ligeramente adentrándose- Espero no perderme...

-Tranquilo, mi madre te encontrara... -lo observo con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco abrazándolo con fuerza- gracias...

Corresponde el abrazo- Gracias a ustedes... por darme esta oportunidad...

-Vamos... -se separo de él antes de que pudiera ver sus lagrimas- tenemos que hacer que mi madre venga sola... -comenzó a alejarse-

-Que tengas éxito –Haruka hizo un ademan con la mano alejándose de él junto con Michiru-

SyS

Era extraño, no había visto a su pequeña princesa durante todo el día anterior, seguro estaba metida en los estudios, era su adoración y sabía que todo lo hecho por ella era lo mejor que pudo hacer, con aquel pensamiento comenzó a caminar hacia aquel jardín en el que se perdía por horas, pensando en los problemas que tenía actualmente y todo lo que ya había pasado, ahora solo le quedaba recordar y tratar de olvidar aunque eso fuera casi imposible.

SyS

Seiya ya había caminado un poco y se había detenido admirando el lugar encontró una banquita y una fuente muy familiar, sentándose en ese lugar, mientras que Sailor Urano, Neptium y la pequeña dama, caminaban ya casi fuera del laberinto, cuando se percataron que la reina se acercaba, las 3 se ocultaron, no se habían alejado mucho de donde se encontraba Seiya, ocultas entre los arbustos, Rini busco un hueco para poder observa la situación llena de alegría, ya que no haría falta ir a buscarla y convencerla de dar un paseo por el laberinto.

No podía evitarlo cada que veía las rosas rojas de aquel hermoso laberinto, estaba a punto de llegar al centro de este cuando se detuvo acariciando con delicadeza los pétalos de una bella rosa- Como cada año estas floreando... realmente eres perfecta... -Murmuro con una sutil sonrisa-

Al escuchar el murmullo se puso de pie observando hacia donde ella se encontraba, se quedo perplejo sin poder articular palabra alguna, seguía siendo igual o más hermosa que antes, exceptuando por aquella mirada triste igual a la de él, camino a pasos lentos hacia ella, mientras se acercaba sentía que el aire le faltaba, no podía creer que estaba frente a ella- Bom…bon -murmuro sonrojado y lleno de nerviosismo-

Había escuchado aquella voz que recordaba perfectamente- ¿Seiya? -murmuro observando fijamente aquella rosa sin atreverse a observar a su alrededor pues sabía que su mente en ocasiones le jugaba malas bromas y quizá esa era una de ellas-

-Si… soy yo… bombón… -Se detuvo pasos antes de llegar a ella aun sin poder contener su nerviosismo, tragando un poco de saliva-

Le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar, sentía como el aire le faltaba, poco a poco comenzó a girar para ver al dueño de aquella voz, esperando que en cualquier momento la realidad de no verlo se hiciera presente.

Con el mismo nerviosismo y falta de aire que sentía, se acerco un paso más, suavemente extendió su mano hacia ella queriendo sujetar su mano, al momento que ella volteo detuvo su intento aun más nervioso, observando su rostro, y el azul de sus ojos que noche a noche solo podía ver en sueños y en aquella fotografía que había conservado hasta ese día.

-¿Eres tú? -lentamente subió la mano con temor de que aquella imagen se desvaneciera ante sus ojos-

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y llenos de felicidad, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron aun mas, tomando por completo su mano, asintiendo con el rostro, se le dificultaba articular palabra, lo único que atino a hacer fue acercar la mano de ella hacia su corazón para que pudiera escucharlo.

En cuanto sintió el latir de su corazón sus ojos derramaron un par de lagrimas- Eres tu... -murmuro oprimiendo mas la mano sobre su pecho, aquello parecía un sueño, pero el más real que ninguno, pero aquella falta de aire le comenzaba a nublar la vista-

Con lagrimas en sus ojos la abrazo con fuerza, besando sus labios inesperadamente, sintiendo como su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, le faltaba oxigeno y ella era su oxigeno, la abrazo con fuerza como había anhelado hacer por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto sintió sus labios no pudo ni quiso evitarlos, al contrario correspondió como tanto había anhelado todos esos años, era un beso profundo como solo él podía hacerlo, sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello como si deseara que jamás se fuera de su lado nuevamente.

La beso tan profundamente, con todo el amor que encerraba solo para ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, se separo un poco acercándose a su oído murmurándole- He venido a cumplir mi promesa… voy a secuestrarte… y jamás volveré a dejarte ir… aun si debo llevarte a la fuerza… -volviendo a besar sus labios sin dejarla responder-

Estuvo a punto de negar pero su cuerpo se estremeció tan solo de escuchar que por fin podrían estar juntos, aunque una parte de ella decía que aquello estaba mal, no le importaba, solo sentir sus labios devolviéndole el alma en cada uno de sus besos.

Beso sus labios con mayor profundidad, sintiendo como regresaba a la vida por completo, recuperando su fuerza, tenerla entre sus brazos, volver a sentir sus labios, lo hacía brillar como nunca antes, como si de pronto una fuerza increíble se apoderara de él, sintiendo que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, por proteger esa nueva esperanza que surgía para ambos.

Aquello parecía un sueño pero la realidad era que estaba ahí, pero ella no era una mujer libre por lo que reunió todas sus fuerzas y se separo de esos labios que tanto había extrañado- ¿Qué haces aquí? -volteo por si es que había alguien aunque sabía perfectamente que nadie acostumbraba llegar hasta ahí porque todos terminaban perdiéndose a excepción de su esposo pero que generalmente nunca iba, así que estaba tranquila pero a la vez nerviosa de volver a ver al amor de su vida-

-Ya te lo dije… vine por ti… y no me iré sin ti… aun si debo enfrentar al mismo demonio… no me marchare sin ti… -Fijo su mirada en ella- bombón… jamás he dejado de amarte… y hoy que tengo esta oportunidad no pienso desaprovecharla… si quieres que me marche, solo será si vienes conmigo… de lo contrario tendrás que matarme, porque tú eres mi oxigeno… y sin ti no respiro… no sé cómo pude sobrevivir todo este tiempo…

-Pero eso es una locura Seiya, en un principio no deberías estar aquí... ya no es como cuando éramos adolescentes, te amo con todo el corazón pero no puedo irme contigo... -dijo evadiendo su mirada, la misma que hacía que sus fuerzas flaquearan ante él-

Tomo con suavidad su mentón- Sé que esto es difícil… pero es más difícil que me pidas que me marche… pude vivir sin ti todo este tiempo… pero no creo poder resistir, eres mi oxigeno… ¿no crees que ya has cumplido con tu deber como reina?, ¿no crees que es hora de cumplir con nuestros corazones?, Bombón… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma… y no estoy dispuesto a volver a renunciar a ti… no ahora…

-Pero es que no lo entiendes... es lo que más quisiera poder ser feliz a tu lado... tratar de recuperar todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntos... pero Seiya... eso es imposible... han pasado muchas cosas... recuerda que no estoy sola... estoy casada y eso... -bajo la mirada con tristeza- es un impedimento para estar contigo...

-Eso no me importa… a dónde iremos nada mas importara salvo tu y yo… en el pasado entendí tus ataduras… ya cumpliste… además obtuve un permiso especial para raptarte y no pienso desperdiciarlo, ¿dime que otras ataduras puedes tener aparte de ser la Neo Reina?

-No entiendo Seiya... -subió la mirada observándolo- ¿permiso especial?, ¿no crees que al secuestrar a la Reina te buscaran?, por más que yo quiera y desee que me lleves contigo eso sería imposible

-Conozco los riesgos que corro… me buscaran pero jamás me encontraran… las únicas que podrían encontrarme fueron las que me concedieron el permiso -sonriéndole ligeramente- creo que vale la pena intentarlo o morir en el intento… bombón -extendió su mano observándola con ternura- solo tenemos esta oportunidad… dudo que volvamos a tener otra…

Respiro profundamente observando su mano- Seiya... lo haces parecer tan fácil, pero comprende que ahora mi vida es diferente, soy responsable por la estabilidad del reino... se supone que debo ser un ejemplo a seguir, ¿como podría entonces escaparme contigo y fingir que nada de eso me importa?, soy un ejemplo para mi hija... no podría hacerle eso...

-Eres un gran ejemplo para ella… tanto que ella desea tu felicidad y me dio su permiso para hacer lo que se me diera la gana -le sonrío aun mas- este reino está lleno de paz… tanto como lo deseaban… te prometo que si algo sucede volveremos… pero entiende… que ya no puedo vivir en la soledad… ya no puedo vivir sin ti… si me vuelvo a marchar sin luchar jamás me lo voy a perdonar… quiero intentarlo… sea por mucho o por poco tiempo quiero estar a tu lado… mi amada bombón… me amada Serena Tsukino… márchate conmigo…

-¿Mi hija? -pregunto asustada- ¿cómo es que ella sabe de tu existencia?, no, eso no puede ser... mi hija no pudo hacer esto... Seiya... ¿tu... hablaste con ella?, ¿le dijiste algo de que paso?

-Tranquila… -la tomo con suavidad de los hombros- es una joven muy encantadora… y muy inteligente… tan inteligente como para persuadir a dos de tus guerreras más poderosas, no sé como supo de nosotros desconozco esos detalles… lo único que sé es que fue a buscarme… porque quiere tu felicidad… por cierto -saca de su bolsillo el osito- creo que esto te pertenece…

Lo tomo con fuerza de los brazos al ver el pequeño oso, sintió que la respiración nuevamente le faltaba, el temor de que supiera su más grande secreto se hizo presente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando- Seiya... ¿por que... por qué lo tienes tu? -pregunto difícilmente sintiéndose un poco mareada-

La sujeto de la cintura- Tranquila... tu hija quería saber el significado del osito… bombón… no sé como supo de mi… lo único que sé es que ella quiere tu felicidad… que ella al igual que yo desean ver tu sonrisa… esa sonrisa despreocupada ingenua… llena de paz de bondad, ilusiones… y amor… a decir verdad cuando supe que era tu hija… pensé que estaba ahí para asesinarme u algo parecido -sonrío bromista- en verdad que es sorprendente… me alegra que la hayas traído al mundo… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso en el pasado… pero ahora yo quiero vivir una vida a tu lado… sin pensar en un futuro… más que en el día a día…

Todo lo que decía sobre la pequeña Rini le agradaba, que hablara tan bien de ella pero también sabía del riesgo que corría al tener contacto entre ellos, evadió su mirada al recargarse en su pecho aun con la respiración agitada por los nervios y el temor que tenia- No sé qué decirte... no sé porque Rini fue a buscarte... ustedes no debían conocerse...

-Lo sé… para mí fue algo inesperado… jamás pensé que regresaría… y menos que podría volver a verte -la abrazo con fuerza acariciando su cabello- sé que esto es difícil para ti… ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a sacrificar tu corazón?, se que amas más que a nadie a tu hija… y siento que yo también no me preguntes porque, aun no logro entenderlo... pero… si ella quiere que seamos felices… porque debemos dejarlo pasar, ya te lo dije te secuestrare aun contra tu voluntad… porque sé que es lo que más deseas, al igual que yo

-No Seiya... -se separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder verlo- no podemos hacer eso, no entiendo porque volviste, estaba resignada a no volver a verte y ahora apareces aquí, remueves todos mis sentimientos, pones en juego mi papel como gobernante, arriesgas tu vida... no podemos Seiya, es demasiado tarde...

Frunció el ceño con desesperación- Entonces prefieres seguir suspirado día a día… vivir solo en sueños y recuerdos… a volver a vivir una vida plena a mi lado… ¿prefieres sufrir en esta jaula de oro?, eres la gobernante si… pero ¿que debes defender?, hace mucho tiempo que la paz reina en el universo… hasta cuando vas a castigarte… y castigarme a mi también… -Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y con desesperación- ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar para poder ser feliz a tu lado… para volver a tener una cita contigo… jugar softbol?, hasta cuando me dejaras volver a ver tu cálida sonrisa… yo no vine por la Reina… vine por Serena Tsukino y me la llevare aun contra su voluntad… -la sujeto con fuerza entre sus brazos besando sus labios-

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre y escucharlo en los labios de él la hizo sentirse nuevamente viva, como la Serena que dejo de ser hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero también estaba el hecho de que ya no era la misma, no era una jovencita que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos aunque en ello se le fuera la vida, sintió los cálidos labios de Seiya besarla con la misma desesperación y ansiedad que ella pero no quería demostrárselo, no debía por lo que trato de empujarlo, no corresponder a esos besos que la hacían débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

La abrazo aun mas, sujetando su rostro para evitar que se separara, profundizo aun más el beso, con pasión, con amor con ternura, no quería dejarla ir y no estaba dispuesto a perder no una vez más, le habían advertido que se resistiría, pero ya una vez se había resistido a sus encantos y había cedido ante él, y en esta ocasión no sería la excepción la amaba y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Era la primera vez que la besaba de esa forma, como si de ello dependiera su vida y así era al menos para ella, toda su vida dependía de corresponder aquel beso o no, si era una jaula de oro pero ahí estaba lo que más amaba en la vida y fuera de ella la primera persona que había verdaderamente amado y ahora le pedía fugarse con él era algo casi imposible por más que tuviera el "permiso" de su hija, no era una fácil decisión, pero aquella fuerza en el abrazo y la profundidad de los besos de Seiya le era casi imposible tener un pensamiento razonable, esa pequeña razón que aun estaba en su mente era la que la mantenía resistiéndose a sus labios a entregarse en ese beso como lo había hecho con el primero.

En ese beso estaba jugándose el todo por el todo, no pensaba dejarla ir, no quería hacerlo no deseaba hacerlo, prefería morir antes que volver a perderla, la amaba con todo su ser, la aprisiono contra su cuerpo acariciando su espalda, sin soltar su rostro con la otra mano, un par de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras la besaba, se sentía desesperado temeroso, sabía que podía ser rechazado de esa forma, pero también sabia cuanto la ama y lo mucho que la había necesitado todo este tiempo, al notar que seguía resistiéndose al beso, comenzó a disminuirlo, aun con lagrimas.

No podía seguir resistiéndose, sus manos que segundos antes habían intentado alejarlo lentamente fueron en una caricia recorriéndose a su cuello rodeándolo suavemente, la razón simplemente la había abandonado dejando libre el camino para su corazón que le pedía a gritos ser libre de amarlo, sus labios sintieron el sabor salado de las lagrimas de Seiya y quería que cambiara la tristeza por la felicidad de saber que podría ser correspondido, que para ella era imposible volver a su vida triste sin recordar sus labios, sus caricias, su voz diciéndole solamente Serena, poco a poco dejo que el corazón hablara a través de sus labios que lo besaban ahora con la necesidad contenida de los años.

Al sentir que de pronto era rodeado y acariciado por ella, mientras correspondía el beso abrió sus ojos, observándola, sin dudarlo volvió a aprisionarla entre sus brazos ahora ya no sostenía su rostro, si no que la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, para no dejarla ir nunca más, profundizo mucho mas ese beso comenzando a llenarse de ilusión, besándola con todo el anhelo que por años había guardado en su corazón, volvía a sentirse vivo pleno y más fuerte que antes, volvía a respirar profundamente regresando su aliento de vida.

La necesidad que sentía del amor de Seiya la hizo perder toda razón y lógica del lugar en el que estaban, pronto aquel beso se convirtió en lo más deseado, sonrió ligeramente lista para decir de nueva cuenta con todo el corazón aquellas dos palabras que quemaban su garganta- Te amo... -murmuro entre sus labios sin tener intensión de separarse-

Darien, que se encontraba preocupado al no encontrar a su esposa por ninguna parte, mas estando ya cerca la hora de las festividades, imagino que se encontraría en el laberinto, por lo que se decidió en ir a buscarla el mismo, habría podido mandar a alguien más, pero sabía que todos terminaban perdiéndose, excepto él, caminaba con tranquilad, al acercarse a los rosales, se quedo pasmado, al observa la escena, su Reina se besaba con otro, una ligera sonrisa y un dejo de ilusión asomaron sus labios mientras notaba como ella se resistía, se acerco un poco más dispuesto a interrumpir, cuando de pronto noto que correspondía abrazándolo, y besándolo como jamás lo había besado a él, nunca ni siquiera cuando era adolescentes.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasado aquí? -Presiono su puño-

Seiya al escuchar la voz solo a tino a separarse de ella y ponerse delante protegiéndola.

En cuanto escucho la voz firme de Endimión abrió los ojos, el acto de protección que tuvo Seiya con ella la conmovió y la hizo tomar la fuerza que durante muchos años le había faltado, coloco la mano sobre el hombro de Seiya y salió de su protección, respiro profundamente observando al hombre que tenia frente a ella- Lo que está pasando aquí es lo que siempre quise negar y olvidar... -dijo seriamente- pero que simplemente no pude...

-He venido para llevarla conmigo -fijo su mirada seria y firme en la de él-

Endimión fijo su mirada en ambos- Serenity... ¿por qué? -murmuro acercándose-

-Para ti siempre fue Serenity la princesa de la luna a la cual debías proteger, pero... ¿realmente quisiste a Serena Tsukino? -pregunto sin dejar de verlo- hasta este momento siempre he sido la esposa que quisiste, la reina que todos esperaban... ¿no es así?

-Es lo que siempre deseamos... no entiendo porque te dejas llevar por alguien como él... él no tiene nada que ver en nuestras vidas... solo fue una fantasía Serenity... yo soy real y siempre te ame... tu eres mi única familia ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Seiya una fantasía? -sonrió ligeramente sin apartarse de su estrella- una fantasía es lo que hemos vivido desde hace mucho, desde el momento en que supiste tu verdadera identidad, desde que supiste que yo era la princesa de la luna... fantasía fue el vivir solo para un futuro que ya conocíamos... o me dirás que nunca te sentiste atado a mi...

-Serenity… -se acerco aun mas tratando de sujetar su mano, acto que fue impedido por Seiya- no te entrometas... ya has hecho demasiado Seiya Kou...

-Lo siento no me puedo quedar tranquilo... -sonrió sin apartar su mirada retadora de él-

-Tranquilo Seiya... -dijo mientras toma la mano de él entrelazando sus dedos- lo siento Darien... no pudo seguir pretendiendo que nada pasa, porque sabes que no es así... las cosas jamás volvieron a ser a las mismas... no desde que conocí a Seiya...

-¿Y el amor que nos tenemos?, ¿el amor que logro trascender a través del tiempo?, el amor que nos unió para conseguir este futuro que hay de el... -levanto un poco el tono de su voz, con molestia al ver que entrelazaba sus manos- ¿qué hay de todas esas batallas que libramos juntos?

-Mismas que te agradezco, pero eso no era amor... me sentía atraída a ti por lo que habías significado en el pasado, por la seguridad que representaba el futuro, pero cuando te fuiste y Seiya llego a mi vida descubrí nuevas cosas, entre ellas que no era inferior a ti, que era demasiado joven para un compromiso tan grande como el que teníamos pero aun así yo me había enamorado de ti... pero con Seiya fue diferente a él no me unía un pasado, un futuro, ni siquiera el hecho de tener un secreto... -decía tranquilamente sin dejar de observarlo con determinación- me enamore de Seiya Kou sin darme cuenta y él se enamoro de la atolondrada Serena Tsukino... jamás le importaron mis malas calificaciones o lo glotona que fuera, él me quiso así desde un principio...

-Y así siempre te querré mí amada Serena... -sonrió con dulzura presionando su mano-

-Pero que hay de Rini nuestra hija... o es que acaso ella no te importa... -se acerco aun mas cambiando su mirada suplicante y tranquila por una fría, y severa, como la que acostumbraba a mostrar a los demás-

-Me importa más que mi vida misma... por ella es que estoy casada contigo, por mi hija, por la paz de Tokio de Cristal... -dijo oprimiendo un poco la mano de Seiya pues quizá había llegado el momento de confesar todo-

-Serenity... por ella, por ti, por mi y por todos es que estamos aquí... es el futuro que todos soñamos... no puedes hacerlo a un lado solo porque él venga y te diga cosas bonitas... quizás nunca fui el novio que tu esperabas... pero siempre te ame... recuerda tu eres mi única familia...

-Lo sé Darien, pero no puedo permanecer a tu lado, ya no... -soltó suavemente la mano de Seiya acercándose un poco a Darien- y en cierta forma si es porque él vino pero no porque me dijera cosas bonitas... es por lo que he callado durante todo este tiempo... desde el día que nos casamos fui fiel a nuestro matrimonio... -cerro los ojos respirando profundamente dándose el valor para confesar uno de sus mayores secretos- no así antes...

Darien fijo su mirada en ella- Estuviste con él antes de la boda... lo se... y jamás me ha importado... -la tomo del brazo acercándola a él- tu eres todo lo que tengo y no pienso perderte... he sido muy paciente... y tolerante contigo... he cumplido cada uno de tus deseos... incluso el hecho de dormir en habitaciones separadas... pero no puedo dejar que te marches de mi lado... no puedes hacerlo...

Seiya se puso a la defensiva observándolo- Suéltala...

-¿Lo sabes? -esa confesión la había tomado desprevenida tanto que no le impidió acercarse solo hasta que escucho la voz de Seiya reacciono- si lo sabes entonces entenderás que a una persona a la que se ama no se le traiciona, si te lastime, pero no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de él, de haber estado con él antes de la boda... no me puedes retener a la fuerza...

-Puedo hacerlo... -la aprisiono un poco mas ignorando por completo a Seiya- siempre pensé que lo de él solo había sido algo pasajero... por mi ausencia... jamás pensé que pudieras estar con alguien más y menos un día antes de la boda... pero eso no me importo, porque eres lo único que tengo y no voy a perderte... eres solo mía... -su tono sonó aun mas frio que de costumbre, mientras la observaba, Seiya se encontraba de pie había sacado la espada, pero debía tener cuidado con sus movimientos de lo contrario podría ocurrir alguna tragedia y era lo que menos quería-

X-X

-Debo intervenir... -dijo Rini preocupada de lo que veía-

-No princesa, por favor espere... las cosas no pueden salir de esa manera... -Dijo Uranus también dispuesta a salir por si era necesario al igual que su compañera-

X-X

-Basta Darien, no soy un objeto al cual no quieras dejar... -dijo tratando de soltarse, más que asustada estaba molesta pues para él parecía que ella era solo "algo" que le pertenecía- no quería que fuera de esta manera, pero entiende que no te amo... que deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, el mismo que tengo amando a Seiya... el mismo que tengo ocultando este sentimiento y que ahora me ahoga...

-Suéltala... la estas lastimando... Darien... una vez yo me aleje... porque sabía que ella te amaba con toda su alma... porque la vi llorar muchas veces por ti... porque no le escribías... porque no tenía noticias tuyas... sé que no fue culpa tuya... pero te odie... por hacerla llorar... me enamore sin darme cuenta de ella, y es algo que jamás voy a cambiar... cuando me marche espere que la hicieras feliz... porque sabía que tú eras su mayor ilusión, su mayor deseo y la amaba tanto que no pude retenerla siquiera... que no pude luchar por ella... por no verla sufrir mas... si en verdad la amas... libérala... déjala en libertad... ya han cumplido su misión, tienen el futuro que tanto deseaban hay paz y tranquilidad a lo largo del universo... ya es tiempo que deje de ser la Neo Reina y sea solo Serena Tsukino... la persona que más amo...

- ¿Y no crees que esperaste demasiado tiempo para regresar y luchar por ella?, es mi esposa, la Reina de Tokio de Cristal, mi familia... ella y mi hija son lo más preciado que tengo así que te exijo que te vayas lejos y no vuelvas... -sujeto con más fuerza a Serena-

-No me iré... me fui hace tiempo porque me entere que la vida de una pequeña estaba en riesgo... pero ahora... no pienso marcharme... tendrás que matarme y ni así pienso renunciar de nuevo a ella... tuviste tu oportunidad y en todo este tiempo no lograste hacerla feliz y mucho menos lograste que me olvidara... -sonrió con un poco de malicia, esperando distraerlo para que soltara a Serena- quien lo diría el soberano de la tierra perdiendo el control contra una estrella fugaz... vaya te creía mas inteligente...

-¿Entonces porque razón existe nuestra hija si dices que no logre hacerla feliz? -soltó a Serena dispuesto enfrentarse a Seiya- ella es la prueba más grande de nuestro amor...

-No metas a la pequeña... Serena se caso contigo por ella no por ese amor... que ahora que lo veo es un amor egoísta... porque jamás fuiste capaz de sacrificarte por ella... decidiste irte y dejarla sola... por seguir tus sueños... dime ¿qué diferencia había entre estudiar en Estados Unidos y en Japón?, anda saca tu espada... y enfréntate a mi...

-¿Y que sabía un cantante como tu del amor?, no me vengas con que fue amor a primera vista... -dijo sarcástico- tú no sabes todo lo que pasamos ella y yo... juntos... amándonos... luchando por la paz... eras un ingenuo y lo sigues siendo...

-Darien por favor... Seiya no lo hagas... -preocupada se acerco al hombre que amaba- pones tu vida en riesgo...

Sonrió colocándose en posición de ataque- Sí fue amor a primera vista... aquel día en el aeropuerto... me cautivo... y si no se nada del amor... entonces ¿por qué no te defiende como lo hacía antes?, ¿por qué me defiende a mi? -fijo su mirada en Serena, haciéndole un gesto para que se alejara de él, y se pusiera a salvo-

-No lo hagas... -dijo con los ojos llorosos alejándose un par de pasos- no lo soportaría... por favor Seiya... esto es una locura, Darien entiende que las cosas no pueden seguir así...

-Tienes razón, las cosas no pueden seguir así... para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes él... -saco su espada y señalo a Seiya- debe desaparecer...

-Al fin muestras tu verdadero rostro Darien Chiba -sin dejar de mirarlo lazo el primer ataque con la espada, a la espera que ella se alejara mas- te voy a mostrar mi amor... simple puro y sincero... nada me ata a ella... nada me retiene a estar a su lado... lo estoy haciendo porque quiero estarlo porque la amo... porque amo a Serena Tsukino...

-Tu no me vas a venir a enseñar como amarla... -dijo molesto esquivando su ataque empuñando con más fuerza la espada- recuerda es mi esposa...

-Y tu no me vas a dar clases de amor... no me importa que sea tu esposa... lo único que se es que no supiste hacerla feliz... por eso he regresado... -bloqueando su ataque sin mucha dificultad- eres lento... -empleando fuerza en la espada la hizo a un lado, para dar una estocada cerca de su costado-

-No sé como se pudo enamorar de ti... -hizo una mueca al sentir como si lo había lastimado- demasiado arrogante...

-No Seiya por favor... –dijo Serena asustada de que algo le fuera a pasar-

-Por eso... porque soy irresistible se enamoro de mí -volviendo a atacarlo-

-Basta los dos... Seiya detente... no sigas con esto... -observaba asustada cada movimiento de ataque y defensa, jamás en su vida había estado tan asustada como en ese momento-

-Guarda silencio Serenity... esto es entre este hombre y yo... lo voy a eliminar... para que nos deje seguir nuestra vida... al lado de nuestra hija y el futuro que hemos labrado para todos... no dejare que el interfiera

-¡Basta! -grito asustada, enojada de todo lo que escuchaba, como si ella no estuviera ahí, ser ignorada, era lo último que quería y estaba cansada de guardar silencio de todo- ¡no es tu hija!, no es nuestra vida...

-Claro que lo es -frunció el ceño atacando con mayor violencia a Seiya el cual se bloqueaba cada uno de sus movimientos cada vez con mayor dificultad pero sin dar muestras de ello- Bombón... ¿de qué estás hablando? -murmuro sin dejar de bloquear cada uno de los golpes de Darien-

-¡No, no lo es! -se limpio las lagrimas y continuo con firmeza- no es tu hija, basta de que te escudes en ella... Rini es mi hija... siempre lo fue...

-También es mi hija... y nada de eso va cambiar digas lo que digas... Rini es hija mía y de nadie más -lazo un golpe aun más certero, Seiya salto hacia atrás rodando levantados sobre sus rodillas, apuntando con la espada hacia él- Bombón... -murmuro, no entendía lo que decía, de pronto se sintió confundido, volviendo a bloquear los ataques de Darien, consiguió que ambos se alejaran de donde estaba Serena, para que no saliera herida- tranquila... no me vencerá...

-¡No Darien, no lo es! -volvió a gritar cansada de que Darien repitiera lo mismo una y otra vez- Rini es mi hija y de Seiya... -al decir aquello volvió la vista al hombre que amaba suplicándole con la mirada su perdón por habérselo ocultado-

-¿Qué? -volvió su mirada sorprendido hacia ella, ante lo que acababa de escuchar, acto que Darien aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe muy certero directo hacia su corazón, el logro moverse un poco, ocasionando que la espada lesionara su costado, cayó sobre su rodilla llevando su mano hacia su herida-

-¡No! -gritaron Rini y ella, siendo Serena quien llegara primero a él- Seiya... no… por favor...

-Perdóname... fue mi culpa... -dijo Rini al llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres-

-¿Mi… hija? -murmuro aun en shock sorprendido sin saber si reír o llorar- ¿eso es verdad bombón?

-Pequeña dama... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Darien fijo su mirada en ella, y en las otras dos sailors que a esas alturas se encontraban atrás de ella a unos pasos-

-Si Seiya... es tu hija... -dijo con los ojos llorosos al ver herido al hombre que amaba- perdóname...

-¿Por qué? -volteo a ver al que consideraba aun su padre- ¿por qué lo hiciste?, lo supiste todo este tiempo y actuaste como si nada... dejaste que mi madre sufriera con este absurdo sacrificio...

-Son mi única familia... y no las voy a perder... -trato de acercarse a ella, su mirada y su rechazo le dolía en lo más profundo- pequeña dama... hija...

Seiya con lagrimas en sus ojos llevo su mano hacia las mejillas de su amada bombón acariciándola con ternura- Ahora entiendo esta sensación... mi amada bombón... -sonriéndole con ternura- gracias… -comenzaba a desangrarse poco a poco, pero eso ya no tenia importancia ante la felicidad que sentía al saber que esa joven en realidad era su hija, y más al estar junto a su bombón-

-Perdóname Seiya... -dijo llorosa asustándose al ver como su vestido impecablemente blanco comenzaba a teñirse de la sangre que escapaba del cuerpo de él- estas sangrando demasiado... tenemos que llevarte a que te curen...

La mirada de Rini fría hacia Darien se volvió suave y temerosa al escuchar a su madre volteando a ver a Seiya, no sabiendo que decir, se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ojala pudiera volver en el tiempo... y secuestrarte... –dijo a Serena volteando a ver a su hija- Rini... pequeña... me alegra haberte conocido... gracias por devolver a mi alma la felicidad... y amor...

Haruka y Michiru se miraron a los ojos asintiendo con la mirada- Su alteza... cabeza de bombón... perdónanos... esto es culpa nuestra...

-No Seiya no hables así... -acaricio su mejilla para luego observar a su pequeña hija en ese momento entendió que es lo que hacia Seiya ahí sobre todo al ver a sus guardianas- gracias... -murmuro sollozando-

Rini respiro profundamente para poder contenerse de llorar- Papá... -murmuro antes de abrazarlo comenzando a llorar-

Seiya la abrazo con dulzura- Eres muy traviesa... me habría encantado verte crecer... pero no me arrepiento de haber dejado mi felicidad por tu bienestar... bombón... si pudiera regresaría el tiempo... si pudiera... te habría llevado conmigo... pero no me arrepiento... no sabía que ella sería mi hija... y ahora me siento feliz... como nunca antes me he sentido...

-Regresar el tiempo... eso es... debemos volver Michiru... debemos evitar la boda... -volteo a ver a su acompáñate asintiendo con la mirada- Serena... vamos a remediar nuestro error... les evitaremos este sufrimiento...

-¿Que van a hacer que cosa? -murmuro colocándose frente a ellas- me sorprende... lo habría esperado de cualquiera menos de ustedes...

-Hemos cometido un error mismo que vamos a reparar... una vez la pequeña dama cruzo para salvar el futuro, si ella quiere volverá a cruzar para evitar este momento tan doloroso... aprendimos de los errores... dime... ¿tu aprendiste de ellos? -pregunto Uranus dejando atrás el formalismo que siempre usaba con él-

-Uranus... no se los voy a permitir... soy el rey... este es mi reino... no dejare que cambien este futuro... él tiene lo que merece... morir por entrometerse en mi camino... -las amenazo a ambas con su espada-

Rini se había separado del abrazo de Seiya al escuchar sobre la idea de cruzar la puerta del tiempo y había observado como su padre había cambiado de ser considerado ahora se mostraba egoísta- ¿A mi también me vas a amenazar? -pregunto poniéndose de pie acercándose lentamente-

-¿Rini qué haces?, no hija por favor aléjate de él... -dijo Serena asustada sin querer separarse de Seiya-

Seiya, al ver la determinación de aquellas dos guerreras, comenzó a levantarse- No aun no puedo morir... no ahora... -no pudo evitar quejarse al levantarse-

-Una vez te envié al pasado para que evitaras la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal... no voy a dejarte ir... para que lo destruyas... y si debo amenazarte que así sea...

Serena al ver la determinación de las dos personas que mas amaba ayudo a Seiya a incorporarse, por fin dejo de llorar- No te lo permitiré... después de todo soy la Neo Reina... tú no tienes más poder que yo... ¿lo recuerdas?, y si la pequeña dama quiere ir y salvar su propia vida yo la ayudare... -observo fijamente a Darien y con frialdad-

Darien sonrió al verla- Vaya... así que tienes carácter... hacía años que no veía esa determinación en tus ojos... pero por que por el... ¿por qué?, yo te amo... eres mi familia y todo lo que tengo... ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

Las sailors aprovecharon la distracción del rey, para comenzar a correr fuera del laberinto, dispuestas a cambiar ese futuro que tal solo representaba una máscara ante los últimos acontecimientos.

-No se trata de comparar Darien... simplemente lo amo, lo amo más de lo que llegue a imaginar y ni los años separados lograron que me olvidara de él... y si en el pasado no supe defender y luchar este amor ahora no cometeré el mismo error... -volteo a ver a su hija sonriéndole- sé que me equivoque pero lo bueno es que tengo una hija mucho más fuerte que yo... ve y ayúdame a encontrar mi camino...

Sonrió ligeramente asintiendo para luego mirar a Seiya- Fue un placer conocerte papá y saber porque mi madre se enamoro de ti... te ayudare para que los tres seamos felices... -al finalizar corrió siguiendo a sus dos guardianas-

-Deténganse a donde creen que van -trato de alcanzarlas pero Seiya lanzo una pequeña daga hacia él impéndale seguirlas, este a su vez saco un comunicador contactando a Sailor Mars- Mars... deben detener a la pequeña dama... se ha vuelto loca quiere volver al pasado y destruir nuestro hermoso futuro...no lo permitas...

Sonrió mientras veía alejarse a la pequeña con sus guardianas- Bombón... estoy orgulloso de ella… mira que doblegar a las sailors mas fuertes para ganar enteramente su lealtad... -le sonrió ligeramente a Serena acercándose a Darien sujetando con fuerza su espada-

A su vez Serena saco el comunicador que utilizaba solo con Sailor Venus- Por favor ayuda la pequeña dama... quiere componer este futuro... -dijo al momento en que observaba a Darien con determinación- jamás quise ver ese lado tuyo egoísta... ahora veo que jamás me quisiste...

-Serenity... sabes que eres lo que más amo... y sin embargo me traicionaste... me fuiste infiel y la hija que pensé que era mía... al final ni siquiera eso pude tener de felicidad... aun cuando fue al pasado después de saber que era nuestra hija... siempre me pregunte por que tenia rasgos solo tuyos y ninguno mío... pero quise alimentar esa ilusión... y tú me la quistaste... porque he de dejar que tu tengas ilusión... no… si no eres para mí no serás para nadie y mucho menos para él -se coloco en posición de combate, dispuesto a atacar a Seiya-

-¿Y qué ganaras con ello? -pregunto deteniéndose frente a él- ¿crees que dejare de amarlo?, lo nuestro fue planeado, no fue el destino, fue un plan elaborado para mantenernos juntos... ¿y que ganamos?, ¿solo permanecer juntos como un par de desconocidos?

-Antes que el apareciera no era así… -gruño bloqueando uno de los ataques de Seiya-

-Tú lo has dicho… "antes"... –Murmuro Seiya- entiende que ella y yo nos amamos... y del fruto de ese amor nació Rini... a la cual comencé amar antes de saber de ella... desde aquella tarde en que Haruka me hablo de ella... tú no te habrías casado con Serena si en aquel momento hubieras sabido que Rini no era tu hija... no entiendo que sucedió contigo... no eres el mismo hombre que conocí... el cual creí que sería capaz de todo por ella... capaz de sacrificar incluso tu propia felicidad…

Continuara…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bueno pues sí, deje aquí el capitulo, obviamente se pondrá muy bueno ¿podrá Rini lograr cruzar la puerta del tiempo para detener la boda?, en serio todo podrá ser tan fácil como lo plantean… uh muchas preguntas, espero que nos sigan acompañando en los próximos capitulo, que como vieron aun nos falta ver que es lo que pasara con Seiya y Serena… ahora si las respuestas a los reviews:

**Polvo****de****Estrellas****:**Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y nuestro más sincero pésame, al menos te servimos de consuelo, ya pasaremos a leer tu fic, animo, aquí estamos para cualquier cosa que necesites, si gustas puedes mandarme mensaje privado para tener más contacto, gracias y animo.

**china****lop32****:**Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es para darle mas suspenso a la historia, como podrás darte cuenta ahora con este nuevo capítulo, la verdad aun nos faltan más cosas así que espero no mueras de un infarto con la espera, lo siento :D

**lili:**Hola, pues si por fin iba a secuestrarla ah pero tenía que llegar el marido y arruinar el momento, jajaja pero en fin quien sabe a lo mejor la secuestra en el pasado para que no se case obviamente con ayuda de Rini… eso sería muy loco jajaja espero que nos sigas acompañando, cuídate.

**princessnerak****:**Hola, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia la tomaremos en cuenta, por lo pronto así es, Rini regresara para impedir esa boda, ahora falta ver si lo lograra, además de que ya no es una niña es una adolescente así que no sabemos como la vayan a tomar a la hora de presentarse, en fin muchas gracias por la idea, espero que nos sigas acompañando más adelante.

**Neo****Kou:**Hola amix, de eso se trata de dejarte con la intriga para que cuando leas lo que sigue te emociones mas jajaja, lo siento, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, como viste viene mas, y obviamente nadie puede resistirse al encanto de Seiya Kou como te habrás dado cuenta, ahora si espero no tardar tanto para actualizar o quien sabe ya no sé nada XD pero no te preocupes que ya está terminada así que lento pero seguro aquí tendrás mas para leer, saludos amiga.

**sere301:**Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la historia y ojala nos sigas acompañando en los próximos capítulos, y la verdad sí, que importa ya Darien, jajaja que malas somos pero bueno ya teniendo a Seiya que mas queremos.

**sandykou8723****:**Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia, y sobre todo por dejarnos un pequeño review con tu opinión, esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo Seiya ya no sufra y comience a ser feliz a lado de su bombón y ahora de su hija y no supe como avisarte espero que te llegue la actualización si gustas mándame un mensaje privado o si tienes facebook búscame con mi nombre de autora, gracias.

**Aysha****Bakhovik:**Hola… por poco y no alcanzo a contestar tu review, justo llega cuando estoy en proceso de actualizar, gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto saber que logramos transmitir lo que queremos, nosotras también al escribir nos emocionamos, así que muchas gracias por leer, y bueno pues aquí seguirá la historia, no hay otro fic q continúe solo aquí, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo, gracias y si ya te identifique en face :P saludos.

Bien pues hasta aquí con las respuestas a los reviews, muchas gracias por cada comentario, los tomamos mucho en cuenta y nos alegran el día al ver que les está gustando y que se toman la molestia de hacérnoslo saber, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo y que esperen con mas ansias el que sigue, aquí nos estaremos leyendo próximamente, saludos y cuídense mucho, abracitos y besitos.

Atentamente:

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**

p.d. Canción Ves de Sin Bandera


	6. Taxi Vers2

**Capitulo 6**

**Taxi (Vers.2)**

karametayubi wo hodokutabi

sono nukumori wo nigirikaeshita

kimi ni aeru to omou tabi

boku ni kokoro wa irudorareteku

tawai no naideikotomo

futari de ireba omoi de ni dekiru no ni

kimi no koemo sono hosoi katamo

sono hitomi mo boku no mono jyanai

donna ni soba ni ite mo

kimi no mirai ko wa sanai kagiri

kono omoi wo kanaeru koto wa dekinaiyo

hitotoki no yume itai hodo suki nano

yoru ga owatteku

aenai toki wo umeru youni

kirameku machi no hodou wo aruku

hajimete te ni fureta toki

odoketa kimi no egao ga yomi ga eru

dakishimetai dakishimetai

dakede kimi wa boku no mono jyanai

ibitsuna kokoro ga ima

dakishimetai dakishimechyai kenai

afureruhodo tokeruhodo motometeirunoni

takushii wo tomete yakusoku mo kawasazu

kimi wa te wo furu

kimi no koemo sono hosuikatamo

sono hitomimo boku no mono jyanai

donna ni sobani itemo

kimi no mirai kowa sanai kagiri

kono omoi wo kanaeru kotowa dekinaiyo

hito toki no yume itaihodo sukinano

yoru ga owatteku

_Al fin habían logrado salir del laberinto, las 3 corrían al parejo Rini en medio de ambas guerreras, continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a los jardines, no se habían encontrado a ningún guardia afortunadamente, y esperaban no hacerlo, al llegar a la entrada del jardín principal 3 siluetas se colocaron frente a ellas tapándoles el paso._

-Háganse a un lado... –_Dijo Sailor Uranos deteniéndose en seco protegiendo a la Princesa-_

-No... -_dijo tajante la chica de cabello negro adelantándose a sus compañeras que se quedaron a unos pasos atrás_- ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-No es de tu incumbencia... hazte a un lado –_fue Sailor Neptune quien hablo, tanto ella como su compañero se pusieron a la defensiva en frente de la pequeña dama_-

_Rini dio un paso adelante de sus guardianas encarando a las otras Sailors_- Háganse a un lado... es una orden...

-No pueden seguir avanzando... -_dijo Sailor Júpiter ignorando por completo las órdenes que le acababa de dar la princesa-_

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí? -_Se acerco a ellas caminando lentamente, pero con firmeza_- háganse a un lado...

-Qué bueno que llegas Venus... el Rey nos ha pedido detener a la pequeña dama y a estas traidoras... -_dijo Mars fijando su vista en especial en Uranus_-

-¿Traidoras?, ¿a qué te refieres? -_se acerco mas quedando de frente a ella_-

-Quieren llegar a la puerta del tiempo y destruir nuestro mundo... -_dijo aun seria-_

-La paz por la que tanto luchamos está en riesgo Venus... -_complemento Mercury_-

_Mina fijo su mirada en cada una de ellas, hasta fijarse en la de la pequeña dama_- La paz por la que tanto hemos luchado... un mundo lleno de armonía y paz... pero un mundo sin amor... yo no lo quiero... -_había caminado hasta posarse frente a la princesa_- ¿puede haber aun esperanza para todas? -_pronuncio en voz baja con una sonrisa_-

_Rini sonrió ligeramente, pues por un instante creyó que ella también terminaría tratando de impedirles llegar a su destino_- Si... Mina... -_asintió tomando su mano_- tu sabes que yo nunca he querido ver a mi madre triste y ahora encontré una solución... y quiero cambiar todo esto...

-Pero... ¿Venus que estás haciendo? -_pregunto molesta Mars al ver que no se oponía_-

_Le sonrió ligeramente_- Por el amor... haz lo que sea posible... y cambia este futuro tan miserable... -_subió su mirada hacia Uranos y Neptune_- yo me encargare de ellas... ustedes sigan -_giro sobre sus talones enfrentando a su compañera_- lo que deje inconcluso hace mucho tiempo... es hora de terminarlo...

-Gracias Venus... -_dijo feliz Rini comenzando a alejarse rodeando a sus ahora enemigas_-

-Crees que no podremos detenerlas... -_dijo desafiante Mars_- Mercury, Jupiter ustedes encárguense de Venus...

-¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus! -_con su cadena atrapo los pies de Mars haciéndola caer, para darles tiempo de avanzar_- lo siento... esto lo hago por mi amiga Serena...

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedare apoyando a Venus... -_dijo Neptune que de inmediato se coloco a lado de la rubia-_

-Cuídate... -_Dijo Haruka observando a su fiel compañera para después comenzar a correr detrás de la pequeña dama_-

-Gracias -_sonrió Neptune al tiempo que Jupiter atacaba con su rayo y Mercury con su rapsodia, derribando a Venus, soltando a Mars la cual corrió de inmediato detrás de Uranus y la princesa_-

_No sabían cuando habían corrido hasta que llegaron a la puerta del tiempo donde se encontraba la mayor de las Sailors._

-¿Pequeña dama... que estás haciendo aquí? -_salió al encuentro de la Sailor y la Princesa_-

_Se detuvo volteando hacia atrás pues estaba segura que no tardaba en darles alcanzo Sailor Mars_- Plut por favor abre la puerta... tengo que viajar al pasado...

-Pequeña dama... esta puerta no debe ser abierta de nuevo... ya ha causado demasiados conflictos...

-Plut por favor, tengo que viajar al pasado... tengo que arreglar todo esto... -_dijo acercándose a ella con decisión_-

-No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, Plut tu mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias que tuvo el viajar al pasado la ultima vez... pero ahora puede ser diferente...

-Lo siento mucho... el Rey dio la instrucción de no volver a abrir esta puerta...

-Soy la Princesa y te lo estoy pidiendo por favor... pero si eso no basta entonces te lo ordenare... abre esa puerta... -_dijo enérgica_-

-Plut sera mejor que lo hagas... -_dijo Uranus colocándose en posición de ataque_-

-Uranus... lo siento... no puedo permitirlo... -_sujeto con fuerza su báculo_- pequeña dama la última vez que la deje pasar fue desastroso... no debí hacerlo...

-¡Pero lo hiciste! -_subió el tono de voz cada vez más molesta y desesperada_- lo hiciste y eso hizo que mi madre fuera lo que hoy es...

_Mars había logrado liberarse del ataque de Venus para salir en su alcance- _Deténganse…

-Lo siento... -murmuro con tristeza Plut-

-Ni siquiera sabes la razón de porque debemos detenernos ¿o si Mars? -_preguntó Uranus viéndola de reojo_- ¿has olvidado tu lealtad hacia la Princesa de la Luna?

-No me detendré... tengo que volver y componer las cosas... -_Dijo Rini con suave voz_-

-Claro que lo sé son unas traidoras por que quieren cambiar este hermoso futuro... luchamos por mucho tiempo por el... no voy a permitir que todo esto cambie…

_Rini en cuanto escucho la respuesta de Mars volteo a verla-_ ¿Hermoso futuro?, ¿llamas hermoso futuro a cada día que mi madre llora y suspira con melancolía?, no Mars ese no es el futuro que yo quería...

-Luche por que ese era su mayor deseo... si no es feliz con su deseo ya no es problema mío... nuestro futuro estaba en sus manos... en manos de una niña llorona... -_se acerco colocándose frente a la puerta_- no voy a soportar que por un capricho cambie todo...

-¿Un capricho?, estoy cansada que piensen que solo fue un capricho... no lo es... yo no soy un capricho... -_la observo con firmeza y la arrogancia que sabía ahora de donde la había sacado_- lo siento Mars las cosas no serán como lo son ahora... mis padres estarán juntos como debía ser desde un principio...

-Y yo la apoyare... -_dijo Uranus orgullosa de la valentía de la pequeña-_

-¿Tus padres?, ¿de qué hablas? -_murmuro sorprendida, sin percatarse que Plut se acercaba a la puerta_-

-Estoy hablando de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou... -_orgullosa alzo un poco más la vista comportándose como la princesa heredera que era_- no lo entiendes... ellos se aman y dejaron de ser egoístas para dejar que este mundo surgiera... que yo naciera, sin saber que era su hija... y ahora que lo sabemos yo me encargare de hacer que las cosas funcionen como debieron ser...

-No… no lo permitiré... ya es suficiente con los desplantes de la Reina hacia el Rey... -_colocándose en posición de combate_- yo cumpliré sus deseos

-Dime Mars... ¿le tienes más lealtad al Rey que nuestra Reina? -_Pregunto Uranus dando un paso hacia el frente dándole a entender que sería ella su oponente_-

-Si... jamás aceptare a una niña como ella... Darien no merece ser tratado así

-Pequeña dama... -_murmuro quitándose la llave del tiempo que en algún momento le había otorgado tiempo atrás_-

-Pequeña Dama... -_murmuro con una sonrisa_- ha sido un placer ayudarla hasta este momento, pero lo que sigue deberá hacerlo por si misma... y por lo que pudo ver convencer a su madre de tomar la decisión correcta no será fácil, así que mucha suerte... confió en ti... Rini, en que nos darás una nueva oportunidad en la que no tengamos que enfrentarnos entre nosotras y que todas seamos felices como debió haber sido... -_dijo con seguridad Uranus haciendo una pequeña reverencia_-

-Hare lo mejor que pueda por hacer de este un futuro lleno de amor y felicidad para todas... incluso para ti Mars... porque sé que en el fondo aun sigues apreciando a Serena Tsukino aunque no sea así con la Reina... -_volteo al escuchar la voz de su amiga de la infancia- _¿me ayudaras Plut?

-Si... pequeña dama... volveré a abrir la puerta para ti... en el pasado hiciste lo mejor... no sé si esto esté bien o mal... pero... no quiero este futuro... sé que puede haber un nuevo futuro para todas... debes irrumpir la boda... hasta ese momento que es un punto de decisión podrás hacer que cambie... de lo contrario pondrás en riesgo tu existencia...

_Mars al darse cuenta trato de detenerla_- ¿Que estás haciendo Plut?, no puedes abrir la puerta -_tratando de detenerlas_- fuego de Marte

_De inmediato reacciono y se coloco frente la pequeña dama y Sailor Plut para protegerlas_- ¡Tierra tiembla! -_grito dirigiendo su poder a esa Sailor aunque en el fondo le dolía tener que luchar contra ella_-

_Apenas si había alcanzado a tomar la llave cuando escucho los dos ataques chocar-_ Gracias fieles guardianas de la luna...

_Mars calló derribada por el ataque al tiempo que Plut abría la puerta, para dejar pasar a la pequeña dama._

-Nos volveremos a ver... -_Dijo Rini corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos que recordaba la llevarían al pasado_-

-Hasta pronto y buena suerte... vas a necesitarla...

SyS

_Por fin había llegado, la ciudad era algo diferente a como ella la recordaba, pero no era momento para admirar la ciudad sino para ir en búsqueda de sus padres, sabía que la noche antes de la boda había sido decisiva, el cielo amenazaba con llover así que supuso que tenía poco tiempo, de aquel puente en el lago del parque emprendió su carrera en búsqueda de Seiya o de Serena, al llegar al esquina de la escuela vio como Serena subía a un taxi, para ese instante algunas gotas de lluvia ya la habían mojado, ahora solo tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que Seiya saliera de ese edificio._

Cada vez que sueltas nuestras entrelazadas manos

Trato de aferrarme a su calidez

Cada vez que pienso que podré encontrarte

Mi corazón se tiñe de una hermosa sombra

Incluso las cosas más comunes...

Se vuelven recuerdos cuando estamos juntos

Incluso tu voz, tus frágiles hombros

Aunque tus ojos no sean míos

No importa cuánto tiempo este a tu lado

Mis sentimientos no se volverán realidad

A menos que destruya tu futuro

En un momento de mi sueño

Te amo tanto al grado que lastima

Pero la noche está terminando

Camino por las brillantes calles

Tratando de olvidar los momentos

En que no nos encontramos

Tu juguetona sonrisa

Después de que entrelazamos nuestras

Manos la primera vez

Se mantiene viva en mis recuerdos

_Observo como ella subía en aquel taxi, quiso detenerla, salió corriendo de la escuela pero fue tarde ella ya se había marchado, el taxi iba demasiado lejos, entre la lluvia lloraba, observando el camino era ya tarde y poco le importaba empaparse de aquella lluvia_- Bombón…

-Papá... -_murmuro con tristeza al ver como si había salido a detenerla, pero había sido tarde, ella ya no alcanzo a escucharlo ni a verlo_- te prometo que las cosas no se quedaran así... -_respiro profundamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia él con lentitud, para ese instante ya llevaba la ropa que cualquier jovencita usaría en esa época, llevaba el cabello suelto ocultando su rostro, camino hasta que sintió que choco con él-_ disculpe... -_murmuro deteniéndose a su lado_-

_Volvió su mirada_- Lo siento... estaba... distraído... ¿te encuentra bien?

-Si... -_murmuro tomándolo del brazo comenzando a sollozar-_ lo siento... yo... es que... mis padres...

_La observo sorprendido y bastante extrañado_- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?, es muy tarde para que una jovencita ande sola por la calle... y mas bajo la lluvia -_trato de sonreírle pero le era imposible en su actual estado de ánimo_-

-¿Podría acompañarme?, no quiero estar sola, pero tampoco puedo regresar a mi hogar... -_murmuro despejando un poco su rostro_-

-Este... si... quizás... podamos acompañarnos en nuestro dolor... hay un parque cerca de aquí… ¿vamos?

-Si... gracias... -_lo tomo del brazo como si estuviera cansada de caminar que en cierta forma si lo estaba_-

_La observo con confundido, comenzando a caminar_- Es extraño... que una bella joven como tu ande fuera a estas horas... ¿acaso deseas un autógrafo?

-¿Un autógrafo? -_pregunto tratando de ocultar una sonrisa_- "no cabe duda de que es un tanto arrogante"-_pensó con diversión negando sutilmente_- no entiendo...

-¿Ah no? -_desvió la mirada_- no sé como algunas fans se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia... nos hemos tenido que ocultar, para no ser asediados por las fans y preguntas ya saberes si volveremos a los escenarios es todo un caso... pero solo estamos aquí por un evento...

-Entonces... ¿no eres de aquí? -_pregunto fingiendo desconocerlo totalmente_- supongo que debes ser muy famoso...

-Lo fui hace 5 años... pero regrese a... mi país -_mordió su labio al saber que comenzaba hablar demás_-

-¿Y solo por eso regresaste? -_pregunto caminando hacia el parque, la lluvia era apenas muy suave pero su cabello estaba un poco húmedo por lo que lo acomodo dejando ver por fin su rostro completamente_-

-Si... -_murmuro aun pensando en lo que acababa de suceder-_ solo para poder ver a alguien muy especial aunque sea por última vez...

-Sí, supongo que es muy difícil despedirse de una persona que es muy especial... -_suspiro sonriendo ligeramente_- sobre todo si esa persona no comparte los mismos sentimientos... como debe ser tu caso... ¿no?

-No precisamente...

-Bueno es que... -_volteo a verlo_- parece como si sufrieras por un amor no correspondido...

-Más bien... un amor imposible... -_volteo a verla-_ que lindos ojos tienes...

-Gracias... -_se volteó completamente sonrojada, pues era la primera vez que le ponía atención_- realmente creo que eres un hombre muy apuesto y que cualquier mujer sería feliz de tener tu amor...

_Se sonrojo un poco-_ Lastima que mi amor no pueda ser posible... por más que desee que así sea... sabes la persona que amo se casa mañana y no hay nada que pueda hacer...

-Mmm eso es muy extraño... -_suspiro, al llegar a una banca se sentó, no importaba que estuviera mojada, tenía que dar todo en ese momento-_ mis padres... bueno hace poco me entere que el hombre al que considere mi padre durante todos estos años no lo era... sino que es un hombre que mi madre amo pero que no pudo quedarse con él... todo por algo llamado "destino"

_Se detuvo frente a ella sin sentarse_- Comienzo a odiar esa palabra... me hace sentir tan impotente...

_Suspiro profundamente_- Imagina como se sintió mi madre, tener que dejar al hombre que verdaderamente amaba y que sigue amando... -_limpio un poco su rostro empapado por la suave llovizna y por sus propias lagrimas_- he sido testigo de cómo mi madre ha sufrido en silencio... siempre sonriendo con melancolía, y ahora entiendo porque...

_Fijo su mirada en ella_- ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi madre quería al hombre con el que se caso, pero no lo amaba, y han pasado 17 años recordando la última noche que vio al amor de su vida... de esa noche... -_no sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a decir, quizá corría el riesgo de que sospechara algo, pero de todas formas no tenia manera de saber quién era ella en realidad_- soy hija de ese hombre... del verdadero amor de mi madre... de esa última noche que se vieron

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? -_se sentó a su lado escuchando con mucha curiosidad, sentía un extraño sentimiento que ella le provocaba_-

-Se suponía que debía ser un secreto... pero yo la escuche, escuche de su boca que yo era hija de ese hombre... -_respondió con tristeza viéndolo de reojo_- pero ella no sabía que yo era hija de él, supongo que lo supo con el tiempo, yo la verdad también dudaba que fuera hija del hombre con el que se caso, no me parezco en nada a él... -_sonrió ligeramente_- hasta que lo conocí entendí de donde había sacado el carácter... soy tan parecida a mi verdadero padre...

-¿Y que impresión tuviste de él?

-Al conocerlo comprendí la razón de porque mi madre se enamoro de él... y por un momento estuve tentada a juzgar a mi madre pero ahora la admiro, porque llevo a cabo su destino a pesar de su propia felicidad... pero yo no quiero eso, quiero verla sonreír y a él también...

-Espero tus padres vuelvan a sonreír... -_levanto su mirada hacia el cielo ocultando sus lagrimas entre las gotas de llovía apoyando sus manos sobre las banca inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás_- ojala vuelvan a estar juntos... seguro ellos no llevan una carga tan pesada... como la que lleva la persona que amo...

_Se quedo en silencio meditando cada una de las palabras que escuchaba_- Las vidas de las personas son difíciles, todas las cargas son pesadas... mi madre se caso con ese hombre por el bien de... ellos... pero aun así... ¿no crees que puedes ser capaz de ayudarle a tu amada con su futuro?

-Yo... quisiera labrar mi propio futuro a su lado... y aunque quisiera quedarme a su lado sin importarme nada... hay personas que no me permiten acercarme a ella...

-Quizá las cosas son diferentes entre tu situación y la de mis padres... -_murmuro con una triste sonrisa_- pero... qué hay de diferencia en luchar por el amor...

-Lo mismo me preguntaba... pero la vida de alguien especial corre peligro... y yo no puedo ser egoísta... quizás no lo entiendas... ya que yo tampoco lo entiendo aun...

_Suspiro con tristeza, esa era un parte que había olvidado, su existencia, como decirle que sería su hija y que no se preocupara por ella más que por estar con su madre_- ¿Alguien especial?, ¿a quién te refieres?

_Derramo aun mas lagrimas_- Sabes... en el tiempo que estuve a su lado... había una pequeña, era especial... –_Dijo al recordar a la linda Chibi Chibi_- al igual que ella, y ahora la vida de otra pequeña está en riesgo... y todo depende de esa boda... y por alguna extraña razón siento que no debo intervenir... no debo poner en riesgo su vida, es por eso que no puedo ser egoísta, y debo renunciar a la mujer que amo... de lo que estoy seguro es que jamás voy a dejar de amarla... creo que estoy hablando demás... perdóname

-Tranquilo... -_coloco la mano sobre su hombro_- si esa persona es fundamental para la vida de la mujer que amas creo que de todas formas estará presente de alguna o de otra forma... solo piensa que pasaría con los años... ¿crees que esa mujer sería feliz y te dejaría de amar?

_Volteo a verla-_ Se que su mayor sueño era casarse con ese hombre... sé que me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero nadie salvo algunas personas comprenden ese amor, pero no es suficiente para poder luchar... para poder ser feliz a su lado... -_se puso de pie caminando hacia la fuente que estaba frente a él_-

_Suspiro con tristeza al comprender que era mucho mas difícil tratar de convencerlo de luchar_- Pero ya no es su sueño... su sueño ahora eres tu... una familia a tu lado... un futuro de tu mano... ¿no debería ser eso suficiente para luchar por su amor?, solo te sentaras a mirar cómo se casa con otro...

-Suena muy fácil... pero en realidad es muy difícil... ganas no me faltan... impedir aquella boda llevarla conmigo labrar nuestro futuro... pero no puedo hacerlo, y menos si es a costa de una pequeña... si ella no llegara a existir jamás se perdonaría... no puedo causarle ese dolor... aun si nuestra separación es igual de dolorosa... -_sin pensarlo golpeo el árbol que tenía cerca, descargando su ira y su impotencia- _la amo demasiado...

_Se puso de pie y se acerco tomando su mano_- Me doy cuenta de todo lo que la amas y de lo que eres capaz de sacrificar por ella, pero... y si esa pequeña llegara a existir gracias a ti... ¿no te sentirías arrepentido de no haber estado a su lado?

-Si eso fuera seria inmensamente feliz... tan feliz como ningún otro hombre... pero no creo que eso sea posible... -_bajo su mirada con gran tristeza_-

_Bajo la mirada así como su mano-_ Eres fuerte... te admiro y respeto... ahora comprendo mas todo lo que debes estar sufriendo... -_sonrió con tristeza_- ojala mi padre sea con el tiempo así de fuerte y se atreva por fin a luchar por tener a mi madre a su lado... no sé que mas puedo decirte, trato de ayudarte y a la vez ayudarme pero no puedo, porque no sé cómo convencerte de que secuestres a la mujer que amas...

_Volteo a verla_- Sabes pensaba en volver después por ella... pero... no podría quitarle a su madre a esa pequeña... quizás me odiaría -_sonrió ligeramente_- pero sabes... te agradezco mucho por escucharme...

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, gracias a ti he comprendido mucho mas a mi madre, solo que hubiera deseado que mi verdadero padre estuviera a mi lado cada día de mi vida... -_limpio sus mejillas con suavidad_- gracias por escucharme...

-Si aun hay oportunidad... y observando la determinación de tu mirada... seguro harás hasta lo imposible por verlos sonreír…

-Lo hare... gracias por escucharme, estoy segura que tu también serás feliz a lado de la mujer que amas, solo debes ser paciente, esperar hasta el último instante...

-Gracias por tus palabras de aliento... quizás ahora pueda soportar este martirio en el que se ha convertido mi vida... sabes no sé si me este volviendo loco...

-¿Pero...? _-pregunto sonriendo un poco más convencida de que sería capaz de que sus padres sonrieran de nuevo_-

-Alguien me mataría si rompiera mi promesa y seguro me cazaría hasta cortar mi cabeza -_sonrió un tanto bromista_-

_Sonrió ligeramente-_ Lo dudo, si esa persona quiere tanto a una persona y con tal de protegerla es capaz de amenazar a alguien seguro también será capaz de luchar por la felicidad de esa chica... te lo aseguro... lo que una persona menos quiere ver es que los que queremos sufran...

-Lo se... creo que soy un intruso en la vida de esa mujer... pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ella... de su sonrisa... de su gesto infantil... ella me cautivo por ser como es... y eso nadie podría cambiarlo... creo que es muy tarde... soy muy mal educado... no te he preguntado ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_Sonrió ante cada halago a su madre pero cuando llego a la pregunta de su nombre no sabía que decir_- Ah mi nombre... es... es... -_dudo por un momento, pero quizá ese nombre que estaba por usar tendría cierto efecto en él_- mi nombre es... Serena...

_Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa volteando a verla, en shock al escuchar el nombre de su amada_- Se... Serena... así se llama la mujer que amo... que coincidencia...

-¿En serio? -_fingió sorpresa_- vaya que coincidencia... entonces supongo que debe ser muy bonita...

-La más hermosa...

-Claro... -_sonrió con una sutil arrogancia_- las mujeres que llevamos ese nombre somos las más hermosas...

-Sin duda... tu también eres muy hermosa... -_le sonrió con dulzura_-

-Gracias... -_se sonrojo al escucharlo por lo que prefirió evadir su mirada observando hacia el cielo_- vaya dejo de llover y ahora el cielo se ve hermoso... mira las estrellas...

-Son hermosas... -_murmuro recordando el momento en que ella había llegado y abrazarlo por la espalda_-

-Ahora estoy completamente segura de que mis padres podrán ser felices, solo si logro convencer a mi madre y gracias a ti tengo la fuerza para hacerlo... -_volteo a verlo con una sonrisa_-

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda para ti... espero todo se resuelva entre tus padres...

-Sí, estoy segura que así será... -_respiro profundamente_- ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con una persona muy importante... -_se acerco a él tomando sus manos_- no te rindas, busca la felicidad aun si es necesario que te la lleves por la fuerza y no pienses en nadie más que ustedes dos...

-Pero... -_la observo sorprendido_-

-No lo pienses mucho... algo muy valioso puede escapar de tus manos sino aceptas que tu "destino" es estar junto a ella... -_se acerco hasta besar su mejilla_- solo espera hasta el último instante... –_murmuro, a lo que él solo asintió con la mirada aun confundido-_

_Sonrió soltándolo comenzando a caminar_- Hasta luego Seiya Kou, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver... en el futuro... -_levando la mano despidiéndose con un ademán alejándose cada vez mas de él_-

_La observo alejarse aun confundido se rasco la cabeza, había sido una plática muy extraña, después de perderla de vista se puso en camino hacia el departamento de Mina donde se estaban quedando, comenzaba a amanecer, por lo que ya no tendría tiempo de dormir, salvo de arreglase para salir rumbo a lo que para él era una pesadilla y quizás el inicio de su infierno._

SyS

_Por la mañana Rini llego a la casa donde vivió algún tiempo cuando era pequeña sonrió al ver que no había cambiado en lo absoluto salvo en algunos detalles, de igual forma noto que había demasiado movimiento dentro de la casa_- Mmmm no puedo dejar que descubran quien soy... al menos no todavía... -_se acerco observando por la ventana notando la ausencia de una de las chicas sonrió ligeramente sacando la pluma que años atrás usara su madre en ese tipo de ocasiones, de inmediato se transformo y con decisión camino hacia la casa tocando el timbre_-

-Vaya Mina... hasta que llegas... -_dijo Rei en cuanto vio a la rubia tomándola inmediatamente del brazo_- ya nos tenias preocupadas... pensamos que tal vez estarías planeando algo para impedir la boda...

-¿Yo?, ¿me crees capaz? -_sonrió un tanto nerviosa temiendo ser descubierta_-

-La verdad no... -_la guio hasta las escaleras_- anda ve, nosotras ya nos cansamos de tocar y que no nos abra... se supone que ya debería estar recién bañada... pregúntale si no quiere ayuda...

-Si yo me encargo... ustedes... adelántense... -_la observo de reojo, mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que sabía era la de su madre_-

-Si definitivamente a Mina si le abrirá... -_dijo Rei a sus compañeras que observaban si es que tenía razón_-

_Al llegar a la puerta toco con suavidad_- Serena...

-Ya se, se nos está haciendo tarde... ya casi estoy... -_dijo sin ganas y con una voz que pretendía ser de felicidad_-

-Soy Mina... ¿puedes abrir? -_murmuro notando su voz fingida_-

_En cuanto escucho que era la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga de inmediato corrió abrir, no es que no estuviera lista para recibir a sus amigas, solo que no quería hacerlo_- Mina... -_sin dudarlo la abrazo_- ¿viste a Seiya?, dime ¿como esta?

_La observo detenidamente leyendo la ilusión y el amor que sentía hacia su padre, correspondió el abrazo entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro_- Esta bien... quizás se a gripe un poco paso la noche bajo la lluvia pero nada que no pueda resolver el gran Seiya Kou...

_Exhalo con pesadez el aire soltando así a su amiga_- Al menos se que está bien... -_camino subiendo a su cama recargándose en el rincón abrazando sus piernas_- cómo... ¿cómo lo viste?

-Debes luchar por él... sin importar lo que suceda... no estoy de acuerdo con esta boda... Serena... -_se acerco a la cama sentándose aun lado-_ no quiero que vivas un mundo lleno de melancolía y tristeza... no quiero un mundo donde no pueda ver tu sonrisa...

_Escondió el rostro entre sus brazos_- ¿No lo ves Mina?, ya vivo en un mundo así... muchas veces me recrimine el no darme a cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero de nada hubiera servido... las cosas seguirían siendo igual... yo ya tengo un futuro y nada lo puede cambiar

-Si puede cambiar... y te aseguro que habrá personas que apoyaran tu decisión... piénsalo... ya has luchado demasiado... ya has sufrido mucho y no quiero que sufras más aun... esta es tu oportunidad... él vino solo por ti... y se siente frustrado molesto... por no poder hacer nada... pero tú puedes hacer que eso cambie... no te preocupes por el futuro

-No Mina... -_subió la mirada hacía ella_- las cosas deben ser así... mi futuro no es a lado de Seiya sino de Darien, por el bien de Tokio de Cristal y de... Rini... -_murmuró observando la fotografía que tenía de la niña junto a Darien y ella_-

_Se levanto tomando la fotografía de sus manos-_ No deberías pensar en ese futuro... donde solo serás infeliz al lado de un hombre que te amaba... Rini estará bien... te lo puedo asegurar...

-Tú lo has dicho, Darien me amaba, no se merece lo que hice y mucho menos dejarlo plantado... -_volvió a esconder su rostro_- no se merece ser infeliz con una mujer que no lo ama...

-Él no te ama... no te condenes a una vida llena de infelicidad… él te aprecia y te quiere pero en realidad no ama a Serena Tsukino... ama a la princesa... y Seiya te ama a ti por ser quien eres...

_Tras escucharla un sutil sollozo escapo de sus labios, estaba triste en un día que debía ser el más feliz de su vida_- Ya no quiero llorar... no quiero seguir siendo una niña llorona...

_Presiono su puño al verla así, perdiendo su transformación_- Yo prefiero que sigas siendo una niña llorona e infantil... que sigas siendo quien eres, mostrando siempre una gran sonrisa

-No puedo... desde hace mucho que no puedo... -_dijo aun cubriendo su rostro_- las cosas no son como hubiera querido...

-Si... si puedes... puedes hacerlo al lado de Seiya... -_saco la foto que Seiya le había dado en el futuro colocándolo en su regazo_-

-Anoche fui tan feliz... -_murmuro cuando sintió que ella se había acercado y dejado algo- _¿qué? -_observo la fotografía y al subir su mirada se asombro más de ver a la persona que tenía frente a ella_- ¡Rini! -_asustada se levanto de la cama observándola fijamente_- ¿que... que haces aquí?

-¿Cómo? -_observo sus rosados cabellos_- demonios... estoy aquí porque quiero que seas muy feliz

-Supongo que estas aquí para confirmar que la boda se realice... -_dijo aun sorprendida observándola pues realmente se veía distinta-_

-No… al contrario... no quiero que te cases con Darien... quiero que seas feliz... con la persona que en verdad amas...

-¿Qué? -_sonrió confundida_- no creo que seas Rini... ella jamás diría eso... ella ama a su padre...

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Pero amo por sobre todas las cosas a mi madre... y no quiero un futuro donde tu vivas en melancolía... yo quiero ver a mi madre sonreír como lo hacías hace tiempo... piénsalo... y deja de preocuparte por mi... -_se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla-_ te amo mamá -_sonrió ando un paso atrás_-

_Solo la observaba, no sabía que decir o que hacer, todo parecía un sueño-_ ¿Dejar de preocuparme por ti?, no, eso sería imposible, debo casarme con Darien por tu bien... por el bien de Tokio de Cristal...

-Olvídate de el futuro... piensa en el presente... se egoísta... te prometo que todo estará bien

-Basta... -_murmuro evitando verla_- esto debe ser un sueño... Rini jamás diría eso... si es un sueño...

-No es un sueño... es verdad... Serena tonta -_gruño cruzándose de brazos_-

-Déjame... déjame sola... no necesito preocuparme por mas cosas en este momento... no sé porque estas aquí y no quiero saberlo, no quiero saber más del futuro... -_se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda_- me casare y eso es todo...

-Eres una tonta... yo no quiero que sepas del futuro... solo quiero que luches por tus verdaderos sueños... eso fue lo que tú me enseñaste... a luchar por el amor... pero si en verdad no estás dispuesta a luchar... entonces eres una cobarde... _-se acerco a la venta abriéndola- _me voy... creo que solo he perdido mi tiempo

-¿Cómo la obtuviste? -_pregunto refiriéndose a la foto_-

-Eso es un secreto -_volteo a verla antes de saltar por la ventana_- te veré en la iglesia...

SyS

Ya no dijo nada, solo observo cómo salía y al poco rato escucho que la puerta se abría, supuso que eran sus "amigas" y no se equivoco, fingió estar dormida y después de unos cuantos regaños por parte de Rei comenzaron a ayudarla a vestir, pero aunque fingía una sonrisa su mente no dejaba de pensar en la presencia de Rini, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que quería y porque tenía esa fotografía que había alcanzado a ocultar a tiempo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba totalmente lista para partir a la iglesia, había elegido bien en irse ella sola y que sus padres la esperaran, su cabeza y corazón eran un mar de confusiones una parte de ella quería salir corriendo en busca de Seiya y otra sabía que debía continuar con todo eso si quería que todo por lo que habían luchado no fuera en baldé, nuevamente sus pensamientos la ausentaron del lugar y el tiempo que ahora ya se encontraba frente a la iglesia y su padre estaba abriendo ya su puerta.

-Hija... que hermosa te ves -_sonrió con ternura al verla_-

-Papá... ¿podemos hablar? -_pregunto antes de salir del auto_-

-Por supuesto -_subió al auto un tanto preocupado por su hija_- ¿sucede algo mi pequeña?

-Papá... sé que estas preocupado por mí, que piensas que todo esto es algo precipitado... -_sonrió ligeramente_- incluso que no estás del todo convencido de mi boda con Darien... pero... si mi vida estuviera en peligro... no dudarías en dejar casarme ¿verdad?

-¿Tu vida?, alguien te amenaza dime ¿quién?, lo voy a cazar... hasta en final de los tiempos...

_Sonrió tomando las manos de su padre_- No, tranquilo, no es nada de eso... solo que... ¿crees que hago bien casándome con él?

-Solo si en verdad crees que serás feliz a su lado... tu madre y yo no deseamos otra cosa que tu felicidad y dicha... y lo aceptare si es el elegido por ti... aun si no me cae bien, si no te quieres casar aun estas a tiempo hija... esta debe ser una decisión tuya y de nadie más, nosotros te apoyaremos

-Papá... eres el mejor de todos... -_lo abrazo con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de llorar_- y he conocido al hombre que sería como tu... un excelente padre y un estupendo esposo, pero sobre todo un gran hombre...

-Entonces con ese hombre que logra hacer que tus ojos brillen como en este momento es con el que debes casarte -_correspondiendo a su abrazo con ternura_-

_Sonrió ligeramente separándose de su abrazo_- Gracias papá... creo que ya es hora...

_Asintió ligeramente saliendo del auto para ayudarla a bajar._

_Tenía tanta razón su padre, ese hombre del que hablaba era el que hacía que sus ojos brillaran de tan solo pensar en él, pero ahora no estaba segura de que estuviera en ese momento y mucho menos en ese lugar, al bajar camino del brazo de su padre, busco con la mirada a su verdadero amor, quizá si lo viera sería una señal de la vida de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero nada y tampoco se encontraba la chica que en un futuro sería su hija, así continuo avanzando hasta la puerta de la iglesia desde donde vio a Darien esperándola._

_Al verla Darien sonrió con ternura acercándose a ella haciendo un gesto amable a su padre, al fondo oculto entre los pilares se encontraba Seiya acompañado de sus hermanos, y su Princesa y aun lado Haruka y Michiru cerciorándose de que no hiciera una locura._

_Sonrió sutilmente a Darien, volteo de reojo buscando entre los invitados a quien fuera el dueño de su corazón, pero nada, ni tampoco de la hermosa Rini._

-Bombón... -_murmuro comenzando a presionar su puño_-

_Rini por su parte observaba desde el otro extremo, una mirada a su madre y otra a Seiya_- Que tontos son... -_murmuro esperando el momento oportuno para impedir la boda_-

_La ceremonia continuaba, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en la presencia de Rini y en porque no había dicho nada a sus compañeras y en especial a Darien, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Rini había cambiado y mucho a su parecer, y que era todo eso de ser feliz con Seiya, la fotografía aun no entendía como es que la tenía, mas y mas preguntas fueron surgiendo con forme avanzaba la ceremonia._

_Seiya por su parte no podía soportar más ese momento sus acompañantes lo observaban, querían tranquilizarlo aminorar su dolor, antes de que llegara el momento decisivo comenzó a acercarse hacia la salida, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que presionaba sus puños_- No puedo soportarlo... bombón te amo...

_Rini conocía los gestos de su madre y ninguno de los que tenía en ese momento eran de decisión al contrario, eran evidentes sus nervios, estaba segura que en cualquier momento detendría esa boda, pero nada, cuando volteo hacia donde estaba Seiya observo cómo se acercaba a la salida_- Uh, no eso no... ¿Que no te dije que esperaras hasta el último instante? -_lentamente ella también fue acercándose a la salida_-

_Serena simplemente no podía mas con sus preguntas, con la indecisión, sin la certeza de si en algún momento de su vida volvería a ser feliz como lo había sido la noche anterior._

_Sus ojos se tornaron aun mas llorosos y llenos de tristeza mientras se acercaba a la salida._

_Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la salida, sino escuchaba la voz de Serena deteniendo esa boda ella tendría que intervenir, quizá ayudar a su padre a secuestrar a su madre_- No, no lo vas a hacer... todo tengo que hacerlo yo... -_dio los pasos que faltaban obstruyendo la salida a Seiya- _te dije que esperaras... ¿lo recuerdas?

Continuara…

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bueno pues aquí estamos de nuevo comiéndonos las uñas, ¿Qué hará Rini en plena boda de los que serian sus padres?, creo que quedo un poco corto el capitulo pero tuvo mucho avance ¿no?, además hagan de cuenta que fue "final de viernes" les prometo que no vuelvo a tardar tanto en actualizar, y les pido una disculpa porque ahora si me pase de tiempo, una disculpa enorme, ahora si vamos con las respuestas a los reviews, y esperen el próximo capítulo, estará muy bueno :D

_**sandykou8723**__**:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y la intriga sigue y sigue :P esperamos que te haya gustado este capítulo al igual que los demás… espero que hayas leído a tiempo la actualización.

_**china lop32**__**:**_ Gracias por dejar tu comentario, y si no te preocupes, aquí seguiremos, saludos.

_**Kira Moon Xkarlata:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por acordarte de pasar a leer y dejar un lindo review me dio mucho gusto leerte :D y pues si, Rini creció, debo decir que es la primera vez que la bola rosa me cae bien jajaja y sí creo que Darien fue muy egoísta bueno pero ahora te diste cuenta que todas lo fueron en su momento, pobre Serena, ahora parece que tendrá una oportunidad de ser feliz, solo esperemos que no la rechace, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, saludos.

_**Neokou:**_ Jajaja lo siento, las cosas fueron tomando ese rumbo y ahora estamos ante la incógnita de saber si Seiya y Serena tomaran la oportunidad que se les dará ahora con la presencia de Rini, disculpa la demora en actualizar.

_**Nancy Ten:**_ Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero aquí está un capitulo nuevo, esperamos que te haya gustado, la verdad nosotras también nos emocionamos al escribir, y nos da más gusto saber que a ustedes también les emociona, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.

_**Aya**_: Lo sentimos pero aquí esta para que sigas emocionándote mas, ahora si a ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno pues hasta aquí, muchas gracias a todas por estar leyendo esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo, por favor, cualquier duda o comentario nos servirá mucho, gracias y disculpen nuevamente el retraso de este capítulo, procuraremos que no vuelva a pasar, saludos y pórtense bien, abracitos y besitos, bye bye

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	7. Casate Conmigo

**Capitulo 7**

**Cásate Conmigo**

_Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la salida, sino escuchaba la voz de Serena deteniendo esa boda ella tendría que intervenir, quizá ayudar a su padre a secuestrar a su madre_- No, no lo vas a hacer... todo tengo que hacerlo yo... -_dio los pasos que faltaban obstruyendo la salida a Seiya- _te dije que esperaras... ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Ehh? -_volteo a ver a la chica_- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tratando de hacer que mis padres sean felices... -_sonrió como si fuera una niña buena_-

_Serena tenía cerrados los ojos, escuchaba a lo lejos pero no ponía atención, solo podía sentir su corazón que latía cada vez más rápido._

_Seiya pestañeo muy extrañado entre la tristeza que sentía en ese momento y la sensación que aquella joven despertaba en él_- ¿Tus padres?

-Si... -_volteo hacia el altar observando a Serena_- ¿es hermosa no es cierto?

_Giro su mirada hacia ella_- Si... es muy hermosa...

_Para instante algunos de los presentes comenzaban a poner atención hacia la entrada._

_Abrió los ojos un tanto llorosos dispuesta a aceptar ese matrimonio, pero pudo sentir una mirada sobre ella y no era precisamente la de los invitados, si no una que la hacía temblar, lentamente volteo hacia la salida y ahí lo pudo ver, hablando con alguien pero eso no importaba, él estaba ahí-_ Seiya... -_murmuro_-

-Tenía razón... las chicas de nombre Serena somos hermosas... -_dijo sonriendo ligeramente observando cómo su madre ya los veía-_

-Si lo son... -_murmuro embobado perdiéndose en la figura de ella_- bombón...

_Darien al escuchar ese nombre de labios de su princesa volteo hacia la entrada observando a ese chico._

_Lentamente soltó las manos de Darien-_ No puedo... -_murmuro sin dejar de verlo_-

-Suerte... -_dijo la chica saliendo de la iglesia, pues había logrado su objetivo, impedir la boda, aunque aun tendría que quedarse a espiar que de verdad lograran escapar juntos_-

_Asintió caminando hacia ella al verla acercarse, ante la sorpresa de todos, Haruka y Michiru que se había percatado de la presencia de la chica salieron detrás de ella seguidos de Yaten, Taiki y Mina._

-¿Pero qué? -_la observo sorprendido y en shock al ver que se soltaba de él_- ¿Serena?

_Negó volteando a verlo_- Lo siento Darien... de verdad lo siento, pero... Seiya... -_volvió la mirada a él-_ es... a quien amo... –_continuo caminando_-

_Observo como ambos se acercaban uno al otro, su mirada era triste, pero al verla sonreír no se atrevía a oponerse a él._

-Bombón... te amo...

-Perdóname... -_no lo pudo evitar más y corrió a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo que sintiera en él la necesidad de sentirse viva como nunca antes_- te he hecho sufrir...

-Bombón -_la abrazo con fuerza-_ perdóname... no puedo... soportar imaginar una vida sin ver tus hermosos ojos... tu hermosa sonrisa... bombón te amo... sé que esto afecta tu futuro... pero... yo te amo con todo mi corazón…

-Llévame contigo... -_dijo sujetándose a su cuello_- quiero ser feliz a tu lado... sonreír cada vez que te vea... te amo Seiya...

-¿Segura? -_la abrazo con fuerza perdiéndose en su mirada, sin percatarse que sus manos manchaban su hermoso vestido_-

_Asintió con una sonrisa, podía sentir como las miradas de los invitados estaban sobre ella pero también sobre quien estaba en el altar-_ Creo que he hecho muchas cosas mal... por lo mismo quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a todos... pero no me puedo casar contigo Darien... -_volteo a verlo tomando la mano de Seiya entre la suya_-

_Darien se acerco lentamente a la pareja, observando hacia la salida, Haruka y las demás se encontraban en la estrada aun lado de aquella chica que no lograba reconocer-_ Serena... ¿esto es lo que en verdad deseas?

-Si... -_asintió bajando un poco la mirada-_ lo siento Darien... simplemente me di cuenta del amor que tengo por Seiya...

_Darien fijo su mirada en el chico._

-Sé lo que está en juego... pero... la amo con toda mi alma... quise alejarme...

-Lo siento Darien, intente que nada de esto perjudicara nuestro futuro, pero simplemente no puedo olvidar el amor de Seiya...

-Serena... tu eres mi única familia... no entiendo... ¿por qué? -_murmuro tan solo para que ellos escucharan_, _Darien observo fijamente a la pareja en sus ojos se reflejaba un dolor profundo_- ¿por qué?, ¿desde cuándo Serena? -_pregunto más con tristeza que con enojo_- tú eres mi única familia….

-Lo sé… pero… no lo puedo evitar… quise ser lo que siempre quisiste, pero no puedo… esa no soy yo…-_Mina fue la primera en caminar hacia el centro de la iglesia- _

-Sera mejor que hablemos en otro lugar… -_murmuro al estar aun lado de Serena observando cómo los invitados comenzaban a rodearlos_-

-Sí, tienes razón… -_Dijo caminando hacia la salida tomando la mano de Seiya con fuerza- _todas debemos hablar

_Seiya sujeto su mano con fuerza, le costaba respirar su corazón latía con rapidez lleno de ansiedad, ahora debía enfrentar a todas las Sailor y no sabía cómo iba a salir bien librado de esa presión que comenzaba a sentir. Lo único que sabía era que la amaba con todo su ser, aun así pensar en aquella pequeña la cual tenía su vida en juego le causaba frustración, dolor._

_Darien se quedo frente a los invitados aun_- Una disculpa… no hay palabras que decir… -_Para posteriormente salir detrás de ellas_-

_Camino lentamente tomando de la mano a Seiya, siendo seguida por las demás, a un costado se encontraba Mina que en todo momento se mantuvo seria y dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga si es que era necesario. Mientras tanto Rini se había adelantado hasta un lugar que estaba solitario, pero aun así no se había descubierto su cabello que cubría con un gorro._

_Al encontrarse ya todas reunidas en aquel lugar, observaron fijamente a la pareja, Haruka presionaba su puño camino hacia ellos dispuesta reprochar lo sucedido_- En qué demonios están pensando… el futuro y la existencia de la pequeña dama está en juego… -_Darien se acerco aun más con tristeza, sin atreverse a hablar_-

-¿Y acaso mi felicidad no estaba en juego? -_pregunto Serena con tranquilidad, sabía que en cierta forma tenía razón, pero ya no estaba dispuesta dejarse manipular- _¿acaso yo no les importo?

-No es que no nos importes... es solo que hemos luchado por un futuro lleno de paz y tranquilidad y ahora no sabemos qué es lo que pasara después de esto... -_Dijo Amy en una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación_-

-Considero que podemos crear un mundo lleno de paz y armonía sin tener que sacrificar el amor… Si serena no ama a Darien ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para interponernos en su felicidad? –_Dijo Lita observando tanto a su princesa como al príncipe de la tierra_-

-Lita –_murmuro Mina y sonrío ligeramente acercándose_- al fin alguien entiende mi punto de vista

-Siento haberles causado tantas molestias chicas… lo último que quiero es que regrese el caos a este mundo… -_Dijo Seiya sin soltar la mano de Serena-_

_Taiki suspiro acercándose-_ Nosotros no sabemos qué clase de futuro tenían… lo único que sé es que el futuro debe ser labrado por uno mismo…

-El futuro cambia con cada decisión que tomemos… -_por fin la joven que había interrumpido la boda se atrevió a hablar acercándose a ellas-_ conocí un futuro en que efectivamente había amor, pero en el que viví mi madre no era para nada feliz, sonreía con nostalgia y después entendí porque… mi madre se había alejado de mi padre…y eso no es lo que quiero… -_en cuanto estuvo frente a ellas se quito el gorro dejando ver su hermoso cabello rosado-_ hola…

_Seiya observo a la chica_- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir que haces aquí pequeña? -_aun lucia confundido y un tanto despistado, se sentía algo extraño pero sin duda no quería alejarse de Serena_-

-¿Pequeña Dama? –_Murmuro confundida Haruka_-

-Rini… _-Darien se acerco a la chica observándola fijamente-_

-¿Rini, que está sucediendo? -_murmuro Mina observándola impresionada y sorprendida al igual que todos_-

-Sí, soy yo... -sonrió ligeramente- lo siento... no podía decir quién era hasta este momento...

_A Serena no le causo tanta impresión pues ya la había visto horas antes-_ ¿Que es lo que pretendías?

-No sé de qué manera explicar mi presencia, solo que... no quería que cometieran un error... _-observo detenidamente a todos_-

-¿Un error?, Explícate a que te refieres… -_Su mirada se tornaba más seria que lo acostumbrado observando a la chica-_

-¿Tu…eres la niña de la que me hablaron? –_Seiya lucia aun más que sorprendido_-

-¿Pequeña dama que está ocurriendo?, ¿A qué clase de error te refieres?, el error se ha cometido al irrumpir la boda… -_Dijo Haruka sumamente molesta_-

-Dejen que hable… y nos explique que está sucediendo –_Michiru se acerco a su compañera con mucha tranquilidad-_

_Rini suspiro con tristeza tomando la mano de Darien_- Lo siento... en nuestro nuevo futuro no eres lo feliz que esperabas ser... sé que te duele, pero la verdad es que tu no amas a Serena... y ella a ti tampoco... -_volteo a verla que estaba junto a Seiya_- no quiero ver en un futuro la tristeza en sus miradas... ¿acaso tu deseas eso?

-¿Un futuro de tristeza? -_murmuro observándola_- pero… si nosotros no nos casamos… entonces… tu no existirás… y yo… no quiero eso…

-Existiré... de eso no tengas dudas... yo no sabía nada de esto, te lo puedo asegurar... no te preocupes por mí, y mejor responde... ¿realmente quieres condenar a Serena a una vida de tristeza y melancolía?

-No… jamás he deseado verla triste… pero… si ella no está a mi lado entonces me quedare solo… y triste -_murmuro con tristeza_- tu y ella se convirtieron en mi motor para seguir, adelante… ¿qué hare si no las tengo a mi lado?

-Buscar tu propio camino... uno donde cada día sea un misterio... -_dijo Rini tranquilamente_- el futuro cambia con cada decisión que tomamos a diario... yo quería creer que mi futuro era estar a su lado y ser feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que entonces ya no había sorpresas en mi vida... ¿eso quieres para ti y para Serena?

-A decir verdad... no -_murmuro con tristeza_- pero...

-Darien... ¿de verdad alguna vez llegaste a amarme así como soy? -_pregunto Serena acercándose a él_-

_Guardo silencio observándola-_ Yo... -fijo su mirada en ella- al principio solo sentí que debía protegerte... entre los sueños siempre vi a la princesa... la cual se que ame con locura en el pasado... y sé que ese amor si vivo... te hiciste una persona muy impórtate para mi... pero... no sé si es a ti o a la princesa que eres... estoy confundido...

-Entonces no tienes porque sentirte así Darien... la confusión es parte de nuestras vidas... no llegaste a tomarme en cuenta si no hasta que supiste que éramos el Príncipe Endimión y la Princesa Serenity... para ti yo solo era "cabeza de chorlito" -_sonrió ligeramente_- me llegue a enamorar de ti por lo que representabas y admito que arriesgue mi vida por ti así como tú lo hiciste por mi... pero era por preservar ese pasado y ese futuro...

_Subió su mirada hacia ella-_ Y volvería a arriesgarme por ti... aun si no nos amamos como creí... eres importante para mi...

_Seiya detrás e ellos los observaba detenidamente sin atreverse a interrumpir._

-Lo se... porque tu también lo eres para mi... pero no del modo que yo como una chica normal hubiera deseado... -_dijo por fin atreviéndose a confesar lo que sentía- _y quizá parezca una excusa tonta, pero cuando llego Seiya no se... me hizo sentir como una chica normal... por fin podía ser como realmente soy y jamás me lo recrimino...

-Se que te exigimos demasiado... quizás mas yo... porque quería ver a esa princesa de mis sueños... quise que cambiaras sin pensar mucho en los tuyos, ni siquiera me preocupaba por tu cumpleaños... lo siento...

-Príncipe… ¿qué sucederá ahora? –_Haruka aun no se encontraba convencida de todo de aquella locura que estaba sucediendo_-

-Ahora cada una es libre de tomar el camino que elija... -_Respondió Rini sonriendo- _Serena no es la única que puede llegar a ser feliz... este cambio les afectara a todos... quiero que piensen que todo sucede por algo, la paz en el universo no siempre es eterna pero durara lo que tenga que durar... así que si en algún momento lo necesitan siempre estarán sus identidades de Sailor

-Aun así... Seiya no me agrada para nuestra princesa –_Dijo Haruka fijando su mirada en él enfrentándolo- _prometiste alejarte...

-Mmm es interesante... -_sonrió Rini colocándose a lado de Seiya_- ¿que responderás ahora... papá?

-¿Papá? –_Seiya volvió su mirada hacia la joven aun más sorprendido_-

_Ante la confesión todos dirigieron su intención hacia Rini igual o más que sorprendidos._

-Ven porque les digo que el futuro cambia con cada decisión... -_se encogió de hombros mientras mostraba una sonrisa- _de una o de otra manera yo existiría... es el misterio de la vida... así es Seiya Kou la historia que te conté anoche fue la de mis padres... o sea la de ustedes...

_Seiya se sonrojo de inmediato al recordar la historia de la pequeña fijando su mirada en Serena y en Darien_- ¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad puedo tener una oportunidad?, ¿de verdad podemos ser felices y realizar nuestro amor?

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?, si Serena se iba casar con Darien, ¿no me digan que ustedes dos...? –_Dijo Rei observándolos curiosa_-

-Un momento... -_dijo Rini sonrojándose de imaginar lo que Rei estuviera a punto de decir_- en un futuro mmm digamos que alterno donde el caos no existiera mis padres eran Serena y Darien... solo que bueno llegaron ciertos chicos y modificaron un poquito las cosas... entre esas cosas estoy yo... en el futuro que vivi mis padres son Serena y Seiya... así que en realidad mi existencia nunca peligro...

-Te equivocas pequeña dama... -_murmuro la Sailor del tiempo detrás de ella_- tus padres siempre fueron y serán Serena y Seiya... solo que en el futuro que ustedes vieron... el Rey jamás quiso admitirlo... la presencia del caos era fundamental para la fusión de almas entre la Princesa Serenity y Serena Tsukino... pero el amor de Serena Tsukino fue mayor que el de la Princesa... lo cual los llevo a vivir en melancolía y tristeza... y supongo que eso debieron haberlo notado al viajar al futuro...

_Rini se había quedado totalmente sería, entonces lo que ella supuso en realidad eran malas conjeturas y ahora entendía todo_- ¿Entonces mis padres siempre fueron Seiya y Serena?, vaya ahora entiendo porque mi extraña relación con Darien...

-En efecto... lo siento Príncipe Endimión... la pequeña dama siempre fue hija de Seiya... y usted siempre lo sospecho y aun así decido quererla como una hija... y hacerles pensar a todos que ella era hija de usted y Rini... cuando ella viajo para salvar el futuro jamás pensé que pudiera ser capaz de llegar a ese extremo... con tal de mantener a su lado a la Reina...

-En realidad no importa ya... Darien, te pido que me disculpes por no llegar a amarte como tú lo merecías o esperabas... -_dijo Serena dulcemente pues no quería que a pesar de todo llegaran a pensar mal de él_-

_Darien aun se encontraba confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar_- Yo... fui capaz de eso... -_murmuro con mayor tristeza y dolor_- perdóname Serena... sin quererlo y saberlo fui yo quien nos condeno a todos a vivir solo por ese futuro... Rini... aun si no eres mi hija... siempre te querré...

-Lo se... siempre fuiste muy buen papá... pero creo que ahora seremos buenos amigos... -_sonrió dulcemente aunque también para ella era un tanto extraño_-

-No esperaba todo esto... –_Seiya sonrió ligeramente_- lo siento mucho Haruka ahora menos que nunca me pienso alejar de la mujer que amo -_camino hacia Serena jalándola hacia él para besarla inesperadamente-_

_Nadie se esperaba que eso llegara a ocurrir, mucho menos Serena que solo pudo atinar a corresponder brevemente a sus labios, los extrañaba pero aun así se sentía rara con todos viéndolos sobre todo con Darien y Rini presentes._

-Óyeme... _-dijo Haruka dispuesto a hacer que la soltara cosa que fue impedida por Michiru que le sonrió pues en realidad ya ninguna de ellas tenía derecho a intervenir_-

-Sabes Haruka... –_Rini se acerco sonriendo a las Sailor-_ ustedes fueron las que me ayudaron a llegar a la puerta del tiempo para poder cambiar el futuro muchas gracias

-Eso sería imposible... preferir a Seiya Kou... -_dijo Haruka molesta cruzándose de brazos_-

-Aunque no lo creas... solo debes dejar de verla como una princesa... y verla como la amiga que es porque yo se que tú la estimas mucho

-No lo se... -_lentamente comenzó a alejarse, la verdad es que estaba completamente confundida, todo lo por lo que había luchado y ahora de pronto que le dijeran que en cierta forma era en vano había sido demasiado para ella y sobre todo el sentimiento de tristeza de pensar que estaba limitando muchas de las cosas para Serena no le ayudaban en nada-_

-Necesita pensar las cosas... por ahora ya no la presionen... -_dijo Michiru tranquilizando sobre todo a la pequeña dama_- fue un placer ayudarla...

-Gracias a ustedes... pude llegar... -_le sonrió con dulzura-_

-Creo que todas debemos dejar que hablen un poco y sobre todo que hablan con su familia... -_refiriéndose a los papás de Serena que comenzaban a acercarse a ellos en busca de una explicación_-

-Si... será algo difícil –_dijo Seiya que observo a Darien_- espero puedas perdonarme... por enamorarme de ella... -_sabía que era una situación difícil pero saber que esa jovencita en realidad era su hija, y que estaba ahí para luchar, le daba nuevas fuerzas_- si algún día logras perdonarme... espero quizás me puedas considerar un amigo... te prometo que la cuidare y la hare feliz cada día...

_No sabía que decir en ese momento, aun seguía confundido, pensar que había llegado a tanto por conservar a Serena a su lado lo hacía sentirse una mala persona, lentamente se acerco a Seiya y coloco la mano en su hombro asintiendo para después voltear a ver a Serena sonriéndole dándoles a entender a los dos que por el momento las palabras salían sobrando, después de eso comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada expectante de los invitados que aun quedaban fuera de la iglesia._

-Perdóname Darien... -_murmuro Serena tomando la mano de Seiya entre la suya_-

_Asintió alejándose aun mas, ya no tenía nada más que decir y menos los ánimos para hacerlo, al alejarse Rei salió corriendo detrás de él caminando a su lado sin decir nada._

-¿Listo para hablar con mis papás? -_pregunto Serena con cara de preocupación a Seiya, pues si bien había aceptado a Darien quizá con él fuera un poco mas difícil-_

-Si... estoy listo...

-Creo que mejor nosotros los dejamos... -_dijo Lita pues sabía que también para ellas era difícil comprender toda esa situación en ese momento, sonrió ligeramente a Serena para hacerle saber que estaba feliz y de acuerdo siempre que ella lo quisiera así, sin decirle mas comenzó a alejarse al igual que lo hacían los demás_-

_Rini sonriendo se acerco a ellos abrazándolos como tantas ganas había tenido de hacer_- Esperare por allá con plu... los amo

-Es extraño... -_sonrió Serena con nerviosismo_- también te quiero Rini... aunque creo que nunca te lo dije abiertamente...

-Lo sé mamá... me lo has demostrado siempre... perdóname si alguna vez fui imprudente o demasiado impulsiva y arrogante... la culpa es de él -_sonrió señalando a Seiya_-

-¿Mía?, ¿y por qué mía?

-Ahora entiendo ese carácter tan odioso que tenías cuando eras una niña... –_dijo Serena sonriendo juguetona observando de reojo a Seiya-_

_Seiya se sonrojo ante la mirada de ambas chicas._

_Yaten se acerco a él acompañado de Taiki y su princesa los cuales aun no se retiraban_- Mmm a decir verdad se parece mucho a ti jajaja quien lo diría eh -_dándole unos codazos_-

_La princesa sonrió dulcemente acercándose a Seiya tomando su mano con suavidad-_ Por fin una de mis estrellas fugaces ha encontrado el lugar al que pertenece... me da gusto por ti Seiya Kou... y por supuesto por ti también Serena Tsukino...

-Gracias... -_dijo ella no solo por permitirle a Seiya quedarse sino porque la había llamado Serena_-

_Seiya aun mas sonrojado y apenado sonrió para su Princesa_- Gracias Princesa... por darme esta oportunidad... -_observo a sus hermanos_- y a ellos también... sé que ellos desean estar aquí... aun si no lo admiten... prometo visitarla tanto como pueda... -_sonrió besando la mano de su Princesa haciendo una reverencia con todo el respeto y cariño que sentía_-

-Lo se... -_sonrió observando a Yaten y Taiki_- solo que ellos aun no admiten su verdadero camino...

-No se preocupe Princesa estoy segura de que Mina y Amy se encargaran de hacer que lo admitan... -_sonrió Serena observando a lo lejos a sus amigas que no dejaban de ver al par de chicos en cuestión_-

_Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al percatarse de la mirada de las chicas._

-Bueno creo que debemos dejarlos solos... –_Dijo Taiki observando la cercanía del padre de Serena_-

-Espero la invitación a su boda... -_dijo la Princesa acercándose a Seiya dándole un beso en la mejilla y después hacer lo mismo con Serena-_ que sean muy felices...

-Lo seremos... -_dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya sin poder dejar de sonreír-_

-Lo seré como nunca... es una promesa y Seiya Kou jamás rompe sus promesas... por fin voy a secuestrar a mi bombón

-Que alegría -_sonrió muy contenta ante las sonrisas y miradas de sus padres_-

-Bueno es momento de que dejemos que se enfrente a su verdadero reto... -_dijo la Princesa alejándose de ellos_-

-Rini creo que será mejor que vayas con las chicas, no podríamos explicar tu presencia a mis padres... -_dijo Serena observándola un instante-_ aun tengo que hablar contigo...

_Rini hizo un ligero puchero_- De acuerdo pero no me vas a regañar ¿verdad? -_haciendo una mueca infantil idéntica a las que Seiya solía hacer_-

-No... -_sonrió ligeramente para en seguida abrazar_la- jamás te regañaría...

_Sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre, igual de cálido como los que le acostumbraba a dar siempre._

-Anda ve... aun tenemos que hablar con mis padres... -_dijo Serena soltándola poco a poco dándole un sutil beso en la frente-_

_Asintió alejándose junto con Taiki, Yaten y la princesa del planeta de las flores dejando solos a Serena y Seiya justo en el momento que sus padres se acercaban a la pareja._

-Yo hablare con ellos... -_dijo Serena pues conocía a sus padres en especial a su papá y sabía que las cosas quizá no iban a ser tan fáciles como llegaron a imaginar-_

-¿Que fue todo eso Serena? -_pregunto Kenji no dejando de ver a Seiya y la forma en cómo estaban tomados de las manos_-

-Pero hija... ¿cómo se te ocurrió en plena boda? -_dijo preocupada Ikuko_-

-Perdone señora fue culpa mía... yo... había prometido no intervenir pero la amo con toda mi alma...

-Jovencito le estoy pregunto a mi hija... ¿usted quien es para contestar por ella?, ¿que fue todo eso? -_volvió a preguntar Kenji observando fijamente a su hija_-

_Seiya sonrió_- Nadie y no respondo por ella... respondo por mi acto... yo la amo ella me ama y quiero casarme con ella

-¿Casarse? -_aun mas asustado que la primera vez que escucho esa palabra_- pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es usted jovencito...

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou... y tengo 23 años... tan solo soy un mes menor que su hija, fuimos compañeros de clase en la preparatoria y aparte soy un gran cantante muy famoso

_Se quedo callado por un segundo el mismo que Ikuko aprovecho para saber más de él_- ¿Cantante?, eso es interesante... -_sonrió ligeramente observando el rostro feliz de su hija- _¿y desde cuando se dio cuenta de que está enamorado de mi hija?-

-Desde el primer día que la vi... fue amor a primera vista

-Seguro debes tener muchas admiradoras... -_dijo Ikuko sonriente de que su hija tuviera un pretendiente así-_

-¿Y cómo sé que mi hija no hará lo mismo si es que doy mi permiso para que se casen? -_Preguntó Kenji __muy__serio__ mostrándose aun renuente_-

_Sonrió con orgullo abrazándola_- No lo hará... soy demasiado irresistible... por que se que me ama tanto como yo a ella, porque quiero labrar cada día un hermoso futuro a su lado... llenar sus días con mi amor... es verdad tengo muchas admiradoras... pero la única que me interesa es ella... mi adorada bombón

_Serena sonrió algo apenada correspondiendo a su abrazo recargándose en su pecho_- Es verdad lo amo papá... -_dijo segura_-

-Así que eres tu quien hace que sus ojos brillen... -_dijo Kenji un poco más relajado pero aun dudoso_-

-Ella hace que mi corazón lata con rapidez, ella es mi oxigeno para vivir... sin ella viviría muerto en vida...

-Jovencito... -_se acerco haciendo que soltara a Serena_- ¿puedo confiar plenamente en ti?

-Por supuesto... la hare inmensamente feliz... y la protegeré siempre con mi propia vida... por ella soy capaz de todo

-Mi hija... -_comenzó a sollozar_- por fin se casa... -_termino abrazando a Seiya comenzando a llorar- _mi niña...

_Correspondió el abrazo de su suegro ante la sorpresa de quienes observaban a lo lejos, por todas era bien sabido que el padre de Serena jamás había aceptado a Darien_- Entonces... ¿me dará su consentimiento para casarme con ella?, porque si no me lo da de todas formas pienso secuestrarla -_murmuro con una sonrisa_-

-¿Qué? -_sorprendido se separo de él_- ¿cómo que secuestrarla?, de que habla jovencito, se me casa o no se la lleva...

-Tranquilo cariño... solo es un decir... -_dijo Ikuko acercandose para alejarlo de él_-

-Con todo gusto me casare -_sonrió abrazándola con ternura_- ¿verdad bombón?

_Se había preocupado por un segundo por la reacción de su padre pero termino por sonreírles a los tres_- Por supuesto... estoy segura de querer casarme con contigo...

_Sonrió observándola, tomando su mano con dulzura y mucho cariño se hinco ante ella, quitándose la liga que sostenía su larga cabellera_- No tengo un hermoso anillo para ofrecerte en estos momentos... pero con este listón... quiero sellar nuestro compromiso y nuestro amor -_sonrió observando la bella sortija que aun llevaba puesta, mientras ataba el listón en su dedo_-

_Sonrió dulcemente quitándose en el anillo de compromiso que un llevaba observando como el listón resaltaba en su mano_- Esto tiene más valor que nada en el mundo...

_Sonrió subiendo su mirada hacia ella_- Mi dulce bombón... te amo

-Y yo a ti... -_sonrió acercándose a besar sus labios apenas en un sutil roce_-

_La abrazo correspondiendo a ese sutil beso, mientras todas sus amigas que aun seguía presentes se acercaban lentamente._

SyS

Semanas después, casi todas por fin lo habían aceptado exceptuando por algunas, que aun no lo querían en su futuro por completo, los preparativos para su regreso al escenario estaban ya bastante avanzados y eso lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, ese día en particular lo estaba aun mas ya que en compañía de sus hermanos y Mina que insistió en acompañarlos fue a comprar una hermoso anillo de compromiso, además de que les acababan de informar que los boletos para su primer gran concierto de reencuentro con sus hermanos que sería ese mismo día estaban agotados, nada podía salir mal por eso él mismo se encargaría de ir a recoger a su novia, incluso se había ido de una vez cambiado para el concierto con aquel traje rojo tan característico de él, y el cuál lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo, toco la puerta a la espera que abrieran.

-Yo voy... -_grito la voz risueña de una jovencita_- ah hola pa... Seiya... -_dijo Rini al encontrarlo en la puerta sin dudarlo lo abrazo-_

-¿Quién es Rini? -_Pregunto Kenji que se encontraba en la sala hojeando el periódico-_

_Sonrió un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse con su futura hija en casa de su prometida, sonrió respondiéndole el abrazo_- Soy yo señor... buenas noches

-Ah pasa hijo... -_se puso de pie para acercarse a la entrada de la sala_-

_Después de soltarlo lo tomo del brazo cerrando con el pie la puerta de la casa_- Te ves muy guapo... hoy se van a lucir...

-Muchas gracias señor... –_volvió a mirar a la jovencita_- a decir verdad me siento un poco nervioso... espero pueda disfrutar de este gran concierto en vivo se va transmitir a nivel nacional, Rini... no sabía que aquí vivieras -_murmuro a la pequeña un tanto curioso_-

-Sí, solo que aquí soy la prima lejana de Serena... -sonrió murmurando en secreto-

-Rini avísale a Serena que ya esta aquí Seiya... -_dijo Kenji al observar al novio de su hija y la chica que consideraba su sobrina- _pasa hijo... ya sabes cómo son las mujeres...

_Sonrió sorprendido por la confesión de la pequeña_- No sabía que Rini fuera prima de su hija -_acercándose hacia él-_

-Seiya que bueno que llegas hijo ¿quieres un poco de café con galletas? –_Pregunto Ikuko que salía a recibir a la visita_-

_Al entrar en la sala observo alrededor las fotografías que había, en algunas estaba Serena sola y en otras se encontraba junto a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado atado en dos coletas, sonrió acercándose a la fotografía-_ Es increible

-Ah si... solo estará aquí un par de días... es una lástima que no pueda venir para la boda... –_Dijo Kenji avanzando hacia la sala donde su esposa ya tenía un par de tazas-_ ¿qué es increíble?

_Sonrió acercándose a la fotografía donde estaban las dos mujeres que amaba, su amada bombón y ahora su futura hija_- Lo hermosa que es su hija -_murmuro sonriendo_-

-Sí, lo es... -_se acerco a él observando la fotografía_- estoy seguro que tendrás una hija igual de hermosa... o un hijo igual de guapo que mi Sammy...

-Seguro que si -_volteo a ver a sus padres con una gran sonrisa_- el parecido de Rini y Serena es inmenso...-_murmuro acercándose a ellos, tenia gran curiosidad por saber la opinión que tenían sobre su futura hija_-

-Sí, son muy parecidas físicamente... solo que Rini tiene un caracter un poco extraño... puede llegar a ser vanidosa... y mi Serena es tan dulce... aunque me sorprende lo bien que se llevan... -_sonrió ligeramente tomando la mano de su esposa- _las dos son unas chicas valiosas...

_Sonrió ante el comentario_- Si que lo son... son muy valiosas gracias por permitirme ser parte de esta hermosa familia... por cierto... Sammy no esta... no he tenido el placer de verlo

-Ah bueno ese niño dijo que no quería ser igual de tonto que su hermana y se fue a un colegio donde tenían un equipo de softball y precisamente esta en un campeonato, volverá en un par de semanas... -_dijo tranquilamente mostrándole una fotografía de su hijo con el uniforme del equipo_-

_Observo la fotografía-_ Pero Serena sabe jugar... gracias a ella ganamos un campeonato en la preparatoria

-No sabía que habían jugado softball –_murmuro Rini bajando las escaleras_- enseguida baja

-¿En verdad? -_pregunto sorprendido Kenji_- eso nunca nos lo conto...

-Porque ya no estaba la persona que me había enseñado a jugar... -_dijo Serena llegando a la entrada de la sala, llevaba puesto un vestido corto en un tono blanco con un cinturón de listón rojo y su cabello completamente suelto_- buenas noches... -_saludo algo tímida de lo que fueran a decir sus padres pero sobre todo Seiya-_

_Seiya, al verla dejo caer la fotografía embobado, y completamente en shock por lo hermosa que lucía_- Bom...bón...

-Hija... te ves hermosa... -_murmuro Kenji pues ahora la veía no solo como su pequeña sino como una mujer realmente enamorada y felizmente comprometida_-

-Yo escogí el vestido... -_dijo Rini muy orgullosa de su labor_-

-Sin duda... luce más que hermosa -_murmuro perdiéndose en la mirada de ella acercándose a pasos lentos, sonrojado y nervioso_-

-Gracias... -_respondió nerviosa_- tu... tu también te ves muy guapo...

-No tanto como tu -_tomando su mano con suavidad_- me has dejado impactado...

-No sé qué decir... gracias... -_dijo nuevamente nerviosa tomando su mano_-

-Yo si se que decir... es hora de irnos... -_dijo la pequeña Rini con cierta tristeza pues esa sería la última noche que pasaría con sus abuelos_-

_Seiya volteo a verla asintiendo_- Si se hace tarde, prometo no traerlas tan tarde -_murmuro conduciendo a las chicas hacia la salida_- no se pierdan el concierto -les _guiño un ojo a sus suegros antes de salir_-

-Por supuesto que no… quiero ver a mi yerno cantando... -_dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa_-

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, sino llegaremos tarde y eso no lo puedo permitir... -_dijo Serena fingiendo seriedad_-

_Seiya sonrió asintiendo abriendo la puerta dando paso a las damas que lo acompañaban_- Si es hora de irnos

-Nos veremos pronto –_Dijo Rini despidiéndose de sus futuros abuelos_-

-Nos vemos hijas... -_dijo Kenji observando con cierta nostalgia a sus pequeñas niñas_-

-Hasta más tarde -_sonrió Seiya conduciendo a las chicas hacia su auto deportivo_- adelante mis bellas damas

-Gracias... -_dijo la pequeña que inmediatamente se subió en el asiento trasero_-

-Creo que no te salude como debía... -_sonrió acercándose a su rostro dándole un sutil y pequeño beso en los labios- _hola...

-Hola -_murmuro abrazándola y dándole un beso aun más profundo_- te extrañe

-Yo también, pero tranquilo, que no vamos solos... -_dijo viendo de reojo el cristal por donde se veía a Rini_- ¿no quieres darle malos ejemplos desde ahora o sí?

-Aunque no se los de... ella seguirá mis pasos -_murmuro con una sonrisa volteando a ver hacia el carro_-

-Mmm ya imagino cómo te vas a poner cuando Rini tenga novio... peor que mi papá... -_dijo soltándolo acercándose a la puerta del copiloto_-

Abrió la puerta del copiloto- Claro no cualquiera se acercara a mi niña -_sonrió ayudándola a subir_-

-Celoso... -_dijo al momento de subir al auto_-

_Al subir al auto antes de encenderlo observo a ambas chicas_- Saben... si no supiera la verdad juraría que son hermanas gemelas a excepción del cabello y los ojos -_sonrió ligeramente arrancando el auto, al llegar a donde seria ese gran concierto, fueron asediados por los reporteros y fans que ya esperaban, entre las fans se encontraba aquella capitana de softball la cual había retado a Serena, la observo fijamente sorprendida, al tiempo que mostraba una ligera sonrisa, entraron al camerino donde Taiki y Yaten ya se encontraban un poco desesperados pero muy bien acompañados, sonrieron al verlos._

_Seiya se acerco a ellos con una gran sonrisa, minutos más tarde las chicas que se encontraban presentes fueron conducidas hacia un lugar especial cerca del escenario eran las invitadas de honor, entre el público se encontraban las otras Sailor. El concierto dio inicio, los 3 chicos se presentaron ante miles de fans, llenando de un gran sentimiento de amor paz y esperanza a todos los presentes, ya no cantaban para buscar a su princesa o a la luz de la esperanza, cantaban por la esperanza y el amor que ya habitaba en sus corazones._

-Ahora entiendo a que se refería mi padre con un autógrafo... en verdad es maravilloso -_gritaba muy emocionada era la primera vez que lo veía y escuchaba cantar, su corazón se alegro mucho de poderlo disfrutar, se había impresionado mucho la primera vez que escucho su voz imponente y estricta, y ahora se sorprendía aun mas al escucharlo cantar_-

-Muchas gracias a todos... –_Dijo Seiya llamando la atención de los presentes_- esperamos que este gran concierto haya sido de su agrado -sonrió ante su público- pero antes de terminar... quiero dedicar esta canción para la persona más importante de mi vida... quien será mi esposa próximamente... -_se acerco hacia el palco donde ella se encontraba acompañada de su hija y dos de sus amigas, sonrió ligeramente_- mi dulce bombón... sé que ya te propuse matrimonio… pero... -_una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar_-

_Serena no había dejado de sonreír, estaba feliz de volver a verlo cantar en el escenario el lugar donde se enamoro de él, pero aquellas palabras la habían desconcertado un poco pues se suponía que lo de su compromiso era un secreto según para no alterar a las fans antes de su presentación y ahora que lo hacía público no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía que estaba feliz._

-Seiya... ¿qué haces? -_pregunto observándolo con atención_-

_Sonrió tomando su mano_- Lo siento pero quiero compartir con toda esta gente la felicidad que siento -_abrió la pequeña puerta haciéndola subir al escenario_- quiero que todos sepan que te amo... y así mismo... quiero que aceptes esta sortija -_murmuro sacando una pequeña cajita_-

-Por supuesto... _-dijo tomando su mano con los ojos llorosos de felicidad_-

_Sonrió sacando la sortija colocándosela sobre su dedo justo donde aun llevaba el listón-_ Te amo... no sabes que feliz me siento

-Yo me siento aun más feliz... -_dijo observando el hermoso anillo que consistía en un diamante y un par de estrellas de zafiro a los lados, lo cual para ella significaba mucho, la eternidad de un diamante unido a la firmeza de una estrella que la había conquistado_- te amo... -_sonrió volviendo la vista a él_-

-Y yo a ti -_la abrazo besando sus labios con ternura_- mi dulce bombón

-Mi estrella arrogante... -_murmuro sutil entre sus labios_- te amo...

_La abrazo aun más dispuesto a basarla con más profundidad, se había hecho adicto a sus labios pero los aplausos del público y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar al ver tan tierno y hermoso momento._

_Bajo la mirada un tanto apenada de dar ese tipo de espectáculos solo atino a besar su mejilla_- Después... en privado... -_murmuro volviendo a besar su mejilla_-

_Asintió sin soltarla volviendo su vista al publico_- ¿Verdad que esta chica es hermosa?

_A lo cual el público varonil contesto con un: _

_Seiya sonrió al escucharlos_- Pero ¿qué creen?, es solo para mí -sonrió con su típica pose de arrogancia-

-Ya Seiya... -_dijo totalmente roja_- haces que me sonroje... mejor sigue con tu concierto... -_tratando de soltarlo_-

_No quiso soltarla_- Espera... esta canción es para ti y quiero que estés a mi lado -_murmuro a su oído, la melodía inicio, y él comenzó a cantar una canción dedicada solo a ella y a la persona que había hecho posible esa enorme felicidad que sentía_-

Tengo la cabeza en la luna,  
tengo lo que siempre soñé,  
tengo una inmensa fortuna,  
desde que te encontré.

Tengo mi futuro en las manos,  
tengo el corazón a tus pies,  
tengo lo que tanto esperaba,  
desde que te encontré.

_Cerró los ojos concentrándose en escuchar la hermosa melodía pero sobre todo la voz de Seiya, la misma que le transmitía toda la tranquilidad y felicidad del mundo._

Yo nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir...

Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.

Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo.

_Él cantaba con todo su corazón y su amor solo para ella sus hermanos lo habían dejado solo en el escenario y se habían escabullido al lado de las otras chicas._

Viviremos enamorados,  
una eterna luna de miel,  
somos la pareja perfecta,  
mañana seremos tres.

Yo, nací para ti,  
por eso es que hoy,  
te vine a pedir.

_Todo lo que había sufrido para llegar a ese momento supo que había valido la pena, por un instante así, por vivir una vida a su lado, solo con la idea de ser feliz y aunque de nueva cuenta sabía algo del futuro no importaba porque ahora no tenía idea de cómo sería ese Tokio de Cristal por el que habían luchado, el no saber traía consigo una adrenalina que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía._

Cásate conmigo Amor  
caminemos de la mano,  
cásate conmigo hoy,  
quiero estar, siempre a tu lado.

Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Eres el Amor de mi vida,  
Cásate conmigo...

_Al término de la canción la abrazo con fuerza dando así por finalizado el concierto en medio de una atmosfera por demás romántica y especial, el mejor inicio tanto para la gira como para su vida en pareja, después de aquel estupendo y significativo cierre se reunieron todos para dirigirse a una cena en honor de la pareja y también del éxito del primer concierto donde todos convivieron y celebraron. Pero el momento de partir de la joven peli rosa había llegado por lo cual la habían llevado al mismo lugar donde se había marchado las primeras veces._

-Todo salió perfecto... -_dijo Rini emocionada_-

-¿Te gusto el concierto? -_pregunto Seiya con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a su prometida_-

-Sí, fue mucho mejor de lo que pude imaginar... se veían tan bien cantando...-_respondió emocionada-_

_Se sonrojo ante el alago de la joven_- Aun no puedo creer que todo esto está pasando... es como un sueño...

-Pues es una realidad... -_dijo Serena sonriente_- y todo es gracias a Rini...

-Solo hice lo que debía... -_respondió con una sonrisa sutil_- pero... creo que es hora de marcharme

-¿Tan pronto? -_murmuro con tristeza, ya que no tenía mucho de haberla conocido y sentía que la amaba tanto como amaba a Serena_-

-Sí, mi tiempo se ha terminado, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre... tengo que ver qué cambios hubo, pero no les voy a venir a informar si es que tengo algún hermanito o hermanita... -_dijo con una sonrisa_-

_Seiya se sonrojo un poco, sonriendo-_ Jajaja quizás tengas dos o tres mas

-Seiya... ¿qué cosas dices? -_dijo Serena más que roja_- será mejor que te despidas bien de Rini...

-Pero si lo estoy haciendo -_la miro haciendo un puchero_- porque mi deseo es vivir cada día a tu lado... y hacerlo siempre algo nuevo, pero de que quiero muchos hijos además de esta bella señorita que me ha dando esta felicidad tan inmensa es verdad

-Bueno entonces esperare con ansias ver a mis hermanitos o hermanitas, además Serena, creo que se lo debes... lo has hecho sufrir demasiado... -_dijo tomando la mano de Seiya uniéndola a la de su futura mamá- _quiero que los dos se sigan queriendo tanto como se quieren ahora... ¿lo harán?

-Moraría antes de dejar de amarla como la amo -_sonrió observándola a los ojos_- gracias... hija... aunque suena muy extraño... jamás pensé que podría llegar a conocer a mi hija... aunque quizás ni siquiera en hijos había pensando hasta hace unos días que supe de ti

_Tanto Serena como Rini sonrieron_- Nosotras tampoco...

-Además ahora sé que ya habitas aquí -_toco con delicadeza el vientre de Serena_- espero ser un buen padre para ti -aun se sentía nervioso-

-Estoy segura que lo serás... -_sonrió ligeramente-_ siempre y cuando sigas siendo como eres... que hagas sonreír a mi madre todos los días y que ella a ti también, porque entonces seré una hija muy feliz de ver a sus padres contentos...

-Eso dalo por hecho... -_sonrió con ternura_- no desperdiciare esta gran oportunidad de ser feliz que tu nos has ofrecido... en verdad agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por nosotros... en recompensa prometo hacerlas muy feliz día a día llenarlas con mi amor... y yo nunca rompo mis promesas

_Serena lo observo un instante y luego sonrió a Rini-_ Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, se que arriesgaste tu vida al hacerlo... por eso quiero que si algún día ves que me enojo con Seiya me regañaras por ese acto...

-Si te enojas sabré hacerte reconsiderar -_sonrió con su típica pose orgullosa y arrogante_-

-Gracias... -_sonrió acercándose a besar su frente_- te quiero mucho...

_La pequeña le sonrió a su madre, y a su padre que lucia sonrojado por los comentarios_- si tu mama se enoja conmigo le daré unos cuantos besos y se contentara conmigo -_se acerco abrazando a la chica de cabellos rozados_-

-Ya lo creo que si... -_sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo_- Seiya Kou siempre se sale con la suya... gracias por pensar en mi aun sin conocerme...

_Abrió sus ojos sorprendido_- Creo que preguntar cómo lo supiste esta de mas... -_murmuro con voz seria y tierna-_ en verdad me da mucha curiosidad saber que sucedió para que decidieras venir al pasado... pero quizás es mejor quedarme con la duda ¿verdad?

-Si... -_se separo lentamente de él_- es mejor que pienses ahora en vivir una vida feliz a lado de nosotras... y descuida, las personas que se opusieron a su relación lo reconsideraran... -_beso suavemente su mejilla_- no te preocupas mas... papá

-Gracias... es bueno saber que Haruka no me odiara por siempre -_sonrió ligeramente_-

_Sonrió para luego respirar profundamente-_ Bien es hora... seguro mis padres deben estarme esperando... quizá algo impacientes...

-Claro ya estoy impaciente por tenerte -_sonrió un tanto bromista_-

-Gracias por todo Rini... -_dijo Serena tomando el brazo de Seiya haciendo que dieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás_- y se feliz...

-Ya lo soy... -_respondió sacando la llave que la transportaría a su época_-

-Nos veremos en el futuro -_abrazando a serena con ternura-_

-Nos vemos pronto... -_dijo al momento que comenzaba a formarse aquella nube que la llevaría a su vida en el futuro para inmediatamente desaparecer_-

-Hasta pronto, Rini... -_dijo Serena en un sutil murmullo con tristeza_-

SxS

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bien pues aquí tuvimos un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan acompañando en el siguiente capítulo, y si, así es ya estamos entrando en la etapa final así que no se lo pierdan aun faltan sorpresas, ahora si los dejamos con las respuestas a los reviews, gracias de nuevo :D

_**princessnerak**__**:**_ Hola lamentamos la demora pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, el próximo será más pronto, saludos

_**Polvo de Estrellas**__**:**_ Hello muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que sigas viva y que hayas visto este capítulo y sobre todo que te haya gustado, efectivamente ya vamos a llegar al final, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Lili:**_ Hola, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, y esperamos que este capítulo también te haya gustado, espero ya no malgastar mi imaginación en cosas innecesarias, mejor me enfoco en las historias :P bueno nos leemos en el siguiente saludos.

_**Srita. Rossy Kou**__**:**_ Jajaja qué bueno que te gusto mucho esta historia, también es una de nuestras favoritas, la diferencia de las situaciones, Rini ayudando a sus padres, el carácter de Haruka que no cambia, esperamos leerte en el siguiente capítulo, besos.

_**sereyandrew301:**_ Hola, aquí pasando a dejar otro capítulo, esperamos que te haya gustado lo que acabas de leer y nos des tu opinión, como viste están a un paso de casarse (y quien no estaría feliz de casarse con Seiya Kou), lamentamos la demora, esperemos no tardar en el siguiente, gracias por seguir leyendo.

_**Ross Kou**__**:**_ Hola Ross, pues ya ves aquí dejando otro capítulo más, ¿Qué te parece estamos a poco de la ansiada boda?, y si Seiya Kou siempre es perfecto, bueno hasta aquí, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**needlfin21:**_ Hola, esperamos que hayas leído este capítulo y que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos

_**sandykou8723**__**:**_ Hola, nosotras también lloramos con nuestro pobre Seiya, pero bueno creo que ya le llego su momento, solo falta en ansiado "si acepto", y todo gracias a Rini. Si a mí también me agrada mas Chibi Chibi pero bueno ahora la bola rosa no hizo maldades al contrario ayudo mucho a sus padres, aun nos falta un poco mas de este fic así que esperamos que nos sigas acompañando.

Muchas gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de leer, nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, saludos y pórtense bien, XOXO

P.d. La canción se llama "Cásate Conmigo" de Reily Barba

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	8. Y Ahora Tu

**Capitulo 8**

**¿Y Ahora Tu?**

Sé que te tengo conmigo, se que estas aquí

Sé muy bien, que el horizonte se abre si me apoyo en ti

No está de más recordarlo, no está demás que me mires

No está de más sentir tu mano otra vez

Sé que yo nunca estoy sólo sé que estás aquí

Y ahora tú si das el primer paso das una ilusión

Me llevas de tu mano y sé que somos dos,

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa,

Yo se que cuento contigo y ahora tú,

Si das el primer paso ya estará mejor

No hay fuego que se apague si hay una razón

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa

Yo sé que cuento contigo

A veces cuesta mirar quien hay alrededor,

Y la verdad que cada quien carga a cuesta su peregrinar

No sé cuál es la respuesta, seguro vale la apuesta

Si lo intentamos juntos una vez más

Sé que te tengo conmigo puedo continuar

Y ahora tú si das el primer paso das una ilusión

Me llevas de tu mano y sé que somos dos,

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa,

Yo se que cuento contigo y ahora tú,

Si das el primer paso ya estará mejor

No hay fuego que se apague si hay una razón

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa

Yo sé que cuento contigo

Y ahora tú si das el primer paso das una ilusión

Me llevas de tu mano y sé que somos dos,

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa,

Yo se que cuento contigo y ahora tú,

Si das el primer paso ya estará mejor

No hay fuego que se apague si hay una razón

Nos falta recorrido pero poco importa

Yo sé que cuento contigo

_Seiya la abrazo aun más fijando su mirada en el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba su futura hija de pie frente a ellos._

-De verdad todo esto parece un sueño... -_murmuró un tanto pensativa_- cualquiera diría que no es verdad nada de esto...

-Pienso igual que tu bombón... -_sonrió poniéndose frente a ella observando sus ojos- _pero es una realidad... aunque para mi también es como un sueño... el cual creí inalcanzable... no creí poder decirte te amo... sin sufrir por no poder estar a tu lado

-Pero me lo dijiste aquella noche... me dijiste "te amo" y estuviste a mi lado... quizá por eso nos hace mas difícil de creer este momento... aunque tengo una queja... -_dijo un tanto seria_-

_Dio un paso atrás asustado ante su seriedad_- ¿Que queja? -_murmuró_-

-No es verdad que siempre cumples tus promesas... -_se cruzo de brazos volteándose un poco-_

_Sonrió acercándose_- Claro que si... te voy a secuestrar...

-No es cierto... -_siguió aun seria_- casarnos ya no es un secuestro... creí que sería todo muy romántico...

_Sonrió acercándose a ella_- Quizás tu padre me mate pero hoy te voy a secuestrar

_Trato de ocultar una sonrisa aun manteniéndose seria-_ ¿Y después de eso crees que mi padre te deje vivir hasta el día de nuestra boda?

-Mmm es posible que no… pero vale la pena arriesgarse _-sonrió mirándola seductoramente_-

-¿Es verdad que quieres tener muchos hijos? -_pregunto ahora un tanto preocupada_-

-Si… -_se acerco a ella abrazándola, acercándola hacia su cuerpo-_ quiero muchos hijos

_Sonrió ligeramente_- Por lo pronto tendrás que cuidar muy bien de mi... ahora que nuestra pequeña hija viene en camino... después pensaremos en más hijos... ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo _-sonrió con alegría rozando sus labios con suavidad_-

-Te amo... _-murmuró cerrando lentamente los ojos al sentir la calidez de sus labios-_

-Y yo a ti -_besándola con ternura_- te amo

-Entonces... -_correspondía a sus labios lentamente_- secuéstrame... -_murmuró con una sutil sonrisa_-

_La abrazo aun más_- ¿Aun si tu padre me mata mañana?

-Si... entonces ambos moriremos...

_Sonrió abrazándola aun mas_- Si es a tu lado estaré gustoso de morir -_la cargo caminando hacia su auto que estaba cerca_-

-Te he dicho que te veías increíblemente apuesto cada que cantabas... -_dijo abrazándolo mientras recargaba el rostro en su hombro-_

-Mmm vuélvemelo a decir me encantas que me lo digas... pero tu también... luces muy hermosa con este vestido... y tu cabello es muy hermoso

-Te veías muy apuesto... -_murmuró a su oído_- y gracias... pensé en ser diferente para ti...

-Para mi eres especial tal como eres... mi dulce bombón... y con este atuendo me vuelves completamente loco -_mordisqueando un poco su oreja, la bajo lentamente para abrir la puerta del auto_-

_Sonrió ligeramente por el cosquilleo que había sentido-_ Lo compre especialmente para ti... y con ser diferente me refiero a que no quiero seguir siendo la misma Serena atada a un pasado sino una Serena ilusionada con el futuro a tu lado... por eso cada día seré diferente para ti..

-Mientras no dejes de sonreír y pierdas esa esencia que me cautivo por ser tú Serena Tsukino... viviré siempre enamorado de ti...

-Eso es lo que quiero... -_murmuró sutilmente acercándose a rodear su cuello_- que estés siempre enamorado de mi por lo que soy... una chica llorona y simple...

-Por eso me enamore de ti mi bombón... por tu ingenuidad y ternura, por tu bondad, por tu dulce sonrisa... -_la ayudo a entrar en el auto_- te amo, con toda mi alma

-Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea... eres lo que siempre quise...

-Y tu eres todo para mi... mi bombón -_beso sus suaves labios con ternura_- ¿qué te parece ir a ver las estrellas a la terraza de la escuela?

-¿De verdad veremos estrellas? -Pregunto con cierta picardía en sus palabras-

-Claro -_sonrió con ternura ante sus palabras_- hoy el cielo luce más que maravilloso, ¿no te parece?

-Si... maravilloso... -_lo soltó ocultando cierta decepción-_

_Sonrió ante su expresión, cerrando la puerta, para subir del lado del conductor._

-¿Qué fecha te gustaría para la boda? -_pregunto para cambiar de tema y no verse mal ante él mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad-_

-Mañana_ -murmuró con una gran sonrisa, mientras conducía_**-**

-Estoy hablando en serio... -_suspiró_- quizá deba ser antes de que se note el embarazo...

-Y yo también -_dijo con una gran sonrisa_- si por mi fuera mañana mismo me casaría contigo, pero ¿qué opinas que sea en dos meses?, aunque es demasiado tiempo

-¿Como estarán tus presentaciones?, no debes descuidarlas, no quiero que tus fans me culpen de alguna presentación cancelada o algo por el estilo... -_dijo un tanto seria observando por la ventana_-

-No te preocupes por ello -_sonrió con ternura-_ lo más importante eres tú, y lo que más deseo es amarte con toda mi alma -_detuvo el auto sacando una venda, tapándole los ojos_-

-¿Oye que haces? -_pregunto tratando de evitar que le cubriera los ojos-_ me asustas...

-Tranquila... -_la abrazo con ternura terminando de atarle la venda_-

_Respiro profundamente el aroma que emanaba de él-_ ¿Que es lo que planeas Seiya Kou?

-Shhh _-la soltó lentitud, para salir del auto-_

_Respiro nerviosamente pues no sabía que es lo que tenía planeado, pero también porque era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de esa forma y le gustaba, sobre todo porque era él._

_Se acerco abriendo la puerta para ayudarla a bajar_- Con cuidado

-¿Que es lo que planeas Seiya? -_pregunto bajando un poco temerosa_- esto no era parte de ir a la azotea...

-Shhh ya verás -_cerró la puerta acercándola hacia él con ternura rozando sus labios-_

_Al momento de sentir sus labios se asusto un poco brincando sutilmente_- Esto es nuevo para mi... -_murmuró_-

-Y para mí -_susurro con ternura haciéndola caminar con cuidado_-

-Pues para ser primerizo creo que lo estás haciendo bien... -_murmuró aun temerosa comenzando a caminar sujetándose de su brazo con fuerza-_

_Entro en el lugar al que habían llegado, camino un poco mas hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser un elevador, se sentía muy nervioso, y un tanto torpe_- ¿Lo crees?, la verdad me siento nervioso... yo...

-Imagina yo como me siento... -_dijo con una sutil sonrisa_- soy yo la que lleva una venda en los ojos...

-Soy yo el que te conduce -_sonrió volviendo a caminar, al, se escucho que abría una puerta, encendiendo la luz, respiro profundamente y muy nervioso antes de quitarle la venda_- ¿estás lista?

-Mmm supongo... -_se en congio sutilmente de hombros sonriendo aun nerviosa_- ya quiero saber...

_Asintió, quitándole la venda, dejando observar una hermosa mesita con dos copas, muy bien adornadas con rosas por todos lados y dos sillas_- Te presento mi nuevo departamento…

_De momento estaba aun nerviosa pero sonrió sutilmente observando el lugar y aquella hermosa decoración_- Felicidades... -_volteo a verlo_- es muy lindo tu departamento...

-Y también quiero que sea tuyo -_sonrió aun nervioso_- además ven -_tomo su mano caminando hacia un enorme ventanal, abrió la puerta corrediza, dejando ver una amplia terraza_- ¿te parece que cenamos aquí?, de aquí las estrellas se ven muy hermosas

-Wow... -_murmuró recargándose en el barandal_- es hermosa la vista y... todo se ve tan increíble... si... -_volteo a verlo sonriendo más que emocionada_- cenaremos donde tú quieras...

-Espera aquí -_entro corriendo al interior , sacando la mesita con mucho cuidado, para después regresar por la cena sacándola en una mesita de ruedas y por último las sillas_- espero te agrade la cena... la hice yo mismo -_murmuró aun nervioso_- bombón...

-¿En serio? -_pregunto sorprendida_- no sabía que supieras cocinar...

-Aprendí estando aquí -_se sonrojo caminando hacia ella_- bombón...

-¿Qué ocurre? -_pregunto observándolo con una sutil sonrisa-_ estas muy extraño

-Es que... me siento muy nervioso... bombón... te amo...

-Lo se... _-sonrió tomando sus manos con suavidad-_ yo también me siento nerviosa, pero creo que eso es lo interesante de esto... somos correspondidos así que no hay porque tener nervios... ¿no crees?

_Asintió con una sonrisa-_ No quisiera que pensaras mal de mi... o que pensaras que quiero aprovecharme de ti... pero yo... quería que conocieras este lugar... me gusto mucho cuando lo vi... y... quisiera que cuando nos casemos vivamos aquí... claro después compraríamos una casa más grande... aun falta amueblarlo... ¿me ayudarías a escoger los muebles bombón?

-Por supuesto... sobre todo si será... Nuestro Hogar... -_murmuró esa última frase mientras lo abrazaba_- además no creo que quieras aprovecharte de mi...

-No… pero esta noche te he secuestrado -_murmuró abrazándola-_ y con ello cumplo mi promesa -_sonrió alegremente_-

-Y eso me hace muy feliz... -_sonrió recargándose en su pecho_- por fin has cumplido tu promesa... no permitas que escape de tus brazos nunca...

-Jamás -_la aprisiono mas entre sus brazos_- jamás te dejare ir de mi lado bombón... espero tu tampoco desees alejarte de mi lado nunca...

-¿Crees que eso pasaría? -_murmuró separándose un poco para ver su rostro_- aunque debería... aquella noche... te portaste muy mal conmigo...

-No… yo no quería portarme así... me sentía muy frustrado... salí corriendo detrás de ti pero el taxi ya se había ido... fue entonces que Rini se acerco a mi -_acaricio con ternura su mejilla_-

-Tal vez... -_Suspiro entre cerrando los ojos por esa caricia_- pero aun así... si pensabas marcharte... ¿porqué aceptaste mi amor?

-Porque te amo... -_murmuró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla_- por que en verdad quería luchar por ti... por este amor... pero tampoco quería poner en riesgo la vida de alguien mas... no quería labrar mi felicidad a costa de la de alguien mas...

-Pero... ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentí después de que estuvimos juntos? -_pregunto abriendo sus ojos que ahora estaban llorosos_- fue el momento más especial de mi vida y la forma en que termino esa noche no fue como siempre había soñado...

-Lo se... me siento igual que tu... yo... tampoco habría deseado que terminara así... pero en ese instante no tenía otra opción... perdóname

_Subió la mano acariciando su mejilla_- Tranquilo... todo eso termino... de ahora en adelante habrá mas noches para estar juntos...

-Iniciando por esta noche -_cerró sus ojos disfrutando su suave caricia_-

-Si Seiya... iniciando por esta noche... -_murmuró suavemente_- no sabes cómo soñaba con un momento así, a tu lado, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas...

-Las estrellas y la luna resplandecen como nunca -_sonrió fijando su mirada en el cielo_- pero tú las haces ver más hermosas aun

-Creo que hoy estas muy romántico mi amor... _-murmuró dándole un sutil beso en la barbilla-_

-Tú siempre sacas lo mejor de mi -_murmuró un tanto arrogante y presuntuoso, pero al mismo tiempo con ternura_-

_Sonrió sutilmente_- ¿En serio?, vaya ese es un gran elogio viniendo de ti... ¿que mas eres por mi?

-Todo... -_sonrió abrazándola acercándola a su cuerpo-_

-Mi cantante particular ¿podría ser? _-pregunto dejando las manos en sus hombros-_

-Si... -_sonrió acariciando su hermosa y larga cabellera-_

-Un seductor nervioso... -_murmuró acercándose a su pecho a respirar su fragancia_-

-Demasiado nervioso -_murmuró a su oído con ternura, besándolo con suavidad_-

_Sonrió sutilmente tanto por su respuesta como por ese beso_- Pero un seductor al fin de cuentas...

-Crees que soy un buen seductor _-sonrió nervioso apartándola de su cuerpo un poco para ver su rostro-_

-Si... creo que lo eras desde que te conocí... pero no quise verlo en ese momento... para ser tan joven eras demasiado seductor y coqueto... toda una tentación... -_sonrió ligeramente sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir_-

-¿Y ahora?, ¿lo sigo siendo?

-Si... cuando te volví a ver fue... demasiado para mi... -_murmuró bajando la mirada_ apenada- te veía tan guapo y atractivo... creo que por eso no me pude resistir a entregarme a ti en ese lugar...

-¿Y hoy?, ¿cómo luzco?, porque tu luces sumamente hermosa

-Hoy luces... espectacularmente guapo... -_murmuró-_ demasiada tentación...

-Y tú para mí -_sonrió acercándose a sus labios_-

-¿Demasiada tentación? -_pregunto cerrando lentamente los ojos acercándose a sus_ labios-

-Si... -_murmuró rozando sus labios con suavidad y ternura_-

_Sonrió ligeramente antes de corresponder a aquellas suaves caricias en sus labios que hacían que su piel se erizara._

_Cerró sus ojos para profundizar más el beso sintiendo l fuerte latido de su corazón._

_Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma natural con él, aquel nerviosismo que tenía en el momento que habían llegado se había transformado en emoción, una emoción única que la hacía corresponder y desear más._

_Lentamente se aferraba mas a ella, sintiendo una mayor ternura y deseo, su nerviosismo desaparecería lentamente dejándose llevar por la emoción y ansiedad que emanaba de su ser._

_Llevo lentamente las manos a su cuello dándole suaves caricias las mismas que ella sentía en sus labios, realmente era más de lo que podía esperar, sentirse feliz de estar por fin sin temor alguno con el hombre que amaba._

_Se sentía tan feliz y emocionado, sentía que su corazón estallaría lleno de alegría, podría disfrutar un momento sin temores, suavemente aparto su cabello para acariciar su espalada-_ Te amo

_Suspiro sutilmente entre sus labios aprovechando cuando dijo que la amaba_- Te amo Seiya... te amo tanto... como no tienes idea_... -murmuró entre pequeños besos_-

-Y yo a ti te amo tanto mi bombón... mi amada Serena te amo... con todo mi ser -_correspondiendo a sus pequeños besos_-

_Sonrió sutil-_ ¿No crees que podrían vernos si seguimos aquí? -_continuaba con los sutiles roces de sus labios y de sus manos-_

-¿Aquí en lo alto, quien podría vernos?

-Mmm no se... -_sonrió nerviosa_-

-Yo no veo a nadie salvo las estrellas y la luna -_la abrazo con ternura_-

-Tienes razón... -_murmuró correspondiendo a su abrazo_- las mismas estrellas y la misma luna que nos vieron amándonos...

-Si... no hay mejor testigo para nuestro amor -_acaricio su cabello con ternura y amor_-

-Aun no puedo entender cómo fue que me enamore de ti... _-dijo con una sutil sonrisa- _eres tan arrogante... incluso esa noche lo seguiste siendo...

-Y ahora lo sigo siendo -_murmuró con una sonrisa triunfal e igual de arrogante_ _mientras rozaba con sus labios su oreja-_

_Cerró los ojos asintiendo sutilmente-_ Mucho... pero así me gustas... aun recuerdo esas sonrisas seductoras que tenías solo para mí...

-Y que tendré siempre solo para ti -_acercándola más hacia su cuerpo_-

-Solo para mí... ¿lo juras? -_pregunto subiendo la mirada a su rostro_-

-Lo juro -_se separo de ella para verla a los ojos_- es una promesa... de ahora en adelante cumpliré todas mis promesas

-Eso me gusta... -_sonrió sutil-_ ser capaz de que cumplas todas tus promesas me hará la mujer más feliz del universo... así que dime... ¿que mas me prometerás?

-Una vida llena de dicha y amor con nuevas sorpresas cada día para que nunca te aburras de mí

-Eso mi amor creo que será imposible, jamás me aburriré de ti... ¿acaso no sabes las noches en vela llorando que he pasado por ti como para que ahora me digas que me aburriré? -dijo _rodeando su cuello acercándose más a él_-

-¿En verdad? -_Murmuró abrazándola por la cintura-_ ¿en verdad jamás te vas a aburrir de mi?

-Jamás... -_recalco besando sutilmente el lado derecho de su cuello_- de eso puedes estar seguro... -_besando ahora el otro extremo del cuello_- ¿y tú te aburrirás de mi?

-Jamás -_cerro sus ojos disfrutando sus besos_- jamás me aburriré de mi dulce bombón... ahora menos que nunca podría

-Eso espero... el día que te aburras de mi no habrá mas de estos... -_se acerco besando suavemente sus labios_-

-Ay no podría vivir sin tus besos -_correspondió sus labios con ternura abrazándola con fuerza- _y sin ti -_murmuró entre sus labios_-

-Te amo Seiya... -_murmuró abrazándolo mas a ella_- nunca mas podría vivir sin ti ni un día...

-Ni yo sin ti -_besándola con profundidad_- te amo

-Seiya... -_murmuró entre sus labios correspondiendo con la misma intensidad a sus besos, en un instante había sentido una sutil brisa fresca pero al estar entre sus brazos un calor la invadió haciendo que su piel se estremeciera_-

-Serena... -_la abrazo aun mas aprisionándola entre su cuerpo-_ te amo _-sentía como el calor lo invadía junto con el deseo y la emoción de por fin tenerla entre sus brazos sin temor alguno_-

_En respuesta intensifico aun más el beso, sentía que ya nada era suficiente pero a la vez era todo para ser feliz con Seiya aunque esa noche creía que podía ser mucho más emocionante que la primera vez._

_Suavemente la condujo hacia un sillón tipo de jardín que se encontraba ahí mismo en la terraza._

_Sabía lo que deseaba de él, pero no quería ser como la primera vez tan impulsiva, ahora era diferente, después de esa noche sabía que habría muchas más y eso le daba cierta pena._

_Sonrió ayudándola a sentar sentándose a su lado_- Bombón...

-¿Si? -_pregunto un tanto cohibida evadiendo un poco su mirada_-

-Te amo tanto -_murmuró abrazándola con ternura_-

-Y yo a ti... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos algo nerviosa_- te amo Seiya... te amo tanto y te...

_Respiro con nerviosismo-_ ¿Y...?

_Respiro nerviosamente bajando un poco la mirada_- Y... te... deseo tanto... _-dijo por fin sin atreverse a mirarlo_-

-Y yo a ti... sabes... quiero que en esta ocasión sea algo sumamente especial

_Sonrió ligeramente subiendo la mirada_- ¿En serio?

-Si... la primera vez no fue tan romántico o especial como ambos hubiéramos deseado... pero no me arrepiento...

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento... si te dije que quería entregarme a ti fue porque en verdad lo sentía... pero ahora... no se... siento algo de... pena... -_murmuró sonrojándose-_

-Yo igual... si no deseas que hoy suceda... con estar junto a ti abrazándote soy inmensamente feliz... además... tendremos mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante...

_Sonrió acercándose a su oído_- Te amo tanto Seiya... pero... me gustaría sentirme entre tus brazos... como aquella vez... -_susurro a su oído_-

_Se sonrojo sonriéndole un tanto nervioso_- ¿Estás segura?

-Mmm pero... -_se separo de él volteándose dándole la espalda_- si tú no quieres está bien...

_Sonrió abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello_- Te amo y no hay otra cosa que desee más que amarte siempre en todos los sentidos

_Al sentir sus labios cerró los ojos suspirando aun nerviosa_- Y yo... deseo corresponder ese amor en todos los sentidos también...

_La volteo hacia él con ternura, besando sus labios con pasión y deseo_- Te amo

-Seiya... -_murmuró antes de comenzar a besarlo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía recargando poco a poco su cuerpo en él-_

-Serena -_respondió a su murmullo recargándola sobre el respaldo del sillón besándola con mayor intensidad a cada momento, dando rienda sueltas a sus sentimientos_-

_Lo atrajo mas a ella abrazándolo con fuerza, quería que su calor la invadiera, sentirse protegida por sus brazos y amada por sus labios._

La abrazo con fuerza y cariño acariciando su espalda, aparto un poco su cabello bajando el cierre de su espalda.

_Dejo que un sutil suspiro escapara de entre sus labios al sentir la calidez de la mano de Seiya volviendo a su vez ese beso más profundo._

_Con suavidad busco el cierre, incrementando la intensidad de ese beso lleno de pasión, ternura y deseo._

_Separo un poco la espalda del respaldo para dejar que siguiera con el suave camino de sus caricias al comenzar a despojarla del vestido que había comprando especialmente para él en esa noche, solo que ella no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó a sacar la camisa lentamente para así meter una de sus manos acariciando su cuerpo._

_Gimió al sentir la calidez de su mano, se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella para poderle quitar por completo el vestido_.

_Sonrió sutilmente tomando su mano poniéndose de pie fijando a la vez la mirada en la suya, su respiración era un tanto nerviosa pero ansiosa de más._

_Sonrió abrazándola_- Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes?

-Me gusta cuando me lo dices tu... -_dijo acercándose a su cuerpo-_ ¿y tú sabes que eres realmente apuesto?

-Ya lo sabía -_murmuró con una ligera sonrisa seductora_- pero me gusta escucharlo de tus labios-

-Entonces te lo diré cada noche... -_murmuró comenzando a desabotonar la camisa observando cómo su pecho comenzaba a mostrarse a través de la camisa_- y cada día... -_por fin había llegado al ultimo botón dejándola abierta_- que este entre tus brazos...

-Y yo a ti te lo diré todos los días... te diré lo mucho que me gustas y lo mucho que te amo -_dejando que aquel hermoso vestido se deslizara por su cuerpo_-

_Cerró los ojos al sentir como aquel vestido caía_- Y yo a ti... -_murmuró nerviosa_-

_La acerco hacia él acariciando su espalda desnuda._

-Tu aroma es... perfecto... -_murmuró al sentir el calor y perfume de su cuerpo_- me gusta... -_abrió la camisa metiendo las manos acariciando su piel-_

-Tu piel es tan suave... -_murmuró antes de besar sus labios_-

_Estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió sus labios los cuales no dudo en responder suavemente al igual que sus caricias._

_La aprisiono entre sus brazos desabrochando su sostén._

_Volvió a suspirar abrazándolo más de la cintura hacia ella mientras continuaba besándolo con el deseo y anhelo que había reprimido durante mucho tiempo._

_La abrazo aun mas respirando profundamente ante el deseo._

_De pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la cercanía, en un abrazo ya era uno solo, no había ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos y eso le gustaba, sentir la piel de Seiya tan unida a la suya._

-Te amo -_murmuró comenzando a acariciar todo su cuerpo_-

-Ah Seiya... -_murmuró sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo ante sus caricias_-

-Serena -_gimió placenteramente sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, aprisionándola más_-

-Tus manos son cálidas... -_dijo besando sutilmente su pecho al sentirlo unido al suyo y sus manos acariciaban su cintura acercándolas al cinturón_-

-Y tu piel es tan suave... me fascina el aroma que transpiras- -_desabrochando su sostén acariciando sus brazos besando sus hombros con delicadeza_-

_En respuesta de aquellos suaves besos detuvo sus manos sujetándolo suavemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos disfrutando de sentir sus labios sobre su piel-_ Tu fragancia... me enloquece...

-Y tu a mi me enloqueces... me vuelves loco por completo...me haces perderme en tu cuerpo... estando a tu lado es como si el tiempo se detuviera por completo... no deseo otra cosa que estar a tu lado y amarte por completo... sentirte unida a mi...

-Me tan feliz escucharte... -_dijo volviendo a recorrer las manos hacia el cinturón con el cual comenzó a juguetear_- jamás te había deseado tanto como esta noche...

-Mi sueño más anhelado se vuelve realidad... pase muchas noches en vela tratando de imaginar cómo sería una vida a tu lado...

-Ya no mas sueños amor... -_dijo acercándose a rozar su pecho con sus labios-_ de ahora en adelante serán una hermosa realidad... -_cuando por fin pudo quitarle el cinturón lo arrojo lejos _- y tu bien lo dijiste... comenzaremos con esta noche...

_Sonrió acariciando sus hombros con ternura y pasión bajando los tirantes de sus sostén retirándolo por completo_- Te amo... y esto es mil veces mejor que mis sueño...

_Sonrió ligeramente conteniendo un suspiro_- Seguro en tus sueños solo eran... besos...

_Se sonrojo ligeramente besando su cuello._

_Aquel suspiro que había contenido escapo de sus labios en cuanto sintió sus besos, sus manos reaccionaron sujetándose con algo de fuerza del pantalón-_ ¿Acerté?

_Sonrió aun sonrojado sin dejar de besarla, acariciando su cuerpo bajando hacia su ultima prenda intima acariciándola encima de esta_- debo ser sincero... en ocasiones mi mente divagaba un poco más allá de los besos...

_Hizo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que continuara con sus besos, pero en cuanto sintió sus manos deslizándose gimió sujetándose con más fuerza del pantalón_- ¿Que tanto?

-No querrás saberlo -_murmuró seductoramente_- mejor te lo demuestro -_suavemente un poco nervioso comenzó a introducir sus manos dentro su prenda sintiendo la calidez de su piel_-

_Intento decir su nombre pero solo atino a morderse el labio y sujetarse más a él, sintiendo su piel erizarse por la mezcla de sus caricias y la sensación de su piel desnuda a la de él_- Sei...

_Beso sus labios antes que pudiera pronunciar algo mas mientras retiraba por completo la prenda dejándola caer al piso._

_Comenzó a besarlo ya no con suavidad como al principio, sino con pasión, necesidad, deseo pero sobre todo amor, sus manos actuaron por instinto comenzando a deshacerse del pantalón que comenzó a estorbarle a ambos._

-Mi bombón -_gimió de placer ayudándola un poco para quitarse el pantalón-_

-Te amo... -_murmuró entre sus labios aunque era casi imposible, deseaba probar sus labios cada vez mas_-

_Beso sus labios con pasión y deseo, mientras se movía para hacer caer su pantalón junto con su última prenda, recostándolo con suavidad sobre el sillón._

_Suspiró como pudo entre sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre el sillón abrazándolo un poco más a ella_- Mi amor...

-Mi bombón mí amada Serena -_murmuró acariciando su cuerpo por completo_-

-Te amo... -_se separo de sus labios y cerró los ojos al sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose por completo ante sus caricias y aquel sutil sonido que quería escapar de su boca pero que ella aun contenía-_

-Y yo a ti -_recargándose por completo en su cuerpo volviendo a besar sus labios- _deseo unirme a ti por completo

_Respiro profundamente al terminar de quitarle la camisa dejándola aun lado de ellos, llevo las manos a su espalda acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos_- Te deseo tanto... -_murmuró entre sus labios_-

-Y yo a ti -_murmuró acomodándose sobre su cuerpo buscando entrar en ella, mientras besaba sus labios con mayor pasión_-

_Flexiono una de sus piernas a su costado correspondiendo con la mayor pasión y deseo que pudo sentir jamás, deseaba todo de él, desde el más mínimo beso hasta la más atrevida de sus caricias._

_Tomo su pierna entre su mano comenzando a entrar en ella dejando escapar un fuerte gemido al sentirla_- Sere... -_cerro sus ojos dejándose invadir por aquella sensación_- te amo

_Se aferro con fuerza a su espalda ahogando un gemido en un beso sobre su hombro, ahora ese momento era mucho más placentero que la primera vez que había estado con él._

_Siguió gimiendo mientras se adentraba cada vez más en su interior disfrutándolo como nunca, sin duda la primera vez había sido algo mágico y pudo haberlo sido como en ese instante de no haber estando de por medio las mismas razones que ahora los unía, además del inmenso amor que ambos se tenían._

-Te amo... -_murmuró a su oído besando después su cuello sujetándolo un poco más fuerte- _eres tan dulce...

-Y yo a ti te amo -_abrió sus ojos observándola con ternura, comenzando a moverse un poco rápido y despacio, sintiendo todo su calor_- te amo mi dulce bombón

-Me gusta tu voz... -_murmuró difícilmente conteniendo cada gemido placentero-_ cuando me llamas así...

-Me gusta la ternura expresada en tu rostro, me gusta tu dulce sonrisa... jamás dejes de sonreír para mi, mi dulce bombón -_murmuró entre gemidos intensificando sus movimiento aun mas-_

_Gimió antes de poder contestar_- Eres egoísta... ¿lo sabías? -_pregunto terminando por envolver su cuerpo con el suyo_-

-¿Asi?, ¿Por qué? -_sonrió aferrándose más a su cuerpo_-

-¿Sonreír solo para ti? -_pregunto acercándose a su hombro dándole una sutil mordida-_

-Auchs... desde luego... solo para mí y nuestra hija claro

-Pero de distinta forma... -_murmuró ahora dándole un beso donde acababa de morder mientras sus manos acariciaban su amplia espalda ayudándolo a la vez con aquellos movimientos que eran tortuosamente placenteros_-

-Desde luego... -_sonrió seductora y cariñosamente solo para ella_- esta sonrisa que ahora tienes es solo para mí -_murmuró abrazándola con mayor fuerza sintiendo los movimientos de ambos se volvían uno solo, iniciando la explosión en el cuerpo de ambos, él gimió aun mas soltando un ligero grito mientras sentía la explosión de todo su ser dentro de ella_-

_Ya no pudo responder nada, su cuerpo se enfoco en sentir el placer y el amor que le producía Seiya cada vez, hasta que por fin su cuerpo se rindió ante él sintiendo el máximo placer emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser sobre todo al escucharlo, las caricias qué momento antes había sido intensas y fuertes sobre su espalda poco a poco se iban volviendo suaves._

_Poco a poco gimiendo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración busco recostarse un poco en ella-_ Mi bombón...

-¿Sabías que eres... maravilloso? -_pregunto respirando profundamente soltándolo poco a poco cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrar sus sentidos_-

-Clarooo... soy completamente irresistible... al igual que tú -_murmuró dándole un suave beso a su pecho, recostando un poco su cabeza colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho_-

-No sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti... -_murmuró colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Seiya- _eres magnifico amor...

-Y tu eres maravillosa -_subió un poco su mirada para ver sus hermosos ojos_- no sé como hubiera sobrevivido en el futuro sin estar a tu lado amor

-Dime... ¿qué pensabas hacer después de verme casada? -_pregunto acariciando suavemente su espalda húmeda_-

-La verdad... es que no quería verlo... salí de la iglesia para marcharme y no volver mas... no quería ver como unías tu vida a la de otro hombre... no lo pude soportar -_le mostro sus manos, aun tenia pequeñas cicatrices_-

-Tontito... en vez de que lo impidieras... _-tomo su mano besando aquellas cicatrices_- ahí si debiste ser egoísta...

-Quise serlo... pero la mirada asesina de Haruka me lo impidió... además... por la razón que ya sabemos pensar en esa pequeña me lo impedía...

-Y pensar que sin saberlo te iba a separar de nuestra hija... -_murmuró con cierta tristeza-_ no imagino cómo pudo ser posible...

-Yo tampoco... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... no me iba por tu futuro y todo lo que Haruka me conto... me marchaba por el bien de ella... porque no quería labrar mi felicidad a costa de la vida de alguien... y menos siendo alguien muy especial para ti... y ahora para mí -_Sonrió ligeramente sentándose y jalándola hacia él abrazándola con cariño-_

_Al separarse sintió la brisa fresca que de inmediato quiso evitar buscando refugio en su cuerpo_- Por eso te amo... siempre pensando en los demás... ¿eres real?

_Sonrió_- Claro que soy real, soy muy guapo e irresistible -_acaricio su espalada con cariño-_

-Demasiado egocéntrico amor... -_murmuró recargando el rostro en su pecho suspirando sutilmente al escuchar el latir de su corazón_- gracias Seiya... me has hecho la mujer más feliz del universo...

-Y tú a mí el hombre más feliz del universo... nada más que esto podría anhelar... una vida llena de dicha y amor a tu lado

-Después de que compremos una casa... ¿aun conservaremos este lugar? -_pregunto acariciando suavemente su pecho_-

-Claro será nuestro refugio -_murmuró seductoramente a su oído_- y quizás algún día se lo podamos regalar a Rini, cuando tenga la edad suficiente... quizás unos cuarenta años y se lo regalo

_Sonrió ligeramente separándose un poco para ver su rostro_- Entonces... no deberíamos repetir este momento hasta que estemos casados dentro de mmm... unos 20 años...

-¿Quee?, nooo como que veinte años... mañana mismo nos casamos

-Creo que serás peor que mi papá... me pregunto que dirá cuando se entere que estoy embarazada... _-dijo volviendo a recargarse en su pecho_-

-Seguro querrá asesinarme -_sonrió con tranquilidad_-

-Pero no se lo permitiré... -_beso sutilmente su pecho_- pronto estaremos casados... no puedo quedarme viuda antes de tiempo...

-Es verdad ven... busquemos unas mantas comienza a hacer frio y no quiero que te enfermes mi amor

-Quiero dormir en la que será nuestra habitación... pero... -_bajo la mirada algo sonrojada- _será mejor que tu busques esas mantas... en lo que yo busco mi ropa...

_Sonrió poniéndose de pie frente a ella luciendo su espectacular figura_- ¿Estas segur bombón? -_colocando su pose de modelo_-

-¡No! -_en reacción cubrió su rostro con ambas manos_-

_Se agacho tomando sus manos_- ¿Que ocurre mi dulce bombón, es que a caso soy feo?

-No… no… solo que... -_lo había observando nuevamente por un instante y cerro fuertemente los ojos- _Seiya por favor...

-¿Solo qué? -_sonrió robando un sutil beso de sus labios_-

-Yo... -_murmuraba nerviosa_- yo... es que... esto es tan extraño... -_había abierto un ojo solo un poco observando su rostro_-

-Espero que cada día sea extraño porque entonces será especial -_sonrió con alegría robando un beso mas antes de entrar en busca de las mantas-_

_Sonrió al escucharlo abriendo por fin los ojos suspirando profundamente, bajo la mirada encontrándose con la camisa de Seiya la cual no dudo ni un instante en ponerse para olerla y sentir su textura_- Te amo tanto Seiya... -_se volvió a sentar en aquel sillón cerrando los ojos rememorando cada instante que había pasado desde que llegaron a ese departamento_- nuestro refugio... solo nuestro...

_Al llegar a la habitación se puso un pants, salió de la habitación con una frazada volviendo a la terraza_- Se te ve muy bien esa camisa amor

-Lo se... gracias... es que tardaste demasiado y ya te extrañaba... tu camisa fue una buena compañía...

-Puedes quedarte con ella... para que te haga compañía las noches que no esté contigo hasta el día de nuestra boda... -_sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella_-

-¿En serio? -_pregunto poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa acercándose a él rodeando su cuello_- ¿que debería darte yo para que me recuerdes?

_Sonrió observando el sillón_- ¿Que tal eso? -_murmuró apenado señalando una de sus prendas íntimas_-

_Volteo hacia lo que señalaba sonrojándose por completo_- Seiya... creo que volviste demasiado... intenso...

-Tu provoca estos sentimientos en mi -_aun sonrojado_-

-¿De verdad deseas eso? -_pregunto volviendo la vista a él-_

-La verdad te deseo a ti... -_sonrió cubriéndola con la frazada_-

-Mmm ¿en serio? -_subió un poco acercando su rostro al suyo_- yo pensaba regalarte ambas prendas... pero si lo que quieres es otra cosa pues yo... podría... -_murmuró juguetona pasando sus labios por sus mejillas y labios_-

_Se sonrojo_- Tú podrías...

-Podría... considerar... no dormir esta noche... -_murmuró suavemente a su oído_-

-Seria una estupenda idea -_murmuró seductoramente_-

-¿Te das cuenta... que me estoy haciendo adicta a ti? -_pregunto besando su cuello_-

-Yo ya soy adicto a ti -_besando sus labios_-

_Sonrió ligeramente entre sus labios rodeando de nueva cuenta su cuello prácticamente haciendo que la cargara, lo que nunca había sido una mujer apasionada y sensual comenzaba a ser tan natural al estar entre los brazos de Seiya y aunque aun se sentía extraña no dejaba de ser excitante._

_La cargo con cariño llevándola al interior al lugar donde sería su recamara_- Bombón todo te amo mi ser

-¿Notaste algo? -_pregunto sonriéndole observando esos ojos que le fascinaba_-

-¿Qué cosa? -_respondió fijando su mirada en ella_-

-Esta noche fue... como... nuestra noche de bodas... -_murmuró sonrojada_-

_Se sonrojo de sobremanera_- Entonces la noche de nuestra boda y cada noche y cada día a partir de hoy serán mucho mejor

-Eso espero, aunque... no sé como vayan a ser las noches cuando mi vientre crezca... voy a parecer un globo... -_dijo haciendo un ligero puchero_-

-Yo opino que ahora si parecerás un dulce bombón y que te veras aun más hermosa

-Gracias, pero eso lo dices porque me amabas... _-sonrió ligeramente_- por eso es que hoy quise que fuera nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer... incluso me puse un vestido blanco...

-Te veías hermosa y en verdad si por mi fuera hoy mismo me caso contigo para no dejarte ir nunca de mi lado

-Mmm aunque no nos casáramos mañana se que ya nunca me dejaras... -_murmuró recargándose en su hombro_- espero ansiosa con el día en que sea tu esposa...

-Y yo igual -_entro a la bella recamara la cual tan solo contaba con un colchón inflable, recostándola con ternura_- espero el día en que al dormir y despertar seas tú lo primero que vean mis ojos... quiero ser tu esposo y siempre ir de la mano contigo

-Aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando... -_Se acomodo de modo que él se recostara a su lado_- parece un sueño...

-Pero es una hermosa realidad -_tomo la cobijas cubriéndola al tiempo que se recostaba a su lado tapándose él también- _te amo

-Y yo a ti... no me cansare de decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo... podría pasar la noche entera diciéndolo... -_murmuró abrazándose a él recargándose en su pecho_-

-Jamás dejes de decírmelo mi bombón -_la abrazo acariciando con suavidad su _cabellera- me gusta tu cabello

-¿Solo mi cabello? -_pregunto con una sonrisa jugando con su mano sobre su pecho_- entonces debería decir que me gusta tu... cabello...

-Me gustas todo de ti mi bombón -_sonrió acurrucándose mas junto a ella_- tu cabello tu piel, tus ojos, tus labios todo... toda tu me vuelve loco

-Creo que tu imaginación se quedo corta ¿no? -_subió la mirada para verlo y esperar su reacción-_ yo jamás hubiera imaginado tales cosas...

-Si un tanto corta -_se sonrojo sonriéndole-_ es mucho mejor que en mis sueños

_Bajo la mirada volviendo a recostarse en su pecho_- No sé como vaya a ser el futuro ahora que estaremos juntos ni quiero volver a pensar en cómo hubiera sido estando separados... solo quiero comenzar a vivir día a día a tu lado y que cada noche y cada mañana sea una sorpresa para los dos... prométeme que me amaras por el resto de nuestras vidas...

-Aunque no te lo prometa siempre te amare... día a día... no quiero saber nada del futuro exceptuando saber el hecho que me amaras tanto como yo a ti por siempre

_Subió la mano cubriendo su boca con suavidad- _No digas la palabra "siempre" solo quiero aprender a vivir cada día a tu lado... si en una siguiente vida nos volvemos a encontrar será una suerte que me vuelvas a amar... _-subió su rostro mirándolo fijamente quitando su mano_-

_Sonrió acercado su rostro al de ella_- Te amate día a día mi amor -_rozando suavemente sus labios-_

-Eso me gusta... -_correspondió brevemente a sus labios_- me hace sentir más tranquila...

-Y yo me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo el universo... porque estas ahora a mi lado

-Hoy más que nunca estaré contigo... acompañándote, siendo la mujer que te ame cada día mas_... -beso su pecho antes de volver a recostarse sobre él-_ y que aleje a esas fans locas enamoradas de ti... porque deberán respetar a tu esposa y a tu hija Rini...

-Si por ti y nuestra hija y futuros hijos -_sonrió ligeramente_- por que seremos una hermosa familia

-¿Cuántos hijos más quieres amor? -_pregunto cerrando los ojos enfocándose en escuchar su corazón y acariciar su pecho_-

-Mmm cinco

-Es un buen numero... -_murmuró sutilmente_- si quieres... está bien...

-¿En verdad? -_sonrió con alegría abrazándola con fuerza_-

-¿En verdad qué? -_pregunto abriendo los ojos un tanto asustada_- ¿qué respondiste?

-¿Aceptaras que tengamos cinco Seiyitas y cinco serenitas?

-¿Qué?, no, no... -_dijo asustada sentándose en la cama_- ¿por qué tantos?

-Tu dijiste que si -_haciendo un puchero_-

-No es cierto... yo no dije que si... -_se defendió-_ tener tantos hijos no creo que sea buena idea

-Si dijiste que si

-Quieres verme siempre gorda... -_dijo haciendo ahora ella un puchero_-

-No -_sonrió abrazándola_- solo me emociona mucho la idea de tener hijos contigo y de ser una familia grande porque cada uno representara nuestro gran amor... -_acaricio con dulzura su vientre_-

_Sonrió aun mostrando ese puchero_- Eso es cierto, pero son muchos... además mmm... -_hizo un sutil gesto de picardía_- he escuchado que no es muy sano que las mujeres embarazadas tengan... "tanta cercanía" con sus esposos sobre todo con tremendo vientre... y si voy a estar embarazada muy seguido no habrá momentos como el de hace rato...

-¿Quien dice eso?, al contrario -_murmuró con una sonrisa_-

-Mmm no se... pero... crees que será muy cómodo y sensual...

-Seguro que si -_sonrió_- pero considero que por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la boda y el nacimiento de la pequeña serena

-Entonces no me presiones con la idea de tener tantos hijos.._. -se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda fingiendo molestia_-

_Se recostó abrazándola_- No te presionare... tendremos los hijos que consideremos en su momento... aunque deseé tener muchos hijos tuyos y míos... lo que mas deseo es tu amor tu calor todo de ti

_Respiro profundamente_- Y todo lo tendrás cada día... te lo prometo... -_murmuró cerrando los ojos_- es la primera noche que dormiré tranquilamente entre tus brazos...

-Y yo entre los tuyos -_cerro sus ojos lentamente_- me siento un poco cansado todos estos días fueron estresantes por el concierto

-Lo se... descansa... te amo... -_murmuró acurrucándose mas a su cuerpo dándole un sutil beso en el brazo- _hasta mañana mi amor...

-Hasta mañana mi bombón -_murmuró aspirando su aroma antes de quedarse dormido_-

SyS

Respuestas a los reviews:

Bueno pues aquí tuvieron un capitulo mas de esta historia, como se dieron cuenta ellos ya están más que tranquilos y felices, y vaya que disfrutaron de su primer momento a solas, ¿Qué es lo que viene?, la boda obviamente y vamos a ver qué pasa en ese momento tan especial que ha estado esperando nuestra pareja protagónica.

Y ahora una disculpa, esta vez tardamos en actualizar pero les recordamos que no abandonaremos esta historia, aparte porque ya está terminada solo es cuestión de editarla y publicarla, así que lo haremos en el menor tiempo posible, ahora si vamos a las respuestas de los reviews.

_**princessnerak**__**:**_ Hola, jajaja créenos que también es la primera vez que no odiamos a la bola rosa, de hecho hasta nos cayó bien, poco a poco vamos a ver cómo será ese futuro para Seiya y Serena ahora que se van a casar, por lo pronto vaya que la pasaron muy mal ¿no es asi?, ahora que ya no tienen de que preocuparse, esperamos que nos sigas acompañando en el próximo capítulo.

_**TsukinoDiamante**__**:**_ Hola, antes que nada lamentamos la demora, pero aquí andamos, que bueno que te gusto la historia hasta donde vamos, pero sobre todo esperamos que te siga gustando hasta el final, pasaron tantas cosas a lo largo de varios capítulos, que se siente raro ver cómo van a seguir, obviamente la boda, y ver cómo será ese futuro ahora que ya cambio, muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando.

_**Guest**__**:**_ Hola, no sabemos quién sea porque ahora esta cosa no pone nombres :P pero gracias por leernos, y que bueno que escuchaste la canción es una de nuestras favoritas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**sandykou8723**__**:**_ Si, por fin Seiya y Serena están juntos y en este capítulo vaya que se aprovecharon ¿no? La verdad ya se lo merecían, además fue lindo, ahora lo que nos viene es la boda así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo.

___**:**_ Hola qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo y la canción como dije una de nuestras favoritas.

_**damalunaely**__**:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te hicimos sentir todo eso, nosotras también lloramos y nos divertimos en cada capítulo, y esta demás decir que yo (Marie) amo con todo el corazón a Seiya.

_**clauseiserdar1**__**:**_ Hola Clau, gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, lo que sigue es la boda ¿acaso ira a pasar algo ahí también?

Pues hasta aquí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la larga espera, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, abracitos y besitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Choi Winchester Kou**


	9. Me Enamore de Ti

Capitulo 9

Me enamore de Ti

_Respiro profundamente observando por la ventana, los días habían transcurrido mucho mas rápido de lo que se pudo imaginar, quizá era la felicidad que sentía y la emoción de que pronto llegaría el gran día. Y ahí estaba, frente a su hermoso vestido blanco con un cinturón rojo justo debajo del pecho solo para evitar que su ya abultado vientre se notara más de lo que debía y no porque no quisiera que lo vieran, sino porque ese día quería andar cómoda, se puso de pie y lo observo detenidamente ahora nadie tuvo que despertarla eso era mucha diferencia, al igual que el motivo de que el ramillete que llevaría su padre lo tenía aun ella, quería platicar con él pero no se atrevía, Seiya también lo había intentado pero no lo escucho, pero ese día tenía que ser diferente, su padre debía estar contento con ella, tomo el pequeño ramillete y salió de su habitación rumbo a la de sus padres donde supuso estaría, en cualquier otro momento hubiera entrado sin importar nada, pero ahora tuvo precaución y dio un sutil golpe a la puerta esperando la respuesta de su padre._

_En la habitación su padre se acomodaba el saco al escuchar la puerta volvió su mirada hacia ella_- Adelante

-Hola papá... -_murmuró al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí-_

_Sonrió al verla-_ Sin duda hoy estas muy feliz... ya te has levantado

-Si... -_asintió acercándose a él-_ estoy feliz...

_Suspiró acercándose a ella_- Debo admitir que Seiya me agrada mucho... pero aun no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho que estés embarazada ates de casarte

-Lo sé papá... y sé que te debo una disculpa, solo que... fue algo que no planeamos pero que ahora nos hace muy felices...

_La miro fijamente sin decir nada por unos instantes_- Al menos cumple como hombre dudo mucho que Darien hubiera cumplido como tal... lo siento hija pero él nunca me gusto para ti y tenia razón...

-Papá... -_murmuró-_ se que Darien hubiera actuado igual que Seiya... la diferencia está en si yo hubiera aceptado a Darien... sé que nunca lo aceptaste y que en cierto modo fuiste respetuoso de mis decisiones... por eso ahora quiero que seas feliz al pensar en que pronto tendrás una nieta... o nieto...

-Mmm si lo pienso detenidamente... con Darien jamás pasaste una noche fuera de casa -_murmuró con molestia_- no podían esperar hasta la boda para hacer de las suyas

-Ah eso... -_murmuró sonrojada volteándose_- bueno es que... papá deberías comprenderme... ya había esperado mucho tiempo por Seiya...

-Si ya habías esperado mucho un poco más de tiempo no les haría daño en lo absoluto

-Dime papá... -_volteo a verlo aun sonrojada_- ¿qué hubieras hecho tu en el lugar de Seiya si hubieran pasado años sin poder siquiera confesar tu amor a mi madre?

_La observo unos instantes sin decir nada_- Como hombre respetuoso habría esperado hasta la boda... aun si yo muriera de ganas... y es posible que en el lugar de Seiya hubiera hecho lo mismo... al menos tuvo el valor de enfrentarme ese día y el día que cancelaste la otra boda... y siempre esta retándome ese muchachito, incluso en sus conciertos ¿que se ha creído? aun así hija él se ha vuelto parte de esta familia... y me alegra verte feliz a su lado

_Sonrió ligeramente tomando sus manos-_ Se que también estas nervioso por el compromiso que implica que tenga una familia... ¿no es así?

-Si... aun sigues siendo mi pequeña Serena... no estaba preparado para llevarte al altar hace unos meses y sigo sin estarlo

-Papá... -_murmuró con ternura_- no tengas miedo por mi... sé que habrá momento en los cuales ni Seiya ni yo sepamos qué hacer con nuestra hija, pero el instinto de hacer de ella una buena persona nos ayudara, además claro de sus consejos como abuelos... _-acaricio la mejilla de su padre_- quiero ser como mamá, cuidadosa de mis hijos amorosa todos los días y regañarlos cuando lo merezcan y Seiya será como tu... celoso de su pequeña pero respetuoso de sus decisiones... tal vez no estemos preparados del todo para una familia pero haremos lo mejor posible...

-Pero ¿por qué niña?, si este pequeño será un hermoso varón -_murmuró con una sonrisa-_

-Seiya y yo estamos seguros que será una niña... ¿no te gusta la idea? -_bajo la mano que estaba aun sobre su mejilla colocándola sobre su vientre haciendo que ahora si se mostrara un_ _poco_-

-Sí, ¿si me gusta pero como pueden estar seguros que será una niña? apenas y empieza a notarse hija

_Se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras acariciaba su vientre_- Solo es una corazonada... entonces papá... ¿estás feliz por la idea de ser abuelo?

-Odio admitirlo pero si estoy ansioso por consentir a es hermosa pequeña -_sonrió acariciando su vientre_- vamos hija... se hace tarde

-Gracias... -_murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza_- te quiero tanto papá... y sé que amaras a tu nieta, estoy tan feliz de que ambos podrán convivir juntos...

_La abrazo con cariño_- Claro estaremos al pendiente aun insisto que deberían vivir en la casa, al menos mientras nace el bebé y crece para que no dejes la escuela y no pases mucho tiempo sola mientras él hace sus shows

-Mmm no estaría mal papá... pero la verdad quiero formar mi hogar en el lugar que Seiya ha elegido... pero quizá cuando nazca la bebé pueda estar aquí un tiempo...

-Y mientras nace hija... al menos cuando él no este, para estar pendientes de ti hija... no quiero invadir su privacidad que se que es lo que buscaran... me sorprende que haya conseguido muy rápido un lugar donde vivir... piénsalo mi querida niña...

_Sonrió con dulzura-_ Mmm creo que en realidad no quieres que me vaya de esta casa, pero ya veremos papá... aun así yo esté viviendo en otro lado jamás los voy a dejar, porque ustedes son mi familia... mi verdadera familia...

-Te amamos hija -_la abrazo con fuerza_- pero bueno ya es hora... ve alistarte no querrás llegar tarde a tu gran día,

-No claro que no… hoy menos que nunca... seguro Seiya debe estar ya desesperado por salir hacia la iglesia... -_Sonrió besando la mejilla de su padre_- te quiero mucho papá... ahora me voy a arreglar...

-Por cierto... creo que traías algo para mí ¿no?

-Ah cierto... -_saco las pequeñas flores_- esto se verá muy bien aquí... -_dijo mientras las acomodaba sobre la solapa de su saco para después alisarlo_- listo... ahora si pareces el papá de la novia...

_Sonrió ligeramente besando la frente de su hija_- Gracias

-Ahora si me tengo que ir... tengo que lucir hermosa... -_dijo caminando hacia la puerta_- te quiero... y no te impacientes si me tardo... -_sonrió cerrando la puerta_-

_Sonrió aun más al ver que la puerta se cerraba_- Al menos ahora si tengo la certeza que será feliz

X-X

_Mientras en la habitación de Serena se encontraba Mina esperándola._

_Aun sonreía cuando entro a su habitación_- Ah Mina... llegaste temprano... _-dijo un poco asombrada de que fuera tan puntual_-

-Claro... hoy es tu gran día no podía faltar y mucho menos llegar tarde -_sonrió_- además de que Seiya le pidió a Yaten que me levantara _-jugueteando con sus manos apenada-_

_Sonrió acercándose a su amiga_- ¿Y Yaten... te despertó muy temprano?

_Asintió sonrojándose al recordar la forma en que había sido despertada esa mañana._

-Mmm... -_Sonrió recostándose en la cama_- conozco esa sonrisa y sonrojo... son los mismos que tengo cuando estoy con Seiya... ¿por fin pudiste atrapar al testarudo de Yaten?

-Me falta un poquito... -_sonrió-_ me besa pero no admite que me ama -_se recuestó junto a ella_-

-Ese chico sí que es todo un caso... bueno entonces dile de una vez sobre la beca para el conservatorio de Londres... y veamos que hace...

_Se levantó mirándola_- Es verdad... lo había olvidado

_Sonrió abrazándola_- Se lo diré después de la boda, anda vamos te ayudare a arreglarte, siendo tu principal dama de honor debo estar pendiente de ti en todo momento

-Seguro no querrá que te vayas o termina yéndose contigo... -_dijo con una sonrisa_- tranquila... todavía tenemos tiempo... pero está bien, más vale que terminemos antes que después... -_se puso de pie-_

-Claro, o Seiya me matara antes que pueda decirle a Yaten lo de la beca -_sonrió emocionada_-

-Recuerda... todo muy natural... como tanto le gusta a Seiya... -_dijo colocándose frente al espejo, observando lo diferente que era su semblante ahora que se casaba con el amor de su vida_-

-Desde luego... me pidió que hiciera lo que hiciera dejara tu cabello suelto -_murmuró soltándolo comenzando a cepillarlo_-

_Cerró los ojos aun con la sonrisa, dejando que su mejor amiga comenzara a cepillar su cabello_- ¿Crees que estén todas?

-Lita y Amy tenlo por seguro... ellas apoyan tu felicidad... Rei... no lo se... desde aquel día no hemos sabido mucho de ella

-Y... Haruka y Michiru... simplemente desaparecieron...-_murmuró con tristeza-_ es una pena que no me hayan podido comprender...

_Sonrió sin decir nada mientras aun la cepillaba_- Lo mas importante en este momento es tu felicidad...

_Abrió los ojos observándola por el espejo-_ Si, tienes razón, dentro de unas horas seré la esposa de Seiya... estoy tan emocionada... -_sonrió tomando algo de maquillaje comenzando a ver si le sentaba bien o no- _ya quiero que vea el vestido que diseñe para nuestra boda...

-Te quedo hermoso te veras encantadora querida amiga

-Bueno no te puedes quejar, tu vestido de dama de honor es único... -_sonrió observándola-_

-Sin duda es hermoso -_sacando la bolsa donde traía el vestido_- será una boda espectacular

-¿Crees que haya fans de Seiya esperando el momento para interrumpir la boda? -_pregunto preocupada volteando a verla_- ya ves que tiene muchas admiradoras...

-Seguro habrá miles de fans pero dudo que alguna interrumpa... no creo que quieran ver furioso a Seiya

_Suspiro un poco más tranquila_- Nadie quiere ver molesto a mi futuro marido... -_sonrió observando la fotografía que tenia de los dos donde ambos sonreían_- bueno creo que es hora de que me ayudes con el vestido...

-Si -_se acerco quitando el vestido del maniquí acerándose a ella_- es sumamente hermoso

-Sí, lo es... -_sonrió tomándolo con cuidado dándole la vuelta para mostrar la espalda del vestido_- esto... es nuevo... apenas ayer se lo puse... -mostrándole como en lugar de un moño hecho con el listón del cinturón estaba un par de rosas rojas-

-Se ven hermosas y mucho mejor que el moño, por cierto compre algo para ti -_sonrió sacando de su bolsa una cajita de regalo_-

-¿En serio?, ¿qué es? -_pregunto emocionada dejando con cuidado el vestido sobre la cama-_

-Ábrelo

_Tomo la cajita que Mina le había dado abriéndola lentamente, sonriendo en cuanto vio el contenido, un sexi conjunto de lencería blanco_- Pero Mina... -_no pudo evitar sentir un sonrojo al sacar las diminutas prendas de vestir- _esto es...

-Para que luzcas sexi para él en su gran noche aunque esa ya fue -_murmuró un tanto pensativa- _pero aun así anda póntelo

-Mina... -_murmuró apenada_- ¿cómo crees?, me voy a ver extraña con esta ropa y este vientre...

-Para nada te veras aun mas sexi -_sonrió-_ anda póntelo

-De acuerdo... pero no creas que me lo voy a poner ahorita... -_lo volvió a doblar guardándolo en la caja_-

-Yo creí que lo usarías, deberías así cuando él te quite el hermoso vestido vera tu sexi ropa

-Ay Mina... -_se sonrojo_- ¿crees que le guste?

-Que si le gustara te prometo que le fascinara

-De acuerdo... y gracias... -_sonrió tomando la caja para dirigirse al baño_- ahora regreso... creo que ahora si se nos está haciendo tarde...

-Si apresúrate

_Entro rápidamente al baño para cambiarse, sabía que era tarde y lo que menos quería era hacer esperar a su futuro esposo o que pensara que se había arrepentido o algo por el estilo, estaba casi segura de lo nervioso que estaría en ese momento pero también estaría igual que ella emocionado, en cuanto termino de cambiarse salió lista para ponerse ahora si su hermoso vestido_- Listo...

-Te ves hermosa ahora el vestido -_se acerco a ella con el vestido para ayudarla a ponérselo-_

-Gracias... por fortuna hoy no ha habido malestares... me siento muy bien... -_dijo acomodándose el vestido-_

-Es que ella sabe que hoy es un día especial y por eso prometió estar tranquila

_Sonrió ligeramente alisando el vestido por encima de su vientre_- Si... mi pequeña... es extraño ahora siento realmente que fue bueno conocer a Rini antes... creo que sé lo que debo y no hacer...

-Si es muy extraño ahora que lo pienso... -_abrochándole el vestido y alisándolo de la parte de atrás_- ¿que habría pasado de no haberla conocido antes?, aunque es una muy buena chica y será muy hermosa, y siendo hija de Seiya podría llegar a ser muy famosa imagínate que herede su talento

-Ahora lo veo bien y lo que de verdad heredara será su arrogancia... _-suspiro con una sutil sonrisa_- aunque también espero que su talento lo herede...

-Seguro que sí y más si hay un futuro incierto puede hacer lo que quiera y yo la ayudare, porque seré su madrina y también soy famosa

-Que modesta... -_sonrió observando por el espejo que su vestido quedaba perfecto_- ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de este nuevo futuro incierto?

-¿Qué? -_sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello_-

-Que en el futuro que conocíamos todas dejábamos de ser quienes somos... mis padres no aparecían en ese futuro... Rini nunca conoció a sus abuelos, pero ahora... tendrá una familia completa y todas seremos capaces de lograr vivir una vida normal pero siempre con la idea de que cuando nos necesiten como Sailors ahí estaremos...

-Si eso suena mucho mejor que formar un reino y tener las molestia de tener modales... aunque... con mi carrera debo aprender más modales

-Pero seguirás siendo Mina Aino... eso me hace muy feliz... -_dijo abrazándola con mucho cariño_-

_Correspondió el abrazo con cariño_- Y seguiré siendo tu mejor amiga y tu mi mejor amiga

-Si amiga, eso es lo que más deseo... -_se separo de ella con una sonrisa y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos- _que seamos amigas y que seas muy feliz

-Lo seremos pero no llores -_sonrió con ternura-_ vamos siéntate para maquillarte

-Sí, lo siento... no quiero llorar... hoy no se me pueden ver los ojos hinchados... -_dijo limpiándolos suavemente con las manos para luego sentarse_-

-De ninguna manera hoy debes verte más hermosa que nunca -_sonrió sacando su estuche de maquillaje_-

Cerró los ojos solo dejando que su amiga la maquillara, estaba plenamente segura de que quedaría perfecta, conforme pasaban los minutos los nervios y emoción que sentía crecían mas, su estomago era un nudo de emociones pero sobre todo de felicidad.

-Estas lista y te ves sumamente hermosa, ahora vamos a ponerte el velo

_En cuanto abrió los ojos sonrió, realmente se veía radiante-_ Si... solo eso falta... y ya

-Y las zapatillas de cristal -_sonrió alegre tomando el velo_-

-Ya quiero estar junto a Seiya... ¿cómo crees que este? _-pregunto observando cómo comenzaba a acomodarle el velo-_

-Nervioso y fuera de control -_le coloco el velo el cual lucia un hermoso cristal en forma de dos rosas juntas unidas con un corazón_- te vez radiante

-Todo gracias a ti amiga... -_dijo sonriéndole a través del espejo_-

-Ahora las zapatillas -_tomo la caja donde estaban y las coloco en el piso para que se las pusiera-_

-Con esto quedara finalizado y podremos irnos de una vez a la iglesia... muero por ver a Seiya... -_sonrió mas emocionada colocándose las zapatillas que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido_-

-Perfecto ahora yo -_saco el vestido para comenzar a cambiarse_-

-Te ves realmente hermosa... como una verdadera Diosa del Amor... seguro Yaten seguirá el ejemplo de Seiya y... -_se acerco a ella murmurando a su oído_- te secuestrara...

_Se sonrojo-_ ¿Crees? -_suspiró con nerviosismo_- mi corazón late muy rápido al pensar en él _-sonrió_- pero ya es hora de irnos

-Tranquila... solo menciónale lo de la beca y veamos que pasa... -_sonrió_- podrías decirles a mis padres que ya es hora... por favor...

-Si -_salió de la habitación, para buscar a sus padres los cuales estaban en la sala_- Serena esta lista es hora de irnos

-Está bien, es hora de irnos... aunque no quisiera... porque sé que hoy si se casara... -_dijo fingiendo tristeza el papá de Serena_-

-Deberías estar contento... Seiya es un gran chico y sin duda la hará feliz... nunca la había visto tan ilusionada -_comenzó a llorar de alegría-_

-No llores mi amor... -_se acerco a ella abrazándola_- mejor ve con ella... necesitan un momento a solas...

-Si gracias -_sonrió dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija_-

_Serena por su parte no deja de verse en el espejo, le parecía un sueño pero que poco tiempo se convertiría en realidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba total y plenamente convencida de que ese era su destino._

-Hija… ¿puedo pasar? -_abrió ligeramente la puerta_-

_Volteo en cuanto escucho la dulce voz de su madre_- Claro pasa... ya estoy lista...

-Que hermosa te ves hija mía -_sonrió acercándose para abrazarla-_

-Gracias mamá... -_correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza_- creo que muy pocas veces te he dicho cuanto te quiero...

-Hija... tu padre y yo te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti... me sentía preocupada pero ya no

-¿Por qué te sentías preocupada mamá? -_pregunto separándose un poco de ella_-

-Antes por tu mirada triste y melancólica todo el tiempo

-¿Y aun ahora sigues preocupada? -_la observo fijamente_-

-Al inicio si... porque pensé que quizás era una ilusión algo parecido a lo que sucedió con Darien al inicio te mostrabas muy ilusionada con él, después tú mirada cambio y volvió a brillar con intensidad con Seiya…

-Debo confesarte que llegue a amar a Darien con todo el corazón pero... no fue como yo hubiera imaginado... -_dijo un tanto nostálgica acercándose a su buró_- yo quería lo que toda chica sueña... una hermosa historia de amor y con Darien esa historia ya tenía un final... uno al cual yo estaba resignada, pero cuando conocí a Seiya se abrió por completo mi mundo... me acepto desde un principio como yo era... torpe, despistada, mala en la escuela y me hacia sonreír... _-saco de uno de los cajones el pequeño osito su más valioso recuerdo_-

-Hija... has madurado mucho, y al ver como él muestra su amor, la disposición que tiene de luchar día a día aunque sea retando y haciendo enojar a tu papá me agrada porque te hace reír siempre

_Sonrió ligeramente volteando a verla-_ Lo que Seiya hace es que me enamore cada día más de él... que hoy este orgullosa de mostrar nuestro gran amor de esta forma... -_dijo pegando la tela del vestido a su vientre_- desde que él llego a mi vida me enseño a ser valiente... y no mas una niña llorona

-¿Sera una hermosa niña verdad? -_sonrió con ternura_-

_Asintió con una sonrisa-_ Será la niña más querida... porque contara con una gran familia... sobre todo con ustedes...

-Desde luego consentiré como nunca a mi nietecita -_sonrió acariciando su vientre_- será una niña llena de amor por sus padres y nosotros sus abuelos

-¿Tú no estás enojada por el embarazo antes de la boda? -_pregunto colocando la mano sobre la de ella-_

-Te digo un secreto -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-¿Cual? -_pregunto curiosa mostrando una sonrisa_-

-Me embarace de ti un mes antes de la boda pero no lo supe hasta dos meses después de casada -_sonrió guiñando un ojo_-

_Sonrió divertida_- ¿Entonces papá y tú...?

_Asintió divertida_- No le digas que te dije, los papás de él y los míos siempre fueron muy conservadores

-¿Y papá lo supo?, digo que ya estabas embarazada cuando se casaron...

-Mmm si lo supo cuando hizo cuentas -_sonrió divertida_-

-Ay mi papá es todo un caso... no es que lo que hicimos Seiya y yo haya estado bien, pero entonces ¿por qué papá se enojo?

-Porque para él aun eres su bebé... seguro cuando mi nieta crezca Seiya se pondrá igual... cuando creces olvidas que alguna vez fuiste joven

_Suspiro con una sonrisa-_ Tienes razón, lo bueno es que papá te tiene a ti y Seiya me tendrá a mí, porque si, él será igual que papá... muy celoso de su pequeña...

-Seiya y tu padre se parecen mucho en carácter, pero Seiya es más arrogante

-Sí, lo se... es tan arrogante que por eso me enamore de él... -_se encogió de hombros ligeramente-_ y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer...

-Por cierto tiene una voz divina -_sonrió emocionada_- ya compre su nuevo disco, aun no puedo creer que vaya a ser familia

-Sí, canta hermoso... estoy tan orgullosa de él... _-suspiro emocionada_- bien, creo que es hora de irnos, seguro ya debe estar desesperado...

-Si... por cierto... hasta ahora no he conocido a su familia

-Su única familia son sus hermanos... -_dijo colocando el osito en un extremo del vestido como un símbolo especial de esa boda_-

-Entiendo -_sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla_- vamos es hora

-Si mamá... estoy lista... -_respiro profundamente antes de sonreír-_ serás la mamá más bella del universo...

-Y tú la novia más hermosa estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Gracias... bueno vamos... quiero ver la cara de papá cuando me vea... -_sonrió dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo_-

-Se sorprenderá te ves realmente hermosa

-Vamos... -_sonrió abriendo la puerta de su recamara dejando que su mamá pasara primero_-

-Vaya ya era hora... se nos está haciendo tarde... -_fijo la vista en la escalera acercándose a recibir a su esposa_-

-Tranquilo papá... estamos aun a tiempo... -_dijo sonriéndole_-

-Hija... te ves encantadora -_quedando en shock al ver a sui pequeña niña, Mina sonrió satisfactoriamente_-

-Lo se... soy su hija... y ustedes son los papás mas encantadores que existen... -_sonrió tomando el brazo de su padre-_

-Es hora de irnos el novio debe estar impaciente

X-X

_Darien suspiro mientras bajaba de su auto acercándose a la puerta de la que era su antigua novia._

_Kenji abrió la puerta de la casa dejando que pasaran primero Mina y su esposa para luego ayudar a Serena que saliera._

-Buenas tardes...

_Serena al igual que los demás al escuchar la voz de Darien voltearon a verlo_- ¿Que... que haces aquí? -_pregunto nerviosa Serena, pues desde el día de la boda no había sabido nada de él y de pronto verlo justo el día de su boda la sorprendió_-

_Suspiro un poco nervioso y serio, aun dudaba de sus razones para presentarse frente a ella desde aquel día_- ¿Les molestaría si platicara un momento a solas con ella?

_Volteo a ver a sus padres y a Mina asintiendo, sabía que en algún momento esa conversación tendría que suceder, Mina solo le sonrió en señal de saludo pasando a un lado de él rumbo al auto de los padres de Serena al igual que ellos_- Pasa... no es bueno que hablemos frente a ellos... -_abrió la puerta pues apenas estaban por cerrarla_-

-Gracias... tu primero -_murmuró entrando atrás de ella_-

_Prefería no verlo por lo que entro alejándose directamente a la sala_- ¿Como... como has estado?

_Suspiró, manteniendo su distancia dando unos cuantos pasos apenas estuvo adentro cerrando la puerta_- No me puedo quejar

_Estaba nerviosa, pero ahora no por la boda sino por tener a Darien nuevamente frente a ella_- Me da gusto... yo... no supe nada de ti...

-Lo se... no creí que fuera conveniente... a decir verdad no tenía el valor para acercarme a ti como si nada hubiese pasado... aun me siento herido... pero considero que hablar contigo antes que unas tu vida a la de él es lo mejor... así podremos cerrar por completo el circulo

_Suspiro volteando a verlo-_ Darien... de verdad nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte... solo que... las cosas se dieron así... no planee enamorarme de él, solo... sucedió...

-Lo se... -_fijo su mirada en la de ella-_ nunca hice nada por mantener nuestro amor... me confié al saber que estaríamos siempre juntos... y perdí las ganas de luchar y enamorarte mas día a día

-Ambos nos confiamos... -_murmuró con tristeza_- dimos por hecho una vida sin siquiera tomarnos la molestia de conocernos a fondo... solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que creímos que era nuestro destino...

-Así es... después de conocerlo viví molesto... por haberlo conocido... porque no tenía otra opción... supongo que eso mismo te sucedió y jamás me tome la molestia de hablar contigo al respecto... lo siento...

-Jamás lo hablamos... -_sonrió ligeramente_- pero siento que todo esto tenía que pasar... no hubiéramos podido vivir de esa forma... ninguno de los do hubiera sido feliz...

-Tienes razón... aun así te volviste una persona muy importante para mi... te convertiste en mi familia... pero quizás mas mi hermanita pequeña, a la que no me molestaba proteger cada día, o consentir de vez en cuando con un helado, o un paseo... solo hasta el día de hoy veo a la mujer que realmente eres

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi... -_dijo sinceramente acercándose hasta detenerse frente a él_- expusiste muchas veces tu vida por protegerme... siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo y quiero conservar los buenos recuerdos que tengo de ti... aunque sé que los buenos recuerdos solo son eso si la otra persona los considera así...

-Dalo por hecho... además... debo confesarte algo...

-Claro... dime... -_sonrió ligeramente para darle la confianza_-

-Rei... siempre ha llamado mi atención... aunque antes no le daba importancia a esa sensación... -_murmuró desviando su mirada apenado_-

_Bajo la mirada aun con esa sutil sonrisa-_ Siempre imagine que no le eras indiferente a Rei... pero no me hacía a la idea de estar sin ti...

-¿Y ahora? -_susurro fijando su mirada en ella_- para mí es un poco difícil saber que amas a otro... quizás sea más por mi orgullo de hombre... luces hermosa, por todos lados se escucha la noticia y no se habla de otra cosa que tu boda

-Darien, fuiste una persona importante en mi vida... realmente te llegue a querer, pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a Seiya y sé que serás muy feliz a lado de Rei... -_subió la mirada sonriéndole_- date una oportunidad de ser un hombre normal... y conquístala día a día...

-Seguiré tu consejo... -_sonrió ligeramente_- ella te extraña... pero es muy orgullosa para acercarse de nueva cuenta a ti

_Suspiró_- Lo se... solo quiero que sepa que siempre será bien recibida en mi casa... solo que debe dejar un poco de lado ese orgullo pues yo no le hice nada... quizá solo tratar de quitarle su felicidad pero eso es algo que todos sabíamos y aun así aceptamos...

_Sonrió_- Sabia que una amistad tan bella como la de ustedes no podía terminar... ella vino conmigo

-¿Ella... esta aquí? -_pregunto un poco ansiosa_-

-Si... esta en auto -_sonrió al ver su sonrisa_- espero que no olvides que contaras conmigo siempre...

-Lo se... y te lo agradezco... ustedes también contaran conmigo y con Seiya siempre...

-Y tú con nosotros -_extendió su mano hacia ella_-

-Gracias... -_estrecho su mano_- se que sería sumamente extraño invitarte a la boda, pero... quizá en algún otro momento podamos convivir... ¿no crees?

-De hecho... eso quiero pedirte una invitación para tu boda -_sonrió con ternura_- no quisiera perder este gran momento, para ti... ¿me permitirías compartir este instante tan importante para ti?

-Es un poco extraño... -_dijo algo confundida_- pero si eso quieres... además de que llevaras a una de mis mejores amigas... creo que podría ser

-¿Nos aceptarías entonces como invitados?

-Claro que si... están invitados a la boda de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou... -_dijo feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla_- son bienvenidos de ahora en adelante

_Sonrió como nunca antes-_ Contaras con nosotros y si me permites desde ahora te voy adoptar como mi hermana pequeña

_Sonrió algo apenada-_ De acuerdo... serás como mi hermano mayor... en vista de que mi hermano menor llegara tarde a mi boda…

-Entonces es hora… seguro Seiya estará impaciente...

-Sí, es hora... mi padre también debe estar furioso... no le gusta llegar tarde a ningún lado...

-Siento haberte quitado un poco de tu tiempo pero siento que valió la pena -_sonrió acercándose a la puerta_- vamos Rei está ansiosa por verte

-Si... -_sonrió tomando con cuidado su vestido para evitar arrastrarlo_- yo también quiero verla...

_Le abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso._

_Al salir de la casa del auto de Darien de inmediato salió Rei, para la sorpresa de Mina que no se había percatado de su presencia-_

_Serena en cuanto la vio sonrió asintiendo a Mina, dándole a entender que era bienvenida-_ Realmente sabía que nuestra amistad es única...

-Serena... -_murmuró acercándose a ella_-

-Me da gusto que estés aquí... y que vayas a mi boda con Seiya... -_dijo sinceramente tomando sus manos_-

_La observo fijamente_- Serena... te extrañe mucho... eres la única que me hace enojar -_sonrió ligeramente_-

-Shh... -_dijo sonriéndole_- no importa lo que haya pasado, ahora estas aquí, apoyándome y siendo una gran ayuda para Darien... eso es lo único que importa...

_La abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas._

-Tranquila... -_murmuró a su oído_- se que conquistaras a Darien... debes ser feliz...

-_acariciando su cabello con suavidad_-

_Se sonrojo fijando su mirada en Darien que estaba atrás de ellas- _Serena...

-Siempre lo supe, solo que no lo quise ver... -_dijo tranquilamente separándose de ella-_ así como no quise ver muchas cosas... pero de ahora en adelante quiero que sea diferente... ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo -_le sonrió-_ ahora date prisa... él te espera... perdóname por no haber visto antes el amor que ya sentías hacia Seiya... quizás me di cuenta y no te lo hice ver a antes... por Darien... pero ahora... debes ir a sus brazos

_Sonrió asintiendo_- Y no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy de estar casada con él...

-Entonces vamos deprisa haremos caravana para llegar -_sonrió con alegría_-

-Si... vamos... -_sonrió emocionada después de darle un beso en la mejilla, en seguida corrió hacia donde su padre estaba ya listo para que subiera al auto_- listo, vámonos...

_Sonrió ayudándola a subir al auto donde ya estaba mina y su mamá, mientras Darien y Rei subían al suyo._

X-X

En la iglesia Seiya comenzaba a desesperarse pues no llegaba ya se había retrasado casi una hora, los invitados comenzaban a murmurar, Lita se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilízate... ya no debe tardar en llegar _-Seiya la observo asintiendo al momento que sonaba unos claxon, volvió su mirada hacia la calle donde dos autos se acercaron, primero se estaciono uno, de donde vio bajar a Darien, para la sorpresa de todos una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, acercándose a pasos lentos lleno de temor-_

_Darien camino con seguridad y firmeza hacia donde estaba Seiya_- Tenemos que hablar... -_oculto una sonrisa al pasar a su lado_-

_Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo volteando a verlo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio mirando a aquellos dos hombres, él asintió, sin decir una palabra aun con temor._

_Caminó hacia un extremo de la iglesia alejado de la gente, se mantuvo de espaldas esperando a que llegara Seiya, en cuanto sintió que estaba detrás de él se aclaro la garganta_- ¿Crees que te puedes casar como si nada con Serena?

-Si -_murmuró con un tono desafiante-_ porque la amo... al menos... que ella ya no quiera casarse conmigo -_dijo con temor-_

-¿Y si te dijera que no quiere...? -_pregunto aun sin voltear_-

-Yo... entonces pienso secuestrarla... podría decirte que respetare su decisión... pero también le prometí que si no se casaba conmigo iba a secuestrarla...

-No me dejaste terminar... -_sonrió mientras volteaba-_ no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo... Kou se que las cosas fueron difíciles... pero lo fueron para todos... solo quiero estar convencido plenamente que Serena será feliz a tu lado...

-Eso es una promesa... la hare feliz día a día... y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas -_fijo su mirada en él aun con desafío y firmeza en sus palabras_-

-No me veas así... si estoy aquí es porque ella me invito... pero antes déjame decirte que si una sola vez la veo llorar por tu causa yo...

Sonrió- Solo la veras llorar de alegría... no pienso darte un solo espacio por si tu o alguien más pretende alejarla de mi lado... esas palabras me suenan conocidas...

-No te preocupes... no intentare alejarla de tu lado, ya comprendí que ella te ama...

-Yo también la amo... no sé que haría sido mi vida sin ella... sé que esto es muy difícil para todos... pero ahora que hay un futuro incierto... quizás puedas labrarlo con tus propias manos... yo hare lo mismo con ella... labraremos nuestro futuro

-Sí, eso pienso hacer... -_suspiro extendiendo su mano_- gracias por darme a mí también esa oportunidad...

_Estrecha su mano_- Sonara extraño pero siempre me has caído bien... espero poder tener en ti un gran amigo

-Bueno eso el tiempo lo decidirá... ahora creo que debes entrar a la iglesia... -_Sonrió soltando su mano dándole una palmada en la espalda_- aun no puedes ver a la novia...

_Hizo una de sus típicas muecas lleno de ansiedad camino hacia la entrada sonriendo_- El tiempo lo decidirá... gracias

-Adelante... espérala pacientemente en el altar... _-después de decir eso se alejo hacia el auto para ayudar a su acompañante a bajar y esperar la llegada de la novia_-

_Al ver que Seiya entraba en la iglesia todos los invitados entraron detrás de él, cuando noto que todos ya esperaban adentro Kenji abrió la puerta de su hija ayudándola a bajar_- ¿Lista?

_Respiro profundamente mostrando la mayor de sus sonrisas_- Si, estoy lista...

_Sonrió tomando colocando su brazo, conforme caminaba hacia la entrada de la iglesia sonreía mas y mas-_ Gracias papá, por todo...

-Te ver hermosa y radiante eso me agrada -_sonrió mientras caminaba llevándola del brazo-_

_Al estar ya en la puerta de la iglesia no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver a Seiya, tan guapo, galante, esperándola y por lo visto sumamente nervioso._

_Seiya la vio en la entrada sonriendo, su belleza lo deslumbraba, espero paciente tratando de evitar el impulso que tenia de correr hacia ella y besarla._

_Asintió observándolo fijamente, bien pudo adivinar su pensamiento, fue su padre quien la hizo que comenzara a avanzar rumbo al altar, en el camino sonreía a sus amigas y a su ahora familia._

_Seiya respiro profundamente, pensar que hacía unos meses la había visto entrar igual acompañada del brazo de su padre para casarse con otro, y ahora entraba para casarse con él, sentía una enorme felicidad mientras la esperaba, y observaba sus pasos._

-Hazla feliz... -_murmuró Kenji al pasar el brazo de su hija al de Seiya-_

-Lo prometo -_sonrió a su futuro suegro mientras tomaba con delicadeza el brazo de su amada bombón_-

-Te quiero papá... -_murmuró a Kenji besando su mejilla, después de ese instante su padre se alejo hacia donde Ikuko lo esperaba_- ¿nervioso? -_murmuró a Seiya_-

-Mucho... -_murmuró con suavidad, sonriéndole-_ te ves sumamente hermosa

-Gracias... tú te ves demasiado apuesto... -_murmuró a su oído-_ ¿acaso esperabas a alguien?

-Si a mi dulce bombón que eres tú -_sonrió murmurándole al odio al momento que el padre se hizo presente para dar inicio a la ceremonia_-

_Ambos se miraron aun felices y con una sonrisa cuando el padre comenzó con la ceremonia, la cual fue muy emotiva para los presentes pero aun mas para la pareja que por fin veía su sueño realizarse, convertirse en una hermosa realidad, Seiya en ocasiones le sonreía nervioso y que ella consolaba con una dulce sonrisa, los más allegados que sabían por todo lo que habían pasado estaban felices, ese era el inicio de un nuevo futuro para todos, al término de la ceremonia todos irían a la celebración de tan importante evento, el lugar elegido por Seiya había sido el Hotel más elegante de la ciudad justo en el Skyroom desde donde podrían ver la ciudad a sus pies, una pequeña sorpresa para su querida bombón planeada también por sus hermanos y Mina su mejor amiga_

-Los declaro Marido y Mujer... -_dijo el padre sonriéndole a Seiya_- debo añadir que nunca había visto una pareja que se demostraran tanto amor con una mirada... así que jovencito... puede besar a la novia...

_Seiya sonrió aun mas volteando hacia su ya esposa le sonrió con dulzura y amor acercando sus labios hacia ella besándola con todo el amor y emoción que su corazón sentía._

_No había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y mucho menos lo hizo cuando escucho el elogio del padre pero aun mas cuando vio a su esposo, suavemente tomo sus brazos y se acerco para besarlo suavemente, el primer beso de esposos lo cual la llenaba de emoción._

_La abrazo con fuerza acercándose a su oído-_ Por fin pude secuestrarte por completo mi dulce bombón... soy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado te amo

-No más que yo... -_murmuró abrazándolo besando después su mejilla-_ ahora si me perteneces por completo...

-Y tú a mi -_sonrió al escuchar los aplausos de todos los presentes_-

_En cuanto escucho los aplausos lo soltó sonriendo y sonrojada tomando su mano, lo cual correspondió él tomándola suavemente comenzando a salir en medio de aplausos y felicitaciones de los presentes, y afuera sería lo mismo la cantidad de fans del grupo los esperaban._

_Burbujas no se hicieron esperar a la salida de la feliz pareja entre fotografías, acompañadas de buenos deseos, caminaron hacia el carruaje con los caballos que los esperaban para conducirlos hacia la recepción._

_Lo mismo que los invitados que partieron hacia el hotel donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, todos habían tenido la instrucción de no hablar sobre el lugar de la fiesta para no arruinar la sorpresa que Seiya tenía preparada, para ese momento las calles de la ciudad se fueron iluminando pues la oscuridad hacia su aparición._

-¿Estás seguro en ese salón ya tendrían todo preparado? -_pregunto Serena acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su ahora esposo- _con eso de que no dejaste que me encargara de nada de eso...

-¿Es que a caso no confías en mi? -_sonrió abrazándola con cariño_-

-Claro que si... solo que bueno... quiero que esta noche todo sea perfecto... -_murmuró recargándose en él_- aun no puedo creer que ya estemos casados...

-Sí confías en mi... entonces todo estará perfecto -_murmuró con una dulce sonrisa y un dejo de misterio_- te amo y estoy muy feliz por fin somos marido y mujer parece todo un sueño

-Vi... que hablaste con Darien... ¿como... como te sientes? -_pregunto subiendo un poco la mirada para verlo_-

-Demasiado extraño... por un momento creí que venía a irrumpir la boda o algo parecido... fue demasiado extraño -_subió su mirada hacia el cielo_- las estrellas comienzan a hacerse presentes

-Lo se... también para mi fue extraño... pero no importa lo que te haya dicho... hable con él... _-tomo suavemente su rostro haciendo que la viera_- y me di cuenta de que al único que he amado siempre has sido tu... la fascinación que tenia por las estrellas era por ti... mi corazón te esperaba...

-Bombón -_sonrió con ternura-_ y yo siempre espere por ti incluso antes de conocerte... mi dulce bombón...

-Mi amado Seiya... -_murmuró besando sutilmente sus labios_- quien lo hubiera dicho cuando te conocí... odioso...

-Irresistible -_sonrió besando sus labios-_

-Hemos llegado... -_dijo el cochero al momento que llegaban a la entrada del elegante hotel-_

_Estaba a punto de corresponder a los labios de su amado cuando la voz del cochero la hizo perder la inspiración._

-Vamos -_sonrió cubriendo sus ojos con una pañoleta blanca ante el desconcierto de Serena que igual se dejo, bajo del carruaje sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, entrando al lugar de la recepción_-

-Pero... Seiya, conozco el camino al salón... no tienes porque cubrirme los ojos...

-Tranquila confía en mí -_susurro bajándola para que ella pudiera_-

-Está bien... confiare... -_dijo caminando con lentitud sosteniéndose de él-_

_Subió al elevador que los llevaría al último piso del hotel, los encargados habían recibido la instrucción de permanecer en silencio al ver llegar a la pareja, los invitados ya habían llegado, al lugar. Antes de llegar al piso, bajo un piso antes como lo tenían programado para la sesión fotográfica._

_El lugar de la sesión fotográfica se encontraba completamente cerrado rodeados de hermosas escenografías para que ella no se diera cuenta del lugar donde estaba._

-¿Dónde estamos? -_pregunto confundida_-

_Quito sus manos para que pudiera ver-_ Buenas noches... felicidades... -_dijo la chica que era conocida de Seiya-_

-Buenas tardes Saki muchas gracias por aceptar mi propuesta -_sonrió a la fotógrafa con un gran saludo-_

-Jamás me perdería este momento... -_se acerco abrazando a Seiya y posteriormente a Serena_- hacen una muy bonita pareja... felicidades...

-Gracias... -_sonrió feliz Serena_-

-Gracias -_sonrió Seiya-_ estamos listo para la sesión fotográfica

-¿Serán muchas fotografías? -_pregunto fingiendo cansancio_-

-Mmm la cantidad que Seiya me pida... se había propuesto tres escenografías distintas... así que no se

-Si las que sean necesarias... quiero tener las mejores fotografías de este gran momento... -_murmuró con una sonrisa_- podemos empezar cuando lo requieras Saki

_La sesión de fotografía dio inicio con la feliz pareja, en las distintas escenografías que habían sido propuestas, en distintas poses pero todas mostrándolos a los dos juntos llenos de felicidad, Saki sonreía con cada flash de su cámara, las imágenes era perfectas, no podrían ser mucho mejor, se mostraba a simple vista el amor que ambos se tenían, finalmente termino después de poco más de una hora._

-Listo ha sido estupendo, son una gran pareja

_Seiya sonrió-_ Muchas gracias Saki, te veré en la recepción -_guiño un ojo puesto que ella había estado tomando fotografías desde el inicio de la ceremonia_-

-Gracias... -_murmuró Serena_- no sabía que una sesión fotográfica llegaría a ser divertida...

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido, cuando gusten puedes tomarles mas fotografías serán mis modelos favoritos

-Claro que si... -_dijo emocionada tomando el brazo de Seiya-_ por lo pronto es hora de ir con los invitados- ¿no es así mi amor?

-Desde luego -_sonrió volviendo a cubrir sus ojos_- es hora -_sonrió saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el elevador, donde ya todo estaba listo para la llegada de los novios_-

-¿Otra vez me cubres los ojos?, Seiya eso es trampa... -_dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero_-

-No es trampa -_sonrió mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador_-

-Ah ya se... -_sonrió como si hubiera adivinado cual era el misterio_-

-¿Que sabes bombón? -_sonrió al ver su tierno gesto-_

-Mmm no llegaremos a nuestra recepción... me estas secuestrando... _-murmuró suavemente como si alguien fuera a escucharla_-

_Sonrió divertido de su comentario, sin decir as entro al lugar de la recepción destapando sus ojos todo estaba en completa oscuridad._

-Es eso ¿verdad? -_pregunto curiosa_-

_Sonrió_- ¿Que pensarías si fuera así? -_murmuró a su oído solo para ella pudiera escuchar_-

-Que sería muy atrevido de tu parte, pero... iría gustosa... -_murmuró feliz-_

_Sonrió besando sus labios, una melodía de violín comenzó a sonar mientras las luces se encendían lentamente._

_Sintió sus labios y por instinto dejo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su calidez pero la música la sorprendió un poco pero igual imagino que era algo que había preparado especial para ella._

_Se separo con lentitud de ella justo en el momento que las últimas luces y las cortinas eran corridas dando paso a los aplausos de los invitados._

-Que... -_dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver el hermoso lugar mucho más de lo que pudo imaginar_-

_Mina corrió hacia ella abrazándola-_ Felicidades amiga

-Mina... -_murmuró feliz abrazándola_- esto es hermoso...

_Ella no era la única que se había acercado a felicitarlos, también sus padres esperaban._

_Mina sonrió para darles paso a sus padres, Saki en ese instante comenzó su labor de fotógrafa exclusiva de magno evento_

-Felicidades hija... -_murmuró Ikuko abrazándola_- que seas muy feliz...

-Lo seré mamá... -_dijo observando de reojo a Seiya que en seguida fue abrazado por mamá-_

-Muchas gracias -_correspondió el abrazo de su suegra muy alegre de ser aceptado en la familia, detrás de ellos Darien se acerco a felicitarlos junto a Rei-_

-Espero que sean muy felices... -_dijo Darien a los dos sonriéndoles_-

-Muchas gracias... -_sonrió al chico-_

-Mucha felicidades... Seiya espero la haga muy feliz

-Gracias a los dos por estar con nosotros..._ -dijo Serena feliz tomando la mano de Seiya_- esperamos que se la pasen muy bien...

_Ambos asintieron, la música del violín comenzó a sonar con un acompañamiento de piano._

_Serena comenzó a escuchar la música bajando un poco la mirada_- Ojala estuvieran todas aquí... -_murmuró con tristeza_-

_Seiya la guio hacia el centro del salón tomándola de la cintura, la música sonó lenta y suave, comenzando a bailar con ella, el telón se abrió dejando ver a los intérpretes de tan hermosa música._

_Se encontraba abrazada a Seiya cuando volvió su vista al escenario donde las pudo ver, en seguida sonrió-_ Son ellas... -_dijo feliz a su esposo_-

-Sorpresa -_sonrió con ternura mientras bailaba_-

-¿Ya lo sabías? -_pregunto aun confundida pero feliz-_ ¿cómo?

_Guiño un ojo con una sonrisa misteriosa ante la música a la cual se le unía una flauta, y una voz._

_Sonrió con ternura mientras sus ojos se humedecían volteando nuevamente al escenario y regresando la mirada a Seiya como si le preguntara en qué momento realizo todo eso._

-Te sorprendí _-la sujeto bailando con ella_-

_Asintió recargando el rostro en su pecho_- Mucho... no creí que pudiera ser aun más feliz...

-Y yo me siento inmensamente feliz -_sonrió acariciando su cabello_- ¿te he dicho que luces hermosa?

-Sí, pero me gusta escucharlo... hoy si te puedo decir que es exclusivamente para ti... tú fuiste mi inspiración para este vestido... -_dijo subiendo la mirada sonriéndole acariciando su mejilla-_ es un modelo llamado "Seiya Star"

-Es sumamente hermoso

-Qué bueno que te gusto... y aparte... -_subió un poco de puntillas para acercarse a su oído-_ Mina me regalo algo que espero que te fascine...

-¿Así?, ¿y qué fue lo que te regalo? -_preguntó con curiosidad_-

-Algo que no se ve... pero que seguro disfrutaras... -_sonrió besando su mejilla alejándose para observarlo con una mirada un tanto sugestiva_-

_Se sonrojo un poco nervioso ante so sonrisa-_ Estoy ansioso

-Espera hasta que estemos solos... -_murmuró volviendo a recargarse en su pecho disfrutando de bailar al suave ritmo de la música-_

_Sonrió con ternura, bailando mientras terminaba la melodía._

_Apenas había terminado la melodía se separo lentamente de él sonriéndole primero_- Te amo... -_murmuró dándole un pequeño beso-_

_Sonrió con ternura acercándose al pequeño escenario._

_Respiró profundamente antes de llegar frente a ellas-_ Yo... estoy feliz... de que estén aquí...

-Felicidades Serena... -_dijo Michiru dejando el violín sobre el piano para luego acercarse a ella abrazándola_-

-Las extrañe mucho... _-dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo_-

-Cabeza de bombón -_se levanto del piano acercándose a ella_- muchas felicidades

_Apenas había soltado a Michiru sin dudarlo se acerco abrazando a Haruka_- Te extrañe mucho...

-Y nosotras a ti -_susurro abrazándola-_

-Perdóname... no quise lastimarte... -_la abrazo con fuerza_- se que todo lo hacías era por mi bien...

-Perdónanos... tu a nosotras...pensábamos en un futuro de paz pero en ningún momento en felicidad que esta a lado de él

-La felicidad esta también con ustedes... -_dijo separándose_- no era completamente feliz hasta este momento...

-Tu esposo es muy persuasivo -_sonrió mirando de reojo a Seiya-_

-¿Ustedes... ya...hablaron? -_pregunto volteando a ver a Seiya_-

_Sonrió a Haruka_- Algo parecido

-Seiya realmente te ama... eso fue lo que termino de convencer a Haruka... -_Dijo Michiru sonriendo pues sabía que a su compañera le costaría trabajo aceptarlo del todo_-

-No importa ya nada de lo que paso... las quiero mucho y espero que sean igual de felices que todas las demás...

_Haruka asintió_- Lo seremos y lucharemos ya no por un futuro si no por la felicidad de todos

-Me alegra que estén aquí... -_sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla igual que con Michiru_- y espero que no se vuelvan a ir...

-Tenlo por seguro cabeza de bombón

-No te preocupes... yo me encargare de que no nos volvamos a ir... -_dijo Michiru tomando el brazo de Haruka_-

X-X

-Que lindos se ven -_murmuró mina que observaba a la feliz pareja regresando a la pista del baile al tiempo que Haruka y Michiru volvían a tocar_-

-Se ven como una verdadera pareja que se ama... -_dijo volviendo la mirada a su trago_-

_Volvió su mirada hacia Yaten-_ Me alegra que por fin sean felices -_tomo su copa dando un sorbo_-

-Y lo serán... Mina... gracias por colaborar para que mi hermano pudiera realizar su sueño...

-Y ahora me toca seguir mis sueños -_murmuró con mucha tranquilidad_-

-¿Seguir tus sueños?, de que hablas... -_volteo a verla confundido_-

-Regresare a Londres... me han dado una beca para estudiar canto y actuación

-¿Qué? -_Dejo el vaso en la mesa acercándose a ella_- ¿te irás?

-Si... la semana próxima -_volvió a verlo_-

_Suspiró volviendo a recargarse-_ ¿Y... te vas convencida que es lo mejor?

-Si... porque cumpliré mi sueño... algún día compartiré el escenario con ustedes siendo famosa y reconocida -_al ver su expresión, sonrió ligeramente tomando un sorbo_-

-Ya veo... ¿y no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?

-¿Algo que me haga cambiar?, no lo creo... ya nada me detiene aquí... incluso Serena y Seiya están de acuerdo en que ese es el mejor camino para cumplir mi sueño -_le dio la espalda fijando su mirada en la pareja_-

-Ya veo... -_se puso de pie alejándose_-

_Volteo a verlo justo cuando se alejaba, con los ojos llorosos_- No le importo... -_suspiró con tristeza terminando su copa-_ Amy confeso sus sentimientos a Taiki y este le corresponde, y aun cuando soy muy obvia con él no se da cuenta -_dejó su copa sobre la mesa_- bueno Londres aquí voy...

-Su atención por favor... -_dijo Yaten tomando el micrófono al finalizar la música_- antes que nada quiero felicitar a mi hermano y a su hermosa esposa… sé que serán muy felices...

_Serena que había estado bailando con Seiya volteo a ver a Yaten y en seguida a Mina la cual no lucia muy bien._

-¿Y ahora? –_Seiya dirigió su mirada hacia Yaten-_

-Todas las personas merecen ser felices... y yo tontamente me he empeñado en postergar mi felicidad... y al parecer mi hermano y Serena no quieren que sea feliz...

-¿Qué? –_Serena volvió su mirada a Yaten confundida_- ¿de qué habla?, yo quiero que Mina y él sean felices...

-Tranquila bombón -_la abrazo murmurándole algo al oído-_

-Pues bien... ya esta... Mina Aino... ponte de pie...-_dijo muy serio mas como una orden-_

_Las luces se apagaron, y los reflectores iluminaron a Mina la cual lucia un tanto confundida._

-No te vas a ir... -_dijo algo molesto para luego suavizar el tono de voz_- a menos que yo vaya contigo...

-Yaten... -_camino lentamente hacia donde él estaba muy sorprendida_-

-Si Mina... -_Sonrió ligeramente_- quiero que estés conmigo... si ya sé que esto es poco convencional, pero ya me canse de ser un cobarde...

-Yaten -_lagrimas inundaron sus ojos_- yo pensé... que no te interesado en lo mas mínimo que yo me fuera...

-Estás loca Mina... _-se bajo del escenario_- es hora de que le pongamos nombre a esto que sentimos...

_Se acero más hacia él_- ¿Amor?

-Sí, Mina... amor... si Seiya pudo enfrentar todo por Serena yo puedo dejar de ser cobarde y por fin tenerte a mi lado...

_Se abalanzo hacia sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza_- Me siento tan feliz... Yaten te amo

-Y yo a ti... -_La abrazo con fuerza_- nos iremos juntos...

_Se separo de él-_ ¿En verdad iras conmigo?

-Claro... no te pienso dejar... -_tomo su rostro con decisión besando sus labios como tanto lo había deseado-_

_Correspondió a sus labios como tanto había deseado, abrazándolo con fuerza_- Yaten, me siento muy feliz

-Y nosotros por ustedes... -_dijo Serena acercándose a ellos-_ me da mucho gusto por ti Mina... ves te dije que funcionaria lo de la beca...

_Sonrió abrazando más a Yaten._

-Ya era hora hermanito -_sonrió divertido observando a su hermano_-

-¿Con que todo fue un plan de este par de rubias? -_pregunto observando a Serena-_ ¿y tuyo también?

-Lo de Londres es verdad -_murmuró Mina_-

-Mmm lo de la beca es verdad... pero ella no quería aceptarla por ti... pero no creo que a ti te guste que renuncie a su sueño ¿o sí? –_Dijo Seiya un tanto divertido_-

-Bueno en realidad creo que debo agradecerles esto... _-dijo abrazando a Mina_- y por supuesto que debe aceptar esa beca... ya nos arreglaremos para vernos...

_Sonrió abrazado a Yaten con amor_- Yaten me siento muy feliz

-Felicidades amiga... -_dijo Serena observándola mientras se abrazaba a Seiya_- ahora si mi felicidad es completa... por favor Yaten has que sea muy feliz...

-Por supuesto... de eso no habrá dudas... -_dijo abrazando con fuerza a Mina_- pero bueno creo que ya tendrán noticias de nosotros... ya no queremos robarles más la atención... esta es su noche...

-Yaten es hora -_sonrió dándole un codazo-_ bombón espera aquí -_sonrió con amor_-

-Cierto... -_dio un fugaz beso a Mina para alejarse primero_-

-¿Ya es hora de qué? -_pregunto Serena a Seiya y después a Mina pues si alguien sabia de sorpresas era ella_-

_Al mismo tiempo Taiki que se encontraba con Amy se acerco al escenario junto a sus hermanos, todos comenzaron a reunirse en torno al escenario, Seiya tomo el micrófono-_ Muy buenas noches a todos, muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche tan especial pra nosotros, y como una grata sorpresa cantaremos una canción especial para mi amada bombón... compuesta por mí con un poco de ayuda de mis hermanos y amigas -_susurro girando su vista a las intérpretes de la música de esa noche- _así mismo la grata noticia que mis queridas amigas han aceptado hacer una serie de conciertos junto a nosotros -_comenzó la suave música, y ellos comenzaron a cantar_-

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza  
Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma  
Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
¿Qué será d mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro.  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos.  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
me enamoré de ti  
me enamoré de ti

_Serena no podía dejar de sonreír, escuchar a que grado habían aceptado a los chicos la hacían inmensamente feliz, pero sobre todo al escuchar la hermosa canción que Seiya había compuesto para ella, todo era tan perfecto que aun parecía un sueño._

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñaba.  
Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana.  
Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
¿Qué será d mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro.  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos.  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...  
me enamoré de ti

_Seiya cantaba sin apartar su mirada de ella, como si solo lo hiciera para ella, sonreía con amor y mucha felicidad._

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro.  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

_Su mirada era llena del más profundo amor y admiración que alguna vez pudo sentir por alguien, podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente que alababa a Seiya y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de él._

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
¡Ay! cuanto te amo, corazón salvaje pierdo los sentidos.  
Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir.  
Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vacio  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q fingir.

Me enamoré de ti.  
Me enamoré de ti.  
Me enamoré de ti.

_La canción termino Seiya brinco del escenario abrazando a su esposa con mucho amor_- Espero te haya gustado la canción, porque es todo lo que siento por ti mi bello bombón

-Gracias mi amor... -_lo abrazo con fuerza dándole un sutil beso-_ esta hermosa... fue un bello regalo de recién casados...

-Esto y mucho más para la mujer que amo -_sonrió al recibir sus labios_-

-Te amo Seiya... -_sonrió aun mas abrazándolo_-

_Los aplausos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar sobre todo al ver a la pareja feliz. Seiya sonrió a todos los invitados lleno de felicidad de por fin poder estar con su amada._

-También tengo un regalo para ti... -_dijo al momento que se quitaba el pequeño osito que colgaba de su vestido- _creo que es algo significativo...

_Sonrió tomando el osito-_ Si muy significativo, pero este es tuyo yo te lo regalé así que hora será de los dos

_Sonrió negando sutilmente volteándolo quitando un pequeño broche que tenia la imagen de una pequeña niña-_ Nuestra hija... -_dijo colocándola en la solapa de su traje_- la que hizo que este sueño se hiciera realidad...

-Si... todo se lo debemos a nuestra hija _-sonrió acariciando su vientre_-

_Serena le sonrió feliz acariciando la mano sobre su vientre, fue entonces que comenzó de nueva cuenta la música_- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos juntos?, pensé que me querías seducir...

_Se sonrojo_- Puede ser... a decir verdad tu ingenuidad y tus expresiones tan graciosas me divirtieron mucho, eres tan linda eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti tu sencillez

_Se acerco rodeando su cuello acercándose comenzando a bailar al suave ritmo de la música_- Y a mí me enamoro lo seductor que eres...

_La sujeto de la cintura bailando con ella-_ Te amo

_Poco a poco las parejas se acercaban a la pista para comenzar con el baile, Seiya y Serena no podían dejar de sonreír o de disfrutar el agradable silencio que se forma entre ellos, solo escuchando la música que parecía transmitía mil emociones, entre ellas el amor que ese día se respiraba en el aire, poco a poco la velada fue avanzando._

-Seiya... -_se acerco a su oído murmurando_- estoy un poco cansada...

_La observo unos instantes asintiendo con la mirada, se acerco al escenario tomando el micrófono_- Muy buenas noches a todos, les agradezco su compañía en esta hermosa velada, pero me temo que es hora de que mi esposa y yo partamos, pero ustedes sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa velada les agradezco a todos los que hicieron posible este día -_sonrió ligeramente_- sobre todo a mi hija que viene en camino, nos veremos en otra ocasión gracias

_Los aplausos de nueva cuenta por la feliz pareja no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando escucharon sobre la llegada de su primer bebé cosa que algunos no sabían, los aplausos continuaron cuando vieron que la pareja se alejaba hacia la salida._

_Seiya sonrió al salir del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción la cargo entre sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el elevador._

-¿cómo sabías que estoy cansada como para caminar? -_pregunto rodeando cariñosamente su cuello recargándose en su hombro-_

-Una porque me lo dijiste y dos porque te ves cansada mi amor..._ -sonrió mientras presionaba el botón del elevador_-

-Demasiadas emociones para un solo día... -_dijo besando su mejilla_- gracias por esta noche...

-Ha sido una noche perfecta y llena de amor... me siento tan feliz -_presiono el botón que los llevaría hacia el lugar donde pasarían su primera noche como marido y mujer juntos-_

_Sonrió ligeramente_- La boda fue mas de lo que pude llegar a soñar con tener algún día contigo... aun no puedo creerlo... eres mi esposo...

-Y tu mi esposa -_sonrió con ternura, abriendo la puerta_- me siento el hombre mas afortunado del universo por tenerte a mi lado me llenas de dicha y felicidad no sabes cuanto

_Suspiró tomando su rostro con suavidad_- Te amo Seiya... no lo supe en un principio pero te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi...

-Y yo a ti te amo con todo mi ser -_correspondió a sus labios, cerrando la puerta con el pie, la habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosas por todos lados, y velas aromáticas-_

-Te amo... -_murmuró besando suavemente sus labios con lentitud_-

-Te amo -_la bajo lentamente para abrazarla por la cintura, acariciando su cintura y su vientre con suavidad_-

-Nunca, nunca... me dejes... -_murmuró entre sus labios_-

-Jamás te dejare menos ahora que eres mi esposa _-besándola con pasión y ternura-_

_Correspondió con la misma emoción a sus labios luego separándose un poco para acariciar suavemente su rostro_- Eres lo mas maravilloso que me pudo pasar... claro además de nuestra hija...

-Y ustedes lo mejor que me ha pasado, has iluminado mi vida por completo, me enamore de ti… como un loco, sin ti sentía que no vivía y ahora… ahora te amare por el resto de mis días…

-Ahora sé que todo lo que hemos vivido lejos y cerca a la vez ha valido la pena para que llegara este momento en que estamos juntos por fin... en este hermoso lugar... _-volteo observando la cálida iluminación que los rodeaba_- siendo por fin una maravillosa pareja que se ama...

-Siendo marido y mujer –_murmuró volviendo a besar sus labios con amor con ternura y pasión-_

_Apenas pudo sonreír cuando sintió sus labios, no podía resistirse mucho a la sensación que la invadía cuando él la besaba de esa forma, pronto se encontró rodeando su cuello acercándose lo más que podía a él, porque sabía que un solo abrazo encerraba mucho más de lo que imaginaba, Seiya era el chico del cual se había enamorado, y ahora tendría una vida para demostrárselo, al igual que a su pequeña que le demostraría lo feliz que podía llegar a ser._

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí está por fin este capítulo que habíamos estado esperando, la ansiada boda de Seiya y Serena, a mí en lo personal me encanto como al final todos hablaron como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Hubiera querido contestar los reviews, pero ya no quise demorarles mas este capítulo así que lo publique así que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos y esperamos que les haya gustado, aceptamos cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia.

Saludos, abrazos y besos. Por cierto la canción elegida estuvo a cargo del guapísimo de Chayanne "Me Enamore de Ti"

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


End file.
